


The Three Graces

by AnnaCipactli12



Category: The Tudors
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 97,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCipactli12/pseuds/AnnaCipactli12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Daughters -One Destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glory Becomes Tragedy

 

 

_"On New Year's Day 1511, Katherine was safely delivered of her baby. To her joy and relief, and to the king's ecstatic delight, the baby was a healthy boy... The baby named Henry after his father and grandfather, had illustrious godparents: Warham, Archbishop of Canterbury; Louis XII, who thought he was on reasonable terms with England; and Margaret, Katherine's childhood friend, the competent regent of the Netherlands, and informal guardian of Juana's children. Neither Louis nor Margaret could attend in person, so the Bishop of Winchester and the Countess of Surrey deputized for them. Henry, by custom was not present. Nor was Katherine."_

* * *

Katherine sat waiting for her son. It had been forty days since she had been churched. Every foreign ambassador was received in her privy chamber for a person greeting from his master. The last to arrive –as always, punctuality was not among his many gifts- Don Caroz, her father's Ambassador.

"Don Caroz punctuality is not among your many _qualities_ I see. You need a woman's touch." Katherine said extending her hand. Caroz took Katherine's hand and kissed it softly.

"Perhaps I should have someone as graceful as yourself My Lady, alas as the English say there can only be none as beautiful as Your Majesty whose light shines greater than the King."

Katherine chuckled. "Careful Excellency, we do not want to make my husband jealous, he is a very proud man."

"Duly noted"

"What news you bring me from my father? Good I hope?" She asked changing the subject as quickly as she changed her smile.

"He sends you his blessing that on this day you have produced a miracle and given the child eternal salvation, he shall make a fine King as Your Majesty will surely teach him."

"He has tutors for that." Katherine said. She ordered wine while they waited. "Care for a cup Excellency? I would offer all these other gentlemen a cup but they seem pleased eying my ladies? I fear for them."

Caroz looked to her ladies, they seemed far too entertained to heed any of her mistress' hidden warning.

"Your Majesty will ensure no bastards in their bellies."

"I will do what I can, there will be no bastards in my court." She said, not entertaining the fact of caring for her ladies' children, product of their illicit affairs. Elizabeth of York was the perfect example of how a household should be ran, her ladies were the perfect mirror image of grace and chastity –thanks to Lady Margaret's example -the King's Mother- who always made sure her daughter in law's ladies were of the best stock.

"When this event is over they will return back to their cocks and whisper how my grace inspired them. I would rather be in a battlefield, horseback, inspiring troops than senseless courtiers." She almost spat at the word 'courtier'.

The perfect courtier –she remembered her father saying- was a perfect synonym of liar. We are all actors here, Katherine thought wanting to tell her father that Kings were no different from liars and courtiers.

At last the moment came. Katherine's servant took their goblets away, and she prepared herself for seeing her son for the second time.

They had taken her baby after he'd been born, the small Princess she had given birth to the year before –a miracle really- was with them. Her governess, Katherine of York, the King's Aunt was holding her since her mother's hands would be busy with her brother.

The Countess of Surrey walked in, representing Margaret Hapsburg who had been absent of the ceremony, next to her was the Bishop of Rochester who was representing yet another absent godparent, Louis XII of France. The Archbishop of Canterbury stepped in between them, muttered a few prayers, said a few congratulations, and then allowed the Countess of Surrey to hand her her baby.

Katherine peered down at her little chub. He was a little cherub with the eyes of an angel, sapphire blue, with rounded cheeks, perfectly healthy skin and broad shoulders. She checked on his tiny body for any imperfections while the Archbishop busied himself with blessing the tiny baby again, everyone was distracted so she would not meet any odd stares.

He was perfectly fine. Her gaze shifted after she gave the baby back to the Countess of Surrey who placed him in a basinet next to her bed, to her daughter Isabella.

She was wiggling and would not stop moving in Katherine's arms. "Give her to me"

Katherine of York handed her her daughter. It had been almost a year since she was born and she was as tiny as ever, but her lungs were big and Lord could she scream!

"There, there little chub. What are you crying for? There is no reason to cry" She soothed but Bella would not stop crying until she heard the girlish sound from her brother. Her eyes snapped and looked past her mother's shoulder at the semi circle of adults formed around the white bassinet.

She looked to her mother with a curious gaze, tilting her gaze. Her mother thought this amusing and said a word she would not recognize 'Brother'.

"A?"

Katherine lifted herself and with her daughter walked to where the busying crows and hens were.

"Brother" Katherine pointed to her daughter.

Bella extended her pale little arm and pointed at the baby who smiled when he saw her. Bella was unsure whether to smile, but seeing her mother so happy she smiled back at her baby brother.

"Brother" she said making everyone gasp.

For a moment their Prince forgotten they all circled Katherine and her daughter, and remarked on how much she looked like her, except for the hair. "That is the King's heir" they said.

"See mi amor? You are a celebrity, but don't forget" she added hastily looking at her son and the large flock that had started to gather around them "you must never outshine your brother."

* * *

_"Ten days after Katherine had presented the prizes to the victors of the spectacular jousts marking her son's birth came terrible news ...the grief and shock for his parents were unimaginable. Henry we are told, played the man. He took the calamity "wonderous wysely", selflessly hiding his pain in order to console his wife."_

* * *

"We will have more sons Katherine" Henry promised.

"No, no he was my only boy, he was my sweet little boy" Katherine beat on her husband's chest. This was her fault, if she had not left her baby boy with Margaret Pole, with someone more qualified.

" **Enough of the blame game Katherine** , nobody could have foreseen this. I could not have foreseen this, you couldn't have foreseen this, we should move on with our live, we are young and we can still have more sons." Typical of Henry, he thought that a simple sentence could erase their problems.

This was not any problem, this was her boy and she had left him at the care of her best friend and he died! How could he ask her to forget?

After she stopped crying she had an interview with Margaret, nobody knew what the two women said to each other, but after they came out, to everyone's surprise, Katherine was smiling and made a forgiving gesture to her friend.

She was readmitted into Katherine's service and promised the position of governess for her next child.

* * *

**A/N: The quotes above are from Julia Fox's most recent biography, on KOA and Juana Queen of Castile -"Sister Queens the tragic lives of Katherine of Aragon and Juana". A really good book I STRONGLY recommend for your research, also I want to thanks Mimi and Hannah for encouraging me to write this. And hope it is to everyone's liking. I welcome all reviews.**


	2. Birth of the Last Grace

 

 

_"That the woman was made of a rib out of the side of Adam; not out of his feet to be trampled upon by him, but out of his side to be equal with him, under his arm to be protected, and near his heart to be loved."_

**Mathew Henry, Notes on Genesis**

* * *

Her next child was anything but easy, Katherine was in bed all day. It was not the same when she had given birth to Bella. That had been a miracle. Nor with Hal, her darling Prince Hal, Duke of Cornwall who had been everything she and Henry had dreamed of, everything she had hoped for to secure Henry's affections to her.

After she lost their child in the battle of Flodden, after she gave Henry, James' soiled coat and handed the victory to him his affections began to wane. Woman after woman –it served as a reminder that he was tiring of her and if she did not bring him a son he would leave her for good. Her lack of beauty was no help. It started to fade after the loss of her son. She got paler and fatter. Henry was disgusted with her, every time he lay with her it felt like an obligation.

She could see straight in her husband's soul when she looked at his eyes.

If this child was not a boy she was doomed, this was her last chance.

Bella paced back and forward in her bedroom, she confessed to her mother's chaplain, Friar Diego who was sick in his own chambers and screaming to cure him from the dropsy. She asked him if she could be saved?

"From what child?" He asked her harshly. Couldn't she see that he was aching? Why, did the Lord _bless_ their Kingdom with this pale and noisy child and take their Prince?

It was another of God's mysteries he dared not questioned.

"Well speak it out!"

"I prayed last night and wished that this child would be another girl like my sister, baby Mary."

"She is hardly a baby anymore, the child is two and from what I hear healthy, you will surely have a brother this time."

"But what if I not? What if God gives me another sister? I would like another sister. I do not like boys, boys are stupid and they play stupid games, they are not even good at their games, I win every time-"

Friar Diego threw his head back in laughter. "You stupid girl, and you are the granddaughter of the Catholic Kings! Your father needs a son, your mother needs to give him a son. Perhaps nobody has told you but there is a reason why your father does not visit your mother anymore. Why you see him running around with all his whores."

Bella was appalled at the man's use of language and what he accused her father of. "My father does not go running around with women, he loves my mother. He has said so on many occasions!" But Friar Diego kept laughing.

"He spends his time frolicking with women, it is what all men do, what every King shall do when he grows up and tires of his wife. Mark my words, when you become a wife."

"I will never become a wife" She suddenly said, making the sick man jump.

"What did you say? You ungodly child –" He started walking despite the physician's protest to the child, gripping his cane tighter as he neared but Bella was in not in the least intimidated.

"I will never become a wife you heard me. I will not be some stupid mindless girl waiting for her husband to pick her up, to lift her spirits, I will be my own mistress." And she turned on her heel and started running.

And that is where she was now, in her chambers sobbing clutching her doll tightly. It was not until she saw the doll for what it was –a symbol of purity, a symbol of chastity a symbol that every girl should follow and suddenly she realized that it was not his lack of sons that his father was mad at but her mother because she did not follow this role model, the role model her parents wanted her to be!

"No!" She screamed. "I will never be this stupid doll!" And grabbing all her dolls including the one she held dear to her heart she threw them down an open window and all her trinkets, all her jewelry and then wiped the tears and went to her mirror and took out all the silly pins and jewelry and let her hair cascade down her shoulders.

"Isabella? My Princess" His father stopped in mid sentence watching his daughter dump the dolls he had carefully picked out for her and her beautiful head pieces out the window.

"Bella" he spoke more harshly, but she refused to look at him, she hid her head in her pillow.

He walked to her crying form and placed his hands on her shoulders, she shook with disgust but did not shy when he brought her light form to his arms. "What is wrong?"

"Bella please tell me"

A king brought supplicant by his daughter's tears it would have amused Charles, a man Bella often heard her mother remark, of little wit. But this was his daughter Bella, his heir apparent.

The King needed to be soft with her, she was his little girl and his favorite just as Mary was her mother's favorite. She was everything he wanted in a boy, everything he wished she was not.

"Bella please I am your papa, I am your papa, you can always tell me anything."

You can always tell me anything. His words echoed in her brain, speaking of nothing but betrayal and lust.

She heard Friar Diego's words, they met with refusal of what she heard of her father.

No, no! She twined her arms around his neck and whispered everything the Friar said.

Mary who was at a close distance heard and watch her brother turned scarlet red. He would have a private chat with the Friar later.

"Have I told you of the time you were born Bella? Your mama kept bleeding and she sunk to her knees asking for a miracle when the doctors came to me and told me that I could only save one of you, but I did not have to, moments later you were born and your mother and I could not be happier, she said to you "Hello Bella, I am your mama, you are everything I ever dreamed of" then she gave you back to the nursemaids, but you would not let them clean you, I had to take you in my arms and convince you. You are not a doll Bella, you are my pride, I am never ashamed of you. I could have all the Princes in the world in the world and I would still prefer you."

He said and she believed him until a servant came and told them the disturbing news.

Bella's marauding eyes moved from her father to his servant and then to her Aunt. "Does this mean Mary gets to be a big sister like me now?" She happily whispered. Her tears all vanished.

Her Aunt did not answer.

They had all hoped…

"What do you mean she has delivered another girl?" Henry roared.

"Majesty I-"

Henry grabbed the man by his collar and pushed him against a wall. The world around him was forgotten all he could see was red, his future looked more bleak. "What use do I have of another useless daughter?"

Bella covered her ears and started screaming again.

"Stop crying!" Henry looked at her then at his sister for support "Tell her to stop crying." He commanded.

"But you said –" It was no use, Henry was past reason. Her Aunt held her tight. Charles looked at his niece and felt pity for the poor girl but he felt more sorrow for his old friend who had been promised the world if he married the Spanish Princess and had received nothing.

Three little girls were not enough to keep the realm safe. Henry had enemies everywhere, the Queen of France had given birth to a son months ago and was said to be in good health despite her deformities.

He left the room in a hurry. Charles followed, leaving Bella and Mary. What had happened to her sweet and loving man? "What happened Aunt?" Bella asked.

"I do not know sweetheart." Aunt Mary whispered in a helpless tone "I do not know …"

* * *

Her entire world came crashing world in a second. She stared at the little baby in her mother's arms. "Not to fear" she said "This is your sister, blood of my blood" she went on in an odd voice with words she could barely understand.

She carefully placed her in Bella's arms and she stared down at her little sister, the girl responsible for her father's hatred towards them.

Instantly when the little girl opened her eyes, Bella found she could not stay mad at her.

Her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue, the color the English sea when in winter, ironically the season she was born into.

It was like it all been preordained.

God sent her this little critter, to take care of. "To watch over her" Her mother said, somehow knowing what went through her head. Somehow … possibly, Bella wondered. Could she have known of her conversation with her Aunt Mary? Did Aunt Mary tell her?

She carried her little sister to her bassinet, finishing the ceremony of the christening.

"Sister" Mary who followed close behind spoke, creating gasps of shock from everyone present. She had not yet begun her lessons and she was very silent and lady-like unlike Bella who was always the first one to speak in Royal fetes whenever their parents let her attend. Her governess beamed with pride at her young charge and Bella could not help but too.

The Spanish Ambassador who was present, felt all this too familiar with something his predecessors had described in their letters before he departed from his home in Spain.

He watched closely as the heir apparent, the unofficial Princess of Wales showed her sister off, and made everyone turn heads when theirs simultaneously turned to face their mother.

"Ma Bella" The little Princess Mary picked up by her governess -Lady Bryan- exclaimed once again trying to free herself of the old woman's restraints. They said she was the girl that never cried, while her older sister kicked and screamed and could never take 'no' for an answer. She was the pearl of her father's world, a perfect daughter, a dutiful daughter of Spain of England with not the stain of sin or curiosity. She was the Queen's favorite child.

Bella 's eyes locked with her sister and extended her arms to her governess, taller than most girls her age, she had a commanding presence. This was indeed Henry the Eighth's daughter. Lady Bryan had no choice but to hand her over.

"Ma Bella" Mary chanted and pointed her tiny fingers to the recently christened babe who was stealing all her attention. "Brother. Papa says brother."

"Sister!"

"Papa says brother."

"Well it is not." Her words came out harshly but Mary did not cry. She looked past her shoulder at the little baby and waved her hand.

"'Hello." she said doing her best to pronounce the last bit "Wells" stealing the title that belonged to their older sister and giving it to the youngest.

"Close to it, you will do better once you are grown" Katherine had all her hopes for beauty and virtue in her second oldest child.

She was going to be a beauty no doubt. She embodied all the examples of a Renaissance Prince - _if only she had been born a Prince_. Katherine thought with longing, Mary seemed so much like the Prince they had lost.

"Mary that is not your brother." Bella scolded but Mary continued to call her "brother" instead of "sister". When it became too much for her, Bella took her from Lady Bryan's arms set her down and whispered in her ears the first real lesson she would receive from her sister, "He is not your little brother, your brother died when you were still nesting in father's breeches. **SHe"** She emphasized on the 'she "is not your brother, understood?" Mary stayed silent, her eyes bulging. "You are never going to have a little brother. Never!"

"No brother?" Mary asked innocently, her dark eyes glistering.

"There is no Prince of Wales and there never will be!" She shook the little girl violently causing her to spill her tears but afterwards that Lady Bryan grabbed her and tried to soothe her against her wild sister's harsh words, she did not speak. She opened her mouth but no sound came out.

Motionless she watched her mother and her sister tend to the newest addition to the Tudor cradle.

This was likely, the last child her mother would bore and their father did not want to see her for fear of getting angrier, seeing his wife's greatest disappointment.

A month following her birth, Mary sneaked into her room. And, after they had washed and dressed her for the occasion of their parents' visit she picked up her up and rocked her like she had seen her wet nurse do so many times. "Don't sad ... brother" She still insisted, Bella had just found it pointless. Mary was stubborn, in that she was like their father.

_"_ Ello baby" Mary quickly corrected when her sister enter the room. "Baby"

The baby made gurgling noises that sounded to Mary as if she said -'I love you'.

"I luv u tu" Mary said in her shaky pronunciation, making the baby giggle.

Bella rolled her eyes, she explained the baby said nothing but Mary ignored her and continued with their pointless 'conversation'.

"Brother Wales" Mary resorted to calling her again when Bella left. "Brother Wales ..." she repeated until she called her "sister". After that she had stopped being Brother Wales and was simply her sister, and she was forbidden from accessing her room for fear of their mother dropping her.


	3. Child's Play

 

_"'Tis pride, rank pride, and haughtiness of soul:  
I think the Romans call it Stoicism."  
_

~ **Joseph Adison, Cato, A Tragedy**

* * *

"Mary is very advanced in her lessons and she loves music. She talks about nothing else. Bella" she hesitated taking a bite of her chicken. She was not their favorite topic of discussion, more like she was not her favorite topic of discussion. "is becoming very adept with the classic, she says she wants to be just like you."

"Oh?" Henry said with a tint of disappointment, raising an eyebrow and smiling amusingly at his wife since he could not think of her as Katherine anymore. "You do not approve?"

"It is not that I don't want to talk about her Henry." She said sounding amiable enough. To her he was still Henry and more than her friend, her soul-mate. "But she has become very reckless. She going to be eleven next year and she still plays with swords. You indulge her too much."

"How I indulge my children Madame it is none of your business." She was shocked, he had never talked to her this way. She raised her chin proudly like the daughter of the Catholic Queen she showed she had no fear and met her husband's cold gaze, and spoke in a firm voice -"She is my child too as much as she is yours but she has become very reckless and I doubt she will go very far with that attitude and the illustrious Princess will not stand for a girl that loves to play in mud and can't hold her tongue."

"And I say she can do whatever she likes because as far as I am concerned Madame she is my daughter, my Princess, my heir and my responsibility and I would advise you better than to question your superiors. Who do you think you are Katherine to put Charles above your own husband?"

Katherine grinned and with that she said proudly "I am my father's daughter you know that."

He gripped her hand and made her look at him, their gazes met and his grip tightened with every word he spoke. "You are not my minister, you are my wife, not my minister, not my Chancellor but my wife. Is that understood?" He let her go and she returned to her plate, they ate in silence for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"I win, I win" Bella chanted to her sisters, pulling her sister's hair after she took her wooden sword. "Give it back, I won."

"Yes we heard you." Mary said impatiently, holding on to her sister's sword. Of course she was not going to give it! It was a boy's toy and knowing her sister, she had probably stole it from one of the courtiers she always taunted. Hardly the behavior of a royal Princes -and their fahter's heir -her mind added. It was her job to protect her sister and keep her from any mischief, she promised to her mother she would watch Bella.

Bella distracted Mary pointing her finger to a birdie that had flown to their window, distracted by the beautiful sight of the red wings flapping and its melody, Bella took her chance.

"No! Give it back Bella! Give it back!"

"Ask me nicely" Bella grinned, please to see her sister begging. Mary was very smart for a four year old but she believed she knew more than everyone else and it had made her very arrogant. "Ask me nicely" She said again lifting her hands in the air.

"Bella!"

"Ella" Maggie said from her crib imitating her sister. "Ella" She clapped her hands giggling when Bella fell, tripping on one of Mary's toys.  
"You did that on purpose."

"Did what? Fall? What do you think I am an idiot?" Bella demanded rubbing her toes. Her mother would fret if she saw her running around with her stockings.

Mary took her wooden horse, now broken because of Bella! Typical of her to ruin everything. "You broke its neck!"

"So? You can get another one!"

"Mother gave me this. It was special Bella!" She said wanting to explain the whole story behind the horse but it was pointless trying to explain to Bella, she never listened to you. She was completely self centered and in her own little world of knights and sword fight to care.

Mary crossed her arms against her chest and her cheeks puffed, looking very angry at Bella. She waited there for the longest hour for Bella to apologize but Bella never did. It was as if Mary was not there, Bella went to her usual routine and invited one of the cook's children to play with her and resumed her sword fight. Mary returned to her sister Maggie and took her slowly from her crib.

"You are heavy." She said with an open smile that extended all the way to her eyes making them look like two thin lines in the shape of inverted 'U's.  
Maggie giggled at her sister pointing her finger at her nose, tapping it like it was her own pillow.

"I hope you never learn any more words Maggie."

Maggie smiled and snickered. Mary kissed her forehead. "As soon as sisters learn to talk, the sooner they talk back. I love you just the way you are, silent Maggie."

The baby made gurggle noises and opened her mouth, almost as if she had understood her, in defiance but no words came out.  
"My silent Maggie." She said bouncing Maggie and enjoying her smiles until her mother came with her governess and took her and Bella away.

* * *

Henry met the King of France before the rest of his entourage entered the special facility that had been erected to host this ceremony.  
Perpetual peace -Henry thought.

Idle, Mary stepped on the long platform helped by her godfather who introduced them. "Princess Mary this is the Dauphin, you two shall bow and show your respect to one another" He said with a wide grin on his face. It was no mystery he supported France and was looking for a way to oust her mother from regaining favor.

Nowadays it was not hard when her mother still failed to give the King a son and had found seclusion in prayer, almost recoiling at the thought of sharing her bed with her father again. Bella put her hand on her mother's showing her support, Katherine smiled at her daughter in return.

Mary walked to the Dauphin. She eyed him curiously but wit cold eyes and her face was neutral showing none of her curiosity. For a little girl, the Duke of Suffolk, the King's brother by marriage to the girl's Aunt, he noted she was very skilled in the game of deception.

Mary bowed before the Prince and the Prince followed suit but his face unlike hers held a deeper pride and arrogance that she doubted could be shaken even if one tried.

"Are you the Dauphin of France?"

" _Qui_ "

Mary's face still showed no emotion, however she said "Then I want to kiss you." surprising everyone and earning gasps and looks of admiration from everyone including her sister Bella.  
The Prince said nothing but when he saw she meant it, he recoiled from her touch and tried to move away but she overpowered him with her cold gray eyes and indeed kissed him on the left cheek.

"Ugh _maman_!" He squealed finally freeing himself from her grasp. She was a girl, for Pete's sake, she probably had some dangerous disease.  
The sweet laughs turned to shock and mock laughter at the French's expense as Mary pushed the arrogant boy down.  
His parents rushed to his side, forgetting the taunting laughs from the English. Henry scolded his daughter "Mary" but she knew he did not meant it as she saw his proud grin.

She registered no emotion until that moment where she curved her lips slightly to show she approved of what she had done and did not feel sorry.

* * *

Bella for once had something interesting to talk about when they returned to Ludlow. She narrated everything that happened, Mary did not approve but for once she felt happy that she was the center of attention again.

"And then" Bella said, raising her voice so everyone would hear, pointing to her sister "Mary wipes that arrogant boy's disgusting look from his face and pushes him down!"

They all clapped at Mary, they swore she had broken the French zeal. "I bet he has never been smacked in his life!" Bella said, the others laughed with her.

Mary blushed, she loved the attention but she was not prepared for the praises that came.

"Just like the great Queen Katherine."

"Like her great ancestors the Plangents!"

"It is pronounced Plantagenets idiot!" Bella screamed rapping her fan at her best friend and servant, Liam's head.

"The Plantagenet eagle spirit lives on!"

"Long live Princess Mary!"

"The pale rose of England!"

"No! The pearl of England!" Bella cried going to her sister and pulling her to a warm embrace. Her eyes said 'you are one of us now' that she was proud, but Mary did not allow herself to feel pride, she had done what she did because she thought it was necessary, but she would not do it again. If she had the chance she would redo it but watching how everyone laughed at Bella's narration and cheered for her, she mentally shook the thought away and rejoined Bella and her 'friends'.

* * *

 

**December 1520**

Time flew by and as summer turned to winter Mary pondered on her future as future Queen of France. Dauphine Marie, Queen Marie of France, somehow none of these sounded right.

Mary much preferred spending her time brushing her dolls' hair and helping Maggie with her lessons. "Here Maggie this is the A" She said showing her the Alphabet Mary had translated from the old Greek she had learned thanks to Dr. Linacre who was the first real renaissance Englishman in her father's court, aside from Sir Thomas Moore who was rarely found.

"O" Maggie said forming a large 'O' sound, hanging her mouth open for two seconds before closing it. Mary sighed and put her down. "Mother!" She shouted, it was uncommon for her to shout but Maggie had thrown one of her favorite dolls yet again!

"What is it sweetheart?" Mary pointed to her doll and then to Maggie.

Katherine sighed and picked Maggie up. She shushed her, poor girl was scared she was going to get another reprimand, god knew how many she got from her governess, the poor old Lady Salisbury who got tired of dealing with all three girls. She had replaced Lady Bryan last year after talks began between her husband and the Emperor.

She hoped that Henry would see the light and annul his agreement with the French. Nothing good came of the French, she thought. She tried to make Henry see they were her family's enemies but her husband was of a different stock. A Tudor and Tudors were not used to being told now, they liked their own way and were used to getting it.

She feared that Mary was becoming slowly like Bella in that. "Don't chew that mi amor you will choke" As if she could understand Maggie spit the doll's head she had taken from Mary and ripped out her dress to shreds. Mary looked at her broken doll then to her mother. "She had to break it again."

"She is just a baby mi amor, yes you are, yes you are" Katherine said doing baby noises to please Bella, it amazed Mary how much her mother had changed these past few months after it was whispered her father was seriously considering the Emperor's proposal. The Queen was ecstatic that at last her family was being considered as possible candidates for her daughters.

"Bu... bu" Maggie attempted to scare her mama making scary faces showing her small teeth.

Katherine kissed her nose, "That does not work with me mi amor, but I am happy you are trying, you are just like the lioness rampant of Castile swallowing everything in your path."

"Including my doll" Mary said giggling but stopped when her mother silenced her with a glare. "Just give her another doll mama." Mary then said as she saw her Maggie's eyes become crystalline, threatening to cry.

"MAMA!" Maggie had began speaking a year ago, but until last year that she began her lessons with Mary, she started to use complete phrases. "MAMA, MAGGIE WANTS HER DOLL!" She screamed from the top of her lungs.

Katherine, who usually did not give in to her daughters' demands, had to or else she risked another tantrum. And she had enough with Bella's. Yet, she had to be given limits or else she would think everything was hers for the taking and children were better when they were raised with a loving family and rules.

"Do you want another a doll?" She asked, as if she could understand, Maggie nodded her head vigorously and pointing to the red haired doll with the red dress her mama had given Mary this Christmas. "You want that?"

She nodded, then said "P-p-please mama" She said trying that her voice did not sound too broken, she had shared lessons in vocabulary with Mary, her confessor was a good professor but she preferred Mary's better because he would reward her with sweets and other treats if she managed to say a complete sentence.

Her words were music to her mama's ear, she wiped the hairs from her daughter's face and set her on the couch where she put the doll on her lap, Maggie's arms eagerly moved to snatch it when her mother took it. "Before I give you this doll you must promise me something alright Maggie?"

"Y-yes ... mama."

"You will have it if you promise not to break anymore of Mary's toys." Maggie cocked an eyebrow watching closely her mother's features, then finally she said with a smile "Yes, I promise. Now me want the doll!"

Katherine sighed and handed her the doll, true to her promise Maggie did not break it and she and Mary played all day with it, Katherine stood in the sofa watching as her darling daughters got along with a smile on her face.

 

 

* * *

**1522-1523**

Mary's eyes fell to the floor, her mother came with joyful news -but to Mary they were anything but joyful- that her father was forming a new alliance with the Emperor and to seal the deal, as her godfather loved to say, he was inviting the two Imperial Ambassadors to England to seal a betrothal, this time for the very first time ever between his eldest daughter and the Emperor.

"Finally!" Her mother had cried. Her daughter had a suitor! She was going to be a spinster no longer! The circumstances were dire, Katherine was no longer her young self, she had grown older and fatter and though her hair was as vibrant and fiery as ever it had lost its shine and her husband no longer visited her bed because it was widely known her courses had ceased.

Now her daughter would have a suitor and none other than the mighty Charles, the patriarch of her family, two great houses joined under one roof, England and Spain and the Empire united, like it never had been. It was the chance of a lifetime! Her mother was not going to let it go, she swung Mary in her arms and kissed her all over her face and promised, seeing her sadness, that as soon as the nuptials were over she would arrange a marriage for her, one grander and more exquisite than she'd ever hope for.

Mary did not know what to say. Sure she wanted to marry but she had already been used to being called the future queen of France, and wasn't France their ally to being with?

"Well France is your cousin's enemy and the Valois were not going to keep their promise. Your father will arrange a finer marriage with none other than a Hapsburg."

"For my sister" Mary interjected.

"But there is one to spare for you mi amor. Don't you want to be the future Archduchess of Austria? It would be a better title and it would take your mind of France." Good riddance, Katherine thought, France was no good for her daughter. She wanted to give her daughters the future she could never have and if they married men of honor they would have a chance to rule alongside them not stand in the shadows and compete for power with their mistresses and noisy cardinals who knew no better.

"Wouldn't you like that? Or you could marry some illustrious King. There are so many."

"What if I marry for love like you and father and my grandparents. Both of them." She added.

Katherine stroke her daughter's head, it seemed a beautiful illusion but her daughter was a Princess of England and they had to squash all pretenders and rivals to the crown which were still many, the threats to the Tudor crown never stopped and Katherine had sworn she would not let anybody come between her husband and her children.

"You are going to wear a cloak of yellow when you meet the Emperor agreed?" Katherine asked. Her nephew had said that if the King of England proved himself to be a good guest then he would come the following summer. It was the perfect opportunity to showcase her family.

She said nothing more on the subject, she let her mama discuss about the arrangements for the upcoming play in her cousin's honor where she would be receiving the ambassadors because Bella had already made a big deal out of it and refused right in front of her father. To tell the truth, her refusal had made her father think.

Henry was not sure if he really wanted to join their houses, the last thing he intended was to make England, Spain's colony and Bella had a point that there was too much to expect from her but the negotiations were in progress and in any case Henry didn't want to stop them. He wanted to meet the man who had become -at such a young age- the most powerful and rich man in Europe.

* * *

Maggie laughed at the Emperor's antics, he was so foreign and looked so weird and did not he have like any Spaniards she knew. Her mama did not dance like that even when she was happy. She was always prim and proper. He took Bella's hand and led her to the dance floor. They were properly settled in the palace gardens.  
She watched the passing glances of her father and mama's new lady. "Hello" she said after she left her father's company and her own father's company whom she remembered his name was Sir Thomas Boleyn (not forgetting the title).

She felt something tug at her sleeve, Anne look down at the little child below. "Hello, hello, hello" She said in her melodic voice sounding like one of the boys from the choir, except her voice was magic and it drew Anne to her.

"Hello Your Highness." Anne said feeling she could respect this child, she was not wild and uptight like her older sisters. She was a child everyone could love and Anne found herself wishing she could have a little Princess just like her, if God be good he granted the King his long sought answer to rid himself of his unhappy union with the Queen. Katherine of Aragon was a good mistress, fair and just and honorable but honor could only go so much. The Queen was no longer the stunning and exotic beauty she had been when she came to England to wed the King's oldest brother, and she was no longer as happy and her company was anything but pleasant. It was a pity that the Queen began to make her an outcast for on other circumstances she and the Queen could have been good friends, but the Queen made it clear she had no room for young ladies and the new ideas they brought with them.

_Pity really,_ she would have loved to show the Queen all her ideas, share her knowledge like she and her brother had done with Mary.

"Helloooo" She said in a single tune. Anne looked around and shifted her glance from her father to the royal table. The King was aloof to her intentions as always looking to his Queen, trying to convince her that everything was alright and to Anne's disapproval the Queen's eyes were solely focused on him instead of her daughters.  
If Anne was Queen she would not have eyes for anyone else but her husband _AND_ her daughters.

* * *

Finally Thomas Boleyn gazing at her daughter thought, he could not help but smile and nudge on his brother in law's shoulder and point to Anne. His niece was doing a far greater job than he had ever imagined -Norfolk thought, his face with sudden glee. Gazing at them, they nodded to Anne and encouraged her to take the child and show her one of her 'fun' games. The sooner they had an ally in that Spanish Princess' household the better, and what was better than one of her own?

* * *

Maggie giggled when her mama's new lady took her to her rooms to show her the cards she and her brother used to beat boredom.

"This is the ..." Anne let her tone linger challenging the Princess to respond.

She was a quick learner, she immediately answered "Jacques ...!"

"Good, good Your Highness. This next one." She held another card up.

"Mmmm" Maggie pretended to be in deep thoughts. Her eyes then lightened when she pretended to find the answer.

"King!"

"Of what?"

"Spades."

"And this?"

"Queen of Hearts." She shouted but she noticed her finger was not pointed at the card but at her. Was this the child's final approval of her?

The child dumbly clapped her hands together and Anne certainly thought so. "Your French is very good Princess, where did you learn it? Not Master Vives?"

"Vives ... is Mary's tutor. Used to be Bella, me have other tutors, me teach myself, hear Bella and Mary's lessons." She said. Anne wrapped her arms around her and carried her the way her mama did to her bed. "You pretty" Maggie said with a big smile, shrinking her eyes to big inverted 'U's.

"You are pretty too Your Highness. How would you like me to teach you?"

Maggie perked her head up at Anne and tilted it curiously. "Teach me what?"

Anne fallen for her spell, whispered in her ear something but it was so low that Maggie could only make out one word "books."

"What type of books lady?"

"Books, and it can be our little secret. Understand?" Anne asked poking her little nose. Maggie giggled, nodding vigorously. Now she had a secret to keep. She was important.

Anne returned her to the gardens, they had not been out for an hour and so their presence went unnoticed. Thanks in part to the Princes of Wales who was arguing yet again with her mother over her betrothal to the Emperor.

"Over my dead body lady mother." She said courtly and pertly pressing both lips together to form a very thin line.  
Everyone gasped.

Her father rejoined her and asked how things went. "The Princess is more than ready, she is an enthusiast to boot." She answered him.

Good, good. Thomas Boleyn thought. His daughter was a master at the art and what was better the little girl was falling rapidly in love with Anne and Anne was completely enchanted with her. And this made things fare more easier since the King would see that Anne unlike his wife had the gentle touch with children.

The Queen and the Princess continued to discuss. Katherine tried to keep her voice leveled but it did not make it easier when Henry was encouraging such behavior and even joining her jests -questioning the Emperor and his credentials and if he really was after her beauty or England?

Katherine rubbed her eyes, it was no use! Talking to a wall was far simpler. She turned to her daughter, Mary, who had been tugging her sleeve impatiently. "I do not have to make you angry to show how much I love you." Mary said sticking her chin out.

Katherine laughed. Her daughter said the sweetest things. " _Mi amor_ , you don't have to hear us quarreling. I am so sorry."

"No, I want you to, if Bella does not quarrel then that means she is not having fun."

Katherine chuckled and kissed her daughter's face. Mary kissed her mother's cheeks after and said a barely audible "I love you." that only they heard and that made Katherine's day better.

 

 

 


	4. Passions

_"Let those who do not wish to be idle fall in love!"_

**~Amores by Ovid**

* * *

**1524-1527**

"Anne you would do much better if you didn't spend all your time thinking about the Princesses Mary and Margaret."

"Her name is Maggie and I don't think of them, I think of her. She is a very sweet child, you should have seen her George when she fell, no one was paying attention to the poor dear, her sister is a savage I tell you."

George smirked, he couldn't believe it. "You have fallen under the munchkin's spell. You know what they cal her, the little dwarf, she is likely not to grow, blonds are usually not that very bright, all they think of is Princesses and Princes. Real shame."

"Like the woman father is trying to marry you with." Anne put in earning a frown from George. She rubbed his shoulder, and leaned her head against his in a supporting gesture. "Princess Maggie is different, she is not like the rest of the English roses floating around in the French court waiting for some dashing courtier to lift their skirts."

"You are very mean Anne, and father is not trying he is succeeding the Parkers are a very influential family and we will need all the connections we can get if you become the King's mistress."

"I don't intend to become his mistress just as I doubt that Maggie intends to become a fair empty headed girl who only thinks of Princesses and fair maidens waiting to be rescued by her fair Prince."

"Oh?"

"I intend to be the Queen of England." George snorted, good luck with that, it was likely to get her nowhere. "Everyone knows the legality of their marriage is non-existent, it has been questioned ever since pope Julius gave the dispensation, imagine if Wolsey's new secretary were to give His Majesty a new push and stir His Majesty in the right direction."

"You could become Queen." Anne smirked and in response to show her intent she showed him the jeweled cross necklace. "Praise be Jesus."

She left George laughing.

The Princess Maggie was waiting for her in her chambers she shared with Mary, she told Anne that nobody was there, that she had dismissed the ladies just as she asked.  
"Maggie learn today?"

"Maggie learn today" Anne confirmed pulling her book from her purse, "You know what this is?" She asked handing the brown leather bound book to the Princess, her name was written on it with golden letters. Her father had paid a fortune for that, but it was all for the King's favor.

Maggie shook her head, Anne explained it was a very 'special' book that contained very 'special' knowledge that only brave and smart girls willing to learn could access. "Like me?" Maggie asked pointing to herself.

"Like yourself and only for yourself, understand?" Maggie understood perfectly, she was not going to show this to anyone, not even her mama. "It will be our little secret" Anne said as before poking the Princess' nose, something that had begun to tire Anne until the Princess surprised her by swinging her arms around the Lady's neck. "Thank you, thank you Lady Anne, Maggie never forget you" She squealed softening her gaze as a thought came to Anne.

"What do you mean you won't forget me? Is your mother afraid I will steal you away Meg?"

Maggie looked curiously at Anne, no one had ever called her Meg before, she was always Maggie or silent Maggie. Meg was the name for an adult, and she was far from being considered one.

"Nobody is going to steal you from me Meg" She said putting her hands in the Princess' chin, stroking her cheek with her thumb.

"Maggie safe then?"

"Meg safe now." Anne confirmed and she taught her about the precepts in the new holy book and challenged the Princess to read the first text without saying Maggie says then or referring herself to in third person, but speak properly as the daughter of a King should.

"Mag-I read the next chapter tomorrow?"

"You will read the next chapter tomorrow, don't forget the verb will." Maggie promised her she wouldn't. "Your father is going to be very happy the next time he sees you, how much you've progresses. I bet he will give you a pony."

With that the King's youngest daughter returned to the holy leather bound book Anne had given her and did not leave her room the entire day except to eat and meet her family in the great hall.

Anne smiled pleased, her mission was done and what was more her heart had not only begun to open for Henry but she was falling in her own trap by welcoming the Princess into her heart.

* * *

Bella looked at her sister. "Why do you look so smug?"

Maggie looked up, meeting Bella. "I don't know, Maggie is happy about everything like the roses, roses are becoming more abundant in papa's court. Haven't you noticed Bella?"

Bella lifted an eyebrow impressed with Maggie's change of speech, then again her sister had always been mysterious if not too enchanting sometimes.  
She shrugged. It was probably another of her sister's silly games.

* * *

"One, two three." Bella charged with full force at her sparring companion. "Ha!" Victory was hers! She swung her sword, and with one blow his sword fell from his hand.

"That is not fair" Liam cried going for his wooden sword, Bella had insisted fighting with true sword, the kinds knights used. She knew were to find them, her father kept an armory in Ludlow in the dungeons, she had ordered one of the maids to go to the market and make a copy of it. She insisted it made for better sport and they could hon their skills, but Liam who knew Bella was prone to anger and she was a Tudor besides and all Tudors were prone to terrible fits of savagery, he would not be the first man to fall for the savage beauty.

She swung her sword again as she saw him move and nailed him right to the ground, he felt with a soft thud, but gave wild moaning to add the dramatic effect she wished to make her feel like this was one big conquest. "I am yours my Queen, I yield!"  
She dropped her sword and jumped in frustration. "Liam!"  
"What now Bella?"  
"That is not fair, you are supposed to say never! and then we are supposed to fight one on one. How can I be a true Queen if my enemies just whine like little puppies."

He sighed rolling his eyes. "Fine oh illustrious Queen never, I do not yield never"

"Liam!"

"Now what?"

"It is supposed to be Never, I shan't never yield, only peasants- Oh" she instantly started to rephrase watching his hurt expression. 'How could I be so stupid?' "sorry Liam I did not mean that I just ..."

"Yes I know what you meant." He said walking away and picking their swords. "I am the stable boy after all and you will soon marry some illustrious lord." 'I am a fool for thinking I could do better'.

"Liam it is not like that, wait!" She went to him and grabbed his arm, but he was walking too fast. "I want to play with you, I want to be with you, I really do but even if I will never marry I could still not marry you Liam."

"Because I do not have royal blood."

"No! Of course not that ... it's just ... forget it ... you would not understand." And she ran leaving him to his thoughts. He sighed and decided to go after her. "Bella wait!" He ran to her chambers, her governess gave him disapproving glares. Oh what did he care, she was an old cow anyway. "Bella please open up!"

Bella finally did and pulled him inside closing the door behind them. "What?" She demanded, why couldn't people just leave the subject alone. If they knew how much she abhorred the topic they wouldn't be asking her.

"Bella I just want to know. Do you love me? I mean could you envision a future with me, not supposing you are a royal but suppose we did not have royal blood, could you ... a boy like me hope-"

She shook her head, not letting him finish the sentence. "No."

"Oh" He became crestfallen. "Well I am happy I asked, at least now I know Your Highness."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Liam listen it is not that you or I have royal blood or not, I would not marry you even if you had royal blood, even if I were as simple as a crofter's daughter."

"B-but why Bella? I would make a good husband."

"Liam listen to yourself, you do not want to be involved with someone like me, believe me I would not want to be married to someone like me. There is a darkness in my family I am sure you heard of and I have seen it consume my father more slowly each time, my sisters thank heavens are unaware of them but it is starting to consuming them especially Maggie since she's started to get so close to that woman.

He did not need to ask who the woman in question was. "But Bella you are not like your father and I am a good honest man, I would never leave you, I would worship you just as I worship you now love."

"That is why you must forget me Liam, look at me like your friend, like your sister, no good comes from being with a Tudor, believe me."

"But I would not leave you Bella" He dropped to one knee. "I would worship you, I would work for you, you can name one of your councilors, or I can work for them, I would work to give you everything you desired."

It was a nice gesture but she lived in reality and he had to come back to it. He yanked her hands and commanded him to rise. "Liam look at me, does this seem like the future Queen? I am nothing like a future Queen should be and in any case I would not want to be or be married. I do not want to sign my happiness, my freedom Liam have you thought of that or are you so trapped in this fairy tale world of yours? to a man! I want to be free to roam the world, have adventures, lead armies, conquer cities, countries like Henry V."

"But Bella you are a woman, girls don't wear armor."

She looked at him wide-eyed. Had she heard him right. Why that ... "First of all I am not a girl, I am seventeen, I am a woman, second of all I am not just any girl, I am Isabella Tudor, Princess of Wales and every man bows to me, I have my father's spirit" she licked her lips "And I think this meeting is over."

Liam left hurt, he was right. What right did he have to ask to change her fate? She was destined to rule one day, and no doubt she'd be a great monarch while he, he was just a stable boy with no future beyond the stables.

* * *

Ferdinand smelled the fresh scent of salt and the different products from where they landed. On Plymouth the seventeenth their ship had landed and there was a carriage already waiting for them, Ferdinand did not want to go just yet, he wanted to smell the different smells and explore the market place incognito.

There was too much to explore and he wanted to get to know what would be his wife's dominions before he went back to that cold castle in Austria.

His brother would not let him enjoy his stay in Spain any longer, he feared another revolt. He laughed inwardly the last revolt had left him very broke and desperate, he mentioned how it pained him to break his betrothal with the Princess Isabella, his future bride but it had to be done, the people of Spain would not stand for a foreigner, very proud and regal they preferred a cold Portuguese beauty over a fiery Tudor Princess.

If the rumors were true he would have a lot of fun with the wild Irish, he heard how she'd assimilated more of her paternal grandfather's Welsh ancestors' dark features before their blood became tainted by breeding with the Englishmen.  
His brother urged him, they had to go. The Princess was not waiting. Ferdinand sighed. "It will be another day"

"What?"

"Oh nothing brother, just admiring the luxury and wonders of my wife's future kingdom." He said chuckling, looking like the cat who ate the bird.  
Charles nodded though his face showing great disapproval, he ordered the coach to go.  
The last thing he wanted to do was stay in this country one more second, if it wasn't for his aunt and younger cousins, this visit would have been less than pleasant.

"Be careful with her" He warned "She is a savage, she is likely to bite your cock when you engage her in your perversions."

"And what makes you think she will fall to my perversions Your Majesty?" Ferdinand asked cockily with a confident smile. "I intend to engage her first, seduce her with words and poems, the usual then she will become my slave."

"Good luck taming the wild beast." Charles said, knowing at once it would be one hell of a challenge taming the savage Princess. But his brother was a committed man, and he never lost.

"No brother good luck you taming the Amazon because I will go incognito."

Charles threw his head back, barking with laughter. "How do you plan to beat security? The Queen has seen your portrait as your betrothed."

"They are proud and these English think they are so better than anyone else, they will not dare look a servant in the eye."

He shook his head, "You are not getting away this, the wild Amazon has eyes in the back of her head I warn you, she will make a scene when she sees you."

"Aye" Said Ferdinand cryptically flashing him a smile. "I intend her to" For there was no better woman to tame the lustful beast he was than a raging Amazon and by the looks of it, when he arrived to the palace she left so little to the imagination.


	5. Bound, Double Betrayed and The Unfair Bargain

 

  
_"A fair bargain leaves both sides unhappy, I've heard it said."  
_ **~John Snow, A Dance With Dragons by George R.R. Martin**  


* * *

**  
**  


**1527**

He began courting the delicious wench but she avoided him like the plague, all his attempts had been for nothing until one day when he dressed as a peasant she approached him.

"So they tell me you are the lousy Don Fernando's servant?"

"My Lady." He bowed quickly, bowing lower than he'd ever done for anyone, remembering his role. She approached him and eyed him cautiously but not too much to blow up his cover. "Stand up I wish you to take me to your master."

"I am afraid my master is sleeping Your Highness, but I will gladly tell him the message if you wish to confer it to -" She broke with laughter. "My Lady?"

"You are a lousy servant you know what?" She said eying him, smiling cockily. "Tell you what, why don't you visit my chambers tonight I might have a little _something_ for him." And she vanished.

What an odd young woman, Ferdinand had met various and none compared to her. There was certainly something about her, she wasn't the most beautiful but there was something she had that made her star shine from all the rest.

"Well my true Amazon, I shall make you fall in love for me or I shall die trying." A smile curved his lips, he could not imagine a greater death.

* * *

"Who did you talk to?" Mary inquired giving her sister a hard look. Since the Emperor had arrived, Bella had been nothing but mean and arrogant toward them. When the Prince _finally_ arrived he excused himself and offered her a golden tiara which she threw at his face. Everyone gasped, horrified at the attitude of their Princes but what was worse their father laughed! She crossed her arms.

If she was her father's heir she would never act like that! She was a true Princess!

* * *

And so was Maggie who currently read with her mother's favorite lady, Anne.

She was no longer using Maggie says or referring herself in third person and responded better to Anne's nurturing than with her mother, but she kept her eyes down for she did not want to tell Anne what Bella said. Soon though she met her eyes and she realized what was troubling her.  
"What did your sister say about me this time?"

Maggie sat on Anne's lap and whispered to her ear, in a tiny, frightened voice. "She said that you were no better than Queen Jezebel and worse than Queen Esther, she said you were evil and wanted to take mama from us and I more evil for letting you." Her eyes fell.

Anne cooed Maggie passing her soft fingers down the girl's magnificent blond hair which adopted an auburn shade, turning into a gorgeous strawberry blond color. "I would never dream of harming you or your family understand? But ..." she paused thinking of the best way to convince her. This was her moment, the time to turn her willing disciple into her loyal friend and loyalty was something that Anne valued above everything especially when it was by the person she'd come to love most. "... your father has many enemies and they would do anything to get their hands on England."

"Where are these enemies? Why can't I see them?"

"Because they are invisible they hide in your father's council, there are everywhere and as long as your father is married elsewhere England will always be in danger of being invaded."

Suddenly she understood and snuggled close to Anne, Anne could not see the machinations in the young girl's head, yet she smiled as she misunderstood her quavering smile for a pleading gesture of protection. "Will you protect Mag- will you protect me?" She rephrased remembering she must speak correctly for Anne had taught her that one day she would outshine everyone else in her father's court.

"Yes, I promise you my sweet, no one will hurt you and I will raise you high even I sit next to your father. I will love you like my own." She vowed. She was beginning to and held the girl close to her chest.

* * *

"I saw you talking with that stable boy again."

"His name is Liam" Said Bella defensively "And I was not speaking to him."

"Then who?" Mary questioned turning Bella to her.

"Nobody, now leave me alone I have things to do, stuff to prepare if I am going to be Queen of England someday and Holy Roman Empress I must put on my best attire for tomorrow mustn't I?"

Mary left her rooms uneasy. Bella was going to marry the Prince of Spain, soon she hoped, and be someone else business.

* * *

"Tell me why we are here?" Ferdinand asked, not expecting Bella to fully charge at him, with her hand underneath his chemise, unbuttoning his shirt with her other one.

"What are you doing?" He asked but his throbbing member was beginning to cloud his sense when she felt her hand trail all the way down to his member, then after that reason skipped out the door.

"Help me..." She said huskily letting herself be dropped unto the mattress. "Save me from this marriage." She said but he didn't hear the last part as he was busy filling her with his hot seed.

* * *

When Bella awoke the next morning she was found with shock, next to his drawer(why had she not noticed it before?) was a ring with the royal crest of the Hapsburgs.

"You ... you ..." He smirked when he found out. So this was her little plan? To get the Prince's "manservant" to her bed so she would be free of her betrothal? What an idiot, but she was **his** idiot now.

He however didn't force her when she went to her father and told him everything that had transpired.

She still hoped to get out of this marriage and if she told her father what the Prince had done, disguising himself as manservant to gain her trust -who cared if he didn't trust her again or disowned her? He was intent on getting rid of their mother anyway.

Henry could only sigh when the Cardinal presented him Francis' proposition of marriage, between his weak-traumatized heir, the Dauphin and his eldest daughter. It seemed like the right choice, and he had consulted Anne about it and she had said France was better ally than Spain.  
But then to his misfortune and to add to his huge headache, Katherine arrived without warning. Her face was blanched.

* * *

If the Cardinal for one minute thought this was a dream, he did not look like wanted to be pinched. Christmas had come early. The Queen had blanched even more when Henry lashed out at her, blaming her for their daughter's reckless behavior. "Thank you Madame. A real thank you. You've just managed to make me look like the laughing stock of the whole fucking Europe!" Katherine stood silently as he lashed out at her, never once raising her voice. His Excellency, Chapuys who had also been present could not help but admire and pity the poor woman.

She loved Henry beyond a doubt, despite all the taunts and humiliation she went through for him, she still loved him and was willing to submit herself to all that pain just to be with her husband. But Eustace felt there was an ulterior motive, Katherine was a firm believe in family and she believed with all her heart that her daughters were meant for greatness, with the same conviction that her mother had had for Katherine when she sent her sailing to England to marry the heir to the English Crown.

Infanta Isabella -as was his master's ambition if the girl didn't attempt to foil his plans even more- was destined to be a great Queen of England, it wasn't enough that the Queen tried so hard to make herself believe this, but Eustace himself saw in the girl the same conviction which he heard her grandmother, the legendary Queen and her namesake of Castile was said to have.

"This is your fault, you could not give one healthy son but you could give one healthy daughter whom your fucking family just happened to spoil!" I knew I should not have let the Prince near her. Nothing good ever came from the Spaniards, Thomas Boleyn had told him. He had been his Ambassador in France and told him of the many scandals that were whispered there of the Spaniards. Katherine's close-knit family wasn't as ' _virtuous_ ' as she wanted everyone to believe.

"Henry" Katherine spoke after a long while, her throat aching. She had been outraged when her daughter came to her chambers, expecting to find her father and finding her instead. She'd just lashed out on the younger Boleyn for her impertinence and then her daughter dropped to her feet asking her for clemency for what she'd done.  
There she'd been telling the Boleyn girl what a whore she was for intending to sleep with her husband, she knew her game, she knew what she was after. She was this smart this one but she could not get to Henry's heart for that was in her safe keeping. But how could she justify her words when her daughter's own impertinence had made them meaningless! Worse was what she heard after. The whore's laughter as she heard her scream at her daughter. And as if matters could not turned far worse, her nephew came running down with only the bed-sheet wrapped around his waist.  
She scolded them both, but to Bella she could not help but scowl and remind her of what she'd put at risk.  
 _"You have spoiled your chances!"_  
She roared, she could not bear to look at her any longer when she said in full spite:" _Mary should have been my firstborn"_

That had been greater than any slap to Bella.  
" _Mother"_ she attempted but Katherine was already out the door making her way to her husband's study. And so here she was trying to take the blame away from Bella and her nephew and salvaging what she could from this awkward situation their daughter put them in, suggesting a speedy wedding to avoid all gossip. Which (no doubt thanks to Mistress Boleyn) everyone was bound to know by tomorrow.

"The Church of the Observant Friars is lovely this time of day Your Majesty. The Princess will be delighted no doubt the people of England will rejoice to learn of the details of their future Queen's wedding." The Cardinal said smoothly. Eustace glared at him but said nothing in respect to his last comment.

"Her Majesty will have the wedding of the century no doubt, we can still salvage her from this situation." Wolsey said then, cocking his head as a thought occurred to him "Of course His Majesty, King Francis has made a generous offer, the Duke of Orleans should Her Majesty reject the Dauphin. She'd be free to make her own choice. Very generous wouldn't you say. Excellency?"

"Yes very generous but you forget one thing." The King and Cardinal cocked a curious and impatient eyebrow, curious too the Queen tilted her head. "The King of France is also in negotiations with His Holiness the pope's niece, Catherine de Medici and from what I hear she seems the more obvious match for the _Duc d' Orleans_ "

"He is choosing that insipid Italian over Bella?" The King asked, like all things he was incredulous his beauty could be rejected. A vain creature his selfish zealotry extended to his family whom he saw as a direct extension and never lost a chance (when it suited him) to show them off.

"His Highness is led by His Majesty's top men, I am sure he will choose the grace of your daughter over the insipidness of the Italian."  
Eustace looked over to the Cardinal who made a clicking noise with his tongue, looking baffled that he had been denied this information. _You are no longer the number one in the French payroll_ Eustace sent with his gaze shifting to his lady, the Queen who looked desperately from Henry pleading her case that they could still salvage what Isabella had done, to Eustace whom her eyes gave a big thank you, and felt deep gratitude for all his service.  
He was her deepest friend and she felt that she could confide in no one else now that he and Maria were her only connection to Spain. The Imperial Ambassador would never betray her trust, he would continue to be her friend to the end of times.

Gazing at Katherine, Henry sunk in his chair and rested his chin on his fist. "We can still salvage this" She said. He looked up at Katherine with more hatred than he'd ever felt before. She had lost all his son, she was the cause for Bella's misbehavior.

"You, you did this, you knew the Prince would come in disguise, you ... knew that Bella would never agree to be his wife. I shall never forgive you for this Katherine."

"Henry" Katherine said, closing her eyes, shaking her head in denial.

Henry pushed her hand away. "You got what you wanted, she will be married to your precious family but mark my words Madame once I get what I want I will not show you the same mercy."

He ordered her out of the room, Eustace followed her forgetting to curtsey to His Majesty or the Cardinal for that matter.

Henry sighed and Wolsey felt it was better to let him rest, the girl had caused them enough troubles. This would all be easy if she had not been the firstborn, there were many who believed her sister would make a better Queen but alas! The Princess Mary was a less pragmatic and more stubborn child, not the tool Wolsey would love to use.


	6. And Who Are You That I Must Bow So Low?

 

 

  
_"Prominent families often forget a simple truth I found"_ **Petyr Baelish  
**  
 _"And what is that?"_ **Cersei Lannister  
  
** _"Knowledge is power"_ **Petyr Baelish**  
  
 _"You see, Power is Power."_ **Cersei Lannister**

**~Game of Thrones, s2.02  
**

* * *

 

**1527**

Charles sighed, passing a rough hand through his dark coal hair, His brother was doing the same awaiting his wife in the presence chamber, she had not shown herself all day, very humiliated after she'd been dragged to the church, kicking and screaming and cursing her mother for her decision to marry her "to the worst man possible" she claimed.

Now Ferdinand had to inspect his wife to make sure she did not try something stupid like fleeing when her father came to say goodbye to her. Her mother was nowhere to be seen, she asked her father to tell her sisters she was sorry she could not be there to say goodbye but she hoped they would understand.

"They will" He promised her, his starry eyes –so much like hers- biting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Safe journey and remember all your lessons, I will tell your mother that you said goodbye" He held a hand up "For appearance's sake Bella, she will want to hear everything once you are with child."

"I am never having children."

"Of course you will and you will make a terrific mother now go, the Flander's Bull awaits you." They shared their last laugh and then walked out with her husband and his brother following far behind in his carriage to her new life.

"I swear to you by the old and new faith I will never let you go" Anne said holding Meg close to her chest. The Queen watched with envy as the great whore took her daughter from her governess' arms and the King said nothing. She was left standing, frozen in time, watching as Bella and her nephew's entourage left England … forever.

"I will never let you go, you understand that?" She said to Meg who weighed less than a feather. Is she eating well? She frowned, she would have to ask her governess, as future mother it fell on her to check that the King's daughter was well cared for.

"Mary!" Meg's face was lit with new joy as her sister and her army of ladies bumped into them. "Mary! Mary!" She screamed, tears of joy since she had not seen her sister in a long, long time. Anne frowned, the _Petite Princesse_ still had hold over her younger sister.

She promised when she was Queen, she would be the only thing Meg thought on.

"Sister, Lady Anne, you should bow" _I am still a Princess, despite your family's efforts._

"Yes of course, Your Highness." Anne bobbed a curtsy but did not bow as low as she would for a King or a worthy Princess.

"Sister mother is looking for you, I see you are taking the Lady Anne's company far too much for her liking."

Meg's face fell then eyed Mary curiously and with the same curiosity she asked, "Why? Is Mary angry?"  
Anne pat her shoulder, reminding her who she was. "Are you angry sister?" She rephrased holding her chin up as Anne taught her. She didn't understand Mary's reasoning, she didn't see in broader views like Maggie.

"Your mother is waiting for you sister, don't fail her this time, remember she is fragile after Bella. Lady Anne" She looked up into the dark woman's brown, almost black, eyes.

"Yes Your Highness?"

"Be watchful." Mary said with a smile dancing on her lips as she and her ladies moved past them.

_What a strange child,_ thought George, but one she had to watch out of her, he told Anne after his sister told her of their brief encounter with the Princess.

"I don't understand why you have so much hatred for the Princess, she is only a child Anne."

"A child but children grow" She said thinking what kind of woman this child would grow into. Strong enough to threaten her kingdom?

She laughed, she would not let her.

She passed her needle down the thread and bit back a loose thread and continued sowing, and looked at George. "You have feelings for the _Petite Princesse_ , is that it George? Growing soft hearted? Father would not be pleased."

"Father is not pleased with many things. And no I am not growing soft hearted but a bit of sympathy would not be so bad Anne, she is just a child hungry for fatherly affection." He pointed out.

"Blame that on her sister then, I am willing to bring her into her father's heart if only she will let me, just like her younger sister Meg, it is she who doesn't understand. She has the same stubborn streak that marks her mother's downfall."

"Have you heard yourself talk Anne? You are not Queen yet and you are already starting to talk like one. Thread carefully remember that the Queen, old and forgotten as she is has powerful friends and we have powerful enemies."

Anne did not heed her brother, nonetheless she kept her eyes open. She sensed the real danger was not with the _Petite Princesse_ or her mother but rather her older sister and the family she was now married to.

* * *

The young _Princesse_ ran after her sister, she counted until ten just as Maggie asked her and then set her way to finding her.

"Tag, found you!" Maggie stomped her foot on the ground, no fair!. "Tag I found you, now you have to chase me."

"No fair Mary, I want to be the one counting, you always count!"

Good God and His Saint in heavens, I got another Bella! "Too bad sister." Her sister' cheeks puffed. "Tell you what my silent Maggie, you're still my silent Maggie right?" It took her a long time, but Meg nodded vigorously. "Come tomorrow night you and I can play all night long until the sun rises and you can be the one chasing me?"

"Really?" Meg challenged with her arms across her chest, the way she'd seen Anne and her mother do when they were angry. "What will you give me?"

"What will I give you if what?"

"If I win."

"What do you want?"

"Your ring and ten thousand ducats give or take and I want them in my hope chest before the month comes to a close." Mary rolled her eyes, she definitely did not learn to speak this way from their mother.

"Fine but I will not give you my ring, that is our mother's gift to me, I am not giving that to you, forget it sister."

"Then a horse race like the ones you and Bella use to do, I miss racing you and Bella, it is not fun without Bella here." Maggie looked down at her feet, since Bella left the palace had not been the same, it was a rat's nest there, everyone was in on everyone and speaking ill of their neighbors.

"I don't like Court" she confessed. "Mama rarely sees me anymore and Lady Anne is always busy with papa."

Mary cursed inwardly the Lady Anne. This was all HER doing. "Papa is busy with state matters, I am sure if you ask your little friend he will see you-"

"But he will not see you, I don't want to spend a day alone with him, he scares me." Meg jumped at her sister, twining her arms around Mary's small neck. "Will you come with me and Lady Anne when we go see papa?"

"Please Mary?" Meg asked in a delicate but desperate voice when she sensed her sister was about to protest.

Mary closed her eyes and bit back a retort. "Please?" Her sister's eyes were very convincing. "Yes sister I will for you" She added running her fingers on Maggie's hair which had been turning a lighter shade of auburn, she missed the days when she was pure fair Maggie, but she was still fair Maggie to her father who'd never seen such magnificent hair before.

And she had soon become the new pride of the Tudor family, Bella almost forgotten until a letter arrived from Styria where she and her husband resided announcing that she was with child.

"No!" Anne roared dropping to her feet in one of her dramatic turns that her child was bound to inherit, thought Mary who smiled wickedly. She could only guess what Bella had done to get herself with child –if she indeed with child, her sister was known for playing tricks before on her family.

* * *

But Bella wasn't lying. Ferdinand came walking up to her after the first jousting match, against his brother. He had taken a break of ruling Spain leaving his beautiful wife behind as the country's Regent.

"Calm yourself down woman! My brother expects us at the dinner table and I will not be late because of you!"

"You raped me! You squirted your seed in my belly!"

"Raped you?" He chortled, mad with laughter, his grin drove her mad. "I did not rape you my dear Amazon, if you recall correctly it was you who begged me to go to your chambers after you shamed me in front of the Countess!"

"And damn right I was! You were frolicking with her!"

"Watch your tongue you wild beast!" Amazon was more like it, but at the minute she look like a ferocious beast, he recognized that look everywhere for it was the same look she wore the night they'd conceived. It had been the first night they'd been together as man and wife since their awkward encounter where he pretended to be someone else and intended to lure him in her own little game to be free of him. And lure him in she did, but it was he who got the last laugh.

_He drove deep into her as if the answer to his unease, did she love him or not?, could be physically assuaged with one powerful rhythm and withdrawal, as if **it** could distract him from her bewitching allure that had his eyes glued to her dark blue ones._

_He thought her made of stone, a witch, an Amazon hungry for devouring, cold but he found the Princess of Wales was anything but ice, she was fire and she was currently burning for desire for him._

" _Yes, yes … No, no …" Her whispers turned to a frantic pleading, her eyes shut wide open as she felt him withdraw._

" _Are you ready for this?" He asked, concerned. He had to be sure. He would not have her yell 'rape; and threaten to leave him because he did not please her._

_No, he was going to please her, he decided._

" _Au contraire My Lord husband … Nando" She smiled mischievously using his nickname. "I am ready for everything." She said decisively. She wrapped her legs around her waist bringing their bodies closer, "Give me a son, prove to me you are the bull my Archduke." He did not need to be told twice._

_She welcomed him, exquisitely soft and wet and hot, her head thrown back in rapture, screaming for his name, later turning into little panting moans as though responding to each penetration. Each of her small whimpers brought the Spaniard Bull's head up, opening his eyes to be fully enraptured in her marvelous gaze one more time before she withdrew._

" _Say my name." He whispered "Say it"_

_Bella's chest heaved up with his last potent thrust, she pulled him down so she could taste his mouth as he began pouring into her; the feeling of him completing her, making him one with his soul._

_She did not want the feeling of completion to end but at their last release he rolled off her and next to her he clutched the bed sheets feeling his own legs sore, his sword drained of all its power._

_Nothing came to mind during their briefest moment bliss, but one thing was for sure as he watched her sleep, he had fallen for her._

Her angry voice brought him to reality.

"Every woman would be proud to share their bed with the future Holy Roman Emperor, every woman that is but you! You have denied me my bed ever since that night. Why?" He roared, cheeks turned scarlet red.

She snorted, waving her hand dismissively, for a minute it looked like she would throw something. "I am with child, your child most unfortunately but with child nonetheless and the rules are clear you can't touch me while I am with child."

"You can't deny me my duties as my husband." He immediately said as she put on an orange Flemish hood, preparing to leave. "Your mother would want you to-"

"My mother has learned her lessons" she interjected "Don't you think?" She asked with her cocky smirk. "Bella come here, Bella! Bella!" He swore under his breath.

Bella sat opposite of her cousin, Charles. "Nando tells me you have hired an astrologer, interesting." He commented taking a bite of the chop liver.

"Excuse me?" He looked from his meal to meet his brother's eyes, which were cold as the tone which he spoke.

"I was simply saying Charles that Bella has come with exciting news that her sister, the nice one" he specified when Charles looked at him lost, "told her regarding the Cardinal of York. Did you know he intends to take as Abraham two wives."

"That was a handmaiden you ignorant foolish rogue" She said with a smile on her lips as she knew what enticed him. _He is more handsome when he is angry._

"What?" Ferdinand dropped his forked and looked at his wife astounded. The wild Amazon smirked and showed him her teeth. 'This lion still has claws'. And she thought of many ways she could mount the wild rogue once this tediousness, her hand traveling to her stomach, was over.

"You heard me." She said making delicious moans with her, sliding her tongue down the tip of her forks, eating away the last of the gravy. "Mmmm…"

Damn wench. She made his loins stirred with new desire as he saw her movements with her tongue. Something so simple as this could get him so aroused. She owned him, he realized, she made him her personal bull. A smirk played on his lips in exchange for her bold behavior.

Charles did not look so amused. "I suggest you Madame you start behaving like a proper lady, a lady would not-"

"You are right a Lady would not be so immodest." She smiled turning to Ferdinand, winking at him.

Ferdinand decided to change the topic to something far more interesting that did not require his wife constantly moaning or in a state of catharsis from her beef.

* * *

"I am flattered you think me possible of controlling my young wife but you've seen her temper" He chuckled. "I would rather be in the midst of a storm of swords in a bloody battle than be stuck with her bad moods."

"This is all your fault, I warned you about marrying the wild beast."

"But brother I needed a wife and what boring it would be if I was stuck in this mansion all day long with some useless pale, blond, green-eyed girl-"

"Don't push it." Knowing full well whom he meant.

"Who only compliment me for the way I look and pray all day long. Ugh, sometimes" he made a disgruntled noise "I wonder if Bella was adopted."

"So now you're calling your Amazon Bella?"

"It is her Christian name, and we are married and we are probably going to be running an Empire together, so might as well, that is if you still plan on giving me the principal title."

Charles threw his head back in laughter, he could always count on his little brother to make him laugh. It was the only good thing his mother and grandfather hadn't spoiled in their quest for power. "Of course, King of the Romans how does that sound?"

"Say it again only this time with meaning."

"Your Highness, King of the Romans." Ferdinand smiled in triumph, turning back to his wife who walked behind them, intent on hearing their conversation.

She knew exactly what he was feeling and at least, she felt with hidden joy at her husband's ambitions coming true, he was gaining what belonged to him. She never would now. Charles and his German mercenaries had spoiled it.

Although what worried her more was not her status or her mother for she could be a Queen and rule over her husband's dominions, she knew how (she smiled inwardly), and her mother would rather die than yield over to her father's mistress considering her sacrifice a great honor as she'd been taught by her mother, to God; but it was her sisters.

If the Boleyn woman so much as scratch them, she would rip of the tresses from her pretty little head.

* * *

 

**1528-1529**

Swelling in deep joy in his heart at the news, Thomas Boleyn threw his arms in an uncommon gesture for a practical man like him on his son and wept. Tears of joy, tears of relief. His daughter, his dark beauty, the joy and pride of his life was alive! Thanked be God she was alive!

Dr. Butts told them that Anne had already been recuperating by the time he had began his treatment.

"Will she live Doctor?" George asked.

"By God boy" Said Thomas Boleyn smacking the back of his son's head. Why did he have to be so dull? "The Doctor has already said it!"

"She is alive and well then Doctor?" Thomas then said seeing the nervous look pass on the Royal physician's face. "Yes My Lord, praised be Jesus Lady Anne will live many years more." He said, grief stricken by the sudden meaning his words carried.

* * *

But the Queen who was also present at the Yule Celebrations everyone was all happiness and smiles. They treated the Lady Anne as if she were Queen and she was Queen in all but name.

The King celebrated her speedy recovery and had created new apartments for her, the largest ever seen in the palace.

"I wanted everyone to see you, did you see how they saw you? Everyone saw you." Anne smiled, she never felt more happy in her life, she had the King wrapped around her little finger and power in the palms of her hands and was likely never to leave. It was only a matter of time before the Queen accepted her reign over her husband was over, and she Anne, a simple Viscount's daughter would be Queen of England.

She kissed him straight in the lips, in the view of everyone, the Queen hardly smiled but was forced to bow in recognition of her husband's presence even if it seemed to their guests she was bowing to her usurper as well.

"I thank you for everything you've done for my family and for raising George so high, my brother has never happy Your Majesty and I have never been so pleased to serve you. But I have a new request."

"Ask anything you want of me Anne, if I could I would give you half my kingdom."

Anne beamed, she could barely contain her ecstasy when she heard this. "The abbess of Wilton has just died and there is no one left to succeed her-"

"Wolsey has already appointed-"

"Wolsey cheats on you, Your Majesty, he will only corrupt the abbess and take from them the honest winnings" She took his hand and raised it to her lips and kissed it. "I have never asked something so great of you but don't you think your people would benefit more from a true devout than a woman that will only enrich Wolsey's purse?"

"Is she a devout woman?"

"Of course she is and she follows the word of God to boot, I know because I met here and she has read from the same great books as I've given Your Majesty, she will be a very loyal supporter"

"Will she?" He had thought of defying Wolsey, the man on his knees was not a pleasant sight to see, he had grown more desperate and was constantly vying for his favor but Wolsey had betrayed him. He promised he would annul his marriage by early December of last year, well it had been one year since he promised and Henry got nothing but a useless papal envoy, Campeggio who did nothing but deliberate on his case.

It was for the first time that Henry began to consider the outrageous books Anne had sent, of everyone Henry had considered William Tyndale's opinion on the supremacy of Kings invaluable.

He was a King wasn't he? And shouldn't Kings be able to rule on their own Kingdoms as they pleased?

"I do not want to give _her_ cause to complain" Henry said eying his _wife._ "You have to be absolutely sure that she will be a good replacement, I do not want to give the peasants more to complain."

Anne shook her head, her radiant smile giving him reassurance.

"A King does not need his peasants to rule him, he who builds on mud builds ruins." Anne said quoting from his favorite book.

_And "There are other books"_ she had added after he read his favorite line on the divine right of Kings aloud, somehow every time he read to her it made her stir with desire.

Henry smirked. "That is a book for all Kings, I only wish the pope would see it, if Charles wasn't so bent on breaking me." He said in silent anger squeezing his fits. He could not bear another scene with Katherine, just to think he had to share her same bed (to keep up appearances, his councilors dictated him) was something so abominable, so unnatural that made him revolt. He imagined it was Anne.

"You must not hesitate, every step you take is a step further down for Wolsey and your wife and the Emperor's hold on your court, he has spies everywhere Henry, you cannot be at ease until you rid yourself of her."

"I know Anne, I know" He said in frustration. "But what do you want me to do? She has me right where she wants to and she will not let me go."

"This is our Kingdom not hers, her time is over Henry, make it known to her once and for all. I will not be young forever my love"

It was the first time she had used the word 'our' instead of 'his' kingdom but Henry was too blind, captured by her marvelous dark hooks to see it. He chuckled, how could he deny his Queen to be anything? "It shall be as My Lady commands!" He banged then his hands on the table "And I shall not only make Dame Eleanor the new Abbess but I will give your father a new title and you, you my sweet shall not be common any longer, you shall be as royal and noble as any member as this court."

Anne's eyes lit with new glee. She kissed his lips, Katherine turned around in revulsion.

Henry rubbed his head against her, she looked so perfect, so divine in her golden headdress, there was nothing, absolutely nothing that could spoil this moment in time.


	7. Two Can Play The Same Game

 

 

_"All the world is astonished at it," Chapuys wrote, "for it looks like a dream, and even those who take her part know not whether to laugh or cry." Suddenly the phantom of queenship had become real"_

**~"Mistress Anne" (p.193) by Carolly Erickson**

* * *

**1531-1533**

"One more push" _God why can't you be born?_

The labor began and then it stopped again, it began and stopped, the physicians could not explain it but said they had to be on alert for when the real birth began and it finally did. On one hot August morning she woke up to the pains of labor, waking the entire staff, her husband came running to be by her side clutching her side while her other ladies restrained her other one.

"God damn it!" She screamed from the top of her lungs as another contraction hit her.

It wasn't before long that the doctors announced it was a false alarm but Bella protested, calling them back to her presence. "You don't know anything, who are you but useless men who prey on women's pains to make your living, do you know what goes between my loins, what will come of it?"

"My Lady temper, temper this is not the way Her Majesty should speak!"

This is the way Her Majesty should speak and now you will get me out of this mess my husband got me in and take this baby from my belly NOW"

No sooner she spoke her labor pains increased and this time the physicians did not doubted it was the real one. Her water broke and it was not the only thing, blood came from her thighs and her ladies screamed in alarm telling her.

_You are the King of England's daughter._ The midwives rushed to the physician's side assisting them anyway they could without fretting like her flock of hens did. Let them return back to their cocks and after they will say how my courage inspired them.

She detested being around her own sex. Give her chain mail, give her a sword, give her a jeweled dagger, the only decoration she desired on her belt. She was born to do battle, indeed, if she had been a boy she would be riding with her father on the melee, fighting her way through their competitors, being the first on the tourneys and riding to battle with him instead of sitting down, and being a shadow of her husband.

"Have you no control over your wife?" The head physician demanded of his lord. "She will not push My Lord and if we don't do it now she and the babe will be lost."

Ferdinand looked desperately at his wife "Bella you must push for the child's sake" For my sake "You must not sacrifice one innocent life over what I did."

He was giving into her, aye, he was giving her just what she wanted but she was not going to push until he was on his knees begging for forgiveness for seducing her and squirting another one of his sons into her belly.

Seeing there was no other way Nando fell on his knees and joined his hands together, while still holding hers. "I beg you I shall never lay my hands on you ever again, and if I do you may cut them and pluck my eyes if you want, I will give you anything, anything!" He pleaded hoping she would hear to reason.

She smiled and clawed her nails on his soft pale skin, his whole face had gone blanch staring at the horror of the blood soaked sheets. "I swear" _Damn wench, say yes or I will have to humiliate myself further_ –and that was not a site he fancied.

She turned to the doctor, screaming as she began to push. The head physician was amazed at the control the Queen had over her husband, he had heard wild tales of her grandmother and her mother but she surpassed them in all levels.

"I see the head"

"No, no it is not there yet, it is another bout of blood!"

"It is the head Herr Doctor I am sure"

"Please … just decide!" Said Bella, now she was the one pleading. Dear God, get this thing off me!

The window flew open as a storm began to brew, the weather had been nice and lovely but soon as her labor pains started the skies had darkened and they were now filled with thunder and rain as the child left her body.

"Another boy Your Majesty, you are the proud father of another Prince."

"And future King" Bella finished for him. "Bring him to me" She said after they cleaned them up, exchanging the blood soaked sheets for new ones and her nightgown for a clean one, they brought her baby to her.

Nando's eyes stared with wonder at his child, this little life they'd created. Bella never stopped to amaze him, when he moved for the child Bella brought it closer to her beast.

"It is not for prying eyes Nando." She said dismissing the next question –"What did you call me?" It was the first time, when they were not making love, she had called him Nando.

She rocked her baby to sleep, the noise of his father had set him crying again, unlike his older brother William, his cries were like soft mews. "There, there, my little chum no one will hurt you, go to sleep Charlie."

Nando blinked. "I thought we were going to name him Henry after your father."

"He is not my father" She said brusquely staring at him with dark gray eyes, like her grandfather's. "He stopped being my father when he took that whore to bed."

"Nothing is for certain my Queen, your father has not married" Yet, was the unsaid word but Bella caught on.

"Until the pope gives his decision your father is dead locked, no King since Edward III has ever defied a pope, his father was loyal to the church, he was destined to be a church man if your uncle hadn't died. Why would he set aside your mother now when he could have done so many years ago?"

"Oh you men are as blind as a dunce" She said frustrated, bearing her canines as did her father when he was angry. "He did not have Anne Boleyn to contend with before, her sister I heard she was more fair, I remember one silly wretch running around the same tune as all of my father's whores, this one is different. She will ruin the world on where she stands for, my father will give her blood for blood, he will indulge her on her every whim, his people will starve but it will be worth it in the end."

"If she gives him a male heir, your father is old and is not likely to have anymore children and I hate to say this" And agree with you "but your mother should just accepted the deal when she had the chance."

She nodded and added distastefully "Now he is parading his whore all over London, you know what Clement calls her? The Concubine but if he was not so weak as to declare my parents' marriage valid none of this would happen, of course he was another man, dumb enough to think he could coax the great, proud, Katherine of Aragon into submission" She said with deep venom, all she remembered of her mother was she always correcting her, always teaching her how to be a proper lady, doting over Mary because she was the epitome of a Lady and Princess she was not. And her last words had not been forgotten _–Mary should have been my firstborn_. Well now Mary would be her firstborn, because as far as Bella knew her life in England was forgotten and she was likely to go back.

No, she thought looking down at her sleeping babe. Fate had brought her here and it was not going to let her go.

"You are too harsh, your mother loved you, now that you are a mother I am sure you can spare some compassion for the poor woman, we are all after all human Bella and she is still fighting for your right to the throne not Mary's."

"And" He added sensing she was about to speak. "she was the first one who advocated for your rights even after Wolsey was imprisoned."

"My mother's doing, she could have had an ally in Wolsey but no, my mother was too proud to hang with the _corrupt_ crowd."

"Bella please, listen to yourself woman! Your mother did not like Wolsey because he was against her from day one, she no one in England but Mendoza and now Chapuys, wouldn't you have done the same if you were in her situation to protect your children?"

"I would not have abandoned the poor man to die, especially when he could be a valuable ally." She said stubbornly.

"You look at him like your father's best friend but he was your mother's enemy and he reaped what he sowed, he should not have made an enemy of your father."

"My father was not responsible for his death, if my mother should help him-"

"If he'd had joined her mother he would've been dead sooner, the man had signed his death warrant the minute he promised your father the impossible. Rumors are your father made him ill."

"My father may have many spies but he would not have killed Wolsey, it is better the dish that is served warm and fresh than a cold and dead one. His death was a blow to his pride, I guarantee you if you knew my father you'd know he delights more in slow and humiliating death than a quick one."

Nando looked at his wife and chuckled. "You know better than any of Charles' councilors what a snake pit it is."

"I heard she wants to take her to France."

"The French King is not that stupid, he is not likely to receive her, not today, not in a million years. But should it happen I can only imagine in a candlelight dinner, at the heart of the courts of love, with all that beauty, all that irresistible pull, I would not be surprised she plays her last card, but that would only mark her desperation."

"She will try and possibly succeed and find herself with child and mother will be all but lost."

"You are very cruel to your mother Madame, if it was you and your pair of boys were girls and your husband wanted to set you aside for amore bewitching and younger face, wouldn't you fight to keep what in your heart you knew was yours by right or would you set yourself, peacefully and quietly aside?"

Silence.

"The world is not in black and white Bella, and your mother will fight to her last breath to see that her daughters, and her ELDEST daughter get the standing they deserve after their father dies."

His word brought some guilt, but it was quickly shaken off as she handed the babe to her husband.

He lifted an eyebrow, easing his hold around his sleeping son. "Are you sure? You said you would not let me carry any of our sons even if your life depended on it."

"And I won't but there is nothing wrong with being merciful once in a while." She winked mischievously slapping her fist on the open spot next to her in the bed.

He smirked, "I would not have it any other way" He said softly kissing her, she was tired and fell asleep once their lips touched.

It was said that his brother's wife had behaved with more grace when she bore Prince Philip, but his wife had also behaved albeit with a different type of, grace. She was not kind, gentle and sweet, she was harsh, cold but could be funny and witty. She was made of iron, born in winter during the harshest climates, she was made of tougher steel than her male companions.

* * *

"Mary will have to go back to Hampton court, if she remains here she is a danger to herself and to others, gossip is spread faster than to you can say Tilly valley, and the King is anxious to present his new bride to his daughters."

"I heard that the late King of the Roman's spouse is to come back to us with her two bastards"

Cranmer scoffed. "You forget yourself Your Grace, bastard she may be but her children were begotten in wedlock, they are hardly bastards and at no fault for their grandparents' incest."

"Be careful there Cranmer, you forget that while you hold a high office thanks to my brother in law's family, it is I who still hold the keys to your ascension and your fall."

"You raise yourself too high My Lord, the Howards are no different from any upstart family that has made up noble roots to justify their position."

"The Lady Mary will be delighted to meet you I reckon, the little bastard. It is time she knows your position, who better than you to remind her?"

"Of what My Lord? You've just said I have no social skills."

"On the contrary Cranmer, I implied no such thing only that you lack tact, especially with those better than you" Norfolk said leaving the Cranmer to speak to his step-niece, the little bastard had refused to acknowledge his niece as her stepmother and Queen. It had not been after Cranmer exited the room that her sister had arrived to speak to her, she told her she had to recant her mother's claim and look after herself. "It is the only way we can help mama Mary" Meg said in her passive but new firm voice.

She noticed something different in her sister, it was still childish but did no longer hold the happy melody from her childhood, it was more mature and her eyes held a certain wisdom that Mary had only seen in old and wise men.

"'Twas not what Mama wanted for us silent Maggie" She said running her fingers through her bouncing strawberry blond curls. How beautiful she looked. "'Twas you she tried to protect, don't you remember my Maggie? I can't sign, I can't betray her as you did, I don't have that kind of strength."

Normally she would be angry, Anne taught her to be angry but no matter how many times Anne encouraged her to, she could never be angry at Mary whom she considered a lost soul –and she still hadn't lost her touch. "Sign Mary" She spoke with the old soft melody Mary was used to, but yet firm.

Mary looked from her sister to the document, one signature and it would all be over, her soul would be condemned but she would be safe from their earthly fury.

Taking a deep breath she dipped the pen in ink and signed her name at the bottom. Meg rubbed her sister's hand, she'd done the right choice. Her smile seemed to calm her and almost at once as their father's messenger came to take the document away and them back to court, she forgot her betrayal.

"We will be together again Mary and nothing, nothing sister will come between us." Meg said throwing her arms at Mary when they entered Hampton.

"How astute you are" Mary, the former Princess, said to her younger sister quietly as she watched her stepmother proud and raised on the dais, sitting on her mother's chair.

"Please do not think me disloyal Mary, I love all my family, you know I would never betray you but if you didn't sign papa would have confined you to dim quarters like mama and I heard she is getting very sick Mary. I don't want you to get sick." Then Mary realized that Meg was scared of their father and she needed Mary as she always did like in her childhood to protect her.

She smiled as she bobbed a curtsy to her father and new mother, and bowed low as Anne would never do to her. It dawned to Mary no matter what she was not going to have her father play games with them anymore.

"Are you excited over the Fete Mary?"

"What Fete?"

"Didn't you know?"

Obviously she didn't.

"The Queen is organizing a Fete in your honor, papa says that you and Bella will attend as the main captives high up in the tower the art director has sprung just for you."

"That is … nice Meg."

"Aren't you happy? Anne put a lot in effort into it and I begged her to put you on top."

Mary barely heard her sister, something about this fete troubled her. "Who are the main players?" Meg grinned at her. Mary said immediately "No, no I am not interested or anything of the sort I just want to know to be prepared in case…"

"Anne said it was going to be a nice fete, and the Queen is intent on winning your heart." Poor silent Maggie, she was too naïve, she couldn't see that the Queen cared more for the Londonners favor than her own heart. "She promised me Mary" She added almost quickly seeing the doubt in her eyes.

Mary sighed defeated. "Fine, who are part of these Fete then? You haven't answer my question sister." She did not want to disappoint Maggie.

Maggie gave a broad smile. "Some knights, I think two, maybe the Earl of Surrey, two Marques and oh, oh! Master Seymour, Edmund, Edward something like that and Lord Rochford, the Queen's brother.

"The Queen's brother is coming to the Fete? Why?"

"Didn't you hear?" Mary didn't, apparently she had missed a lot on daily gossip. "Lady Jane died two months ago from the white throat, the King is searching for a new wife for him and he has had his eyes on you for some time."

"Me?" Mary raised an eyebrow. "But I barely know the man"

"He remembers you from when you were little and last visited the court two summers ago and he is quite enchanted with you, he is eager to meet you Mary."

"But if I wed George Boleyn …" Ugh, the thought was unbearable. "I will offend mama more." She told Maggie, then shook her head saying vehemently –"No, no … tell Lady Anne or whatever she wants to call herself that I will not marry her brother. I can't."

"Yes you can, it is the only way to save mama and besides he is interested in you. He is interested in you Mary, when will you get this chance to shine again? This is your chance, show our father what we Tudor girls are made of."

"But I am a Tudor!"

"So am I but if we refuse papa will lock us up like he did to mama, you don't want that do you Mary?"

Again her sapphire eyes managed to move her. _Maybe it will amount to nothing._ She thought. She and George had nothing in common except their place of origin, maybe once he saw her he would become disinterested and look elsewhere. "

In the morning, Mary and her sister departed with the rest of the court to Greenwich were the ceremony would take place. Mary rehearsed her lines, it was strange being here again without Bella. _I miss her._

"You need not say anything Princess." The play director said and guided her to the top of the tower where she was supposed to stand along with Bella, playing the silly damsel in distress waiting for her Prince to rescue her from the evil sorceress.

_Why do women always have to be the villains and the mindless fools?_ She hated, absolutely hated being a woman! If only she or her sister had been born a boy …

* * *

Bella sighed running a hand down her flat belly. It should really be she who was playing the handsome rogue rescuing the maiden, handling the sword instead of a helpless wanton maiden.

"Who writes this trash?"

Mary jumped.

"God! Bella it's you!" Mary said breathily, a hand to her chest in shock.

"Seven lives Mary, the saints could not keep me away from you!" Bella said wrapping her arms around Mary.

"Look at you … you look so fair and your skin … you haven't changed a bit! And you are pregnant, again?" Mary always envied how Bella could look so good even after all the years of childbearing. But finally her eyes found one flaw. "You certainly gotten plumper down there."

Bella slapped the back of Mary's head playfully. "And you haven't changed a bit in your manners. Mama would not be so proud." Mary said though laughing.

"Unfortunately my principles are not something she should be concerned, she tried, at least she can be happy for that." Bella said with a wry grin. "I did try to be a good girl though."

Mary laughed. "Nay, sister you did not but 'tis good to see you back, it has been so silent since you've gone."

"Ah, so little Miss Perfect Princess missing some mischief in her life?"

Mary rolled her eyes, sometimes she didn't know if she wanted to punch her sister or just plain give up and accept the truth that Bella was not meant to be a lady like the rest of them.

She sighed looking down from the tower. "Things have been from bad to worse since you've been gone, you should have seen our mother. She plead to our father to restore you to your title. The rest tried to coax her into admitting her marriage was false an incestuous but thank God our mother stood strong in the end."

"It would have been better if she didn't. 'Tis an unhappy place." Bella concluded, it had been a bittersweet moment when she'd met her father, she was forced to acknowledge his new wife. But she was no Mary, she was no Katherine of Aragon. She was more practical, more wise and as their youngest sister had advised her –it was not wise to snub the King of England.

He had changed since he married that woman. She observed when she stood before him, his smile was reassuring, he took one look at her son and her belly where his next grandson lay and all her past sins were forgotten. The Queen was not so kind, she was jealous and Bella did not waste the opportunity in showing her beautiful and healthy _**son.**_

"You are beyond cruel Bella but for once I do not fault you, I wish father would accept you as his heir for once and take the head of that whore-"

"Mary! Don't say that, she is pregnant"

"With a bastard and if what His Excellency says it's true, it is probably not his."

"Whore or not he will be our brother or sister."

"I will never accept it just as I will never accept it in my heart that the only true Queen is my mother and we are the true heirs of England."

"What about Maggie? She has accepted the her, does that make her less of a sister because of that?"

"What? No! Of course not but Maggie is completely indebted to her, for what reason I can't think of but she and the _Queen_ want to pair me up with her brother."

"So?"

"So? It is the whore's brother!"

"Take the deal and give him a son and father will keep raising us high."

"I will not be his brood mare Bella!" Mary hissed. Bella gripped Mary's arm. "Let me go."

"Not until you listen to me! Look around you" Bella held her hand and waved it at all the female players in their rehearsal, including the Queen's sister the infamous Mary Boleyn who was to play a minor role. "We are all liars and thieves here and all of us better than you. You want to prove yourself to father? Give him a son." Mary looked away, Bella tightened her grip and forced her to look at her. "It is not what you want, what I want, it is what England needs, what you need to beat this woman. My sons and my unborn child are not enough to oust her, you need to best her in her own game."

"I will not be some whore who marries …"

"We are all whores in this game Mary, some of us just better than others." Bella said winking.

* * *

"We should choose a wedding date before you leave" Anne said.

"Just tell me sweetheart" Edward replied, "and I will be there." He kissed the top of her dark head, his arm tightening about her.

She snuggled against him, rubbing her cheek against his leather doublet. They were the perfect match, her father was proud that at least Anne had taken someone seriously.

God's grace, the poor man had tried but Anne had never found a man that suited her. Edward was perfect. He was the perfect gentleman and he was on his way up, except for his sister, everyone in his family agreed that the Boleyns were their pathway to power. If they could curry favor from the new Queen, Edward would rise to double his father's inheritance. They could elevate him to Marques, Earl, or Duke if he proved his loyalty.

"As soon as possible after the Royal Fete. You are still planning to attend do you?" She made a distasteful face.

He chuckled. "Anne, you know I have to attend, the Queen expects great things from all her subjects and besides" he added placing a soft kiss in her lips, with all his warmth he was still cold as ice. "the Queen wants the other players to guide puny little George to the big prize, you don't want me to disappoint do you?"

"No, but just be careful, I heard she is pretty."

"Maybe but not as pretty as you."

"My Lord, I cannot bear it that you are to leave me." She whispered. "Look at me pouting like a child, I know but it is the sisters that worry me, I have heard great scandal from the French Ambassador's lips, my friend told me –the eldest of them plans to rally up troops to depose her father in favor of her son, why else would she leave him there in Spain? I don't trust them."

"It is not forever my lady, and" he said soothingly caressing her cheek with his thumb, "would I be so thick headed, quick to lust like all the men in His Majesty's court to fall for two bubbly red heads?"

"The younger one I think not, but the older I heard she is a vixen, wild and fiery tempered like her Aunt!"

"You surprise me Anne, I would have considered you more practical."

"Nay 'tis not my practicality that should worry me but they my lord for all of Lady Mary prone to sickness and her sister's fiery temper, they be Tudors and you know what their motto be."

"No, enlighten me."

"Ours for the taking, and ours for the plucking" she went on to add with a grin, "in the Queen Dowager's case."

Edward covered his laughter with his hand. "You astound me my dark Anne, but remember the wench is likely to pluck from the big fish than a simple man like me."

Anne nodded, he had a point. Edward was not one to succumb to passion … sadly.

There had been times she had almost been brought to her knees, to get a response from him but the man was cold as ice.

"The younger one then, with her dark and bewitching allure, the Queen may have taught the fair Grace a few things. Do you know the Queen keeps her around all times and shows her off to everyone, the child has turned from the Mother Church to the Queen's. I wonder if such pragmatism would entice you."

"Not for a million, not for a billion ducats would she entice me, I know where my duties lay." She had expect him to say 'I love you' but she guessed that would be another time.

"Then the middle one, she is the mild one, fairer than the former heir, but not as angelic and witty and curious like her youngest sister, she is they say blossoming."

"Aye my lady she is, but she is nothing now, and the older sister even less" Edward answered "She took with her one son, one instead of two to England and if our good Lord Jesus Christ be good the next child in her belly will be a girl."

"How is you know these things in advance My Lord?" Anne said, attempting to seduce him yet Edward Seymour was not a man to give his heart to anyone, not even his future spouse.

"It is my nature dark lady, I am my mother's son." He answered with a steady voice.

"Could we not meet one more time in a more private area?"

"Nay Anne, we must wait, as soon as I am back I will bed you as is proper."

As is proper, as is proper! That was always his excuse. "But mayhap we should not have to wait long" She attempted to coax him, force him into submission. (The way her servants did with their lovers). "Mayhap we can start now, we are married after all in the eyes of God and we shall marry anyway. Why wait?"

Edward laughed. "Nice try my lady, but I am not so easy" He said with a final grin, going to the stables, waving goodbye as he got on his horse, he'd rejected traveling by coach, finding he could reach his destination quicker this way, and rode off with his younger brother to Hampton.


	8. Temperance You Are My Prisoner!

" _Pleasure and Commandement of her seemed to lye in the Power, Grace, and Disposition" of the "noble King of England"_

**~Julia Fox on Henry VII councilors on Katherine's arrival in Sister Queens (p.55)**

* * *

**April 1533**

_Juana had been in the Netherlands for more than a month before she met Philip, to be fair no one had quite understood why her in laws had requested her presence early, as it was expected her mother heeded the call but why the great Isabella would submit to pressure no one would understand._

_Bella guessed **this** is what Juana must've felt when news of her husband's death reached her. She embraced her husband but as a lady, a lady that was no widow, she remembered her mother's words, she could not weep. And it wasn't only that why Bella refused to weep, she was strong, she was Henry Tudor's daughter and above all she was the lion of Castile's daughter._

_She was the granddaughter of the Tratasmara lineage and the great granddaughter of Henry VII. And a Tudor her father taught her, does not weep._

_Aye, she was not Maggie or her mother in law to throw tantrums, she was a proud and strong woman who would launch herself at anyone who threatened her family and their inheritance._

_"My Lady we must leave, Charles' troops will be here at any second." The messenger said, he was dressed in white and green, Tudor colors. Her father had sent him to represent his authority and despite everything, he still cared._

_Bella scoffed at that. "We will leave at dawn."_

_"But My Lady-"_

_"I said WE will leave at dawn and you shall address me properly, now go and if I so much see you close to my babes I will not only hang you I will cut your throat off and pluck your male organ from your body and feed it to my hounds you understand me?" The messenger nodded cowering before the eldest of the King's daughters. He tried to speak but Bella shut him up. "Go," she withdrew her husband's dagger from his hilt at his belt. Dear Lord in Heaven, she still had claws. "Do you need another reminder because by the God you worship I swear right here and now" she advanced and pinned him against the wall, "I will cut your throat and the remainder of your body I will grind it into powder and serve it to my other beasts!"_

_The messenger muttered something, Bella pointed the dagger closer to the pulsing vein in his neck, "I said do you understand?"_

_"Y-Y-yes My Lady-"_

_"Y-yes what?" She mimicked him, laughing as she did._

_"Y-y-yes Your Ma-majesty."_

_Bella gave a wry smile. "Good man, now go and if I see you near the next time I will point this to your heart-"_

_"Majesty please I am honest God fearing man-"_

_"Good because I'd hate to have a cunning man with brains, they are much harder to scare, too much knowledge, too much boldness. Be a God fearing man sir and you will get nowhere in life and I warn you in this time and age it is better to be a nobody than to be a somebody. Everyone looking behind your back, you are not sure when they are going to attack, when they are going to stab you. Did you know how my mother in law was betrayed?"_

_He shook his head, he prayed to God he would do something, to deliver of this demon. This is no woman! She was a demon, a she-demon who prayed on the weak and good souls, she was like one of those blue demons of the heathen Celtic legends._

_"It is a very interesting story. Juana came to the Netherlands to marry Philip but he was at a council meeting in Lindau in Germany, he rode off from there to meet his future bride and when he saw her he was mesmerized. It was love at first sight, it was something beautiful but then as all fairy tales love turns to dust and Juana found herself jealous. They accused her of murder, they would have accused her of incest if they could, and you know why my good God fearing man? No? No guesses?"_

_"Please Madame …"_

_"Juana had one weakness and that was her husband's mistreatment, she was what you called un-lady like and she was the most lady-like of her mother's daughters, why even my own mother was too much of a huntress to obey her husband but she did a good job at pretending long after he stopped caring. I guess that is the song of all women, we fall in love with our men, we think we can control them with our love and fairy tale songs but sooner or later as Juana found out there is only one way you can control a man and that is Power. And you see Juana made a terrible mistake, she thought to defy the natural order of things, after her Philip died, she thought she could go and defy her father and she would have succeeded had she not given men what they wanted –to win a man my good man is to use two weapons you men do not posses."_

_"A-and what may those be?" The messenger asked, more intrigued, she had lowered the dagger but her eyes made him be still._

_"Power is power but a woman is nothing without that thing we have between our legs, and that is more powerful than your daggers and your shaft, we can manipulate men far more than you ever can. That is why God made us the weakest creatures because only the weakest creatures posses the greatest weapons that is not brute strength."_

_"And the other one?" He asked, his face pale but still curious._

_A sardonic smile danced on her lips. "What does any good sword need? Hilt? A shield? Close but not too close, a sword my good man is nothing with the wisdom and knowledge of the wilder, knowing how to wield it makes it all the wisdom." And she left him, ordering Nando's body to be moved to her quarters._

_"Oh Nando how can I survive without you?" She cried kissing the bruises that had left his handsome face scarred, she would never gaze again at his beautiful face, make love in the hot summer nights when their need for each other was so much. Her tears fell over his chest which she opened. "Nando … why, why" She beat the wet cloth into his chest. "I told you not to go but you just had to disobey me!"_

_'You are the daughter of Henry VIII!' **I shouldn't be crying, it is so unmanly**. If she was a man she would have already restrained herself, but she was barred from ambition by both her beauty which had grown more into a curse than a gift, and her sex._

_"Nando …" Her voice broke. His lips tasted off death, she would never taste the sweet lips, those rosebush lips which had done wonders. "I told you not to go! I told you not to go! Didn't you know they would be after you? No, you had to be so stupid."_

_Stupid, stupid! She mentally yelled. It was not his fault that he encountered such tragic fate, if only she had been stronger, if only she had convinced him._

_She had seen her mother work up her convincing powers many times, why couldn't she do the same?_

_**Why** did he have to leave her?_

_Suddenly a rough voice she had not heard in years rang in her ears. 'Pull yourself together woman! You are the Princess of England not some crying wench, you are descended from Isabel and Fernando and many other great Kings, your grandfather Henry VII forged a dynasty, surely he would not want to see his future Queen crying like a poor babe?'_

_No! She was not going to be the cause of her dynasty's destruction. She would fight, fight like she had always done against her fate, against the men who stood in her way and the way of her children._

_'That is the spirit, you are strong, you will fight, you may lose, you may win but you will die fighting to the very end!'_

_**Yes I will!** _

_"Take me to England tonight" She said that night after her husband's body had been put to rest in the royal chapel built next to their castle._

_"My Lady?" Her lady in waiting asked._

_"I said take me to England now Eleanor, 'tis time I return."_

_"But what about the messenger? What about your promise to your cousin?"_

_"He is not my brother in law anymore, you said it yourself cousin, he is my cousin and if he wants to have my claim he can come and get it, my son however stays. I will not deny William his inheritance but Charlie comes with me, he must if it is to be one day his land."_

_"But your father will kill you at sight, and what about the messenger? He will be furious for leaving his envoy there. Reconsider this cousin, please I beg you, your father is not the same as before. That woman controls everything and besides …" She paused, she had her own selfish reasons for not wanting to return "… I have not seen my father in years and he is a different man since mother died."_

_"I am deeply sorry for your loss cousin, I know how you must feel, but I must return to England."_

_"Why you never called it home before?"_

_"My mother is dying and only now I realize what a fool I'd been for not realizing she was right, I am a fighter and a warrior and would rather prefer be with a sword in my hand and men to chop down than as lady like as the woman she wanted me to be, but she was right. The world we live in is not a pretty one and if I want to protect William's inheritance I have to suffer through humiliation. I do not trust Charles will keep his inheritance safe unless I play into his little game and I am not my mother, I do not let myself be devoured by wolves. **I** know how to play this game."_

_With these last words, they set sail to England leaving William to his rooms in the west wing adjacent the great reception where Charles stormed immediately following Bella's departure. He asked why she left without taking both her sons? Her remaining ladies answered for him, "Her Majesty says she will honor the agreement and leave William to your care to be raised as future Holy Roman Emperor and expects to be soon invested as King of the Romans, Swede and given his other titles with you ruling as his Regent until he comes of age. She asks however that you refrain from calling her and her son back, England is her home and she is thankful for all that you've done and will never forget it."_

_Charles read through her words, a gift he had above all his relations. **She is smarter than I thought.** "And who is this man?" He pointed to the royal messenger._

_"His Majesty, the King of England's messenger, he came to tell her distressing news." One of her other ladies said, then another one added –"Almost at once His Majesty had the accident."_

_Charles looked from her ladies to this wretched creature. "Get this man to a boat, and tell him to tell his King that I am most distressed for my brother's sudden death, and take him out of my sight." He ordered waving his hand, the man frowned keeping his eyes glued to his feet._

_So his cousin had decided to play Goddess, well, well maybe Nando was right and she was a more worthy friend._

_Time would tell. For now Charles would take his nephew, his beloved brother's oldest son into his care and if anything should happen to his younger brother or his former sister in law's unborn child, he would raise armies in the name of his royal nephew. He finally had something he could leverage Henry into submission._

* * *

Bella woke from her nightmares. That had been nearly a month ago and she was still haunted by the memory of his death.

* * *

Mary tapped her feet on the ground, a nervous gesture she did as often as Bella bit her nails, something she thought as very disgusting, when she was also nervous.

She sighed. "Breath" She said and entered the stage where she would meet her betrothed.

* * *

George gazed at the beauty in front of him, no she could not be it. The Lady Mary from what he remembered was petite and sickly, this was a gorgeous, stunning, and mature woman..

The canons fired, it was the signal for the play to start. He and the other knights who represented bravery and true of heart raced through the castle to free the handsome captives from the seven deadly sins. At the top next to his prize, sweet temperance was her sister who represented the virtue of diligence.

George almost scoffed at that. Oh she was diligence alright!

As he climbed his way up, he was halted by one of his companions. Blond haired and sky blue eyes and white skin, he stared at Temperance enraptured by her beauty. Dressed in plain white, her simple dress adorned with pearls and sapphires meant to represent the colors of purity, chastity and true love, quite what he had imagined the goddess Juno would look like if she were real.

**Temperance you are my prisoner**!

But his line was stolen by George who pushed him aside and grabbed her hand and leaned forward to whisper in her eyes "My Lady Temperance" he said in a husk "You are my prisoner."

Mary gasped, her hand deep in his she gazed at his eyes, dark eyes, like her father's witch but there was something different, more bewitching about them.

"My Lord" She attempted but he didn't let go of her hand. He was outrageously handsome and his voice captivated her the way Paris did to Helena.

He is my doom or I am his, but she didn't care, she didn't sense any deception in his eyes and his smile was genuine.

Edward tried to coax her, tried all kinds of tricks to get her to look at him but she never noticed him, when they exchanged partners she kept her eyes glued at George Boleyn, hiding her smile and flushed cheeks, pretending to look the other way but Ned could they were completely besotted.

"What? You said something My Lord?" Her voice was intoxicating.

"I asked My Lady a question"

"I am sorry I didn't hear, could you repeated it again?" She asked as she exchanged smiles with George.

He repeated the question but Mary barely heard him, he cleared his throat and asked again.

"What is your name mt fair Temperance?"

She giggled, she did not notice the _my,_ "Why My Lord you must know that already." What a silly man, she didn't bother to look at him, when they changed partners, she was paired back with George.

_She didn't even look at you._ He had been busy the entire time preparing a speech when he grabbed her and stole her away like in Jane's favorite tales of brave, bold knights and fair maidens. _But she didn't even look at you._


	9. Dance With The Devil

" _In real life, the hardest aspect of the battle between good and evil is determining which is which."_

**~George R.R. Martin**

* * *

It was a unique celebration, the likes they had never seen. Their parents remembered when Katherine entered triumphant to Westminster to be crowned next to her husband, the future Henry VIII. Now today their new Consort surpassed her in all things, youth, beauty and glamour.

They were lodged in the tower where the morning after they would ride the streets of London to reach Westminster where they would dip the holy oils on her forehead and breast symbolizing she was now part of the divine and could not be touched by earthly hands.

"Mary!" Anne wheeled to see her sister, she ran to Anne and put her arms around her, she could not wait to see her. This was their moment of triumph.

"Look at you, papa never thought you would be raised this high."

"Neither of our parents did, my uncle ironically did."

"Of course he did, for a want of a nail he would have thrown his own daughter to the King's bed if possible."

Anne frowned, "I am sorry for what happened to William." She said after a moment of silence.

"It really is no loss, he went along all this time, he wanted to be like our uncle you know. He took it harder than papa when the King no longer …"

Anne petted her sister's head. "It is all in the past" then she quickly changed topics, "The King has hired an astrologer."

"And what did he say?" Mary asked joining on her excitement.

"A boy" Anne blushed, "this fall and he will be the golden lion to bring about a golden reign."

Mary chuckled, she was truly happy for her sister, no one deserved more in this world than Anne. Mary had lived her life but Anne had never loved anyone as seriously, Henry Percy had just been a fancy, this was real.

Maggie watched the handsome new men flocking around her father's new court, they were all anxious to get a piece of the action and could not wait to get close to the Queen, that is where the real power lay.

"If you want to get close to a man, you have to get close to what he loves the most." Bella said, Anne with her white gown decorated with pearls and diamonds and other precious gemstones, with bell fur-sleeves and her new crown on her dark head, looked like a prize worthy of any man.

"Why do you have to speak so defensive Bella about your peers?"

"Maggie, oh sorry I forgot you want to be called Meg now like the big girl that you are." She said sipping from her goblet.

"That is very rude of you, a Lady would not-"

"A Lady would not give a bull's ass about what anyone says but I am not a Lady am I sweet, silent Meg?"

Meg looked away and ran to Anne.

"You did not have to be so harsh Majesty." A voice from behind said, it startled her since she had never seen this man before.

"My, my, the Queen certainly been busy, what is your name good sir?"

"Edward Seymour Majesty."

"Edward Seymour" The name seemed to add a delicious taste in her lips, "Tell you what, after this feast ends maybe you and me can have a chat?" Edward raised an eyebrow. Bella chortled, men were dumb creatures. "Don't worry Ned, I don't bite I just want to have a small chat with you."

"I am bound to secrecy by Her Majesty and it is not a rule I intend to break Majesty."

"Too bad, I am known to reward my allies."

"As I am told Majesty but I must turn down your offer."

"Why do you that? Do that silly thing with your eyebrows?" he didn't answer, "Master Seymour?" He wasn't listening, he abandoned her side to join the Queen who was in deep conversation with the King and her youngest daughter.

He should be doing more than just cutting steak, he was a Seymour and someday his family would rise high above all others.

"Your Majesty." Anne smiled and waved him off.

For the rest of the night a series of ear splitting books from the royal canons shook London, reverberating and rattling the frames of every old house in the city until it seemed that the world was coming to an end.

Charlie who was barely two asked his mother if the world was coming to an end?

"Canons and brimstone are not enough to sink this island, we are made of water, fire is nothing against us."

"But we were not always water born were we?"

"Before William the Conqueror we came from France, there we were warriors here we turned to fat, imbeciles, little cowards."

Charlie giggled. "Like grandfather? He is not so scare as he looks, he tries to appear he is scary but he really is not that different from all the rest who bow to him, he only has a crown and scepter to give him status."

"Exactly that is why you must never let it get to your head Charlie, one day you will be fierce and mighty like your grandfather but if you let that pride of his get to your head you will be no better than the Lutheran and Catholic preachers running around condemning each other."

"Will I be strong and wise then like my father?"

"Yes you will, you will be strong and wise just like your father, he should have been King of Spain you know? Everyone agreed he was the wisest choice but Charles, he was very much your father's namesake grandson, proud and arrogant, he had to steal both your father and your grandmother's claim."

"But he was the oldest and under the law-"

She snorted, "Who cares what the law says my little lion? The law is made by corrupt and arrogant men who want to hurt you and hide behind their God to justify their acts."

"But God would not protect them then, He only protects the just."

"Bright lad you are very bright Charlie but one day you will find that the world is not black and white as God would want it to be, the world is filled with angry men, rapists evil men who prey on the weakness of women and children such as yourself and it is ruled by a greedy lot. If you want to rule someday, you have to be as greedy and mighty."

"I don't want to be greedy and mighty." Charlie said as his mother put him to bed. "I want to be wise and strong and live at peace."

"Someday my love, someday you will but for now you must live, be as your enemies and never hesitate to strike, that is what ended your grandmother Juana's glory"

"What if I don't want to be like my grandmother Juana? They say she is mad." Charlie said with his eyes down.

"Do not be silly Charlie, your grandmother was a grand woman but she had one flaw and that is she loved too much, she worshipped the ground men walked on, don't do the same, admire, like your enemies if you must but never worship."

"What if my enemies are my best friends"

"Then the more reason to strike, weakness my son is not common of rulers. You want to be a good man, I can see it but good men seldom make good rulers. Look at your grandfather, you think he got where he is by being a good ruler?" She laughed in mock. "Of course he didn't, he has killed boys, girls and women with his selfish, arrogant pride and your step-grandmother is no different, she sees only her pride and her vanity, she doesn't care that the people are suffering and the peasants are starving for her folly, she doesn't care a bit, all her life she has been caged and now that she is finally free she can do whatever she wanted and there is no one to stop her."

"But she seems nice she gave me sweets today."

"I know" Bella smiled sardonically scaring Charlie, but he did not back away, he pulled himself together and willed himself to look her in the eye, just like she taught her. "I know she, prides herself in her charity but so have countless queens, they are she dragons my love, she dragons buying the loyalty of the poor, they think they can buy them so easily, she herself has claimed your true grandmother used to buy the loyalty of her servants and the peasants with charity."

"Grandmother Katherine did not buy their loyalty she really felt bad for the poor."

"Did she my love? My love you are so small and so innocent, I wish you would stay this way forever but for the safety of your brother or sister resting in my belly you mustn't be."

"I want to be good."

"You can't" Bella said grasping his shoulders. "You know what will happen to you if she gives birth to a daughter? Hmm?" She shook him. "Do you?"

"N-no-"

"Exactly you know nothing Charlie, she will butcher you and throw you into the wolves, none of the people in this kingdom are good including me, but there is only one difference between me and her, I fight for you."

"And she? She fights for her child too doesn't she?"

"Smart child but don't think she would not sacrifice one child for the security of her own. If her son comes on top people will cry out in triumph justifying her acts if he becomes a good King, if it is a she, well then as the first Queen Regnant, her child will be glorified and enter the pages of history, you, me your aunts will be nothing but the mistakes of our father, unfit to rule, unfit to live."

"People will know the truth."

"Will they?" Bella asked her face impassive. "No my son, the world is made by murderers, people who love and worship Katherine of Aragon and Anne Boleyn do not know half the story."

"She gives charity" Charlie defended.

"She does but she does not expect their status to change, there is only one man who does and unfortunately he is not on our side. People in power need to feel loved, need to buy the loyalties of the people so they maintain themselves in power. Always remember that."

"But I will be different right? I would not want my people to starve and remain poor, I see no reason why they can't be rich like us, Kings are no different than you and me mama."

"They are not, and hopefully one day people will be wise enough to realize that beneath our richly garments the same color of blood runs in our veins."

"I promise you I will be strong and fierce mama just like father and not make grandfather's mistakes."

"Of course my love, of course." Bella said but she didn't sound convinced. Power corrupted, that was the sad truth, but if she guided Charlie down the right path while not sugarcoating every truth, hopefully he would turn a different a man.

* * *

She would have never known they were siblings on his attitude alone, George was sweet, he was funny, witty whereas Anne had ambition running through her and she suspected, constantly plotting for her stepdaughter's ultimate downfall.

"You are making fun of me, you find something funny in me Princess?"

Mary shied away from his hand, she was not yet ready to be touched by another man. Her father had been sweet and gentle all her life but he turned that gentleness into scorn when he met the whore.

George could only guess what went through her mind. Something good I hope, but seeing his sister miles away in her own picnic with her husband, he understood.

He moved his hand, gentler this time to hers, she didn't shy away this time. "May I ask you something?"

Mary looked cautiously at George. "Sure, why not My Lord?"

"Please my name is George."

"Alright, George."

He smiled, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Constantly look down when someone is speaking to you?"

"I just don't find it proper to stare, a Lady does not stare." She said, sighing with relief for she had almost said the word 'Princess'.

"You know what they say about those God awful rules?" He said taking a grape from the fruit bowl between them. "They're made to be broken."

She shook her head laughing, something was telling her to fight him, to push him away and show her father that she would not stand to be a pawn in his whore's game but George Boleyn had turned out to be the complete opposite of his sister. He could be the perfect gentleman with the right woman there to guide him.

And then she thought of her sister's words _"We are all liars and thieves and everyone of us better than you."_ She looked at her father, enjoying his cup of wine with his dark haired mistress. If she wanted to beat the whore at her own game, Bella was right she had to become a better liar and cheater than she.

* * *

"Look sister the crowd is gathering, everyone is looking at you." George said taking Anne's arm and leading her to the center, she was too weak to dance but that did not mean she would not enjoy the view.

"No everyone is looking at your bride, this is our moment of triumph, what papa always wanted."

"Yes" But is what I always wanted. Anne and Mary were always the center of his family, now today he was celebrity, he felt he was on heaven when he danced with Mary, her charm, her smile, her witty jokes, she was everything he'd been and yet not.

Maggie hugged her sister once she returned to the royal table. "You were stunning Mary, I wish I could dance like you!"

"No I wish I could dance like you, did you see how Henry was looking at you?"

Maggie giggled. "You should not cover your laughter, you look beautiful when you smile and a match between you and Henry would benefit the entire realm."

Maggie nodded in assent, she had been looking at Henry Howard for quite some time but the boy was arrogant and extremely superficial.

On cue Anne beckoned him to come and told him to ask her again, this time humbly.

She accepted his hand and quickly led him back to the dance floor, she was full of energy and he could barely keep up with the dance moves that no doubt his cousin had taught her but he found her energy and her laughter contagious.

"Can't believe she is dancing."

"Why not? She is a young girl of fourteen, and she is a blossoming youth, all the men are bound to look at her, maybe you have not noticed her beauty until now?" Anne said curtly, Mary bit back a reply.

Much as she hated to admit, the whore was right. Maggie was blossoming and she was no longer her silent Maggie anymore, she was an energetic, vibrant youth.

"Ah, seems my brother is requesting your hand again." Anne said and Mary rose from her chair, picking up her white gown's skirts carefully and stepping down to meet George

"Are you ready for another round?"

"With you I am ready forever George? But you should know I am not slowing this time for you." She said crossly, George chuckled and brought her to the center of the dance floor.

Soon the consummation night came and Mary was nervous as any virtuous and pious woman in her position could be.

George assuaged her with his tender voice, he lifted her chemise from her body and did the same with his.

"Are you ready?" He spoke, his own voice must have been nervous but he did not show it, he had done this many times but this time it was special because it was with the person he cared for the most –after his sister.

She nodded laying down on the bed, George moved his lips from her own to her body leaving a trail of hot kisses, her body arced forward when he went deeper and pierced the threshold of her sex.

She always prided herself in being the cautious one, the practical one, the servile one, the virtuous one, was it sinful then what she was feeling? Was she falling deeper into sin? Was she becoming like Bella? The thought was bad enough to make her shudder.

He grinned feeling her shudder, taking it as a sign of her readiness, he came back on top. Mary knew what was coming, her sister lectured her over a million times, she opened her legs anticipating the inevitable.

She gasped. Yes, this was hell but this was also heaven and if this was sin, then she was a sinner but she rather die right now then live a hundred years more without this knowledge.

George entered her soft but was soon overcome by the same feeling of ecstasy and joy and need of fulfillment that she and began to pump harder into her, filling her void.

He rolled off her, both were panting but for Mary who had never experienced such state of bliss she felt extremely disappointed that it was short-lived.

She begged George to make love to her again, she was willing to submit to everything for him but he fell fast asleep.

* * *

At her father's request the bloodstained sheets were displayed before both their parents, to prove their consummation. Unlike her mother he did not want any room to question the validity of their marriage, if she tried to wheedle herself of the marriage they would the sheets to prove it.

"Now everything is set in motion" Norfolk said, "With your son married to the Tudor wench and your daughter Queen with a son in her belly, it will not be long before our success is complete"

Thomas Boleyn nodded, he had risen far than he'd ever dreamed of and it all had been thanks to his raven haired daughter. The King was a fool, what good sons were when they could not buy you favor, make you rich? A man's true wealth lay in his daughters and he'd risen far than any man at court.

* * *

But not the astrologer, not her father's predictions could have been powerful enough to predict te disaster that lay upon her.

"He wanted a son." She said to herself, at first she didn't want to gaze at her daughter but when they put her in her arms she could not help but feel thankful.

He rubbed her thumb against her chubby cheek, she was not like the sickly Lady Mary and Duke of Cornwall Katherine had borne, she was healthy and what was more –when she opened her eyes, she saw that she had her eyes.

"Bless you." She said bringing her daughter closer to her face so she could smell the baby scent. Prince or not, she was not the Princess of Wales and Henry's only legitimate heir and she would not let anyone stand in her way.

* * *

The happiness she felt in her wedding ceremony had turned to ashes the day after they were told Anne had gone into labor. She had no love for the woman, but the babe was innocent of his parents' sins, she prayed for his sake.

Then to her joy and George's misfortune a messenger with grievous news.

"What is it?" She said forcing herself to be like Bella. "Say it sir!"

"The Queen… has been delivered."

"Praise be Jesus." George said sighing in relief. Their position was secure.

"Of a Princess." George's world came crushing down, he thought he was dreaming. He had to be dreaming, everyone knew Anne was carrying the next King of England. "No" He shook his head. "This is some crude joke, speak the truth!" He grabbed his collar and pinned him against the wall. "Say the truth she delivered a boy, a boy, a Prince! Who put you up to this? Who?"

"N-no one My Lord … It is the true, the Queen has been delivered of a healthy baby girl."

George's hands reached the man's neck. "George stop it!" Mary cried, at once he let him go.

"Is my sister safe?"

"Yes My Lord, she is safe and very healthy and she and the King are demanding your presence."

George nodded and went to his sister. "I am so sorry." He heard his sister say, her eyes teary and repentant.

_You don't have to be repentant. You did everything you could._

"If we can have a healthy girl, then we can have a healthy son." Henry said, his gray eyes scanning his new daughter.

Anne had no more words to say to Henry, she motioned for George and her father to come, Mary did as well. "May I?"

Anne nodded and handed her newborn daughter to Mary.

"Hello" She was shy enough but her big and curious eyes reminded her of Maggie who was next to Anne, also gazing lovingly at their new sister.

Mary missed having another sister to carry, when silent Maggie had been born she was so precious to her, she would spend nights visiting her room to make sure she was fine.

"Hello my silent Bess" Anne's heart swelled, maybe she had been wrong to judge her.


	10. A Lioness' New Hope

**A Lioness New Hope  
**

" _In a coat of Red or a coat of Gold a lion still has claws. 'And mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours. "_

**~Rains of Castamere, Game of Thrones 2x09 by The National**

* * *

**1534- 1535  
**

They were staying in Hatfield and the Queen had been kind enough to give them the biggest guest rooms in the castle to reside in while Mary's lie in began. On one cold December night Mary's pains came, she woke the entire castle, including Elizabeth who screamed for her mama.

Anne was already on alert, Bella pushed past her ladies dragging Maggie with her to assist her.

"Now My Lady I need you to push!"

"Argh" Mary's body arced forward, the baby was tearing her in half. She was not sure she could go on, Anne's hand fiercely clutching hers made her look, her eyes said fiercely don't give up.

* * *

Outside her sister was in George's arms asking questions about her favorite sister and her middle sister who was now giving birth to a cousin she could play with –she hoped.

"And I will be able to teach her all about tea and dressing, she will be just as pretty as mama." Bess said for she considered no woman prettier than her mama.

George chuckled "How do you know Bess it could be a boy? Wouldn't you want a boy instead? It would make your grandfathers proud."

"No" The girl shook her head slightly. "I don't think so, boys are boring and they only complain and love playing rough games, girls are sweet and smarter."

"That is a very broad statement, you have seen your Aunt Bella" suddenly he lowered his voice, afraid that the beast's ears had reach even here. "she is a beast that one, I think she was born of a she-wolf." Bess giggled, George decided to amuse her more, "She could bite your papa's hand if she could."

"She is uncivilized" Not like Mary or Maggie who were perfect ladies and would never do anything to upset her parents. "Charlie is nice" she said remembering the sweetest boy she met in her life, playing all kinds of games with her. "He loves playing with me and wants to teach me swords."

He laughed aloud, suddenly his worries forgotten. "You must not let your mother see you, she would be mad and I do not suspect a pretty little Princess like you would want to play swords."

"I would except I see pointless play in it."

George smiled at his niece, for a child of one she was very intuitive and seemed to know everything around her before anyone else.

George heard the powerful howl from his wife and at once stood giving Bess back to Lady Bryan.

"My Lord where are you going?"

"I must go there."

"My Lord do not" Susan said in a slight commanding voice "It is not proper, her ladies are with her and they are assisting her along with Your Majesty and her sisters."

"I do not care, if the King of England were there himself, I will be by my wife's side" He did not trust in her ladies, they were well young and inexperienced women who'd barely been at court and were as shy as plain, devout women could be but Mary had trusted none of the well to do, beautiful ladies around her husband.

" _Mary"_ He'd assured her. _"I_ _see no greater woman than you"_ And indeed there was no greater beauty than Mary, he didn't care what the opinion was about her younger sister Maggie –who in his opinion the general opinion of her beauty was much overrated- and his own.

He said to her lady once again -"Do not tell me what is proper, that is my wife in there!" He would not lose her too.

Suddenly a man they all knew very well for he was Richmond Master of the Horse and as of recent had gain a good reputation for his dutiful work in the King and Cromwell's eye, Edward Seymour stepped forward, putting himself between them and halted George. "Lady Susannah is right My Lord, your wife is laboring in the worst travail possible you will only make her more anxious, best leave her with her women and the capable hands of Dr. Linacre."

George would be very angry if this was some commoner speaking to him but Edward Seymou despite his lack of title came from a well to do family, and the Seymours like the Boleyns through his mother's side had royal blood.

George swallowed and sighed, returning to his seat where he picked Bess up and put her on her lap with the Lady Bryan giving him a sympathetic look.

"Mary will be good?"

"Yes Mary will be good" George said consoling his niece, closing his eyes in prayer. _What was taking so long?_

* * *

_Please God no …_ Mary's force threw her lady in waiting, Susan to the floor, Bella helped her up and went to Mary's side, she told Maggie to stay back with the physicians.

Maggie looked at Bella with a look of horror. "You can't be serious?" She exclaimed looking to Anne for support, but she nodded and ordered her the same.

Confined to the physician's side she almost screamed and paled when she saw all the blood gushing from her sister's side and then she screamed "The head! The head! I see the head!"

"Shut up Maggie or you will be making Mary more nervous" Bella snapped, glaring at her younger sister.

"One more push Mary, just one more!" Bella encouraged, softening at Mary's heavy breathing.

"No, no, this baby is not coming normal, I can feel something is wrong"

"Nothing is wrong Mary, the lad is just too large." Bella said not missing the look of envy from their stepmother.

"No, no I can't feel it moving constantly, it is too large Bella, I don't think I can make it." She swallowed and then said "Please tell George-"

"Stop it Mary and listen to me, I have given birth three times and I can tell you a whole deal each birth is different, this is your first so naturally the pain feels worse than it really is."

"But it is!" Mary whined feeling the baby violently move.

"It is just an aftershock," Bella explained.

Mary breathed and tried to calm herself. "How do you know so much?"

"Before I gave birth to William" she said suddenly invaded by sadness, her poor lad all alone there but at least he is safe –her mind countered. "I bled heavily, the physicians believed I would die and that I'd lost the baby but my husband fetched a serving woman from the palace kitchens who was known to be skilled in childbirth, though she could not engage in her practice for fear of upsetting my brother in law; however Nando sent for her hearing that she had never lost a babe. Her name was Jhemzahra which means light of the moon and she was definitely a blessing for no sooner she came and gave me some potion that I gave birth to my son."

_Just like her mother_ , Anne thought, it was a pity that the serving woman had to be at that precise moment, at the right place. She expected all of Katherine's daughters to be weak, Mary certainly was refusing to push for fear of something greater and Bella, she just heard had her mother weakness in birthing.

"How did you give birth after?" Maggie suddenly asked snapping Anne from her thoughts.

Bella smiled, fond in memory of her serving woman. It had been a pity she could not bring her but she had to protect her children's inheritance and if she suddenly came with a Moriska servant, despite the new men in her father's court claiming to be true Christian, it was widely known that they disapproved of Islam and Judaism greater than their predecessors; it would have given the Boleyns the ammunition they needed to speak ill of her and accuse her of all sorts of things.

"Jhem as me and Nando were fond of calling her, always helped me, she explained to me her mother had been a midwife and her father a doctor at the time of the Re-conquest but they had to convert or else the Queen would expel them from Granada or give them to the Inquisition."

Anne made a snide remark but it went unheard. "She was their youngest child, born many years after and although her parents were forced to be servants where before they had been masters, they passed on all their knowledge but it was her work in the kitchens that landed her with us. By the time Charlie was born I hardly had any pain and she passed on her knowledge to me."

"You used it for Kate?" Bella nodded.

Her niece was every bit of wild as Bella but she did not throw away her dolls the way her mother had done.

"You mean you used infidel magic?" Madge Shelton, one of the Queen's ladies and her cousin, asked her in shock.

"She is hardly an infidel, oh I know all about the God and how they worship and I assure you it is no different from what we believe."

"But they believe in Allah!"

"Allah is the word for God you little fool!" Bella screamed at the ignorant woman. _So called Christians fighting for the right cause. Bah!_ New, old Christians, fanaticism existed in every religion. She was thankful Jhem had not returned to Spain where she would have been as persecuted as her parents had been or England where it seemed prejudice –though cloaked more neatly- still existed.

Mary's screams as a spam broke through her body, the child was coming! Pulling Bella into focus. "Just one more sister and it is over" She promised and Mary pushed with all her might, a huge sigh escaping from her lips as she felt the child slid from her body.

"It is a boy, a boy Madame, a boy!" The Doctor who'd been responsible for much of her humanist upbringing could not help his expression of joy as he held the child in his arms, crying over and over, "A boy, a boy My Lady, Bless the Saints and God in Heaven you have a boy."

Anne ignored the man's crude remark, he knew better than to mention the fallen idols to her former pupil, God would strike him down but just then her worries were forgotten as another pain pierced through her belly.

"Ah God! Now what?"

"My Lady you are having twins." No sooner had he spoken the ladies about her went back to bracing her shoulders and holding her tight against the pain that burst through her belly as she felt the child within her move, eager to come out.

Mary was partly thankful because it meant she would not have to push more than once to get this child out from her body.

Maggie pushed Mary's skirts further up and told her to give one push, Mary did not have to labor hard as the child came right through, howling almost immediately.

"What is it?"

"A girl sister!" Maggie cried being in awe of her little niece. She did not inherit the auburn hair or dark grey eyes of the Tudor, she looked more like a Boleyn, but she was a pretty lass nonetheless.

Anne sighed in relief, she would have been more worried if she had given birth to another son though two healthy babies were troublesome. She had enough with Bella's youngest children staying with them and Henry doting heavily on them.

"My Lord." Susan said coming outside and curtsying to George and the Princess who was sound asleep in her arms.

"What is it? I heard her screaming, what did she give birth to? Is she alright"

Ned snorted – _like brother like sister._ They did not know how to conduct themselves. Yet the Princess had made a good match, George Boleyn would be a doting father.

George could barely contain his excitement, he pushed Ned aside who was blocking his way and entered the chamber.

"My Lord it is my pleasure to inform you that you are the proud father of two healthy babes, a son and a daughter." Dr. Linacre said with a smile gesturing over to Mary who looked every bit as triumphant as her mother did, from the tales he heard from his uncle, in the aftermath of Flodden.

George's eyes widened, he could almost feel the tears running down his cheeks, he gave his niece to her governess and ran to his wife's chamber, she was already cleaned and changed.

"Madame you made me the most happy." He said taking her lips in his, forgetting about all the rest.

Mary smiled, still sweating but holding her chin out proud with her back erect, propped against a soft pillow Meg had arranged for her, she seemed every bit the warrior Princess her mother had been.

"Don't you want to see them George?" George's heart skipped as he motioned for her sister and lady to bring the children.

Bella carried their son, he was the first one George saw, with his eyes open and alert, dark brown just like a Boleyn he seemed like a perfect carbon copy of his cousin, the Princess Elizabeth.

"He is beautiful." George said rocking him, the baby squirmed and his arms but after a small song from his father he remained silent and then drifted to sleep. He moved to his daughter who was soundly asleep in Susan's arms.

"She looks just like you." He said turning to his sister.

Anne blinked, pointing a finger at herself. "Me? Are you sure?"

"Come and see, she has your hair even your awkward skin tone." George jested. Anne snapped the back of George's head playfully and leaned closer to look at her niece.

Unlike their previous niece and nephew who looked nothing like William or the Boleyn and Howard side of their family, the little girl in Lady Susan's arms looked like an exact copy of Anne except for her eyes, when she opened them they were a dark grey color like her mother's.

"I think we should call her Anne." Mary frowned, she was not sure if she wanted to call her daughter Anne, sure the woman had helped her through her birth but she still didn't trust her and besides with all the damage she'd done to the true faith and the monasteries, the world did not need another Anne Boleyn.

Seeing the discomfort in her stepdaughter's face, Anne quickly added, "No George I think we already have too much Annes running around this court, Master Seymour's wife is named Anne after all, how about you name her something more pleasant, something more common that you both like?"

George shook his head, he thought of no better name than Anne, he looked to Mary seeking confirmation.

Mary hated herself for nothing fighting harder but she ended up shrugging and saying "Anne it is"

And her children were baptized exactly three days later in the New Year by a local Catholic priest who had escaped the King's brutal persecution because Mary took him as her chaplain.

* * *

"Anne seems like she is going to cry" Bella commented to her sister's long time friend and confidant, the Imperial Ambassador.

After Mary had given birth, almost immediately –when he realized his daughter had had them baptized in the Roman Catholic ritual- he sent for his messenger and summoned them to court where he had a small ceremony prepared for them in the great hall of Greenwich.

He was very angry and disappointed with his wife for not giving him a son, it had been over a year since Elizabeth had been born and still no baby boys in the Tudor cradle except for his grandsons but he had made the colossal mistake of declaring his daughters bastards -now for the first time he had began to rethink on his strategy -something Henry VIII rarely did.

"I hardly think it is an occasion for her to celebrate, when she is forced to attend her rival's triumph." Bella nodded and told her daughter's wet nurse to take her to her grandfather where Charlie also was. How convenient, she thought that her father used her children when it suited his purposes of proving his virility before foreign dignitaries, the way his new grandchildren baptism was celebrated was almost as of that of a newborn Prince.

Anne was burning jealousy, this was supposed to be a private but Henry had invited more than he meant to, he wanted to show the world that the Tudor dynasty lived on, if not through his heirs by Anne, through his other children from Katherine. Anne seethed with greater envy when she heard Cranmer ask on to his stepmother the name of her nephew and she responded "Arthur".

Like the legends of old Mary wanted to preserve what remained of her father's Welsh ancestors in her son, the Boleyns after all descended from Welsh and the Irish folk as well, it was the least she could do and her own grandfather, she had reasoned when she discussed names for her son with George, had attributed more to his Welsh heritage than his English one.

Anne had not been unkind though when she stood in the first ceremony of baptism, albeit a Catholic one, she held on to her son with pride and boasted of her own brother's prowess to her ladies. George had been the envy of the court, every lady coveted the position of sister in law to the new Queen and had been very envious of Mary and thought her too kind to raise her so high when her mother had been very reluctant to accept the truth -that she was no longer the Queen. Yet Mary had won the people with her fake charisma and her charity. She had restored several of her grandfather's inheritance to their glory and turned them into hospitals, it was hard not to love her after that or the Queen Dowager Bella who paraded her son wherever she went and brought him with her and his Aunt to their charities.

This meant -at any given time with the right motivation, they could rise up in their favor, but if this was so, what would that mean for her and her family? For her own daughter? She began to fear Mary's hold on her own brother. Would he really betray her for lust? Did he really love her enough to favor the claim of his own nephew and children over her daughter?

It was all too complicated and frightening to brood on. She must put it past her, she had to live the present. It had only been one miscarriage, she had born a healthy daughter whereas Katherine had a long trail of dead babies and stillborns. She was younger besides, she could still give Henry a son. _I must_ -for her life depended on it.

"She gambled high, she lost, she is not getting any younger and it is highly unlikely she will give father a son at this rate." Bella said venomously glancing at Anne who glanced back, and flashing a smile at her she scared her into wheeling back.

"She started as the King's salvation now she's turned into the one thorn the King can't get rid of" Chapuys said. "I pity your sisters for having to bare her presence." The shouldn't had to, he explained, their mother certainly hadn't and she had been suffering, embracing the true faith for their safety's sake.

"Please Your Excellency you must be considerate it is you yourself who said to my sister we must all dissimulate if we want to survive this lion's den."

"More like wolves."

"On that we see eye to eye, wolves are scarce though, they are clever for a while but separate their leader from their pack and they start going crazy." She said eying Anne then her eyes turned to Cromwell. "Foxes though I should worry about more, foxes are the type of creatures wolves will sooner devour because they can't keep up with their plotting and outsmarting them, wolves are envious little creatures, wild by nature. Lions on the other hand stay close to their pray and they do not strike immediately, they can wait for an entire decade if needs to rip through the belly of their dinner, but when a lion is all alone he will turn to foxes for only foxes known where the wolves' weakness truly lay."

"You speak with greater wisdom Madame-"

"Aye that you hoped for" said Bella slyly, finishing for him.  
However the Ambassador commented: "As long as I see the wicked prosper and the good perish there shall never be peace in England."

"Peace was never an option." Bella said leaving.

Eustace smirked, Charles was right, the Princess Isabella Tudor was not a woman to reckoned with.

* * *

"Excuse me My Lady." Henry said helping the lady he bumped accidentally into, to her feet.

"Thank you Master …"Maggie stopped in full sentence recognizing who he was. "My Lord Surrey, I apologize."

"No, it was my fault, I already said it, I did not know where I was going, I got distracted and …" His eyes focused to the lute in her hands. "You fancy the lute Lady Margaret?"

"I do not fancy anything, the lute is my second talent after poetry." He raised an eyebrow.

"You love poetry?" She nodded, "Who are your favorite poets? So do I, though I must say I have gone past poetry and also excel at many mediums, not just the art."

"Oh?"

"I am known to be a fine archer and a jouster, my father thinks someday I will make a great politician and is planning to make a great match for me."

Maggie nodded, becoming interested in his story. "Where you going to see my cousin, the Queen?" He asked while emphasizing on his importance.

She nodded picking up her skirts and wheeled away when she was stopped once again by this pompous boy. "Wait" He said taking her arm and turning her around. "Maybe I can accompany you, it is not safe for a Lady to walk by herself at this hour of night."

"You are certainly right Lord Surrey." She said giving her winning smile, which made him still.

"Is that a yes then?"

"Yes, lead the way My Lord." He smiled, twining his arm around hers, keeping her close to him as she her eyes looked at him in admiration. He didn't know what it was, he never thought about anyone that wasn't himself but her eyes, they had something that bewitched him.

"Here we are. I bid you goodnight My Lady."

"Goodnight My Lord." She said flashing him another smile before entered the Queen's chambers.

"I shall see you tomorrow?"

"Perhaps you will My Lord, perhaps you won't but keep your eyes open." She said cryptically, her sapphire eyes twinkling with mischief.

He tried shaken the feeling of intrigue off of him but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop thinking of her and those bewitching eyes.


	11. The World is Built by Killers

**The World Is Built By Killers**

**~o~  
**

_"The world is built by killers. So you'd better get used to looking at them."_ **  
**

**~Sandor "The Hound" Clegane in Game of Thrones 2 X 09**

* * *

**1535**

Late October, her plans to get rid of his new sweetheart failed. Ugh, why couldn't he get rid of her? Everywhere he went, there was Jane Seymour.

"Jane is everywhere, everywhere he goes she follows." She said to her favorite stepdaughter. Everywhere she went she would hear the people cry:

**"Long Live The Queen!"**

**"Long Live Queen Katherine!"**

**"Long Live Our Queen Of Hearts!"** Their cheers would augment into cries of joy when they would see any of her three daughters.

Anne could not stand it anymore, if it wasn't for the child in her belly she would order their executions for denying her daughter and the child in her belly's birthright!

"I am sure the King will realize you are the rightful Queen once you give him a son" Maggie assured her, rubbing the soft spot in her cheek, she still sported that bruise.

Anne told her not to hide it, she wanted her father to see it, so he would be reminded of what his anger had caused.

_"If_ I have a son" she said, still unsure she was with child and the child in her belly was a boy. "I promise I will not let him hurt you" She held her hands and looked straight in her eyes.

Meg nodded, accepting the warmth in her hands and resting her head on her shoulder, letting the woman pet the soft petals of her hair. Each day she was turning more into a beauty and Anne feared for her safety, that she would become a spinster like her mother, tricked into concubinage.

* * *

Mary decided to get away from it all, there were several properties her father inherited from his father he had not used, one of these was Wiltshire where George's father owned great part of the land, they would not be far from his family. And, she reasoned, his father was rarely there anyways, spending most of his time in court making sure Anne did not get in anymore trouble.

She invited Bella and Meg to come but only Bella came, Meg said that Anne had left her much to do which Mary knew it meant she didn't want her favorite pet to come. Sometimes she wondered how could Meg be so kind after everything they'd gone through. And she was unmarried, if there was someone who deserved happiness it was her sister.

"Aunt! Aunt!" Charlie brought her from her thoughts and she knelt down to greet her nephew. "Charlie look at you! You are more massive than I'd imagined!"

"Fatty" Kate said, comfortable nestled in her mother's arms. "Fatty" She repeated, pointing her chubby finger at Charlie.  
"I am not fatty, I have big bones!"

Bella and Mary laughed and looked with amusement as Kate and Charlie continued to exchange blows. "Fatty!"

"Liar!"

"Fatty!" Kate roared hitting her mama's chest.

"Enough" Bella put an end to their struggle and took them to their cousins where they were playing with their wooden blocks, in contrast to their chubby and fair cousins, they were dark and olive skinned and very thin, though that, Mary assured her, they got it from their father's side.

The oldest, curious and more curious of the two examined Charlie as she walked to him, as fast as his little legs could carry him, his sister mimicked him, they were not interested in Kate and that only increased her anger and started to jeer at Charlie again.

"Fatty, fatty baby!"

Charlie did not listen, he was in deep fascination with his cousins who were touching every inch of his face. Mary covered her sniggering with her hands and invited Bella to her study where they could speak in private.  
"Is it true then that she is with child again?" Bella asked.

"She is and what is more she wants father to throw a second coronation."

"For what? For her son? Is she already planning on his death?"

"She wants her son to be King at all costs, his claim has to be undisputed and if that means placing a crown on his head beforehand then so be it, however you can sigh safely because father does not have to be dead to do that. There are precedents-"

"Yes and they all gave way to rebellion and civil unrest! What is father thinking of Mary? God, are there no men in this country? When I was in Flanders and Nando would want something-"

"Bella"

"By God he would do it! He would not ask is this alright? Is this alright?"

"This is different Bella! You are not in Flanders anymore, this is England, you better get used to it!"

"No, I will not" But she sensed truth in her sister's words and growled in frustration. "Whatever happened to all the good and honest men? When did they become such ninnies? Did faith make them so? I always knew better to put my trust in wily foxes than men of faith."

"Bella!"

"Well it is the truth, all they ever do is preach, preach, the world is black and white, if you die for your faith there will be a heaven above to receive you and you will be forgive of all your sins, confession, acceptance, it doesn't matter. They can killers, rapists, wife beaters but as long as they accept the notion they fight for the true faith all is forgiven!" Bella thundered. "If England is suffering is because we had ninnies running Parliament instead of good wily foxes like Cromwell. He does not ask, he does not question whether this is okay or not, he does whatever he has to, to ensure the security of the realm. But no, father trusts more in his spiritual councilors."

"The heretics believe in their God, our church believe in the one True God, why can't you? Even the Infidels believe in their God, you said so yourself!"

"Don't be calling them Infidels they know about medicine than our European brothers do. The world Mary is not ruled by God, it is ruled by men who hind behind the veil of sainthood to justify the murder of innocent children and their power! There is no God Mary!"

"There is a God, there is one Jesus Christ. You must believe in something!" Mary appealed.

Mary ever the reformer, ever the nurse wanted to help her sister and bring her back from the eternal damnation she was condemning her soul to.

"You want to know what I believe in Mary? I believe there was one a man who preached about love and he was nailed to a cross by his enemies and his friends who betrayed him were left of to pick up the pieces and they built up a church in his name!" She said and left.

* * *

**1536**

Ned assisted the Lady Rochfod to her horse, after she'd gone riding into the King's wood she returned to the stables of Greenwich for another round with her nephew. Wee Charlie was getting good at horse riding and it was all thanks to his Aunt, Mary who had taken her time with him, teaching him, among other things, how to lead his horse the proper way.  
It was not the boy's fault for being born at the wrong side of the blanket. Thought Ned. He was as innocent as his mother was not, and wee Charles was still ignorant despite all his mother's lesson to the harsh ways of the world. His Aunt was very protective around him, carrying him wherever she went and never letting him out of her sight.

Charlie dismounted helped by Master Seymour whom he thanked and gave a white rose he had picked along the way. "Is this for me Your Highness?" He asked, feigning ignorance. Bastard daughter or not, Charles was born of a legitimate union and he deserved to be treated as such.

Charlie nodded and covered his giggling with his little hands. He decided he liked this man. "He, he, he, you are funny Master Seymour. Mary told me to give you those."

"Charlie." Charlie did not say for her scolding he grabbed his personal manservant's hand and ran to his mama.  
"I am sorry for that"

"There is really nothing to worry about My Lady, Charlie to boy's fantasies" Ned said taking Mary's horse's reins and guiding him to the stables, "So why did you ask Charlie to pick the rose for me?"

"I thought you could use a laugh and a warning."

Ned stopped and then suddenly Mary tumbled and lost her balance, luckily Ned was there to catch her.  
"What would that threat be?" Ned asked her.

"Stay away from my family, if I get wind that your sister is trying to pull another stunt I swear to you by all the saints in Heaven and the faith my mother held dear I will expose you and your family for the thieving liars you are." She barely noticed the proximity their faces were to one another.

He smirked. "And why would you do that Lady Rochford or should you prefer to be called as you should be- Your Highness? I have always found titles to be very irksome, power lays in money and sons and if your stepmother could not give your father any ... maybe another can" He said without mentioning his sister.

She started to notice the lust in his eyes and tried to look away but his voice kept bringing her back. "You might be loyal to her now but her time is coming to an end, with the 'rightful' Queen's death ... it will be a matter of time before Catholic Rome and Protestant Germany look to another English lady to take the place of martyr."

"Unhand me now or I will-"

"Or you will what?" He said capturing her mouth with his in a fiery kiss, his mouth slanting over hers, drinking its sweetness. It ended far too soon for both of them. "What will you do, Lady Rochford?" He asked once more noting the flush on her pale cheeks.


	12. Of Plantagenets and Tudors

**Of Plantagenets And Tudors  
**

**~o~  
**

" _I wish you would quit feeling sorry for yourself. Now that is ugly. Ugly is something that goes up inside of you, it is mean and hurtful … Every day you are not dead in the ground, you wake up in the morning, you are going to make some decisions. You have to ask yourself this question: Am I going to believe those things those fools say about me today? As for your mama, she didn't pick her life, it picked her. But you are going to do something greater with yours."_

~ **Constantine (character) in The Help (2011)**

* * *

**1536**

Mary did not know when, but she was grateful her husband came to her rescue.

"Mary!" He bolted when he saw his wife in the villain's arms. Ned put her down and let her run to her husband. She would not be with George for long, the Boleyns were fast falling from favor.

"Mary what is wrong?" He asked, she was weeping, hiding her head in his doublet.

"Nothing, nothing …" she went "nothing is wrong, I was so afraid I would fall George, thank goodness Master Seymour was here to help me weren't you Master Seymour?" She asked giving him a murderous look.

"Aye" he nodded his head, "Madame I was, My Lord." He bowed.

"Are you sure?" He asked, the villainous Master Seymour's smile was far too broad for his liking.

"Yes, please take me back inside"

George nodded and apologized on his wife's behalf to Edward Seymour.

"'Tis nothing I assure you, I share your wife's pain, the Princess Dowager was a good woman and a good mistress to my sister. May she rest in peace My Lady." He turned to Mary, giving George the same coldness he eyed him with.

"Good day Master Seymour" George said and took Mary away. The Master of the horse of Richmond had been of no importance to him, being just a master and one of the lesser courtiers but his sister had risen to prominence and since the death of the Princess Dowager the stakes had become higher.

Characterized for her virtue, no one suspected of her sister, she had attracted the King with her golden eyes and her heart that was equally made of gold. The King had crowned her in the several jousts he held in his Queen's honor after the death of the Princess Dowager, the Queen of Love and Beauty and like he had been to Katherine of Aragon so many years ago, he crowned himself her Sir Loyal Heart accepting her colors.

* * *

 _This be a day like no other_ –the weather promised. Mary sat in the middle watching as Jane Seymour came from the King's tent attaching her favors to the King's lance and kissing the front of his helmet before he charged at full speed against his opponent Sir Henry Norris. He fell from his horse. Everyone was around him at once.

"George please help my father" She urged, it took her husband time to react at the situation, they rushed to her father's side and were helped by her uncle, George's father and the rest lift her father up and carry him to his tent where he was put to rest.

George left her side but promised her he would be back, his eyes hung heavily on Edward Seymour whom he did not trust his wife with but his father insisted on his leaving.

"What are you doing?" He asked nearly knocking at Meg who had come running from the Queen's chambers distraught with the news.

"I come to speak with Master Cromwell, the Queen is requesting his presence right away, she is very worried for the King and wants to know if anything should happen –what should happen to her and the child?"

George nodded and joined him and his father to Cromwell's office where his secretaries were busy searching for every paper and signature, preparing in case of an unfortunate outcome.

"What is all of this? Why is the Privy Council not summoned?" His father demanded.

Cromwell looked up from his state papers. "There is no need to call on an emergency until it is confirmed the severity of His Majesty's wounds and in any case it is we are preparing for the possible accession of the Princess Elizabeth's coronation."

"But Her Majesty is still with child" Meg cried, George tried to shush her but she continued. "You can't be doing this, she will expect her son to be crowned King as soon as he is born, she said so."

"Lady Margaret I can appreciate your concern for your stepmother but this is the woman who laughed at your mother's death and denied your passage and your sisters to her funeral am I correct?"

"That is correct but she is still my stepmother and she is all the family, with my sisters, that I got left. She is requesting your presence Master Cromwell."

"You can tell her that I will do no such thing until we sort this out." Cromwell said, smiling a small smile for the poor girl. He pitied her, her heart was the one that was truly made of gold and she chose words as her shield rather than screams and barking and physical violence like her stepmother and her sisters.  
'Perhaps you will be the one to survive us all' He thought, hoping it'd be so for he would have been happier if she and her younger sister had been the older heirs.

Thomas Boleyn had enough of standing in the corner. "Bah!" He cried throwing a hand in the air. "In my time Kings did not to wait for permission!" He said with Meg and his son turning to leave.

"Times are changing Lord Wiltshire" Answered Cromwell with a light smirk, sharing a laugh with his secretary after they left.

"Now what? Anne will be furious. He can't do this. Can he?" Meg asked.

"I am afraid he just did, now go back and tell my daughter I will keep her posted and not to stress herself over this." Thomas said before his son could, Meg nodded and ran back to Anne.

Thomas Boleyn paced back and forward, this was terrible news. What if Spain suddenly changed their minds and decided to invade? They were busy fighting the Turks but they would not be fighting them forever, Charles forces had won over them many times and the Sultan was in constant need of his Arab and European allies, neither of which had been reliable, his own states were in a state of decay and civil unrest.

"You know" Suddenly George said. "I can't help but thinking. If he were to die and Elizabeth would be crown Queen you would be the Lord Protector, you'd be the de facto King."

Thomas looked at George, his face neither confirming or denying George's claims. It was no real secret his daughter owed everything to him and on his death, she would nominate him as Lord Protector.

"Your Majesty" George said with a mock bow.

He smirked, George was right, but he also smiled because his son was finally thinking like a Boleyn.

* * *

Meg walked with Anne to the chapel where she lay in front of the altar with Meg seated behind. She joined her hands in prayers and prayed for her father's soul.

"Lady Margaret" She heard a familiar silky voice say. She wheeled and found Henry Howard. His eyes fell on the empty space. Meg nodded and gave him permission to sit.

"I am sorry" He said, his thin and pouting lips having nothing more to say for once. He joined hands with her and together they prayed for the soul of the King and the possibility of a future together.

* * *

The King awoke to their great relief. "Father" Mary jumped to his arms, forgetting all else, Bella he found was next to her sister with her own children, Katie and Charlie who had been crying.

He attempted to move but winced in pain. "Your Majesty you must lie down for now, we have all been praying for your safe return."

"Father" Bella said overtaken by emotion she pushed Mary aside and flung her arms around his neck, gently and then bid Mary and her children to do the same.

Scared by the sight of blood and the smell from his leg Charlie backed away but his mother's hard look made him go back but his father waved him off lifting with great effort his arm to pull him back.  
"It is alright Charles, you are what five now?"

He nodded.

"You mustn't be afraid then? Did you see your papa cry when he took a nasty fall"

He shook his head.

"Then you shouldn't cry either, this was nothing but a nasty fall, we all have these, one day when you begin jousting you will have some yourself." At this his grandson failed. Henry chuckled, he would have loved to meet his older sibling whom he was told towered over boys twice his age. Maybe it was a good thing Charlie was not born for kingship, his heart was too soft and his soul was too good and untainted for the world of politics.

Just then Charlie noticed something sticking from his breastplate. Curious, he moved closer and with his fat little hands he pulled the blue ribbon. "What is this?" He said, his tears all dry.

He had forgotten about her. He smiled taking the blue ribbon from his hands. "This is my lucky charm." He said smiling at Charlie happy for the first time in his life.

Charlie giggled and threw his arms around his neck, joining his mother. Bella kissed his forehead, her son had shown courage and her father had finally started to see him not the way a King does to his subject but the way a grandfather to his grandson.

Henry squeezed the ribbon and brought it to his lips. It was truly a touch of divine light.

Mary glanced to Edward Seymour whose eyes held obvious glee and were fixated on the object of his lust. She was furious, Anne wasn't out of the picture and his family was pushing Jane to do the same and play by her dirty tricks, and yet her heart began to beast faster as his eyes caught on her lips and licked his own reminding her of the sensation of rapture they gave her.

* * *

Bella looked into stained mirror, she had paid little attention to her reflection and to vanity products until the week of her father's fall when she noticed how all the men in the King's celebration of his recovery had began to pay attention at her younger sisters, especially to Maggie who had turned from ugly duckling to angelic beauty.

 _Am I getting old? Do I look old? Do I really look more like a man than a woman? Do I look ugly?_ Was she really ugly? Should she have been born a man she would have taken what she wanted and spread his seed everywhere without a care in the world what happened to her bastards, but alas she was born a woman and for the first time staring at her reflection, she found she was luckier for being born one.

"Fetch me my shawl" She told her tiring woman. If beauty was power and it brought you happiness, she was going to stun the court tonight.

She could only hope that her beauty did not fail her but fail her tonight.

It did. Not a single man looked at her for more than two seconds without flinching, then she realized she was still being hostile, but it was not her fault. She was the King's daughter, not some courtier to amuse them!

Maggie helped descending from the dais where she had been sitting with her father and stepmother, engaging in idle conversation about her future and Elizabeth's.

She politely refused any offer of marriage. "I am comfortable the life I am leading, and if I could stay the way I am forever like young Diana I would be in pure bliss."

"But you will grow old someday my angel" Her father said using the name Anne began to call her as men begun to notice her. "Wouldn't you be happy knowing you lived a life with a family that loves and children to take good care of you?"

"Like you father?" She said crossly. At once she regretted her decision. But then he saw the remnant of the bruise on her left cheek and he remembered that despite her flourishing, she still remained his little daughter and no different than Bess, she could hold on a grudge for a lifetime.  
"Not like me child, you will marry a good and honest man and you will push this resentment between us from your heart."

Before she could protest, Anne intervened lifting her finger to her cousin, Henry, who was below, beckoning to come. "Henry I have been meaning to tell you about my cousin Henry, he was named after you, weren't you Henry?"

"Yes" Henry said sticking his chin out proudly to the older Henry.

He felt an instant dislike of the boy but his wife's condition made him silent. "You have met before, my uncle brought him before you many times, he is your godson after all and he has always been a loyal subject haven't you cousin?"

"Indeed I have Your Majesty. I am a loyal servant at the crown" He said, his eyes falling on Anne.

"How old are you boy?"

"Henry" Anne said surmising the reason for her husband's hostility, placing a hand on his fist to curb his temper. "Cousin Henry is a loyal servant and he has been humble enough to present his suit to Your Majesty in person."

"Have you?"

"Yes Your Majesty, I know that I am not of royal blood or greater kin like my cousin, the Queen's to press for your daughter's hand, but I ask that you could take me into consideration. I have nothing but the truest intentions for your daughter." He said bowing to His Majesty a second time before bidding them farewell and kissing his daughter's hand.

"What do you think of him child? Should I throw him to the bottom of a pit or drown him in wine like one of your Plantagenet uncles?"

Maggie chortled then saw Anne's glare that reminded her how un-lady-like she sounded. She cleared her throat. "Well I think you definitely should …" she said coyly "… consider his suit."

 _Thank God_ –Anne thought holding her stepdaughter's hands. She flung her arms around Maggie when her father confirmed after much inner debate that he would allow for the betrothal of her and her stepmother's cousin.

"Thank you Your Majesty" Maggie said being solemn, Henry could tell she didn't want it but she was his daughter and he was tired of being accused as the uncaring father.

With her new task at hand, Maggie explained to Bella what was it that the men wanted Anne told her. "You are too hostile to them Bella, they don't want a tigress in their bed, they want someone humble, but someone passionate like a lioness to rekindle the flame in their hearts, most of the men who've looked at you and ran away frightened are older men, widowers."

"So?"

"Sooooooo … they want someone mature, someone wise who can hold her tongue and speak when she must, not when she feels like it."

"You mean someone less like the Queen."

Maggie glared but nodded. "You have to be more lady-like Bella. Have that which Mary is so famous for."

Mary was born to be a lady, Bella was not, she always felt she was born in the wrong place and time.

"I am not Mary" She said, "And I don't remember any of the lessons our mother gave us, I barely remember my life with Nando at Styria."

"You mean Flanders."

"No, Styria, Nando loved Styria far more than Flanders, he used to say it reminded him of the dream he could never bring to the Empire."

"I am sorry"

"It is nothing." She said dismissing the subject. "I am just not the lady type Maggie, I am not like you or Mary, I make my own fate."

"And we don't? Do you think Mary just sat alright walk me down the aisle when you and me tried to convinced her? She put up a fight but she learned it was not the end of the world. Life is filled with choices Bella, she chose marriage but that does not mean she doesn't fight every day with George to get her way."

They shared a laugh. "Mary is strong Bella, not strong like you but we have all different types of strength, you have your fury, your blunt strength, Mary has her faith and manners and I have my silence."

"So you intend me to get a special talent?"

"Of course not, you already have your talent, all I am suggesting is you learn how to use it, you have great potential but you need to learn how to use your talent if you want to catch a hot gentleman. You catch more flies with honey than sour wine" Maggie suggested then added, backing away fearfully knowing she was about to wake the dragon "And you are not getting any younger, the Queen, for all you think of her is not a shrew or a silly girl, she commands respect from all her subjects and she does it without great effort with her smile and her manners. Beauty is not everything."

"So I am told." Bella said with a wry smile looking over at her stepmother. Her smile dazzled the court, she had everyone dancing at her tune.

"You will catch more gentlemen with honey than sour wine Bella." Meg advised. "It is not good for the King's oldest daughter to be so hostile, a lot of things will be expected of you someday."

Bella was not so sure what her sister meant by that, but she let it go. Meg idolized Anne and it had always been so, the woman was like a second mother to Maggie, she would never dream of betraying her.

"Silly girls put on such affections" Bella said "I am not one of those silly girls and I don't like playing games like the Queen, I am the King's daughter and I was once a Queen, not that I care much for titles but still," Bella argued.

"Well you should, a woman is nothing without titles, thank the heavens that you acknowledged Anne as Queen and convinced Mary to, otherwise you would just simply be known as the King's daughter."

"Is that such a bad thing? I wouldn't have to go husband hunting."

Meg joined her in laughter then shook her head, "Nay Bella, you still don't understand. If you don't marry soon father will pick for you, and you don't want father's decision being influenced by Her Majesty?"

Bella paled, shaking her head at once. "Then listen to me, I know Mary tells you how you should dance at the same tune as the other ladies, but I think you are better creating your own tune. Wear your smile, you have a beautiful smile and you have a beautiful figure. Don't be hiding it in these" She said pointing to her over-sized gown. "Show a bit of exposure. Don't be afraid to show your beautiful neck" She encouraged removing a heavy necklace. "This is not Flanders were the women are like sour wine and can cover their entire bodies with expensive jewels and over sized gowns, here the men expect more than just mere pleasure."

She smiled. "My sister! When did you become so wise?"

"People grow up Bella" Pointed out Maggie. "I happened to grow up sooner than you expected when I realized there was going to be no baby boy in mama's cradle and the only one way to survive in this circus was by playing by their rules. And unlike poor Sir Thomas who couldn't keep his opinions to himself, I know how to keep mine."

* * *

Bella screwed her courage and attempted to make conversation with the young men at the court but they all found her too feisty and too dull for their taste, they loved a challenge but not a hard one, they were like afraid little kittens before the towering lioness.

Bella decided to take her case outside, she could always found horses more willing than men, and tonight was a good night to ride. Everyone was busy guarding the palace doors and the woods were free to roam at this time of day.  
Since the execution of Sir Thomas and Bishop Fisher everyone dared to move a muscle or step in the castle ground, many in their protests had cost them their business, their homes, their liberties and in the case of staunch Catholics, their identities. They could not call themselves adherents of Rome without incurring the King's or the rising Protestants wrath, but they could not call themselves Anglicans either. They were wandering souls traveling wherever fate led them, but fate was seldom fair to the good people of England.

"Henry" she said getting on her horse. "You will not fail me today will you boy?" On cue she took the the reins and her stallion ran forward. Henry was very old and he did not run as fast as before, she feared they would get lost but Henry had the memory of an owl, it took them longer to return but they eventually did.

"Goodbye old friend, you have outrun your use you know, yes I know, I know you had many good runs. I remember when father used to race you against mighty Buckingham, you showed them good, you were fierce, you were proud and you didn't let me race the other horses."

The horse made a sniffing sound and closed turned his back, going to sleep.

"I am going to miss you too old friend." She said hit by melancholy. England was changing, this was no longer the England of her forefathers. There were times when she wondered what life would be if grandfather had not won the crown at the battle of Bosworth? Would England be so different? Would the Plantagenet King be a better monarch?

It was no use dwelling in what ifs, the King was the King. And part of her still clung to the old memories she and Mary shared of her father. Maggie was too young but there was a time when their father had been jovial and loving to his family.

She grinned and continued with her slow pace when she felt someone follow her. She was not armed, she cursed herself. She saw to her own shadow, there was someone behind her. "Show yourself you fiend" She started when she gasped.

"Ye always knew how to charm people."

"Liam, God damn you, you scared me!" She cried throwing her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Is it really you?"

He grinned boyishly at her.

"I thought you were dead. Mary told me there were no news of you … what happened?" She was gasping for breath, she parted from their embrace and looked at him to inspect him. Was he alright? Were they feeding him well? Who was he living with? She had so many questions.

Liam chuckled answering every one of them. "After ye were gone I went back to Norwich, my mother was dying and it turned out the old lady inherited a good fortune from her father who turned out to be one of the local guild leaders, before he died he left everything in his will to her and she left everything to me. However my mother lost almost everything in gambling so I had to start all over again, my grandfather's business partner took me under his wing, I served here and there from time to time, mostly the cloth business. Really dull if ye ask me." He said and he and Bella chuckled. He had not lost his sense of humor. "Then we went to Padúa where I had some former schooling by some of the traders there, did not last long, just one year but it was a good experience, I learned a great deal than with all of my years combined here. Then from there we went to Flanders, their cloths are famous and I knew the jewelry would bring good business, unfortunately on our way there, my partner felt sick and we stayed in Flanders for two years until he died. It is alright, he is buried here now. I won good money but it was not enough to feed or cloth myself as I would want to, my mother made me promise I would be a gentleman before the time I was thirty but since the prices be high and trade closed because of your father, has made things difficult. I figured I had to be employed by the crown again to start prospering."

"Sorry" She said hating herself more for saying it. "I realize my father has done some awful things to this country and the guilds, I have tried talking to him but he continues to ignore them, as long as the whore is around him, I can't get him to listen."

Liam shrugged "Well it is not so ad, it could be worse. I am glad to be back, there is a lot I learned from my travels but I would not give everything to be back, England is my home. This is where I belong and I am happy to be reunited with old friends." He said, half teasing, half serious, just how serious she wasn't sure.

But she liked this new change in Liam, he was smart, witty and wiser than his old self. "What you are doing then? The King does not have you working in the stables with all your experience?"

Liam shook his head. "Nay, nay 'course not! With all he's put me through and my letters of recommendation I am not going near the stables again of smelling like dung again!" He said dramatically while looking at Bella, she had aged and she was no longer the thin, sickly looking but ferocious wild cat girl he remembered from their childhood days.

This was a woman, Princess born and made out of steel and ready to kill her enemies.

"Well I am glad you got to do what you always wanted. It was always your dream traveling around the word, now that you are in his service, what is it that you do exactly?

"Uh I … for now be yer father's squire, cost me good money to get the position, damn well I tell you!"

Bella laughed harder, "Wherever did you get a sense of humor Liam?"

"Be jolly good fellow and God grants ye yer wish!" Bella rolled her eyes. "Oh terribly sorry Belle-Belle I forgot ye is not believe in the Almighty!"

"And I never shall!" Bella declared sticking her chin out proudly as her little cub came running.

"Mama, mama, me be looking for you!"

She chuckled taking her little son's fat hand. "Mama" He said tugging her skirts, "Who is that man?"

"Why little fella, don't be pointing yer big finger at me, it be rude to point mighty cub."

Charlie giggled and tugged at his mother's skirts harder. "What my little chum?" She said, chiding him lightly.

"I like him." He said whispering in her ear. She looked up to Liam, he had grown a head taller since she last saw him.

"Ye raise a good son there Belle-Belle" He said as he saw the boy cling on to his mother's hand.

"Stop calling me that."

"It was yer sister's favorite name for ye, ye and Mary used to have a lot of laughs together teasing young Meggie over her broken speech. Things would be better m'lady if ye be Queen."

"Would not solve anything, this country is beyond saving and I don't think I could pacify each church, they are both bigots." She said. "Fighting for God, ha! My grandfather could have conjured a better excuse than that!"

"Yer father be a good man, me mum tells me everyone bowed to him wherever he went, he didn't need fanciful clothes or spectacles or speeches to make himself known."

"You've said it twice now." She said, having the first earnest chuckle.

"He, he, I did, didn't I?" He said and then turned serious. "Ye can't take the ignorance out of the peasant Bella, just as ye can't take the cruelty of yer father, he is a Plantagenet, always been, more than a Tudor."

"That is what I was telling Mary but she refused to believe me, she said our father is every bit of a Tudor, but she only remembers the strict and merry old Harry, she has not seen him at his best or worse, he is only a shadow of what he once was."

"Beg yer pardon sweetheart but I think ye are making no sense. He is no longer a shadow of his old self." He said truthfully "For did not Sir Thomas say, if the lion knows his own strength, no man can control him?"

She looked down at Charlie who was growling and holding his chubby hands out menacingly at Liam.

"Calm my little lion, you don't growl at guests. Let's put you to sleep Charlie, tomorrow you and Kate are going to have all the day to yourselves and with your grandfather."

Charlie clapped his hands and waved, saying goodbye to Liam.

"Looks like the lion's streak is not far behind."

Bella shook her head, Charlie was nothing like his grandfather, he was sweet, he was innocent, he was pure her darling little boy. "Aye he be pure Bella, but remember the good Lord's words, the sins of the fathers will pass on to the children and Charlie be after all for his Hapsburg father, a Tudor."


	13. Hear me Roar

**Hear Me Roar  
**

**~o~  
**

" _I am Daenerys Stormborn of the old blood of Valyria and I shall take what is mine with fire and blood!"_

~ **Daenerys "Stormborn" Targaryen in Game of Thrones 2 X 04**

* * *

**May 1536**

Henry watched as Meg was delivered to the aisle. Meg smiled slyly at him, here was her future and a boy she could easily manipulate. _Keep them waiting_ , Anne advised, and while she was at it, she was going to help Anne deliver her next baby boy.

* * *

He led her to the bed, he had never seen a more gorgeous body.

"Do you always stare at your food?"

He shook his head. What made her think she was food? She laughed guessing his thoughts. "It is visible, all over your eyes, my mother used to say look the way a man looks at a woman, you know if he is serious or not. Eyes up here My Lord husband." She teased lifting his chin.

"You certainly could do without that tone" He said caressing the soft spot between her breasts, she squealed letting herself be taken by the sweet feelings of ecstasy as she felt his arousal between her legs and buried his head in the valley between her breasts.

"Do you always have to do that?" She asked again, he rolled his eyes and entered her softly. She didn't squirm or found him repulsive. He wondered momentarily as she stared into his silvery eyes if she was a virgin, as her mother claimed, but all thoughts dissolved as her back arched and her nipples became erect and she started moaning his name, burying her fingers in his gold main bringing their mouths closer again.

* * *

"How was your evening with Master Howard?" Bella teased her younger sister. Meg laughed. "He is Lord Surrey to you and I am now his Countess, that makes me a head higher than you sister."

"Well not by far." Mary reminded her sister, resting her hand on her shoulder. "I am still the Queen's sister in law."  
"But I am the Queen's favorite stepdaughter and my maidenhead has been broken by a mighty lion."

The whole room erupted in laughter, Anne watched with envy the sisters converse. She missed her sister Mary, she hated herself for banishing her, but she told herself it was the right choice. Mary had no right marrying someone without HER permission, and someone so far below her. It made her family look like a bunch of commoners and usurpers, just what Katherine supporters wanted at the time. She had no choice and besides Henry had gone along with it.

Cromwell was the only one who pleaded her sister's case. How she hated Cromwell. On cue he came saluting the Queen, and she noted bowing a head lower to the Graces, as they were used to being called now that their fallen Queen had died, by the mob of supporters.

"Ladies, Lady Surrey might I say you look radiant today. You are your mother's living image." He remarked knowing this would hut the Queen who hated when people remarked on Meg's likeness to her late mother.

"That will be enough Mister Cromwell. Meg go to your duties, tell Nan to manage the ladies. Lady Rochford, Lady Isabella, please escort her." Anne commanded and like two little ants they followed their sister. If she did not know better they were afraid of her, intimidated because now Meg had what they could not and that was class, elegant style and higher title.

If what she heard of last night was true, the Howard nursery would be filled with babies in no time.

Cromwell smirked, he could see the Queen was mad. She hated when they took her favorite pet's attention away from her. Lad Meg was shaping up to be a marvelous woman and very beautiful -he had begun to notice. Certainly there was a different glow about her, something he had not seen in neither of the King's children, including his youngest who was shaping to be a bright and smart lady.

The Queen would grow mad with fury if he told her, he adored the woman but would not tolerate someone winning over her precious, darling daughter, Bess Tudor.

"What is your business here Master Secretary?" She asked. Cromwell handed her the documents of the new confiscation of goods just as she asked and the lands being given to the richest members of the council and the loyal band of Boleyn supporters, however there was a portion she wanted off prying hands and that portion Cromwell had not saved it.

"What is this?" She held out a paper and threw it in his face when there was no answer. "I thought we spoke clearly on the issue, His Majesty was to give third of the gold to the poor houses and hospitals in London."

"His Majesty heard of my proposal but decided against it."

"Really? And he had no help on the matter?"  
"Your Majesty I do not know what you are implying but I care for His Majesty's well being and intend on seeing him the wealthiest monarch in Europe?"

"And just how wealthy you plan to make him at the people's expense? You know Master Cromwell I am beginning to think you do not care a bit for the reformation that you as my family used me for your own advantage and that you will not have a moment of doubt to see my fall, I can see it in your eyes even now as you stand there sniveling your way through my stepdaughter. You think you can get another ally besides that upstart Seymour wench's family can you?"

Cromwell answered nothing and when he gave a partial grin, Anne pinned him against the wall "Be careful Master Cromwell, you don't want to make an enemy of me" She whispered in his ear "You understand?" And then dismissed him.

* * *

Liam guided Master Seymour and his family to the new apartments that were closer to the King's than the Queen's. "You will find everything you need in there plus ..." Liam momentarily paused, "a letter from Mr. Cromwell and the schedule of My Lady's comings and goings."

Edward gave a short smile and dismissed the man.

Bella would hate him for this, but Cromwell convinced him it was for the good of the realm and unlike Bella he believed that a flock without Shepherd was lost.

"Who was that man?" His sister Elizabeth asked. Edward shook his head. "No one" he said opening the letter.

"What does it say there?" Elizabeth teased watching her brother flush, she rarely seen him flush. "Oh I see, Mary Tudor is it? Lady Rochford? How do you plan on getting the prized jewel on your bed?"

Edward laughed. "Please sister, you forget who I am. I single handed convinced Anne's father that I was good for his daughter."  
"And she turned out to be a two time slut and a whore who puts horns on you whenever she can."

"Temper, temper sister remember we would not want the old shrew to find out, the Boleyns are masters at using dirty secrets against their enemies, having managed their own dirty secrets themselves."

A chuckle escaped from Elizabeth's lips.

Edward smiled at his sister, it should have been she the King noticed but the King was weary of intellect these days, Katherine of Aragon had been a strict reformer within the church in contrast to Anne who was a passionate reformer outside of it but as it happened intelligent women did not make for good consorts and royal brood mares.

The King needed a silent, passive woman this time, someone with the heart of gold, someone more like his sister, who was sweet and gentle and could fool anyone with that smile.

"It is not like I will acknowledge her bastards and half of them have died quite mysteriously."

"You pig." She slapped his back playfully.

"She can't wait can she?" He suddenly asked changing the topic of conversation as they looked at Jane who was in her chambers trying on her new gowns and jewels the King had sent. If the Queen failed to give him a sonhe would not hesitate and put Jane in her place.

"She will be the one that catapults to grace or sets the stage for our downfall." Elizabeth said finishing his thoughts. Edward nodded, content. With the Boleyns out of the picture the former Princess would be entirely his.

Elizabeth recognized that look but she said nothing, their family always dreamed too big.

* * *

Cromwell wiped the sweat of his brow. Pushing Mistress Boleyn in the King's path had been a huge mistake, now he saw it. It was time for a new Consort, one more behave and far wiser than Anne Boleyn. Someone who would appeal to the King for her virtue and for knowing how to behave in front of her betters.

"Master Cromwell." Meg greeted him on his way out.

"Go on your way child." He said waving his hand dismissively, he didn't have time to put up with more of her stepmother's tantrums and if she was anything like her stepmother he was sure she would give him a headache.

Meg however did not move. She held out her hand in peace offering. "I know why you came to my stepmother Master Cromwell, and why you came to my wedding, and why you've asked Liam knowing he was friends with Bella as a child to stick close to her and also I know why you've invited Master Seymour and his faily to the largest apartments in the castle besides the King's."

"What do you want?" Cromwell cut her off roughly looking down on her hand in suspicion. She did not withdrew it.

"I want to speak with you Master Cromwell that is is all. A little chat between friends, good friends." Cromwell looked down on his hand and he finally decided to take it.

"Lead the way Lady Surrey."

* * *

"Why was Master Cromwell here? In father's office?" Surrey demanded on his wife as she placed a hand on her belly, beckoning him to take a seat next to her.

"Why was he here Meg?" He asked more impatient.

Meg looked at him and gave him one of her winning smiles but it was not enough to win him over. "Why was he here?" He repeated more deadly.

"What would you like to know Henry?" She asked as she locked her sapphire eyes with his silvery ones. Henry could see she was working up a plot but what, he could not say. Suddenly her voice broke his concentration. "What would you say if I were to tell you the truth, a truth so horrible that you could not speak, that would leave you silent for months and when you finally could you would be begging for my grace?"

"What?" Henry asked, completely clouded by confusion. Had she gone mad? His father was always saying she was the more eccentrict of the three.

Meg shook her thoughts knowing what he was thinking. "I am not mad I can assure you, but soon you will be when you learn of the truth. And you shall be hearing it any minute now." She said muffling a laugh when she watched Henry's dazed expression.

Suddenly they heard a banshee scream. Henry was up at once going to see what was happening but there was no need as no sooner he opened the door his servants came in telling him the grave news.  
"The King is coming this way My Lord, he is stark mad, the Queen has gone raving mad, raving at her husband accusing him of ..." He stuttered.

"O-of what? Of what man tell me?" Henry roared shaking the terrified man.

"Of her miscarriage My Lord, the Queen has miscarried, it was a boy this time, the lad ..." the man was in tears "they said he could have been brought to term but the Queen blames the King, she saw him kissing with one of her ladies, Mistress Seymour. The King is cursing, saying their marriage was a curse from God and that he was bewitched into marrying her. That this is a sign of God."

"As my mother's marriage." Meg finished for him, taking a golden sovereign from her pouch and entrusting it to the man's hand for his services. "Go with God now sir, thank you for telling us."

"My Lady, My Lord." He said bowing in a deep curtsy and left.

Henry wheeled angrily to his wife. There were no words to express what he was feeling; rage, anger, terror but above all wonder that she had managed to fool them for so long. That the real threat had always been under their noses, under his.

"You ..."

She smirked and walked past him, "If you will excuse me Henry, your cousin needs me."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who's reviewed and supported this fic. Thanks to my Beta Reader Mimi Dubois!  
**

**R/R!  
**


	14. This is War

**This Is War**

**~o~**

_"There are no heroes... in life, the monsters win"_

**~Sansa Stark in Game of Thrones s.2**

* * *

**1536**

Henry shook his head. He never thought he would see this side in his wife. His sweet, tender Meg, there was another side of him, a side he came to fear more than his own father's and his father was a terrifying man.

"What are you doing standing there?" Meg asked passively, yet scolding him for sulking. "Put your shoulders up, display your courage you will be jousting in no time, you must make a great impression and if you want to stick it to that awful girl Ana, isn't it ironic her name is Ana? You must be display a bit more of yourself Henry." She kissed his cheek and willed him out of his chair, dressing every part of him, telling his servants she would do it. Her voice was like honey, he could sense no falsehood, but for all her sweetness her eyes betrayed her.

"Are you alright? You look very pale Henry." She said adding the final touches.

He shook his head lightly, he felt very dazed when he was under her eyes. They were like two tidal waves pulling him in. "I am fine, I am just ... thinking what will happen to use now. If Anne falls from favor, will father force me to wed Frances de Vere again?"

"Again? I never remember you accepting, the girl's parents gladly accepted the compensation for all the troubles your father caused them. Tsk, tsk, I feel very sorry for Frances, she still looks at you and" she sighed, "I can't help but feel a little guilty that I am in this position, Countess of Surrey and she is not."  
"No" he gently grabbed her shoulders. "Don't, this was your destiny, it was our choice, and besides I am ore glad it got to be you my father chose, I don't think I would be happy married to someone like Ana, they are all the same all they do is husband hunting."

She chuckled.

"What is so funny this time?"

"You. They must have surely dropped you when you were born. You are so clueless sometimes Henry. Blaming it on the poor woman, shame on you Mister! Shows what you know!" She slapped his arm playfully, teasing him. "Poor Frances she must be in mourning over her lost marriage, we must be nice to her."

It is expected of you. He heard his father's voice all over again, but Maggie's soft and mellow voice made it more easy to bare.

"I just don't see why we must besides I can't stand the wailing of women." He said with a light chuckle which Maggie took off his face with a light slap to his cheek. "Ow! Why did you do that?"

"One more word and I will slap you for real this time My Lord." She said softly but determined, her eyes hard.

"We are Howards we owe loyalties to no one except the crown."

"Exactly and who do you think the crown relies on? Itself? Let me draw you a simpler picture, it relies on its subjects and in order to function all subjects must get along." She pointed out rubbing the imaginary sting her soft fingers left on his fair skin. "There, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Henry rolled his eyes and she smiled. He didn't get it, the world did not revolve around the Howards, and if he didn't watch it he would join his cousin Anne, in her fall from grace.

"I don't see why we must attend my cousin, she lost her son and with her we will all fall!" He said almost accusingly.

"That was no one's fault. We must put it behind us. Now let us go, we are running late, Anne expects our moral support." She said and took him to the King's privy chamber where he, Anne, and her cousin Meg Douglas were sitting.

The two girls embraced and greeted each other cheerfully.

Anne watched as everything she loved was slipping from her fingers. Her husband was looking intently as his new mistress, Jane Seymour. One minute she held the keys now she was nothing, or close to nothing.  
She still had a crown on her head and by God she was not going to let it slip through her fingers. She was going to fight with every fiber of her being.  
"Your Majesty." Maggie bowed lower before her stepmother and raised her voice so her father would hear, but her father was aloof to the respects being paid to his wife. His eyes were glued to Jane Seymour, he was undressing her with his look.

Maggie looked to Anne with pity and placed her hand on top of hers, letting her know come what may –she would have a friend in her. "Now and always." She vowed with that same secretive smile, and melodic voice that had enchanted Anne all those years ago.

* * *

Mary stirred in her bed, feeling George deep inside her, they had made love until they had fallen unconscious in each other's arms in exhaustion. She could feel his seed still, they were still young, they could still conceive another baby. He wanted to give Arthur an extra brother or Anne a sister she could play with and pet her hair.

"What do you think the King will do when he finds her daughter in arms with the enemy?" George teased.

"Firstly, it was my father that appointed me to your bed' She pointed out. "Secondly," boldly she put herself on top of her, "He can't arrest you while you've become an expert at begetting me children."

George laughed. "Children?" His eyes widened traveling to her stomach but she gave a sad sigh, shaking her head.

"Sadly no, but this could be the night George, just you and me." He smiled at her naivety, he wished they could stay like this forever but with the King questioning Sir Henry Norris and God knows who else, they were all in danger. This could be their last moment before her father took him to the tower.

* * *

He could feel the end coming closer. Two weeks after Anne had miscarried the King had begun interrogating Anne's ladies, people had disappeared, others that had reappeared had made up excuses and left their services. He had felt it was coming. He and his father walked to their own apartments, they could feel the eyes of every courtier on them. He knew, this was the end. Then the fateful words from the approaching guards. "Lord Wiltshire, Lord Rochford you are both arrested for treason and you will come with us immediately to the Tower."

When they attempted to run they were stopped by Thomas Wyatt who stood silently in one corner, watching the whole scene unfold –"It is too late George, we have all been condemned, the dice has been cast." He had been waiting for this moment for years, the day of reckoning was coming and although all was lost at least he and Anne would be together in the afterlife.

* * *

Mary woke to an empty bed. She hoped to greet George, last night was special, it was too early to tell but she could sense no life growing in her. What was the problem? Had she grown barren like her mother? No, her mother had borne many children, many of which had been stillborn but still, she was fertile.

No, it couldn't been that. It is too early to tell. She wished for another baby to hold in her arms and a brother or sister Arthur and Annie could play with, especially Annie who wished for a sister. Like Bess, she was a curious child and she didn't think boys were better than girls.

She and George had high hopes for Annie and Anne had become enchanted with her, she helped her Aunt in periods of mourning after her miscarriages and when she could not visit Elizabeth.

"Mummy?" Mary opened her eyes and greeted her daughter with a smile. Annie giggled, she loved when her mother smiled (exclusively) at her, it made her feel special and that she was her only child.  
But it vanished with her next question. "Can I go with Auntie Anne to Hatfield mama? She invited me to stay and cousin Anne is there too." She said with a slight grin on her face, she didn't like the thought of sharing her Aunt with her other cousin, also named Anne.

"I don't think that is possible, the Queen requested to be alone with her daughter, it is a very difficult time, understand that love."

"Why?" Annie demanded crossing her arms against her chest. "Why is it not a good time? Aunt Anne said I could come with her, that I only need ask you, she wanted to give grandpapa a surprise. I wonder if she has gifts for me mama?"

Mary smiled sadly, there was only reason Anne would depart to Hatfield so suddenly. "I am sorry Annie but the answer is no." Annie's face fell.

"But maybe we can have a small picnic while we wait for your Aunt to come?" she suggested, cheering her up.

"Oh goodie!" She jumped and clapped in excitement, and then swung her arms around her mother. "I will go tell Arthur, he loves exploring the woods. Wait until papa takes him to hunt, he's been talking about that for days!"

Mary smiled, suddenly she began to wonder what was so important that George had to leave so early?

* * *

"What? No!" Bella said. "I hate the Boleyns much as anyone but you can't use that excuse to execute her and much less the Queen! What will people think if suddenly you can kill your mistress based that she was unfaithful to you? It will be my mother's trial all over again, except this time is worse. Everyone will have reason to fear you!"

Henry looked away. He did not need his daughter making accusations, he was doing what was right in his mind and he was God's representative on Earth and in his heart he knew when he saw the evidence that Anne had lied, he told his daughter.

"These are just state papers fabricated by her greatest enemy of all Cromwell? Who are you going to believe?" Bella threw the papers from his desk.

"Watch it Bella!" Henry warned then arched his eyebrows. "You never loved Anne why the change of heart all of the sudden?"

"Of course I hate the Boleyns, I never liked the chit anyway, strutting around your castle pretending she owned the place, pretending she owned you!" She accused pointing her finger at him. Henry looked away, much as he hated to admit it, Bella was right. "But this is wrong and not just on a moral basis, I am not Bishop Fisher or any of those fools who are willing to die for their faith, old and new. I am a realist, if you go along with this then all the women in the kingdom will not for one minute dream of sleeping with another man again, especially the King. Why? When the King can execute them for cheating on their royal lover with their husbands or worse, made up lovers? Must be difficult for you, being the clueless one for once." She said mockingly as she sat with her legs crossed.

Henry shook his head, Katherine could never make her a lady and this was all the Spanish Princess fault for not knowing how to speak to her elders. If she was any of his younger daughters he would have slapped her or punish her by now but Bella … she was different than all the rest. He had a special place in his heart.

"She is accused of high treason."

"Of what? Of no longer being your wife, masquerading as your true wife? Really father? Could Cromwell not thought of something better." Her snappy comments made him chuckle, he was happy to see her again, she had missed her all these years when she'd been away in the Netherlands. When she was back he had hardly seen her.

He thought he could replace her with Maggie or Meg as she asked to be called now, or her cousin Margaret Douglas, but Bella, she was one of a kind. There was no one like her, not even his pearl.

"What do you propose then?" He asked, interested to know her opinion.

"If you want someone dead you don't go trusting your natural instinct, anger you taught me clouds your vision. Listen to what all your lawyers not just one have to say. If you execute her based solely on the evidence that she slept with dozens of men … well" she chuckled "who is to say that Parliament should not try your whores, they after all slept with dozens of men, including their husband, many of who are in Parliament I might add. I am sure you would love that, ridding yourself of Parliament at once just as your idol Julius Caesar."

"I am not a tyrant Bella."

"No, of course you are not. That is exactly what Julius claimed. You and Julius were simply too misunderstood by the Ides of March and Parliament. If you want to kill her, kill her. No excuses, no charges, many Kings have done it before but since she is you intend to divorce her and state she was your mistress not your wife, that would only make her a martyr for her cause. A cause she not fully supported. She went along with it because it helped her get close to your bed and won her a crown but she was never a true Reformist so you can't accuse her of heresy."

"She coaxed me into spreading the true gospel." Henry snorted. "The true gospel, she made me abandon my beliefs and all for a false promise!"

"She made you do nothing. You did that yourself! Nobody pushed, strapped you to your chair and forced you to strip the monasteries and break with Rome, that was all you!"

"Anne knew of my discontent with Rome! She is just as guilty."

"She merely told you what you wanted to hear, she was much an Orthodox Christian as you, she never eliminated tradition or stripped away the images, if one thing she loved was glamour and she exalted your image, she made you into a God. What a nice way to repay your wife."

"She is not my wife!"

"Nay, she will not be much longer as I hear you are just days away from signing her execution. It doesn't surprise me, you were eager to wed her, now you are eager to get rid of her."

Henry sighed rubbing his temple. "What do you want Bella? Why have you come here?"

She leaned forward, took his goblet, and poured herself more wine. "Mmmm, this thing tastes horrible, I prefer the Burgundy wine, but it is all England for England now. Look Your Majesty, you want to execute her fine I won't protest, but ask yourself do you want a martyr? You want that crazy Luther or the Papist rallying against you when you are no longer neither for them or, well I should say –against them? Give her a nice settlement, I heard from Maggie she is a very practical woman, and return her title of Marques of Pembroke and let your daughter inherit when her mother passes away or decides to pass it on to her, and execute her lovers for treason plain and simple."

"And Thomas and George Boleyn? You forget Mary's husband."

Bella stayed silent for a minute. Thomas was an easy choice, the man should have been killed a long time ago. It was too bad they had ninnies running the country instead of good solid practical man like Cromwell. For all she hated Cromwell, the man was practical and he was very smart and sharp, unlike her father and Archbishop Cranmer.

"Don't execute George, give him the same deal, banish him and Mary to the country, Mary will cry and hate you at first but when George talks to her and convinces her it was the safest choice she will accept the decision and forgive you."

Henry looked down at his hands, it would be so easy to forgive the whore, get rid of her lovers and Thomas Boleyn but Bella was right … he did not want martyrs on his hands. Just then Cromwell walked into his office. He curtsied to Lady Isabella and Henry and told him that the executioner was running late.

He jumped from his seat, everything his daughter said was forgotten and he fumed at Cromwell.

"What?" He screamed grabbing the younger man by the older man by the collar and pinning him against the wall, taking his dagger from his belt he pointed it at the man's neck. "I WANT HER DEAD! DEAD! ROTTING IN THE GROUND! I don't care what you have to do, kill, cheat, drag every councilor if you must but I want her dead!"

He dropped Cromwell, took her goblet, and flung it across the room. Bella smirked, she should have known better than trying to convince her father of choosing the right course. He was a Tudor and they did not bow or compromise.

She helped the older man to her feet and they left without excusing themselves. Cromwell momentarily turned, Bella waved her hand and said –"Leave him be, he is not going to be like this forever but while he is, be wise Mister Cromwell and keep your distance. We've all been unfortunate witnesses of his temper."

Cromwell nodded, astounded the younger woman was calm in a time like this. "It is all going to change, before that he claimed to love Luther, he could almost kiss his feet, now he is going to be sending every heretic and Papist to the flames to show the good faithful Christian he is." She grinned. "Oh sorry, please excuse me. I know how much you hate that word, but it is what you use for Catholics isn't it? No wait! That is what? Unfaithful? Pagans? Ah, I remembered it! It is filthy pagans, Rome worshipers." She laughed. "Religion you have to love it."

"My Lady I would have thought you would have been more Christian, your mother was a good and devout Christian after all." He said. For all her faults, her only redeeming qualities was her love for her children and her devoutness.

"I should be one, Mary is one and Maggie, well I cannot be sure what Maggie is but since she was young she always rejected the sermons at Church and always opted for something new, I guess Anne showed her a faith she could now believe in." She said, missing the grin in Cromwell's face when she mentioned her sister.

"I am a realist Master Cromwell. I see things for what they are. I am not one of Cranmer's _faithful_ flock who are no different than their Papist oppressors. I am no bigot either, I do not believe in denying people the right to believe whatever they want, in whatever form they want to worship. There is only one God after all and all religions believe in the same, the God of Abraham, Moses, David, even the Jews acknowledge Jesus as a great teacher."

"Careful Madame you are venturing in dangerous territory." He wondered if this was what she taught her children. Guessing his thoughts Bella chuckled and shook her head.  
"No Master Cromwell, I teach them nothing, I merely guide them, show them the different paths and let them decide for themselves."

"You coerce them then to be free thinkers." Cromwell said with a chuckle.

"Perhaps …" Her mischievous smile lingered then she turned serious. "I have seen the terrors of the religious wars, my husband tried to stay far but he was a Hapsburg and what is their motto? Warriors for God or something of the like." She shook her head. "I could never understand these petty fights until I grew up and realized as you, these are just excuses for men to climb the social ladder."

"And why should not those below have the opportunity to climb the social ladder My Lady?" He queried.

"No one is against ambition, I admire those with ambition, those who have struggled and are beaten and manage to make a name for themselves all on their own. It is those that use religion as their excuse for power, claiming they speak for the people." She snorted. "No one speaks for the people, everyone is out for themselves."

"Not all. Some, hard as it may seem, do practice Christian charity.

"Aye buying the people's loyalty, my mother as Anne Boleyn was an expert on that." She sneered at Cromwell, how could a man so pragmatic, so intelligent believe that? "Nobody believes in God, God is power and money the incentive to drive sheep into their flock."

"And you? Do you follow their convictions as much as you follow your hate in God?"

"Nay, I do not" She said, her eyes hard and piercing.

"Then what exactly do you believe in My Lady?" He demanded, Isabella Tudor was a true puzzle, not even herself, he guessed, even knew what was in her heart. "You must believe in something!"

"Do I have to believe in something to be valued My Lord?"

He sighed. "No Madame but it is not a very practical world we live in for a practical woman."

"I will just have to watch my back. My sister has our mother's religion, our mother had hers, even Anne had her own form of worship, Maggie I know favors the new ways, me? I favor nothing and I condemn nothing."

"Then if you were to be Queen-" Cromwell started but Bella stopped him.

"Hush Master Cromwell! That is treason you are talking right there. Be satisfied with this answer: I am what I am."

* * *

His Master Secretary informed her that her husband, Anne and all her so called "lovers" (including George) were going to be executed.

She fell to her knees, pleading to her father to spare her husband. He ordered her out. Mary screamed beating her bloody fists against the wooden doors. This was not fair! George was innocent of Anne's crimes so was Anne. She knew the woman, not as good as Maggie but she knew she could not have done those things. She worshiped her father, and that is where Mary realized had been her dire mistake.

"Every woman that has loved you ends up dead!" She screamed and ran.

There was only one man who could help her, and the thought of seeing him repulsed and intrigued her.

* * *

"My Lady, please don't, my Lord is resting"

"I don't care."

Mary moved past him and slammed the door behind her, locking them both; she intended not to leave until she got the answers she wanted. Her husband was not going to rot in that cell, George barely had the strength to eat, let alone live.

"I will see your master now!" She said with a commanding voice.

"My Lady you do not understand, my Lord is-"

She did not wait him to finish, she slammed the door open and the sight nearly made her eyes bulge.

"Lady Mary" He said quickly composing himself. "This is hardly the appropriate to meet you, will you let me at least dress?"

"My Lord I tried telling her" Edward waved his hand of "It's alright Thomas, you may leave. My, my, My Lady this is hardly the appropriate place and time to discuss these matters" He said approaching her.

"Do you even know why I am here?"

"Do I? Your face tells everything. You are here to plead your case" He took his hands and caressed them, if it wasn't for the revealing nature of his attire she would have pulled away, but she fell in a trance looking at his chest. There was not a single hair on it, completely clean and visible through his sweaty chemise.

She shook whatever spell he had her on away. Her scent was intoxicating, little minx. He knew why George wanted her so much, the things he could do to her.  
She gulped knowing what passed through his thoughts meeting his icy blue eyes, and did not like it one bit. "My Lord I come to you as His Majesty's humble servant, his most dutiful daughter to plead my case."

"Why not the King? Why not Cromwell? I am nothing but a lowly servant, a commoner just as you are a Viscountess, soon to be Dowager Viscountess may I add."

Mary swallowed her pride, she wanted to curse this man to oblivion but she was not Bella, she would hold her tongue, her husband's life depended on it. "My Lord, you hold an invaluable position with His Majesty."

"Oh?"

"You are the Queen to be's brother, my ... uncle" she said the last word with great difficulty. "You will be the first in His Majesty's council after Cromwell, you have the power and your sister to influence His Majesty, I know she has my father's ear."

This was what he liked, the knowledge that he was in control and had a power over life and death. He decided to play along, "And what shall I use this power for?"

"To save my husband" My husband whom you betrayed. "I beg of you" She said gritting her teeth, kneeling down. "For all that I hold dear, I swear to you that I will honor and recognize Jane as the future Queen and treat her with kindness and respect and reward your kindness and respect with mine."

So this is what it had come to. He would amuse her. "And why would I do that?" He asked taking her in his arms and helping her up.

"Master Seymour I beg of you my husband has nothing to do with the charges Lady Anne is accused of, he would never commit incest with his sister, I know because he has been with me the whole time, in my bed, in our house! He's a good husband, a good father, find it in your heart to forgive him, show you are a man of mercy and not cold as the rest say. Please."

He felt unmoved by her words, his heart beat wildly with every look he gave her. He should just take her and now. He tipped her chin in his fingers and forced her to look down, right where he wanted and where he knew she could not pull her eyes from.

"Your words move me My Lady but I am afraid God has abandoned you, your husband will die." Edward emphasized the last word then pulled her chin up, meeting her dark gray eyes smiling down at her, "there is no reason why you should be unhappy, you do not need to be alone ... Mary."

His lips crashed with hers, she tried to push him away but he brought her closer, soon their bodies melted under the hot pressure. His caresses, his touch, his tongue were driving her wild.

They pulled apart briefly to catch their breath, he carried her to the bed and disrobed her, she did the same lifting his arms to take his chemise, consumed by the hot passion in their hearts. Years of repressed emotions were about to be lit.

Take me, her body screamed as her back arched when he began searching her with his tongue, leaving a trail of traitorous kissed down over her pale skin that was the envy of the court, inflaming her at the touch of his mouth, making her succumb to desire, making her his though she still belonged to another, his mustache tickling her skin. Her body arched, shuddering with desire when he reached his destination.

Reaching at the most intimate part of her body, she shuddered with desire screaming with ecstasy. He placed a hand on her abdomen to subdue her. Slashing against the very core of sheath, drawing from exquisite pleasure, he took delight in her screams, he pierced his tongue to her wet spot bringing her to the brink of madness until she was in paradise. He withdrew his hand from her stomach and came up with a smug smile dancing on his lips, fully satisfied.

He doubted her husband had given her such pleasure, but no doubt the Boleyn bastard had schooled her well but he was a better master and he intended to teach the royal wench everything so she would continue to please him.  
Centering his eyes on her, beautiful wench he saw that she was hot and ready for more, she felt a surge of greedy lust travel through her as she caught sight of his enormous arousal; she felt herself open for him as he stripped the soft leather breeches. His skin was pale but not so, it was beautiful touched by sunlight like the traditional Wentworth hair. Cajoled by his pulsating member and without any preliminaries, he entered her filling with delicious ecstasy and she entered into a state of harmony as she felt the length of his passage release into her.  
"Oh ... Oh ..." She screamed burying her fingers in his hair as she entered another vortex of sinful pleasure. "P-Please don't ... don't stop" She begged, and his thrust became faster until the last of him filled her and he rolled from her breathing heavily, a hand on his chest, catching his breath.

 _God Almighty!_ She rolled, putting herself on top of him. She was a danger to his peace of mind! And he had experience rare pleasure to dismiss the second opportunity for his savage release.

She gasped, she should get up this minute. The realization of what they'd done ... what **she** had done to George dawned to her as the sunlight hit her face. He held her in a tight embrace, his voice purring in her ear in his sleep. "Mary ... Mary."


	15. No Light in your Bright Blue Eyes

**No Light In Your Bright Blue Eyes**

**~o~** _**  
** _

_"You are the hole in my head_   
_You are the space in my bed_   
_You are the silence in between_   
_What I thought and what I said_

_You are the night-time fear_   
_You are the morning when it's clear_   
_When it's over your start_

_You're my head_   
_You're my heart_

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_   
_I never knew daylight could be so violent_   
_A revelation in the light of day_

_You can choose what stays and what fades away_   
_And I'd do anything to make you stay_

_No light, no light_   
_No light_

_Tell me what you want me to say_   
_Through the crowded islands_   
_Crying out at me_   
_In your place there were a thousand other faces_

_I will disappear in plain sight_   
_Heaven help me_   
_I need to make it right_   
_You are the revelation_   
_You are to get it right_   
_And it's a conversation_   
_I just can't have tonight_

_You want a revelation_   
_Some kind of revolution_   
_You are the revelation_

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_   
_I never knew daylight could be so violent_   
_A revelation in the light of day_

_You can choose what stays and what fades away_   
_And I'd do anything to make you stay_

_No light, no light_   
_No light_

_Tell me what you want me to say_   
_But would you leave me,_   
_If I told you what I've done_

_And would you leave me_   
_If I told you what I've become_   
_'Cause it's so easy,_   
_To sing it to a crowd_   
_But it's so hard, my love_   
_To say it to you, all alone_

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_   
_I never knew daylight could be so violent_

_A revelation in the light of day,_   
_You can choose what stays and what fades away_   
_And I'd do anything to make you stay_

_No light, no light_   
_No light_

_Tell me what you want me to say_   
_You are the revelation_   
_You are to get it right_   
_But, it's a conversation_   
_I just can't have tonight_   
_You are the revelation_   
_Some kind of resolution._

_You are the revelation._   
_You are the revelation_   
_You are to get it right._

_But, it's a conversation,_   
_I just can't have tonight._   
_You are the revelation_   
_Some kind of revolution_   
_Tell me what you want me to say"_

**~No Light, No Light by Florence + The Machine**

* * *

_"You might be disappointed in the results. The storms come and go, the big fish eat the little fish and I keep on paddling."_ **  
**

**~Varys in Game of Thrones s.2 x02**

* * *

**May-June 1536**

She must have cried a thousand tears that day, she could not bear see George as they forced him to the scaffold. Poor George, he struggled to the last minute to meet his death, sickly and weak, barely able to walk.  
He was an easy kill for the executioner. He met her eyes with disappointment; he must have seen what she'd done to him. She spilled tears of regret but not for him –George had asked her to be brave in his last moments- but for her.

* * *

Maggie walked hand in hand with Anne. She wanted to outshine the rest of the ladies, even in this day of tragedy.  
"See me rise for I enter the doors of heaven." Thomas Moore was quoted saying. Today the people would see a greater person enter, not the gates of Heaven but the pages of history.

She would go down as a legend, as a martyr, only a few would know the truth.

Maggie followed and took her cloak. Anne had requested her niece's presence, she was very young but old enough to understand who were her enemies. She had seen how Mary had looked at George, the disappointment in his eyes was evident when he saw the regret in her eyes. Anne knew that her niece had many dangers ahead of her. She was not afraid for Elizabeth for she had a greater companion and playmate in Arthur and Annie, the true Boleyns, and a true sister in Maggie whom she had stopped thinking as Katherine's daughter and thought of her as her own. With her, she knew her daughter would be safe but Annie … poor child, she had seen the look of desire in the Seymour wench's brother's eyes.

And as she had used Bess on that fateful day to appeal to Henry, she now used Annie to teach her of what the Seymours had done.

"Good Christian people" Anne began as she stood tall, erect and proud and stared at the crowd of followers, all members of the court, some yeomen, but most of them her enemies. "I come before you to die, I have not come here to preach a sermon; I have come here to die …" The crowd heard emotionless, they stared at her with unsympathetic eyes. It didn't matter, she was going to go down as the Queen she was born to be and the Queen she intended to be even after she died. She vowed she would not be remembered for her weakness! "I come hither to accuse no man, nor to speak of that whereof I am accused and condemned to die. But I pray God save the King and send him long to reign over you, for a gentler nor a more merciful prince was there never, and to me was ever a good, a gentle, and sovereign lord. And if any person will meddle of my cause." She took a deep breath." I require them to judge the best. And thus I take my leave of the world and of you all. And I heartily desire you all to pray for me."

As under a spell, they knelt and at the same time mimicking their former Queen's movements, they began to pray for her and following her younger stepdaughter, they said a loud "Amen." It was not for them to judge what this woman, this queen, this mother whom they could all relate had done, God would judge her soul just as she vowed he would on her trial.

"Dear Jesus please take my soul, dear Jesus take my soul" She said as she closed her eyes momentarily and then opened them locking them with her niece Annie, who had been taken under her stepdaughter's command by her nurse to the crowd of spectators below. She locked eyes with the child and once at the mercy of the executioner she turned to his assistant whom he had yelled something in his native tongue and then she knew no more.

 **Maggie cried** for the fallen Queen, no tears fell from her eyes when they cut her life until she saw her niece and she realized the horrid truth: that we've all become sons of bitches.

* * *

Maggie took Annie from her mother after the King had taken Hunsdon from them and given them back to her husband, since it was Howards ancestral lands and it had been the place Henry was born. Annie refused to live in any other place, Hunsdon had been the only home she knew and she hardly knew Beaulieu or her Aunt, Mary Stafford who also volunteered to take her. And she didn't want to stay with her mother either, not after what she'd done. Her Aunt told her and Annie knew for a fact her Aunt never lied to her. Why would she? What did she got to lose? And besides, she had seen the guilt growing in her mother's heart ever since.

Maggie tried to cheer her up but one day she woke her and Henry in the middle of the night. She got up but he swung his arm and pushed her back into the bed. "Stay here" He told her, his voice slurry and stinking of wine. She encouraged it this time, she discovered he was more interesting when he was drunk.  
"Go back to sleep Henry" She chided and he obeyed, hugging the covers closer to his body.

He was like a lost puppy without her. And tonight he wasn't the only one.

"Annie, Annie" She shook her niece awake. Mary was too busy with the arrangements of George's funeral, his body had recently arrived and against her father's order she ordered his head to be re-attached to his body.  
"You were just having a bad dream, it's alright, it's alright I am here." Maggie soothed, cuddling her.

"No … they killed them! They killed papa … papa !" Annie screamed wetting Maggie's riding clothes with her tears. "I want my papa!" She chewed her finger like she normally did, a trait her papa was most proud of because he said it reminded him of his sister, her Aunt Anne, whom the Seymours had also killed!

"Papa! Papa! Papa! I want my papa!" She shrieked raising her eyes only to bury her head again, this time in Maggie's neck.

"Shhh, shhh … sweetheart, I know how much you are suffering, I know … believe me darling I know." She said, her voice partially calming her, her hand trailing on her back and petting her dark head. She was so much like Anne, not even Princess Elizabeth–now _Lady_ Elizabeth (like she, Mary and Bella, she was now a bastard)- had shared such likeness. Her eyes were the only feature she had inherited from her mother but other than that she was very much a Tudor like Maggie.

She kissed her Auntie Maggie's soft cheeks and looked up at her and met her soft sapphire eyes, hers were the only ones besides her cousin Bess's that emanated such warmth. Her mama had betrayed her being with that man, her Aunt had told her and she had seen it every day her mother dropped to her knees before the giant she had next to her bed, begging for absolution.

"What is it sweetheart?" Maggie asked, her sweetness melting through the hardened surface her heart had become.

She sniffed and wiped the tears off her face. Mama always said tears were for the weak and Princesses did not cry. She was the niece of a Queen and cousin to the true Princess, she was better than this.  
She leaned to her Aunt's ear and whispered "I wish you were my mama."

"You mustn't say a word of that to your mother, it will upset her, you don't want her to be upset right?"

Annie shook her head.

"Then that is a good girl, tomorrow I will take you back to your mother and you will embrace her like the good girl I know you are." She said then her voice became more serious. "You have a wonderful mother who loves and adores you."

"No! Mama does not love me anymore! She spends her time mourning papa and what she did with that man! I hate the new Queen! I want my Aunt Anne!"

"Annie" She scolded "Your mother did everything to protect you, your granddaddy was not going to e convinced by your mother so she went to Seymour, but she never betrayed your father. Sweetheart your mother is a good and honest, God fearing woman-"

"She is not!"

"Yes she is" Meg said softly but her expression hardened. "When we were little I always looked up to your mother because I knew, even your Aunt Bella knew, that she was the best of the three, and your grandmother loved her because of what she possessed inside."

"She does not! I hate her! I hate her! And I hate the Seymour for taking my Auntie and papa!" Annie screamed sharing her head violently, tears streaming down her face again. She had seen how her mama knelt at the altar praying for absolution, dressed in black and vomiting each morning. Arthur was so naïve and so kept from the outside world that she hadn't yet had the stomach to tell him of his father's death.  
Maggie held her in a tight embrace, soothing her fears and began singing to her like the way Mary did to her and Bella when their mother was absent, even Bella could not deny that out of the three it was Mary who was the one destined to be a mother for she had a gift –making children feel better about themselves- in a way their older sister couldn't. Maggie hummed when Annie fell asleep in her arms, her hand briefly traveled to her stomach where a new life was forming. Sometimes she wondered if the sins of their parents would pass on to their children.  
She hoped not. It would be a lonely road for her child if she had to pay for every single thing his grandparents had done. She kissed the top of her niece's bed and tucked her, wrapping her with the heaviest covers to keep her warm. She stayed with her a few hours until she was sure she was sleeping peacefully.

She wrapped her arms around Henry who was already snoring and prayed for the first time not to be delivered from evil but for their children to be spared from their parents' evil.

* * *

 _My baby, my baby._ She sniffed, her hands dropped to her stomach **.** _No, it cannot be George's._

"George I am so sorry" She whispered kneeling to his sarcophagus made just for him. She thanked the stonemasons, the face was an exact likeness. "I am so sorry, I am so sorry my love, I tried, I tried to resist but he wouldn't let me ... Oh George you should never have wed me!" She was frantic.

"Mama?" A startled voice forced her to turn. She gazed at her son, their son. His brown eyes reminded her so much of George. "Why are you crying? Where is da?"

 _Oh George you should never have taught him to be so like you_. His seed should never spilled in her belly, she felt unworthy now of caring for his children. His children _... our children._ No they weren't her children anymore.  
Soon her father would send his messenger, dressed in white and green to summon them back to court and they would be forgotten.

Maybe, she thought gazing at her son, it was for the best.

"Mama I asked you a question! Why are you crying? Where is da?" He asked more seriously, dropping his toy soldier his da had made for him when his mother explained it wasn't a surprise she was preparing for his da to celebrate his comeback. His da was never coming back, he was dead.

"Da is dead?"

"I am afraid so sweeting."

"How?" Came the natural question.

"Do you know what treason is Arthur?" The boy nodded his head. "Your father was executed because your granddaddy thought he did something very bad."

She put a hand on his face, kneeling to his eye level. She could see tears forming in his dark eyes.  
"No ... da is coming home."

"He is not Arthur and you have no idea how sorry I am that he is no longer with us, but Arthur" She held his hand with her other free hand. "you must rejoice for he is in heaven and one day we will all see each other again, he is there with your Aunt, the Queen." She could not believe she just called Anne a Queen, but Arthur grew loving his Aunt and together with Bessie and Annie, they were the closest people to her heart, she could not take that away from him. "and he is very happy from where he is, he is an angel now sweetheart and he is looking down on us, he would not like you to be sad."

"Oh Mama!" He cried swinging his arms around her neck, clinging to her as he dumped his sorrows on his mother's ears.

* * *

"His Majesty has appointed me your children's governor or guardian if you prefer that and I will be taking over my duties seriously Lady Rochford … Mary" He said when the doors closed behind him. The children being dismissed by their mother.

Oh no. Her hand traveled to her stomach. Not here. Edward helped her, he held her hand and when his other hand traveled to her stomach he smiled.  
"It seems the fruit is fertile."

Mary sniffed. She did not want this baby. She did not like it when it moved reminding her of its existence. She had to lie to the whole world that the baby was George's, but even Thomas Boleyn had known when he saw the small bump that the bastard was not his grandchild.

She hid her head in her hands in shame.

 _George!_ This was the ultimate humiliation, she was going to have this man's bastard and pass it as his!  
Why oh why George did you have to trust me?

Edward smirked and felt the life inside her move. Then he noticed her tears and he uncovered her face.

"Shhh, this is a glorious occasion, a baby nestling in your womb, it will be the sort of thing this house will need won't it? Another baby?"

Mary slapped him across the face. How dare he say that! This was cause for grief, the minute she'd see its face for she could not think of her baby as a person because it was not, she would be reminded of her shame. "I will have to look at its face and know that I cheated on George because of you and his death is on your hands and now I have to care for your baby!"

Edward caressed her chin with her thumb, she struggled a bit but he overpowered her. "I like it when a lioness shows how protective she is around her cubs but then again you are not a true lion are you Lady Rochford?" He unlaced the back of her dress, surprisingly she let him. His hand traveled to her breasts that were all exposed through her thin chemise, he fondled them feeling her nipples grow erect, all the way down to her stomach where he felt the child move wildly at his touch.

"You are a wild vixen" he said searching his mouth as she succumbed to his touch. Damn him! She loved him, she hated him but he knew how to please her!

"What's wrong sweetie?" He asked fondling her firm buttocks, drawing her to deliciously moan and search his tongue as her screams drowned in a powerful kiss. "I thought you would be more willing."

He pushed his middle fingers into her sheath bringing her to the brink of desire, she was soon begging for more but Ned had other plans in mind. He rolled over and pushed her on top of him, inverting their positions since it only seemed fitting after he was going to be a proud father for the first time. He laughed, he guessed that is what those two bitches, Catherine and Anne must have felt when they attempted to cuckold him, and he could not help but agree, it was a sensational feeling.

"There My Lady, I want you to show me the proud lioness that you are, I want you to fuck me like it was my last fucking day on this earth. Do you understand?" He asked raising his eyebrows, she was completely under his control. She nodded and pushed her legs apart and lowered herself to him.  
 _Take me, take me!_ She screamed in ecstasy dancing with joy as he pushed his essence into her.  
"Now your son is a happy lad." He said pushing her down, she was completely hypnotized by his gaze, his voice, his sensual movements on her hair, her body, especially that part of her where she felt his seed fight its way to her body.

"You are not a lioness Madame" he said pushing his lips into her mouth. "You are a dragon like the old dragons of Wales, you are your grandfather's heir, the Angel of Wales and now you are mine My Lady." And I am never going to let her go. He'd be a fool to let her slip from his fingers, he brought her to his chest again and pushed her hips apart and buried himself in her, pumping harder.

"Ahh … ah," She had lost consciousness during their love making, waking the following morning on his chest with his arms wrapped around her. "Edward …" She mumbled feeling his finger through her auburn hair. "Edward" she mumbled, for the first time she had slept like a baby, the baby had slept soundly in her womb and had not woken her.

"Mum …" She said as she woke to the image of Ned, his hair was almost flaxen in the sun light she could have mistaken it for her mother's beautiful auburn-gold. "Mum."

"No My Lady, but something better." He said caressing her cheeks, smiling down on her. His smile relaxed her. She giggled and closed her eyes obeying the angelic voice whose hands added its angelic touch and its mysterious ether, that made her body shudder with desire.

Edward leaned down and kissed her. She sniggered, his growing moustache tickled her. "Mmmm … do not let me go … do not." She said drowsily turning her back, he brought her closer and whispered. "Nay I won't, I won't Mary I promise" And kissed her earlobe when she said "George … I love you."

He released her go and immediately went for his clothes and dressed.

"George come back …"

 _Lusty bitch!_ Edward's face turned expressionless, first she had called his name, begged him to take her now she called on _his_ name. Mary reached with her arm across the carpet floor until she found nothing and a sudden breeze entered the room and she immediately crossed her arms, shivering with freeze. The baby inside her began to remind her of her present situation.

Edward could not leave her there, he wanted to but the child reminded him she was, regardless how they felt, his responsibility.

He carried her to the bed and tucked her in, he put an extra cover on her feeling the life inside her move frantically. Like his uncle Thomas, the child could not wait to be next to warmth. He closed the window and momentarily hopped on the bed, wrapping his arms protectively around her. The child ceased its wild movements.


	16. The Consequences that I've Rendered

**The Consequences That I Have Rendered  
**

**~o~**

" _Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air_  
I know I can count on you  
Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"  
But you've got the love I need To see me through

_Sometimes it seems that the going is just too rough_   
_And things go wrong no matter what I do_   
_Now and then it seems that life is just too much_   
_But you've got the love I need to see me through_

_When food is gone you are my daily meal_   
_When friends are gone I know my savior's love is real_   
_Your love is real_

_You got the love_   
_You got the love_   
_You got the love_   
_You got the love_   
_You got the love_   
_You got the love_

_Time after time I think "Oh Lord what's the use?"_   
_Time after time I think it's just no good_   
_Sooner or later in life, the things you love you loose_   
_But you got the love I need to see me through_

_You got the love_   
_You got the love_   
_You got the love_   
_You got the love_   
_You got the love_   
_You got the love_

_Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air_   
_I know I can count on you_   
_Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"_   
_But you've got the love I need to see me through"_

_~"_ **You've Got The Love" by Florence + The Machine**

* * *

_"It was in the area of her own amusements that Mary diverged most dramatically from the life of Vives's Christian woman. From her early teens, she adored the very pastime the Spanish educationist had so abhorred. She became an inveterate gambler"_

**~The Myth Of Bloody Mary { _The Education Of A Christian Princess} p.34;_ by Linda Porter**

* * *

**August 1536**

"So it is true" He said a light smirk on his lips when Susan brought her coat. She tried to stop him, she explained. "But he said he had very important news to tell you, I told him he would have to wait but he would not listen. I am so sorry My Lady."

"It is alright Susan, I would find out soon enough." She said coming out of bed, hugging the coat to her body. She could feel the child become tense, and began to kick wildly as she approached the man. _Be still!_

His eyes fell to the visible lump on her stomach. The Queen was struggling to get pregnant but with His Majesty's appetite increasing, it was unlikely it would happen soon. Yet here she was, the widow of the fallen Boleyn boasting of good health and with a new child on the way.

"My Lady." He said taking his hat off and bowing.

"Sir Francis." She said curtsying. The child did not stop kicking whenever it felt another male presence, it was as if his father, he wanted her all for himself.

 _Damn these Seymour men._ She thought, but she could not complain, the previous night and the night before that had been very exquisite.

"Congratulations on your pregnancy My Lady, I want to first start by saying that you are very fortunate under the circumstances, of course, to retain your property since most of it was confiscated and handed over to the crown-"

"Why have you come here?"

He smiled. Straight to the point, no wonder Lord Beauchamp had a sinful fancy for her, and by the looks of it they had gone a step further with their relationship.

"The King wants you back at Court and before you say no, he is on his way."

"He is coming here?" She asked baffled. Looking at Susan who looked equally shocked.

"The King wants you to meet Her Majesty, forgive me Lady Rochford but I thought you already knew as your sisters, the Lady Isabella, Dowager Archduchess of Austria and Lady Surrey have already met and paid respects to His Majesty's consort."

Mary was barely breathing. If her father was coming here, that meant he would be coming here as well. With his wife. She could not face that woman, she had heard the whispers of how the Anne Stanhope loved to gossip and she knew everything about everyone. Surely when she saw the lingering looks her husband gave Mary, Anne would know the truth.

She could not let her know, adulterer or not she could not be responsible for tearing apart the other woman's happiness, however little it may be, with her husband.

She felt the child within her kick as she began to speak. "Then I will have the house ready for Their Majesties, thank you Sir Francis and I also welcome you, help yourself to what you need."

He would not take her words for granted, he had caught side of a beautiful red haired wench just outside the kitchens who had been eying him since she spotted his horse, she would do to relieve him of his desires for the King and the Princess Dowager's youngest daughters.

* * *

Anne eyed the Dowager Viscountess of Rochford's stomach. So it was true, the woman was with child, her husband's child.

Mary eyed the new Viscountess of Beauchamp and curtsied as was proper, Edward Seymour was after all now the greatest and would someday be the richest man in the kingdom, if his sister succeeded where her predecessors had failed –in bringing the King a son.

"My Lord, My Lady, it is an honor to have visit us." The child within ceased its wildest movements at sensing the presence of his father.

Anne eyed her curiously. So, this was the bitch that Edward had gotten with pup? What was so special about her? It wasn't like a poor cub would be strong enough to carry a strong wolf's offspring _, even if it is a bastard of mixed blood_. She thought her husband would have been more discreet. She was quite surprised he was even having an affair. She never took Edward for being the kind to have affairs.

"My Lady congratulations on your pregnancy, I wish you the best." She said cordially, putting a hand on her swollen stomach, letting the royal bastard know that young and fertile as she was, it was she who was Edward's wife and it was her bastard who would inherit Edward's titles not Mary's.

"It is most appreciated My Lady, and I wish you the best of health for the continuation of your pregnancy."

Anne smiled and both women kissed each other on the cheek. She led them to the parlor where they awaited for Their Majesties. She was surprised to find a kind spirit in Jane Seymour, the woman who had walked over her predecessor's same steps and had her hands stained with as much blood as Anne Boleyn with Mary's mother.

"Your Majesties."

Henry lifted her chin, he looked her straight in the eye. These were his eyes, no other daughter had his eyes. Elizabeth had that woman's eyes, Maggie had her beautiful Plantagenet sapphire blue and Bella, Bella was a bit of a reckless child who seemed to defy nature itself, her eyes were neither Tudor nor Plantagenet nor the beautiful Tratasmara sky blue, they were instead a dark blue. Mary was like him, she had little of Katherine except her fighting spirit –which he hoped had died with George Boleyn.

His eyes fell to the small bump in her stomach. "Is the child healthy?" Was all he could ask, there was a small part Mary hoped felt guilty for what he had done to George, but as she looked into his eyes she saw there was none.

"It is." She replied quietly.

Henry moved aside and let his wife greet her. She hid her pity really well behind a kind smile.

"Lady Rochford your father and your sisters have been talking non-stop about you, it is good to finally meet you in person, I am deeply sorry for your loss." She said.

Just what loss she was referring? Mary wondered but nonetheless thanked her and embraced her as she would her own mother, though in her heart she knew there would never be another Queen like her mother.

* * *

**1537  
**

The new Queen was fully committed to marry off all of her stepdaughters, including wee Elizabeth. She was out of her mind if she believed Bella would fall under her tricks. Bella had been schooled by the best actresses of the trade, been in three dangerous courts, presently in one and knew for a fact no one was this kind without a reason.

It was a shame to see what her father had come true, when she thought of what happened to the Rebels, it made Bella shudder. Most of them were fanatics, others were just good, honest, hard-working men who wanted to make an honest living **_and_ ** have the guarantee they could worship as they wished. But Cromwell despite his practicality saw the men as a danger to her father and then her uncle Charles, he had no qualms when it came to their slaughter.

Europe was coming to an age of tyranny. No one was safe. Men were killing themselves over form of practice. _Bloody fools! They all worship the same God, why can they not see that?_

"Mother" Her son returned her from her thoughts "why is Sir Thomas Seymour looking at you like that?"

"I do not know, Charlie, what do you think?"

Charlie shrugged his shoulders. Bella turned to Thomas Seymour, newly knighted he believed himself such a bad boy and one of the most important men in the kingdom after the King. Poor man, he was totally unaware as to who really had the cards here. Of the whole lot, he was the only one who did not inherit the noble and discreet attitude that characterized the Seymour House.

"I know." Katherine said bringing her from her thoughts. "It is obvious he fancies you mama."

"Well done, Kat, and why do you think he does?" She asked, a smile on her face as she winked at the man. She could play the seductress, but her piercing eyes were enough to turn his eyes elsewhere. She bit her lips, fighting a laugh.

"He wants the crown, if grandfather does not have a son, then you get to be Queen and either Charlie or our brother William get to be King of England." She finished with a smirk of triumph like she had seen many times on her grandfather.

"William is being groomed to be Holy Roman Emperor darling and he is the King of the Romans, your uncle Charles is ruling for him until he comes of age, so far there are only two contenders for the throne and that is myself and your brother Charlie."

"But I do not want to be King mama, I want to write poetry and ride and play with Kate and Arthur."

"What about Annie?" She asked surprised that she had that Charlie had not mentioned Annie, he and Kate were always so eager to play with both the twins

"I don't like Annie anymore mama, she is always mad about something and she screamed at Kate the other time."

"Is this true?"

Kate nodded. "When was this?" Kate put her fingers under her chin thinking very hard.

"It was last time we visited Aunt Mary, I remember!"

"Keep your voice down."

"Sorry mother, it was last July, she was very sad about uncle George, when I offered to comfort her, she started screaming at both me and Charlie. Arthur tried to calm her down but she threw her doll at him."

"And where was your Aunt in all of this?"

"We don't know, we went to get her but-" She was interrupted by Charlie's excited voice. Finally he knew something his sister didn't!

"Aunt Mary was with that man" Charlie said, his finger flying to the man seated at the high table, next to the Queen. "Master Edward Seymour."

"Lord Beauchamp, he is Viscount now Charlie remember that. So what were they doing?" Bella asked more intrigued, she would never thought is possible of her sister. Her _**perfectly pious**_ little sister. But it happened in the best of families, and why should she be surprised? Their mother always said Mary had more of her ancestors of the hot Welsh blood than her proud English ancestors.

"I promised not to tell." Charlie said as he felt the heavy eyes of the Queen's brother upon him.

"Tell me my little dragon, you know you can trust mama." She said and Kate smiled at her mother, she admired how she could convince people.

"Well … I think they were exercising …"

_Ned drove his fingers to her sheath piercing the soft skin. Mary panted and began to breath rapidly, her heart beat faster as she felt the movements of his fingers. "Ah!" Her body fought in a great struggle but it soon yielded._

_He withdrew his fingers and opened his hose and when he couldn't hold it any longer, he drove deep inside her, deeper and deeper until a powerful sigh of relief escaped her lips. Charlie watched the scene with interest._

_Adults were very weird. He needed to have a closer look. He lifted himself just enough so he could open the window, when he recognized the face of her Aunt's assailant a gasp escaped his lips. He quickly realized his mistake.  
_

_"He saw us!" She hissed and he withdrew himself and went to the window, Charlie attempted to run away but having nowhere to go and from where he was, it would be a long way down, he remained still, ready for his punishment._

"And what did he say?" Isabella inquired grinning at Lord Beauchamp who glared back at her.

Charlie recounted everything the Viscount said.

_Charlie fought against the man's wild grip but when he saw the face of the kind man who had given him treats in his last visit to Beaulieu he stopped and smiled at him. "Master Seymour!"_

_"Very good lad, now tell us what were you doing spying on us?" He asked with a wide grin on his face as he diverted his eyes from his Aunt's naked form. "Eyes here my little lord." He said. Charlie met his eyes, they were not cold or evil as his cousin Annie said they were, in fact they were very kind and he was holding him gently bringing him to the bed where he swung his arm around him._

" _What were you doing to my Aunt? Why were you hurting her?"_

" _Me? Hurting her? I don't know what you speak of, me and your Aunt were merely having a bit of a pastime, what all adults do and it helped soothe the baby. You do want your cousin to be born fine, without worries?"_

" _I suppose so."_

" _That's a bright good lad, and remember this is our little secret."_

" _So I cannot tell my mother?"_

" _No" Edward said letting the boy go. The less people knew about them the better, and he didn't want Mary's older and noisier sister lurking bout every corner. He did not mind her younger sisters, Lady Surrey and the Lady Elizabeth but Lady Bella, he knew, was no ordinary Tudor._

"What were they doing mama?" Charlie asked as he finished his tale. "Where they really soothing the baby because Auntie Mary never wanted to talk about it and when I asked her the next morning before you came, she refused to tell me what was it they were doing."

Bella smiled and kissed her son's chubby cheeks that she felt thankful they begun to thin. "You know how you need a mother and a father to make a baby?" Charlie nodded. "Well what your Aunt and Lord Beauchamp did was something similar, you see Charlie …" She began explaining describing everything as pieces to a puzzle, by the end of her tale as Charlie and Kat began to caught on their faces turned from wonder to utter disgust.

"How can people do that?" They asked in unison feeling their stomachs twist.

"I hope I never get to do that."

"Someday you will." She told Charlie. "And when you do, make sure you do it with the person you love most because it is a wonderful experience Charlie." She said her eyes holding mischief as she remembered the countless nights she spent in their father's arms. She missed that feeling of fulfillment. She could have easily gotten it if she accepts Queen Jane's offer but she was no man's wife. She loved being single, she did not need a man to define her!

* * *

"Is it true, is the bitch with child?" Thomas asked his good friend, his good new friend, he reminded himself, Sir Francis Bryan.

"En nomini …" Sir Francis trailed off as he laughed and watched his hopeless friend look at the heavy cleavage that Lady Isabella Tudor was sporting, the wench seemed to get better each year. Pity, thought Sir Frances, he could have enjoyed the bounty of the forbidden fruit if the bitch was not so stubborn.

She was no angel. Unlike her mother, she saw something she had to have it. However, she was no fool, she knew what she wanted and **how** to get it. No prude like her younger sister was, or had been. She was a prude no more –the evidence being the fruit of the Lady Rochford and Edward Seymour's forbidden love.

"Don't laugh Edward will have your other eye for this Sir Francis." Thomas reminded him, setting his eyes away from Lady Isabella Tudor as she glared at him.

He moved his gaze to Edward's wife. Thomas sighed, part of his felt relieved Edward was finally interested in a woman. He always Edward always doubted his brother loved women until he witnessed for himself how entranced he was when he was with _her._

His _Tudor_ mistress.

It felt ironic. Yesterday it was the wolf that bowed to the lion, now it was the lion that bowed and begged being fucked by the wolf.

 _It must be something amusing._ Nothing compared to Anne. _Naughty Ned, saves the best for last._  
He could not blame his brother, practically everyone had had their first experience with Anne Stanhope! Thought Thomas with an amused grin.

"I am not afraid of the big, bad mean wolf but the dragoness he is with; I wonder what she tastes like." He jested imaging himself in the lucky Viscount's position. Seeing the discomfort in his friend's face, he changed topics. "I heard My Lady Beauchamp was with child too. Very unfortunate she lost the child."

"She was not breeding." Thomas said, rather hastily. Francis cocked his head from side to side in inquiry.  
"It was a phantom pregnancy, nothing more, nothing less." Said Thomas filling his cup.

Sir Francis took it and gave it to a spare groom. "What really happened Sir Thomas? Was there really a child?"

Thomas laughed, his voice seamed more calm now. "Of course there wasn't."

"Then she is to come soon? Where is she? Is she with her husband trying to bring him into his good senses?"

"No, not yet but she is praying."

Bryan burst in laughter. What could a woman like her possibly be praying to? God? The saints? He doubted they would open their ears for her.

Just then Edward and Anne entered the Hall, they bowed to Thomas and Sir Francis. For the first time Edward looked at Thomas without feeling contempt and Thomas could not help but smirk.

Maybe his instinct had been correct and the dragoness had melted through his icy core. On cue, the Widow Rochford walked alongside her sister the Countess of Surrey with her husband, the Earl of Surrey not far behind in deep conversation with his father, who did not spare them a look.

Mary shortly looked at Thomas. Her recognized the look of shame and regret in her eyes.  
Sir Francis watched amused. "I wonder what the Viscountess will think if she were to know from a little birdie (for sure) that the half breed lion and dragoness carries a wolf instead of a falcon in her belly?"

Thomas laughed out loud. Mary turned and glared at them but they kept on laughing.

"Courage sister, you have a strong child nestling in your womb while they have nothing but bastards, you have a true heir in your belly."  
It seemed strange for her to hear her sister speak with such conviction but Mary felt courage sip into her by Maggie's words and nodded, locking her hands on her stomach protectively.  
Anne eyed the scene below of the widow Rochford and her younger sister with envy.

Anne felt a knife being plunged through her heart. It was not fair, she was his wife, her sons should be the one taking after Edward's titles not that royal bastard's! She breathed deeply, even if she bore a son, it would make no difference since the child would be known as a Boleyn and even someone were to divulge the truth, he still would not be able to inherit.

* * *

Mary lay on a pool of blood screaming as she felt the baby move wildly around her.

Ned had arrived with his brother in the dead of night, ironically the same time his wife had woke him up saying her time was near only to discover there had never been any baby. Thomas was with him because he had seen the months prior before her confinement began the way Edward's eyes danced mischievously when he was around her.

He wanted to see at last what a child of Ned would look, if it would be wild and unruly like its true grandfather or serious, cold and menacing like his brother. Growing up he had grown scared with Ned until he learned from his father, it was just his brother's way of being intimidating since he did not possess the brute strength or fierce bravado that characterized him and their father.

* * *

When the child was born, Mary would shake it and ask it why was it causing her so much pain? She had been giving birth for almost a day now and the child refused to come out of her body.

"My Lady you have to give another push! Is the only way" The midwives pleaded with her. Dr. de la Sa, her late mother's doctor was with her assisting her in the difficult moments of her birth. Bella was by her side throwing nasty looks at de La Sa for not making himself more useful.

If her father was not so resentful against his whore, he would have sent a more competent physician, someone who would not hesitate to do what was needed to save mother and child like Linacre or Butts. But no, they had to be stuck with de La Sa, who had grown more scared and cautious since their mother's death.  
"Push God damn you Mary! I know you are better than this!"

"I can't! I want the baby out sister! I want the baby out! Please I want the baby out! I can't hold it any longer." She pleaded , her mouth then opened but no sound came in, the child was pouncing on her stomach.  
It was a curse, she knew it was a curse since she first knew of it! Now it was threatening to consume her like her family did with George and Anne.

She began to cry wildly and clutched on Bella's arm. "Please sister … if anything should happen to me, I want you to take care of my children … don't let them know what I've become."

"They will not, and they will not have to because you are going to push and you are going to deliver this baby right now!"

"I can't Bella." She whined. "It hurts so much, not even with Artie and Annie … I can't" She shook her head wildly, tears running down her cheeks as they begged her to push.

* * *

Three hours later Edward and Thomas heard the howling of the newborn babe.

"My God Edward! That boy has lungs!" Edward glared at Thomas and waited for the physician to come to give him the news Mary was alright.

De La Sa came out with a bright smile on his face. It was a huge honor to be working with his late mistress' favorite daughter.  
"My Lords, Lady Rochford is safely delivered, she and the child are fine."

"Well? And the child?" Thomas asked rather frantic, more than his brother who bore no expression.

"The child is fine, she is with her mother right now."

"She? She had a girl?"

Dr. de la Sa nodded and showed them in. Edward gazed at the small child cradled in Mary's arms. She looked pale and exhausted, beads of sweat trailed from her forehead but yet she held on. He hoped that his sister would not look like that when she gave birth to the long awaited heir.

"Is she?" Edward was too nervous to ask. Mary did not meet his gaze, she was too nervous to. She did not even want to see _**their** _ child's eyes afraid she would see his.

The child stop its mewing when it sensed their presence and began to move impatiently. Thomas saw his brother, paralyzed in fear. Thomas did not wait, he took the child from Mary's arms and began to cradle it, seeing her uncle the baby smiled and relaxed in his arms. He looked to Ned and smiled a small smile.

The baby gurgled and looked at its true father curiously, instantly recognizing his eyes. Thomas was sad to see that child go, he did not know what it was he felt but when that child gazed at him he recognized himself, he saw nothing of Ned, her mother or even her grandfather. He saw himself, it was the same look he had sported when he had been jealous of Ned for being the smartest and the one their mother often praised.

Yes, she was Ned's. She had his navy blue eyes, even though all babies were born with blue eyes, it was HIS eyes she had, and yes there were specs of auburn hair mixed with golden like his brother, but the rest of her it was the Seymour, not the Wentworth pale but fair skin.

Thomas' hair had even once been auburn like the child's but had turned darker when he turned to adolescence, Ned's had remained a golden brown.

He almost envied his brother, but it was he the ladies had turned to, and now it seemed as he spun around to meet the jealous eyes of her sister's, it would be his daughter who would be the last in their circle.  
 _Not under my watch._

Mary followed his gaze, she finally had the courage to look up to her child as Edward placed her in her arms. "My daughter." She said quietly moving her fingers around her specs of golden auburn hair.

"Hello, hello I am your mother." She moved her daughter's little hand to simulate a little greeting.

Bella was content to see her sister finally accepting of her new child. It took her forever to admit there would be no other way out of this if she didn't push.

And she was a beautiful little girl, she reminded her of Maggie when she was born, how Mary kept on saying 'brother Wells' instead of sister like she was supposed to. Mary was always a stubborn one like their mother.

She hardly changed her mind unless she received a good yelling and Bella remembered all the times she had to yell at Mary before she accepted that she had no brother, that her brother was in fact her sister.

The chubby little hands reached for her mother's auburn locks, it didn't pull on them or scratch her face the way her older half siblings had done whenever they saw something different to them.

Thomas excused himself along with Lady Isabella.

"Amazing creature isn't it?" Bella said as his eyes followed on her older half-sister.

"Excuse me?" He asked, his eyebrows arching. Could she know? How could she not? Everyone would see in time the flaming gold hair if it turned more golden she was Ned's. Poor child, his mind racked.

"I feel pity for the child but more for her sister, she knows." She added silently smiling slyly at Sir Thomas as she moved past him to comfort little Annie who was with Charlie. Charlie was excited to know everything about his new cousin. "Is he a boy mama? Can I see him? Can I see him? I want to show him all my soldiers and my kittens!"

"Charlie we talked about this, there will be no kitten playing and you have a girl so the answer is no, she is too young to play." Bella said rather strictly, however his face did not fall. At the mention of a girl cousin he became more intrigued. Bella turned to her niece. "Are you not excited Annie? You have a new sister." She said courtly but she noticed the look of jealousy in the girl's eyes.

"I do not want her." Thomas head her say and he looked hard at Annie.

"That is too bad because she is your sister and you are going to have to put up with her, in time you will like her, for now go back to your rooms and find something to play with." Annie nodded and left with her governess and her sibling without question. "Do we really have a cousin?" Kate asked intrigued for this new girl. Maybe she would be more interesting and grow less spoiled than Annie. God knows she knows nothing more than to show off, wear pretty dresses, and talk of how much she knew of everything!

"I hope she turns out to be nicer." Charlie then said.

"I hope she does not turn to be a brat." Kate added.

Bella laughed, sharing their thoughts.

* * *

Maggie gave birth a day before but because news traveled so slow from Surrey to Hundson, they didn't know until a week later after the rain had cleared.

Mary was thankful she had given birth to a healthy baby boy, she had prayed God would give her a daughter so her shame would not be harder to bare and Maggie would have what she always deserved.

"Now you can call her brother Wales!"

"Bella! You are impossible! Do you know that?"

"And you know nothing but fling and you don't even aim good, I would have flung a knife at me but I am afraid you were always too weak to lift a thing."

"Somehow I should be laughing but for ONCE you are right. I feel too weak to lift myself up, I have to be helped and dressed with more care than usual." Her expression turned serious. "I thought I was going to die Bella if it hadn't been for you and your loud mouth-"

"Don't, you and the baby are fine and that is what matters." Bella then sniggered. "You should see how Viscount Beauchamp clings to her, he swings her in the air and kisses her cheeks, and never once she smiles at him without touching his hair first or staring off into space just like Maggie remember?"

"Maggie never did that, that sounds more like you. And just what I need another you!"

"I was a good child … well tried to be" She said when Mary snorted. "but you must admit it was Maggie who did that, remember when you threw my favorite sword at me and Liam for the disappearance of her doll-"

"Disappearance? You stole it! Threw it out the window like some savage!" Mary accused.

"You and Maggie started it! Called me Underfoot!"

"You didn't have to throw her doll!"

"Served you right, you never called me Underfoot again!" Bella shot back and then sat and wrapped her arm around her. "Fighting with Nando was not as fun as fighting with you, I accused him of raping me the first time and it was still not as fun."

Mary gasped and balked. "Bella!" She exclaimed. "How could you? He was your husband!"

"He was my partner you know I never really agreed on the marriage, mother practically had to drag me into it, not my owner, I was not his slave and when I subdued his member he finally understood."

Mary blanched and covered her ears. "Dear Lord Bella" She crossed herself. "Sometimes I wonder if we are REALLY related!"

"Well we have the same hair, granted mine is losing its shine and turning a darker shade to brown but we have the same shape of eyes and we came from our mother, you can be certain of that, otherwise she would not have grown as fat."

"You should better leave before my –"

"Your lover comes and your insides explode with your desire for a certain golden haired Viscount?" She teased.  
Mary blushed.

"Ha! Come on Mary you do not fool the best of liars here! I know who the real father of your sweet new cub is or should I say your first pup is! No falcon except for Elizabeth has had auburn hair tainted with specs of gold I should add."

"Bella you must be quiet if they hear you-"

"What? They can hear me. I can scream it aloud. You really think someone will notice. Will the King allow for a scandal such as this after the pale wench gives him his prized male cub?" She sneered at Mary. "No! He will do everything for his darling new jewel to be above reproach even if it means covering your indiscretions sister."

She said poking her chest. "Naughty, naughty wee Mary, I always thought I would be the one with my tail between my legs. Hmm" She shrugged her shoulders, "that means I have to try harder. Have a reputation to protect you know."

"Would you stop horsing around Bella! This is serious I will be known as the great whore!"

"Who in their right minds would say so to you? Suppose they do know about Meggie, would they really be so stupid if the Queen gives birth to a son to shout it to the four winds? Don't be naïve sister" She said. "They are more worried about covering their behinds than in your little secrets. I would be more worried about her sister."

Mary looked up to Bella, confused by her statement. "Annie? What can she do? She is just a child."

"Aye but you have to be watchful. Make sure she does not grow resentful over her new sibling."

Mary rolled her eyes. There she was being over-dramatic again. Her mother was right, it was a miracle if Bella took something seriously. She waved her hand dismissively "Annie is going to be three very son, she is not going to care for a new sibling, she has me and I will always have her and Arthur as my first priority, Meggie is not going to change that."

"You are already inquiring over her health and you insist on nursing her yourself."

"I did not have the opportunity with Annie and Artie. George …" A knot formed in her throat. "H-he … thought that a nurse added more class, and Anne would not want her sister in law and daughter to a King humiliate her father's house by not hiring a wet nurse."

There was nothing wrong with Mary's reasoning except she did not see the way Annie had looked at her new sister.

When she wanted to go to the cradle, Bella always made sure there was someone there, just in case.

"Have it your way Mary, but I am just expressing my opinion."

Bella asked Kate to stick to her cousin like glue. Kate came one morning telling her about what her cousin had written. It was a short poem in Latin saying how much she loved her mother, her brother and her father and missed her old family. Nowhere was there a mention of Meggie.


	17. Rabbit Hole

**Rabbit Hole** _  
_

**~o~  
**

_"The looking glass, so shiny and new_  
How quickly the glamor fades  
I start spinning slipping out of time  
Was that the wrong pill to take (Raise it up)  
You made a deal, and now it seems you have to offer up  
But will it ever be enough  
(Raise it up, raise it up)  
It's not enough  
(Raise it up, raise it up)

_Here I am, a rabbit hearted girl_   
_Frozen in the headlights_   
_It seems I've made the final sacrifice_

_We raise it up, this offering_   
_We raise it up_

_This is a gift, it comes with a price_   
_Who is the lamb and who is the knife_   
_Midas is king and he holds me so tight_   
_And turns me to gold in the sunlight_

_I look around, but I can't find you_   
_(raise it up)_   
_If only I could see your face_   
_(raise it up)_   
_Instead of rushing towards the skyline_   
_(raise it up)_

_I wish that I could just be brave_

_I must become a lion hearted girl_   
_Ready for a fight_   
_Before I make the final sacrifice_

_We raise it up, this offering_   
_We raise it up_

_This is a gift, it comes with a price_   
_Who is the lamb and who is the knife_   
_Midas is king and he holds me so tight_   
_And turns me to gold in the sunlight_

_Raise it up, raise it up_   
_Raise it up, raise it up_

_And in the spring I shed my skin_   
_And it blows away with the changing wind_   
_The waters turn from blue to red_   
_As towards the sky I offer it_

_This is a gift, it comes with a price_  
 _Who is the lamb and who is the knife_  
 _Midas is king and he holds me so tight_  
 _And turns me to gold in the sunlight_  
 _This is a gift, it comes with a price_  
Who is the lamb and who is the knife  
Midas is king and he holds me so tight  
And turns me to gold in the sunlight

This is a gift"

**~"Rabbit Heart: Raise It Up" by Florence +The Machine  
**

* * *

_"Silence is a prince's friend ... words are like arrows, Arainne. Once loosed, you cannot call them back"_ _  
_

**~Prince Doran Martell; Feast For Crows (p.46) by GRRM** _  
_

* * *

**1537  
**

" _ **Henry"**_ She heard one of his whores scream his name. Bella departed from her father's chambers and went to spread the gossip. Maggie said the King was in deep need of companionship because the Queen was so quiet lately with her pregnancy –everything was shaping to be a disaster.

* * *

Edward hated his lover's sister, the Lady Surrey, for spreading this news. "It is false." He said as he knelt and began riding her from behind.

Mary felt the force of his member inside her little body. "Ah … my sister … ah" she swallowed, if he kept this up she would not be able to speak or think clearly, "is doing her … ah… duty, she says the truth, your sister." He didn't want to hear it, he gave one final push and fell on his back on the bed, bringing her on top of him.

"You fiend! Unhand me, you did that on purpose! Now I will not be able to take the stench of me, it will stay for me for weeks!" Ugh, she could still smell him, feel him inside of her.

"Then let it, you can have something of mine, my essence might be just forming new life in your womb. Your mother's badge, was it not a pomegranate? No wonder my seed grows stronger when I plant it in your soil."

"You overreact, it is no stronger than …" He did not let her finish, he could not let her say her late husband's name. He turned her and kissed her lips fiercely. "Vixen, wily vixen, God knows I love you and you still seek to hurt me Madame, maybe I should punish you like your sister did her late husband?"

She raised an eyebrow as he let her go. "How do you know that?"

"Because she told me if you were misbehaving to do you this." She started moving away but he was faster and pinned her back to the bed. He began by leaving a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck all the way down to her sheath.

"Oh Edward." It was slower this time, she could feel her release coming slower and slower that when it came she was in a whole new world, seeing new colors and feeling a sensation like she'd never felt before.

Edward drove her mad with pleasure. Losing consciousness he came on top and helped her spread her legs and gently thrust inside her guiding her gently into awareness and a new ecstasy.

Their child cried for her mother. She could feel she was close but she was not paying her any attention. Annie covered her ears. That bastard knew nothing but cry, she wanted attention just like her father!  
Thomas came before Annie could decide to interrupt her cries and quieted her down by singing her a song his father's musician from when he was a boy had sang often when their mother would be gone or be angry for whatever reason at his father. He was a lousy singer but somehow his voice calmed her down.

Thomas put the child back in her crib and stayed with her the whole night.

Bella smiled. She arrived early to Beaulieu and was proud to see Meggie in her uncle's arms. When she felt that he was about to sleep, she would start crying and Thomas would focus his attention back to her and start speaking the same old story, sometimes a new one, sometimes a mix of old and new so he would keep himself awake and his niece amused.

She was a very beautiful child and she was all Seymour despite her auburn hair. Her son, Charlie took a special interest in her. At first Sir Thomas would be bothered by the fat little lion's presence but as the days passed and he noticed how the boy grew more bolder and less fatter, Thomas began to allow him to carry his niece in his arms. She was his jewel, his pride. Why? He did not know, but she was.  
Meggie's howling would turn to soft mewing when she was with Charlie, he was the only one of her cousins, not even around her Aunt Margaret's perfect little boy, Thomas Henry Howard –after his father and (both) grandfathers, she felt this comfortable.

* * *

The Queen never came to visit Mary or Edward during his time of her recovery after the birth of her daughter. Bella could not blame her. She had been summoned to court to help Her Majesty as she and Mary were the ones she trusted the most, Margaret was there to at their insistence. The Queen hesitantly agreed and on the first half of October she bore a perfectly thin baby boy who was named Edward once he was set on his mother's arms.

"Is the Queen …?"

Bella smiled, she would not say that she was weak, some things were better left unsaid and he would see it for himself for as Maggie had predicted the Queen was not made of steel or for childbearing like her predecessors were.

"She is fine." Bella announced and without warning wrapped his arm around his, his cane almost fell. He was too excited that he overlooked this. "You should see him, he has your nose and your eyes, thankfully not your graying hair."

Henry laughed aloud as they walked to his wife's chambers. Bella told him how the child looked exactly like him but had his mother's beautiful golden curls. It was all a good sign, this could only mean that he was in the right after all. Jane was his lawful wife in the eyes of God.

Bella rolled her eyes, she wished to give him a piece of her mind but she did not wish to spoil his dreams, at the moment she decided, it was best to keep him entertained. Let him bask in glory, for all she cared the weak child Jane had given birth to would not last. Part of her hoped it would not, she had been through three courts and did not want her son Charlie to live through such intrigues. But if the new Prince were to die young or before their father … she shuddered.

No, her brother had to live.

Margaret told Jane of the King's arrival. She was too weak to distinguish him from the rest, with his black clothes he looked almost the same. "How do you know it was the King?" She whispered as he began to walk towards her, asking for their son.

"I always know things, it is my gift Your Majesty." Maggie said as Jane smiled at the King and handed him their son.

"My son" He whispered, despite his thin appearance he looked perfectly healthy. He had a son! By all the angels and God in heaven, he had a son!

He looked to Jane. Her struggle was evident, she looked deathly pale yet here she stood, strong and proud like a warrior Queen. "You are beautiful, he is beautiful Madame and he has your hair." He said bringing his lips to the baby's head. He finally had a son! He looked from Jane to Maggie who was smiling at him. Like Bella, she understood him. He looked to her older sister, Bella and Mary. Mary's expression was harder to read, there were so many mixed emotions she felt for the birth of a new brother. Part of her felt happy her father had at last what he desired for so long, the other part of her felt disappointed that this boy, this brother should take over the place of the _brother Wells_ her mother had lost, and the one Anne had lost while still in her womb.

What of their sacrifice? Would they be forgotten as well?

"You made me the happiest man alive, I hear from my daughter Bella you have decided a name already." He said referring to Bella.

Jane felt grateful Bella had told him of her wishes. "Yes if it does not displeased Your Majesty, I wish to name him Edward after my brother who has served you well and your grandfather and our great ancestors."

Henry nodded. How could he deny her anything? She was going to be the greatest Queen that ever lived, if she knew her father and she did, after she was well and churched –for Jane unlike her brothers, was not a Reformist and stuck to the old traditions- her father would not hesitate and crown her so there would be no dispute over Edward's legitimacy.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Henry asked as he approached Bella. She nodded, trying to keep up her smile.

"He is Your Majesty and he has the Tudor eyes." She said as she met her brother's eyes, Edward gave a small smile to her that she returned.

Henry was about to give him to her when she refused. "No, no, I am not good at carrying children, when Kate, William, and Charlie were born I had to have help, it is not in me. Why not have Mary carry him or Maggie? I am sure they are much better than me."

"He asks for you and what the Prince he wants he gets." Henry said thrusting the Prince in Bella's arms.

Bella gazed down at her brother, she did not want to hold him. Someday he would become her enemy, whether her son would want the crown or not, this child would see her and her children as an enemy. He was a Tudor, he was his father's son, how could she be expected to like him?

" _Everyone who is not us, your sister, your mother and your full Aunts are our enemies."_ She told Charlie, now here she was breaking her most important vow, never fall for the enemy but his eyes, she couldn't help it. He looked so innocent, so unlike their father and he did not have any of the Tudor features besides his eyes and nose, he was a perfect little Seymour boy, a perfect little golden wolf not a viscous lion, hungry for power.

She sniffed, tears trailed from her eyes. "Aye he is beautiful." She said. "Very beautiful." He remained in her arms the entire day; he would not let anyone hold him but her. Like his father, Bella observed, he wanted her full attention and did not know want to know denial.

* * *

Bella stood as the boy's godmother, in total he had four godparents, including her and Maggie whom Mary strongly insisted on as her sister thought she was not worth the honor.

"My Lady makes your cousin proud and," Eustace's voice lingered as she handed the baby to Margaret who gave it to the Queen. "your son."

"My son? You heard from him?" She had not spoken or thought of her oldest son in years, it seemed so long and she doubted he even remembered her. He had been older than Charlie when she left, she remembered how cold he looked at her when she said she had to leave.

"He sends his apologies he could not have written earlier but you must understand he was very busy with his lessons, and sends his love to you, he inquires on his family's health."

"Is this some sort of trick Excellency?"

"Pardon me My Lady?" Eustace was taken aback by the woman's change of voice, he thought she'd be happy, this was her oldest son and if her master's ambitions were fulfilled one day he'd be King of the largest Empire to behold and swallow England along with the rest.

"You think I don't know my own son?" She hissed while keeping a smile in her face so the unsuspecting Queen would not know something was amiss. "He has not written in four years. Four years, he could have written asked how his mother was, how his siblings were, he never once cared to lift his little fingers and ask for us. Why should he be asking now? What does he want? Money?" She scoffed "He has enough of that, he is the little King and the Emperor's heir, what could he possibly want from me?"

"Eternal friendship My Lady, news travel fast. The Queen" they looked at Jane and how paler she looked "might not outlive her husband and she promised to keep the peace between the Empire and England. The King's Master Secretary is interested in keeping his peace, he has not approached you yet but he will, but I am approaching you now. Your son asks, begs of you to intercede on his uncle's behalf. He thought as his mother you would understand-"

"You can tell him and his uncle that I am no one's slave and if you want to convince the King to invest on another war or useless alliance be my guest, I do no one's bidding." She said and went to the Queen and her sister who were calling her.

Eustace Chapuys sighed, there were times he hated his job, not for the things he had to do. He was used to that, he was a practical man. It was the Princess Bella, if she had not been born first he'd not have such a hard time.

She had already refused the suitor he proposed for her, her father anxious to spoil her over this newfound sense of fatherly love politely refused the Emperor's offer, when Eustace made the same offer for his other widowed daughter he also refused but not because of his daughter's innocence Eustace suspected. No one was that innocent, his informants told him of the nightly visits of the children's guardian.

* * *

"You said you were going to visit me." Henry said undressing her with his lustful look. Maggie smiled sweetly.

"Would that I could but the King, my father, demands my presence. The Queen is very sickly and they do not expect her to survive." She explained but Henry read between the lines.

"What will you do after? Who will be there to comfort your father?" He asked wrapping his arms around her small waist where she was holding a new life, she proved a better breeder than her sisters.

"Could be years before he gets married but in the meanwhile he has us" She said indulging on his vanity, turning to smile at him. "And while we keep him entertained he is not likely to forget all the services we've done for him."

"You are too smart for your own good, someone will soon see beneath those pretty little sapphires of yours."

"Only if I let them Henry, only if I let them." She said, smiling but her voice was serious. She had not survived this long by acting brash, behind everything she did lay a purpose and unlike her sisters she saw the future and planned ahead.

* * *

**1538**

"Why have you come here?" Edward asked as he dismissed Lady Bryan and the rest of his nephew's attendants. The house was a mess, they were constantly scrubbing the floors to keep him from disease –the King said –but it looked more like a poor house than one worthy of a Prince. And he was not sure Lady Bryan was the best option for the Prince's governess. The woman like her son, were Boleyn relations after all.

"Has the King banished you to the nursery for letting Cardinal Pole slip from your fingers?" Edward asked, he was not particularly happy seeing this man who reminded him he was not only married to a shrew but the greatest whore in Christendom.

"The King has sent me to inspect on His Highness, it is his main priority-" he began looking the man straight in the eye, he was not in the least intimidated by this _small_ man, but Edward cut him off.

"That won't be necessary since he is of my blood and therefore my first priority and falls under my protection." He said meeting his eye defiantly. He was no soldier, no rough neck, he had other qualities that made him special from amongst the rest. Sir Francis was a rough neck, a man loyal to the crown, but a rough neck nonetheless, a soldier, a tool.

"I would thank you Sir Francis if you were to keep your distance from my nephew" He said walking towards him, and then he added, lowering his voice to a deathly whisper "and my wife, do I make myself clear?"

Sir Francis smirked, as Edward walked away he said "I am surprised how the King has not noticed how the Prince looks like his cousin, his niece excuse me. You and the late Queen were siblings after all."

Edward stopped on his tracks, he pressed his lips together and squeezed his fists.

"The King has also instructed me to visit My Lady, the Widow Rochford and see if she does not lack anything though I doubt she does."

Edward grinned and looked back at him. "You believe that you know everything Sir Francis but do not forget I am the late Queen's brother, the future King's uncle and one harm of My Lady Rochford's children, specifically her youngest child, I can tear you and my wife to pieces." He said and turned on his heel and left for Beaulieu for comfort by the only person who knew how.

* * *

Sir Francis stripped naked and brought Anne to bed. She was the greatest whore and knew all of the whore's tricks but she lacked the patience to wait when he entered her.

"Your husband told me to stay away from you." Francis said with the same smirk he gave Edward.

She did not like the company of Sir Francis, but it was better than entertaining Edward's whining little brother. Since that bastard arrived he did nothing but shower praise. When she asked what was so special about that bastard, Thomas slapped her and slapped her hard and warned her not to get any ideas.

Poor, idiotic Thomas, he turned to be nothing more than a spoiled man. He fooled himself caring for that girl, he believed himself the father of that girl. He was nothing, as long as Edward was around whoring with that royal bastard, he would be nothing but a nice man who brought her treats. The bastard girl was likely to forget him.

"What did he say exactly? Did he rant about you? Cutting you to pieces? He does that all the time, I would not put too much credit in his words, Edward loves to bark."

"What does your husband believe in anyway? En nomini…" he started "He looks like a Reformist to me, a true Prude, if he did not have a cock I would take him for an eunuch except the way he reacted when I mentioned _her_ daughter."

"Edward is more than that, he is a Reformist but don't you see?" She asked with jesting smile, her voice seemed so kind, so devoid of anger and betrayal she was feeling inside. She was a perfect actress Bryan saw. "He wants the crown, not for himself but power. He wants to rule, be the shadow behind little Edward's throne."

The y laughed and resumed their lovemaking yet Anne was seething inside. That royal bastard gave him a child, a daughter but a child of his body nonetheless and what did she have but a baby the doctors said had been nothing but an illusion and a series of miscarriages.

She decided she would take revenge on Edward and his little bastard. If her bastard could not inherit Edward's titles, she would do then the ultimate sacrifice, give him a child of his body and when all was said and done she would pick Lady Rochford for her son's godmother as the ultimate humiliation. She would stand there in the ceremony seeing how her lover forgot about her and their bastard child.

* * *

"What do you want My Lady?" He asked not bothering to look at her. Anne smiled, she poured wine into his cup and offered him.

"It is a new vintage. You will find the taste very relaxing, it is a bit strong though."

He looked at the goblet suspiciously, he would not put it past her but she lacked a brat to inherit his titles, especially the new one the King had given to him after Jane bore him Edward.

She smiled as she watched Edward drink it all in one gulp. "Good is it not?"

He did not return her smile. He asked her again "Why have you come here?" more roughly.

She began unlacing the back of her dress, letting it fall to the ground and taking her other clothes that only her chemise was left. Edward used to gaze at her with desire now he barely looked at her, and every time he was in bed with her it felt more like duty to the both of them.

She sat on his lap, he sighed putting his papers away. "What are you doing?"

"Working, the King wants to make sure everything is ready for the ceremony."

"What ceremony?" She said feigning interest.

"The ceremony that …" He said but paused as his vision began to blur. "the ceremony that … intends to make Lady Isabella, the Archduchess and Queen Dowager's son, Charles Hapsburg into an Earl."

"I did not know the King had agreed to acknowledge her other titles."

He felt his throat burning but nonetheless he spoke with clarity. "The King wants everyone to be proud of his brood, and even if they are illegitimate they prove the Tudor line is a fertile one"

"I imagine he will make him Earl of Richmond and give him the Tudor name."

"His mother would agree, she loves to show him off."

"He is growing into a fine boy and will make the King very proud." She said. It was only natural since it was his grandfather's title before he became King of England.

"Yes, he …" He started but his voice trailed off.

"Are you alright My Lord?" She asked, her voice filled with mock.

"I am fine … I just …" He began coughing, he put a hand on his chest. He felt his insides were on fire.

Anne rubbed his face and descended her lips on his. He wanted to push her off, but he went numb. She started to undress him and took off her chemise.

"You will feel numb at first, the next minute you will feel your cock in my mouth and when you do you will know that you have recovered _that_ part of your senses and you will take me here on your desk and squirt your baby in my belly." She descended and looked at his member with interest. "I always took you for a eunuch, you were always so eager to finish, your moans disgusted me and I looked to others for comfort but today, today my dear husband you prove to me that you are a man, my man."

Just then he felt a prickling sensation in his groin and gasped, Anne feasted on his release which came quickly. But Anne was not satisfied, she knew Ned had more of his essence to spare and she would not leave until he released in her.

 _No!_ The rational part took over, he managed to push her away but as he walked he stumbled and fell on his desk. Anne smiled and poured more wine into his cup. She brought it to his lips. "No … do not dare." he managed, but Anne smiled, kissing him before she forced the liquid down his throat.

* * *

"Edward" She began to scream, she was excited to tell him the news, a little scared he would overreact but with his plans to divorce Anne, she was sure they could manage something for her child.

She had taken all of her sister's precautions but somehow his seed managed to find its way into her womb.

It had been two months since they last saw each other, he rarely came to visit them at Hunsdon saying that he had to attend her brother, instead he send Sir Thomas who showed to be a very attentive uncle to his niece but it was not the same without _him._

She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard two distinct moans, one which she knew all too well. The other.

A shiver ran down her spine as she slowly entered his chambers and then his study.

"No ... No ... enough, enough love ..."

"Oh Edward" Anne moaned biting into his shoulder, she could feel the length of his passage, she could not believe what she missed. Edward was a better lover than all her lovers combined. She begged to press on harder, he gasped and felt his seed slid from his lance as he pierced harder into her sheath.

Mary felt her knees buckle, she sniffed. Anne finally noticed her and gave her an appreciative smile. She really felt thankful, without her she would never have known that beneath Edward's cold exterior there was a hot blooded beast and he was hers.

"Edward ...w-what ... how could you do this? Edward!" She screamed but he was completely invested in his wife, she meant nothing to him. All this time she had just been his plaything, nothing but a body to warm his bed.

How stupid she had been.

Anne made it worse by declaring their passion.

"Ah yes Edward! Yes! I can feel it, I can feel it inside me! Don't stop, don't stop! Ah!"

Mary watched Edward move faster and Anne's smile widening feeling his hot seed spilling inside of her.

"Ah say it Edward! Harder, say you love me!"

Mary covered he ears and ran out of there, on her way out she collapsed and fell to her knees clutching her stomach. She could feel the tiny life leaving her.

 _No! No, please God no! Not my child, not my child, please ... spare him!_ She had been so sure this time, it was a boy -she screamed to Sir Thomas when he came to visit instead of Bryan. She didn't like her father sending that man, he was Anne's lover and always eyed her youngest child with suspicion. Sir Thomas promised to keep the secret so she could surprise him. She had to admit she was very surprised when a letter arrived from one of his servants telling her he needed to see her immediately. She thought it would be the perfect occasion to tell him he was going to be a father, a real father this time.

No more hiding, no more lies. She and Edward could be man and wife, but it had been nothing but lies to bring her into his bed!

 _All this time ..._ and she was so stupid to see it, he never cared for her or the children, she was just a body to keep his bed warm.

* * *

Anne let herself go, her body shook with pleasure when he increased his thrusts. His next words however, killed the moment.

"Mary! I love you wild vixen, I love you!" He said, repeating them over and over again.

Realizing it was all an illusion and his love for her was no more real than the Mary he imagined making love to, she cried.


	18. Your Joy Turns to Ashes

**Your Joy Turns To Ashes**

**~o~**

_"Oh, life is bigger. Bigger than you and you are not me_  
The links that I will go to. The distance in your eyes  
Oh no, I've said too much, I set it up  
That is me in the corner, that's me in spot  
lying, losing my religion  
trying to keep up you, and I don't know if I can do it.  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing, I thought I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try  
Every whisper, every waking hour I am choosing my confessions  
trying to keep eye on you like a hurt ,lost and blinded fool  
Oh no, I said too much, I set it up.  
Consider this: Consider this –the hint of the century  
Consider this: the swell that brought me to my knees pale,  
What if all these fantasies come failing around?  
Now I've said too much  
I thought that I heard you laughing, I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try,  
But that was just a dream, that was just a dream  
That is me in the corner, that's me in spot  
lying, losing my religion, trying to keep up you  
and I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no, I've said too much  
Haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing, I thought that I've heard you sing  
I think that I saw you try  
but that was just a dream, try, cry, why?

_That was just a dream, just a dream, just a dream  
Dream…"_

**~ "Losing My Religion" by R.E.M.**

* * *

" _I will hurt you for this the day will come when you think you are safe and happy and your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth and you will know the debt is paid"_

**~Tyrion Lannister; Game of Thrones 2X06**

* * *

**1538**

She cried, grabbing everything she could and flinging it at Bella. She was trying to convince her to see his child but one look of that child and she would be reminded of him.

Just the thought of her made her stomach lurch.

"I don't want to see her, she is the reason my baby died."

"That is no one's fault" Bella attempted but Mary cut her off.

"Yes it is! He was there on top of the desk fucking Anne Stanhope!"

"She is his wife, like it or not it is his duty to consummate their union!"

"But he said he was going to marry me! He said he was going to marry me Bella, he said he was finally going to be a father to Meggie and that I could have as many children as I wanted with him. That is why I did not drink the right amount that day because I thought if I had fallen with child he would leave her, he said he was going to, he told me so in a letter, that is why I came to his office because he said he was going to show me the papers proving his marriage to Anne was unlawful." Bella knit her eyebrows in confusion. Letter? Why would Edward Seymour send a letter, he was a practical man, he would never want the wrong people finding out about his dirty little secrets.

"What did the letter say Mary?"

"Does it matter? He said he was going to marry me, marry me Bella. I was going to be his wife. We were going to be so happy."

"Mary you could not have seriously believed he would have divorced her and let all of the Stanhope fortunes go to waste-"

"Yes I could have, because he said he loved me. He loved me, he loved me Bella. He promised we were going to be happy together, just us, me, him, Meggie and the twins and the baby…" She covered her sobs with her hands, shaking uncontrollably. _Oh God!_ "My baby Bella … they said he was a perfect little thing … they said. They took my little boy and they burned him, took his ashes and dump them on her plants. They would not let me keep the ashes!"

"Shhh … shhh, come here, that is it, yes, yes I know how it feels. I never told anyone this but after William was born, before Charlie I had a miscarriage."

Mary looked up to her sister in surprise. "He was a perfect little thing too, with perfect little toes, fire in his hair and his father's dark blue eyes, there were even traces of black in his curls but I was so stressed, I had just heard what our father was putting our mother thought. I refused to believe he would be so cruel, I even felt for her that I called her mama while I entered into early labor and they took my baby away."

Mary sniffed and buried her face in Bella's shoulders, Bella rubbed her back. "At least you got to see him. I only knew he was a beautiful little thing from what the physician told me. Oh Bella … what am I going to do? How can I go on? I cannot… not without him, not without my baby boy." She said hoarsely.

"Shhhhh, you will, you will come out of this ordeal strong, and you will marry or stay as you are and forget this ever happened."

Mary shook her head violently. No, she was never going to forget this!

* * *

Bella took Meggie to stay with her and her children for the time being. When Maggie came to visit, she voiced her suspicions to her younger sister.

"And you think this letter had something to do with Mistress Stanhope?"

"I never took you for one to use sarcasm but I guess it is only fitting since she's been to every bed in London." They chuckled. Bella had found something new, far more interesting, a great revelation both great and terrible in her younger sister.

Like two old crones they convened and plotted out for her sister's revenge.

* * *

On the penultimate week of February, Sir Thomas came to bring Edward's presents to his favorite and only niece. The girl was a year old but she was already talking, small sentences but she seemed to understand perfectly when people were talking around her, she would look at the adults and shift from head to head.

Thomas Seymour adored her. That much was clear by the way he treated her, never caring for another human soul but himself but Meggie was different, he believed. There was something in those mysterious eyes of her, Seymour eyes, that made him both love and pity her.

Often the two combined, Thomas had found much use for them as a child but he cared for no one but himself, he did not care when her mother was pregnant with Meggie, he did not care that she was a Seymour or Edward's child, he did not even care whether she lived or died but when her mother refused to look at him and she saw the curious gaze of the child, impatiently howling at everyone, begging for attention –he recognized himself in that child.

 _Edward gave her life, but I am her true father._ He petted the child's head like he would his pups, she did not like it, he could tell by her arresting expression. "Sorry" She seemed to understand and started crawling, on all fours, to him. He shook his head and made her stand.

"No stand."

"Yes stand." Thomas said back albeit gently helping her up. "Go on, walk."

She looked uncertain at first but then after two more falls she began to walk until she reached him and he took her in his arms and sat her on his lap.

"Papa." She said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"What did you just call me?" Thomas asked, shocked.

"Papa. You … papa … right?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am your papa."

_Yes Edward gave her life, but I am her father._

* * *

Bella observed the May festivities, since Mary pleaded sickness and her father had not yet gotten over the death of his _beloved_ wife, Jane Seymour, it all fell on her. Suddenly she found herself the first woman in the Kingdom, the most important royal despite her bastard status, after her father and her son the third most important royal after her father and brother.

Charlie had been made a member of the Order of the Garter, he was very young and Bella was very outspoken against it, but her father had insisted and the members of Parliament having heard his interest in reform almost immediately approved. Suddenly, almost suddenly, her mind rephrased, Cranmer was her new best friend.

The irony of that!

Maggie moved her body back and forward feeling the immensity of Henry's potent thrusts. "Take me! Take me! Take me now!" It was so strange to hear her like this but as long as she was happy he didn't care what she was plotting, what was going through her mind, for there was something going through her mind. Nothing set her more on edge than to be involved in murderous intrigue.

Her body, his body, undulated as he began to move quickly against her.

She screamed feeling the pressure too great, they exploded, reaching their peaks together.

She thrust herself forward and flipped him over, she had him drove deep inside of her, her body begging for more. She could feel her womb fertile, ready to be plucked and he ready to be ravaged over and over again.

"What is it that you are planning?" He asked, she was on the verge of driving him to insanity. "What are you really planning?" He had to know, he had to know just how far she was willing to go to save her sister.

"You will never know" she said sinking, pushing herself deeper into his member feeling his love juices. "You …" she said, panting "will never know the extent of what I know … but know this … no matter what, I love you…"

Satisfied with her answer, he screamed in agony, his whole body arching forward with his second release.

She snorted, she had not even started. They spent three more hours in bed. He was trying to remember what was so important he wanted to ask her, but every time the thought came to mind it would only vanish as she took control of the situation. She didn't want him to know the extent of where she was going to defend her sister, Henry had an image of her she did not want to spoil. Because as her mother once told Bella, if there is something men cannot stand is not being in control, especially of their wives.

She had to made Henry think he was always in control and vain and spoiled as her husband was, he genuinely loved her, he was the only one, Maggie suspected, that understood her. And the less he knew about her doings and goings the better.

* * *

Bella approached Anne Seymour, the older woman stopped twining her arm around Edward like a snake. She expected the Archduchess Dowager as she was now acknowledged, to acknowledge her as well and call her by her new title and congratulate her on her pregnancy.

This time, she said to herself, it is Edward's. And how happy she had been when she found out. He was in the palm of her grasp and what was best, she discovered a new passion in her husband _that_ night. But it had been only _that_ night. Edward did not want to share her bed anymore and no matter how many times she begged, how many times she tried to drug him he would always spit at her, literally spit at her and call their baby a _mongrel pup_ and refuse to feel it.

As far as he knew the child nestling in her womb was nothing but an abomination, created out of lies and death.

" _If I have that mongrel pup in my arms I will spit at it, spit at it! You understand or you too deaf of a whore to understand?"_ She had laughed and spat in Edward's face that no matter how hard he groveled to his whore it would not change a thing. She was still his wife and would always be his wife. Widow Rochford was nothing but another warm body, she was the true mother of his heir.

 _A life for a life._ She smiled at Lady Isabella Tudor. Did they think she was going to bow before she did? She was the future King's aunt, Lady Isabella was nothing without her father and if she continued to disrespect her she would make sure once her husband came to rule in his nephew's name, to dismiss Bella and take custody of her children.

Bella eyed the woman's stomach. That was where her bastard was nestling. Her bastard, she pondered. The less she thought of it as a human, the easier it would be to do the deed.

"Congratulations on your pregnancy My Lady Hertford, I wish you and your husband many sons, I shall pray for you." She forced herself to say. Charlie, recently made Earl of Richmond, and his sister Kate, stared up at the Earl of Hertford in confusion. "Why have you not visited Meggie? Sir Thomas says you've been busy but you never come to our house, have you seen Aunt Mary? She is very sad." Charlies asked innocently avoiding the older woman's cold gaze.

"I am afraid I have not had time Charlie" He said calling the boy by his Christian name since he had become so familiar with Mary's family. "I thank you Madame for taking over my responsibilities and looking after your niece, I understand that your sister has not been well."

She eyed him hard, drugged or not, she was not ready to forgive him. She and Anne had caused Mary so much pain, she wanted the man to grovel, to crawl through the mud and suffer like Mary had suffered these past three months since she found his shrew was with child.

One child, her child dead at the expense so this woman could get with child, Bella observed thinking Mary would have been in her second trimester by now. It was not fair.

She looked at Edward straight in the eye, her gaze meaningful. She said: "She has been unwell My Lord but rest assured all her children are fine as you well know my niece is with me and your brother, Sir Thomas has been visiting us every day. Charlie tell Lord Hertford what she calls him."

Edward shifted his gaze from Bella to Charlie.

The boy giggled, he had the same giggle as his grandfather, if it wasn't for his light blue eyes he would look exactly like his grandfather, Anne observed. Except his blondish curls did not have the strong fiery red as his grandfather and he was not as impatient.

"You must forgive her Lord Hertford, a child's innocence is something admirable. Come Charlie tell him my little dragon, we all want to hear."

Bella smiled wickedly at Edward as his serious expression turned into a frown and his eyes became red, so close to tears but he was a Seymour and Seymour did not shed tears, much less over things that did not have to do with their ambition.

"She calls him papa all the time, Sir Thomas gives her lots of presents, she loves your presents too but prefers Sir Thomas', she can speak more now, says she loves papa."

Edward felt his heart split in two, he hid his free hand behind his back, squeezing into a fist.

"How sweet is it not Lord and Lady Hertford? I am always marveled at a child's innocence and who cannot be marveled at Lady Margaret, she is every bit of a Tudor, her flakes of gold add to her charm. It is easy to see why Sir Thomas is enchanted by her."

Anne looked to her husband, she knew it was time to go. "My Lady we appreciate your good wishes, we will keep your prayers in mind, perhaps you can invite the Lady Mary once she is well, and she can bring her children with her over the christening of our child, it would be a huge honor for us." _For me,_ she meant to say.

Edward and Anne curtsied to Bella and her children and once they were in their chambers Edward raised his fist and punched the door. Anne smirked. She had never seen him this angry, it was almost exciting.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered, kissing his earlobe "I think our child requires your soothing presence, come to bed."

He looked to her in disgust, she flinched. What? She had done everything that royal bastard had done and he still refused to have her. Very well then, she thought as she watched him leave, if she could not have him now then she would have him later. In the meanwhile she would look to others for comfort.

If it was the royal bastard Edward wanted, then the answer was clear.

* * *

Mary tried on all her new dresses. Her father had sent her a new one, a pretty green dress with red roses and white. She felt no desire of wearing such beauty. She felt she was not ready for such honor. She wanted to live the rest of her life here, she wanted to rot here.

Alisa Thorne, a lively young woman of three and ten helped her mistress into her nightgown. When she dismissed the rest of the maids, she asked for Alisa to take the new gown her father had sent. Alisa went off with the gown but instead of putting it in her closet as she asked, she tried it on. It was not her fault that her mistress had grown sour like her mama before she died. This used to be a lively house, she remembered the stories from her mother when she served the young Lady Rochford, who she would often have guests and play dice with as many as she could. The Lady Rochford –her mama had said- loved gambling and she always bet on high stakes.

 _Well then_ , Alisa Thorne, thought _, if milady does not want this gown then I will have her joy_. She went in one of the guest rooms, locked herself inside and stripped herself of her rags and put on the beautiful green gown with white and red flowers which she guessed represented the houses of York or Lancaster. She did not know much of her country's history but her pa' told her that in his pa's times the nation had been at war with itself. He called it the cousin's war but the country was not at war with itself anymore, everything was at peace.

The young girl took a moment to admire herself, she looked radiant, the dress became her.

She ran downstairs to meet with the mistress' steward, Jennings. He longed to have her in his arms again. The Mistress had grown so reclusive that she no longer noticed or did not care, for the mayhem in her household.

"What the-"Jennings started as he looked at the beautiful new maid dressed as a highborn lady.

"Where did you steal that?"

"I did not steal it, I borrowed it."

"Did ye then? We'll just have to give it a try then?" She giggled, silly little creature that she was, she jumped into Jennings' arms and they began to make love but as soon as they were about to finish, Alison Thorne felt the tingling sensation in her back and then it increased, she felt like her skin was burning.

"Ah!" She pushed Jennings away, screaming. "It is burning! It burns!" She began to shake madly, he saw how her skin began to grow red and it seemed like she was melting. He yelled for help. Two doctors, among them Dr. de la Sa, her mother's old physician came running with Mary to see what was this commotion about.

The servants screamed as the watch the young woman's skin turn to scales and when they attempted to grab her, part of her skin fell off. Dr. Linacre came to a conclusion as he ordered the poor child to be carried by a cloth he later ordered to be burned, that it was the dress.

"That dress was meant for me. It was a present from my father. How can it be?" She asked, she coud not understand how it was her father could want her dead. Then she looked more closely at the designs of the dress, the cloth. It was not made of silk but of a vulgar, cheaper material and the roses … she knew those roses, they were not exactly white, they had a bit of dirt of them.

 _No, not dirt._ It was something different. As she carefully leaned forward, ignoring Linacre and de la Sa's precautions she confirmed her suspicions. _Ashes_.

* * *

Maggie welcomed Lord and Lady Hertford to her chambers, Henry was out for the day, she explained "Hunting with His Majesty but he will be back for dinner, it would be an honor for you to accompany us."  
Edward nodded his head, he had no sympathy for Surrey or his family and it was clear by the look Lady Surrey gave him, she had no sympathy for his. But they were guests and they could not refuse the invitation without insulting His Majesty who was still fond of his three daughters.

"Thank you My Lady, you honor us with your invitation"

"On the contrary My Lord, you honor us with your presence. Congratulations My Lady on your child, he is in my prayers daily, may the good Lord grant His Lordship more sons." Anne opened her mouth when Edward's glare forced her into silence.

"It shall be the Lord wills My Lady. We will be grateful with whatever he gives us."

Maggie nodded. Her groom escorted them to the dinner table where they waited for Surrey. There was an arresting smile on her face, but Anne could not guess the reason.

* * *

Anne woke up in the middle of the night, she felt the child move faster than usual then suddenly it stopped and she sighed. Carrying Edward's child was harder than she thought, but once it was over she would be back to her ways and there was nothing Edward would say for he would finally have his trueborn heir. With this she went back to sleep. Edward woke up early. He did not want to stay to see Anne smiling mockingly. She had tried for months now to get him between her legs. Just the thought of it turned his stomach upside down.

He needed to take a breath of fresh air. He needed to be with Mary, she was the woman he loved, his perfect match and every day that that thing grew inside Anne, he was reminded of the harsh reality that as long as it existed, he and Mary would never be together.

Anne clutched her stomach. It hurt; she called for her servant girl, Sarah to fetch the physician. He came and he and her servants were at her side at once. They helped her get up but as soon as they lifted the covers they screamed.

"No! Not my child! My precious boy!" Anne screamed, frantically searching for her husband for support. She looked at his personal servant, Jonah and told him to fetch him at once. He did so but it was not Edward he brought but his brother, Thomas.

"Thomas, what are you doing here? Where is Edward? I need him here, I can't be losing the baby! His baby!" She said to emphasize its importance.

Thomas smirked. From his hearts to his loins he had wanted nothing more but to ravage her, rape her even but when he saw the light of that child's eyes leave and constantly being denied affection by her mother; he realized he was not that type of man.

"Thomas" Anne said frantically.

Thomas turned to Jonah. "Go fetch your master boy."

He nodded and went to get Lord Hertford.

"You know, that child you would often call bastard means everything to me. I could care less about your trifles, your fights, your personal vendetta with her mother. I could care less if you wanted to kill the bitch but what you tried to do to her daughter … I can never forgive you for that." He advanced and began squeezing. Anne tried to take his hands off her neck with what little strength she had left.

"I am not Edward, I am not an honorable man, I could care less with whom I stain my hands." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear "You think I would not notice the reason for her fever? Do not worry, I gave the maid a clean death, nobody will know as nobody will know the true cause of your death. It has all been arranged." Anne's eyes widened in horror "I could take you right now, bleeding and I am enticed to but for the best of me I cannot because I am all that child has and for her sake I will abstain myself from hurting you any further, but you will suffer, when Ned comes and sees you lying on the bed of blood just as she lay he will not question the reason for your miscarriage. Everyone my dear will do exactly as they are told, your husband will not suspect a thing that it was us who engineered your death and when it is all nice and quiet and he no longer mourns your death he will go running back to his royal lover and waste himself on her just as he has always done and they will have children, many blond haired, auburn haired babies and then you will know from whatever wretched level of hell you are in, that the debt is paid."

"T-Thomas …p-please .." She attempted but he squeezed harder, closing his eyes seeing only the face of his sick niece, his _daughter_ Meggie. If it wasn't for God or her strong Seymour will to live, she would be dead, rotting in the ground or turned to ashes like her dead brother.

He sighed and looked down on his hands. If Edward knew, he would never forgive him. The Lady Rochford had only known that Anne Stanhope tried to poison her with that dress, yet she said nothing hoping, as the venerable creature that she was, that it would all go away.

No, it would not go away. As long as Anne lived, neither of them could be safe. He looked to her servant girl, Sarah and told her to pour the liquid down her lips, in case the shrew was not dead.


	19. Your Love is Torturous

**Your Love Is Torturous**

**~o~  
**

_"Hydrogen in our veins, it cannot hold itself, my blood is boiling_  
And the pressure in our bodies, that echoes up above, it is exploding  
And our particles that burn, it is all because they yearn for each other  
And although we stick together, it seems that we are stranging one another

_Feel it on me love_   
_Feel it on me love_   
_Feel it on me love_   
_(Strangeness and Charm)_

_See it on me love_   
_See it on me love_   
_See it on me love_   
_(Strangeness and Charm)_

_An atom to atom oh can you feel it on me love_   
_A pattern to pattern oh can you see it on me love_   
_Atom to atom oh what's the matter with me love_

_Strangeness and Charm_

_The static from your arms, it is a catalyst_   
_You're a chemical that burns, there is nothing like this_   
_It's the purest element, but it's so volatile_   
_An equation heaven sent, and you'll forever inject_

_Strangeness and Charm_

_Feel it on me love_   
_Feel it on me love_   
_Feel it on me love_   
_(Strangeness and Charm)_

_See it on me love_   
_See it on me love_   
_See it on me love_   
_(Strangeness and Charm)_

_An atom to atom oh can you feel it on me love and_   
_A pattern to pattern oh can you see it on me love_   
_Atom to atom oh what's the matter with me love_

_Strangeness and Charm_

_The static from your arms, it is a catalyst_   
_You're a chemical that burns, there is nothing like this_   
_It's the purest element, but it's so volatile_   
_An equation heaven sent, and you'll forever inject_

_Strangeness and Charm  
_

_The static from your arms, it is a catalyst_   
_You're a chemical that burns, there is nothing like this_   
_It's the purest element, but it's so volatile_   
_An equation heaven sent, and you'll forever inject_

_Feel it on me love_   
_Feel it on me love_   
_Feel it on me love_   
_(Strangeness and Charm)_

_See it on me love_   
_See it on me love_   
_See it on me love_   
_(Strangeness and Charm)_

_Feel it on me love_   
_Feel it on me love_   
_Feel it on me love_   
_(Strangeness and Charm)_

_See it on me love_   
_See it on me love_   
_See it on me love_   
_(Strangeness and Charm)_

_Oh, Oh, Down, Down down down"_

~ **"Strangers And Charm" by Florence + The Machine**

* * *

 _"There has fallen a splendid tear_  
From the passion-flower at the gate.  
She is coming, my dove, my dear;  
She is coming, my life, my fate;  
The red rose cries, "She is near, she is near;"  
And the white rose weeps, "She is late;"  
The larkspur listens, "I hear; I hear;"  
And the lily whispers, "I wait.""

**~Alfred Tenyson**

* * *

**January 1539**

Mary greeted her father, he'd come to discuss the subject of marriage to her. It was not a topic that intrigued her anymore but nonetheless she welcomed him and greeted him as was proper, her children followed.

Henry was pleased to see Meggie, his youngest granddaughter among them. Flakes of gold in her auburn hair that added a shine that was never seen before on any Tudor, dark blue eyes and her well defined cheekbones; oddly enough it reminded him of Jane. But that was impossible she was much a Boleyn as her siblings.  
"Do not bow to me child, I am your grandfather, look up to me." He lifted her chin gently, the girl was afraid of him but she did not show it. Aye a true Tudor, she eyed him straight in the eye as he commanded yet she could not stop the shaking of her tiny body.

"You know who I am?" She nodded. "I am your grandfather of the House of Tudor, and you are-" He let his voice linger so she would answer.

She licked her lips, considering her answer. "Margaret, Margaret T- … Margaret Boleyn Your Majesty, of the House Boleyn, our symbol is a falcon, our words the most happy."

"Good, good but you got it wrong child for see your siblings there behind you, playing at your expense?" She wheeled her head and saw that Arthur and Annie were playing with their favorite toys again, they lacked courtesy and paid no heed to their guests. Their mother seemed to indulge them even more each day.  
"Yes." She said her eyes returning to His Majesty.

"They are from the House Boleyn. You are not like them you know." Her brow furrowed. What did he mean by that? "When I was little, my father would say how my brother, you uncle was the best Prince Christendom every had, and he would go on to become the greatest King the world has ever seen. You know what they called him? No? Not a hint. They called him the Rosebush. You know why?"

"Your Majesty maybe it would be best if-"

Henry held his hand up. Mary stopped and let her father continue.

"When he was born he was healthy but he barely made a sound, my mother labored for God knows how many time, I have forgotten but I do remember my father saying that when he was born formed a circled around him and bowed, proclaiming him Arthur, the legendary King Arthur come to life. He was so proud, when I was born he sighed in relief not because I was a healthy lad but because of Perkin Warbeck, a traitorous fiend who sought to steal my father, your grandfather's crown and posed as y mother's lost brother, the Duke of York. He was an evil man he wanted to kill your grandfather"

"Father that is enough!" Mary cried but Henry silenced her with his piercing eyes. He would have not weaklings among his heirs.  
"Now where was I child? Ah yes the traitor, the fiend."

"Father please she is only one!"

"So what? She will be two it is time she knows, why do you not attend your older children? I am sure they delight themselves in mocking her and mocking everything I say."

"That is not true, they are good-"

"Oh would you be quiet Mary, go check on your children!"

Mary squeezed her fists and let out a growl and left, taking Arthur and Annie with them.

"Finally gone" Henry snapped his fingers, Meggie giggled. "See how easy it is child? Now where was I?"

Meggie poked his head.

"Why thank you my dear, it has all come back to me."

Meggie covered her giggles with her hands.

"You think I am a funny man? Then let me tell you what my father did to that disgusting traitor" He leaned forward and whispered in her ear all the horrors, Meggie laughed. He was the only man who could make her laugh and he was so funny when he told her stories of what they did to his enemies. "And then they exhibited all the parts. So you see child" He held her hand and brought it to his face. "You and I, we are the same. Never let your siblings make you feel less. You are a Tudor and better than they are for you have something they will never have."

Meggie tilted her head sideways in confusion. "Beauty."

"Nay, beauty fades. Knowledge child, knowledge. You have knowledge here" he touched her forehead and then her chest "and here, never lose that for a life without knowledge is nothing." Meggie was stunned by his words. It was the first time anyone commented on her abilities. "Understand that child?"

The little girl nodded with great effort he carried her to the salon where he let her down and motioned for Mary to come and sit with him by the fire. "You must be proud of your daughter, Mary. She is quick minded as her mother. You have been teaching her well. I am proud of her."

"And me?"

"And of you." After a moment of silence he spoke again. "Now to the matter at hand, You have been a widow for far too long my child. 'Tis time for you to wed again. I have several candidates for your hand in mind. The most logical choice being the Earl of Hertford, since he is your children's guardian. You are familiar with him after all and I hear his brother, Sir Thomas often comes to visit you."

"There is nothing between Sir Thomas and me" She started seeing his narrowed gaze but he cut her off.

"I was not suggesting him." Mary glared at him. He smiled. "We are adults here, I think you and I can speak frankly, father to daughter for once, we have never been this close since ... since it happened.

"Your Majesty does not need to apologize." She said, it came as a whisper. "Who else do you have in mind?"

He smirked. She reminded him more and more of her mother. How different things would have been if he remained with her? He wondered.  
"There is no one else, well, there have been suggestions. Dom Luis and several others of your mother's relations but none are too good, I fear, for you and the security of the realm."

"So I am to play the whore to Lord Hertford then. How comforting." She could almost taste the bitter vintage that shrew, Anne, had given Edward that night. She knew everything that was to be known about that, but that did not make it any easier. It was not only her he had hurt, she lost her boy.  
 _He had perfect little toes, blue eyes, flakes of gold in his hair. Mary_ pushed these thoughts away, if this was what her father wanted, so be it.  
"It is not like I have much of a choice do I?"

"No." Henry admitted. As he rubbed his daughter's shoulder he started, "He is a good man my child, and he will be a devoted father to your children, they are already familiar with him and I am told Charlie enjoys his presence."

"Then let him be father to Charlie."

"Aye I could but you know what Bella would do him in the bedchamber." At this they both laughed. "Nay, I will have him with you. I have done many things in my life, many mistakes but this is not one of them. You deserve to be happy and if not for you think of your children then, look at them. Do you want them to be miserable for the rest of their lives?"

* * *

"My Lady"

"My Lord" Mary greeted bowing before her husband. In a few minutes they would consummate their marriage and nobody would know of what they had gone through to get to this point. "If we must do it then we should do it now. Are you going to do it or just stare at me?"

He smirked, he found little humor in her words but at least they were speaking again. At the wedding feast they hardly spoke, she was always serious eying her older children, deep in conversation with Bella.

He remembered her sister's words as she refused to speak to her.

_"You love my sister, do you not Lord Hertford?"_

_"With all my heart." He replied, but he would never admit to 'her'. Their love died, he explained to Lady Isabella, when they lost their son. Nothing was going to bring it back.  
"You are giving up, I did not take you for a man to give up. Fight for her man, yes she hates you now but how can you know what she will feel in years from now if you do not take the reins of destiny, her rains and make you see the truth?"_

_"You think I have not tried My Lady?" He asked, his voice raised. "I have tried, and she knows of my innocence yet she refuses to absolve me of my sins."  
"Ugh, Mary has always been stubborn but if you do not talk to her now, or take her, take her as I took Nando when I chose to make my own destiny, then you will never win her back."_

_Edward nearly choke in his laughter. She forgot to say that taking control of her destiny had not only undermined her plans but nearly stained her reputation before all of Christendom._

_"I shall" He said and vowed._

And here they were in the plain sight and yet she refused to see him for who he was, the man who loved and fought for her every step of the way.

"No, My Lady." He answered and started to undress her, she did the same and helped him out of his clothes.  
"Let us just start anew shall we?"

She looked into his navy blue eyes. She could tell instantly by a person's eyes, she sensed no lie in his but as his eyes pierced hers she was instantly reminded of Meggie and their sons. 'Our Boy'. It was the first time she thought of her son as theirs.  
He recognized her sadness and took her hand, and together they sat at the edge of the bed. Neither one of them seemed to mind they were naked. "Would you mind telling me of him?"

She shook her head. "No, he was very beautiful. I would dream of him, he had blue eyes, your eyes but sometimes they would be my blue and he had ..." her voice broke.

"Shhh, shhh I understand." He wrapped his arms around her.

"No you do not, no one can. He was so beautiful my boy ... our boy, he had the blues eyes Edward, he was so beautiful and they would not let me see him. I did not see our little boy."  
"I am sorry, I am so sorry Mary ... I-I" He chocked, gritting his teeth. "I-I ..."

_I should have been there for you. I should have helped you, I should have divorced Anne when I had the chance, and I should have protected you!_

Realization of what he had done hit him hard and he fell to the floor hard beating his bloody fists against the floor, covering his face afterwards. _I should have protected you! I should have fought to keep you alive._

Shocked, Mary knelt besides him and brought his face from his hands, placing them on her cheeks. "Listen to me Edward. No one is responsible for what happened to our little boy. No one!" She said, she was not going to blame him or Anne anymore for their loss. What was done was done and that was it. They had to move on.

Edward shook his head, looking at her with vehemence. How could she talk like that?

"Because I have lived with this my entire life" She said guessing his thoughts. "I have not slept a day since then and I have blamed God for our loss, I even blamed you but I soon realize nothing ... Nothing Edward can bring him back do you understand? Nothing!"

She let go of his hands and tipped his chin, forcing him to meet her gaze. "We cannot keep living in the past, the futures is ours to make." He bit his lower lip, he could not resist the sadness that invaded him. Why did she gave to bring that up again.

"I know, I know, I have lived with it every day of my life. We will beat this together, I promise my love."

He looked at her, really looked at her for the first time in his life. She blinked, she recognized that look, she had seen it before with George when they would make love, it was the same one Edward was sporting right now. He took her and brought her to the bed where he lowered himself and kissed her softly, then his kisses intensified and he descended down her abdomen to her sheath where she felt him pierce through her soft flesh.

"Oh" She moaned, taken by ecstasy. He then came up and drove his lance inside her, quieting her screams of passion with one powerful kiss, turning them into moansa s a battle of the wills ensued.

Their love was torturous, it was threatening to consume his soul but he could feel his heart burning with passion as he drove inside her, his lance releasing simultaneously in her.

The sheer level of unmitigated ecstasy bombarded her senses, seared her brain, and a tingling shiver of revelation slid down her spine. How could she had blamed him? All this time, it had been Anne, and yet she always blamed Edward. She was denying it to herself, all this time she loved him but she never had the courage to admit it, now that they were together at last, she realized, he was his and she could tell him the truth, how she felt, how much she needed him.

But it was a long road ahead of them and Edward knew it would not be easy but he wanted her, God he wanted her and he would not let her go, now that he had her she was his and he would fulfill his promise to love and cherish her for the rest of his days.

She welcomed him, soft and hot and wet, her head thrown back in rapture, her breath in panting little moans, as though voicing each powerful, surging invasion of her body at the deepest points of penetration. Each small whimper of sound pulled him deeper and deeper into great levels of ecstasy he had not experienced before.  
She ran her fingers down his back and at the savage turn of his thrust, she clawed her nails and could feel the blood sipping from her fingers as he took her with each thrust bringing her closer and closer into the gates of heaven and beyond.

"Mmmm … Edward do not leave me … do not" She whispered, losing consciousness in the process. Their bodies joined, she was finally brought to a peace of mind she had not experienced since their first time together.

He descended his lips to hers and gave her a soft kiss, so not to wake her. "Nay sweetheart I will never leave you. I will always be here to protect you." You and the children, you are my life. He left these words go unsaid as he withdrew from her and rolled unto his back clutching his legs.

Despite what they had done to hurt each other, they still love each other and as he heard his name being whispered he realized that she loved and desired him with the same ferocity as he did.

They were now bound together by oath, before the sight of God. Nobody was going to come in between them again, _no one_.

"Do not leave me … Edward" She said moving closer by instinct to her silent protector.

"Nay sweetheart" He said, elated to hear his name replace George's in her subconscious. "I shall never leave, I will be with you until the end of time. I will never leave you, I promise … I love you Mary." He whispered, and closed his eyes, his arms safely wrapped around her.


	20. Den of Lionesses

**Den of Lionesses  
**

**~o~  
**

_"I hate the world today_  
Your so good to me, I know  
But I cant change  
Tried to tell you but you looked at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
You must have been relieved to see the softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one  
I'm a bitch  
I'm a lover  
I'm a child  
I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner  
I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell  
I'm you dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
So take me as I am  
This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today wont mean a thing  
I'm a bitch  
I'm a lover  
I'm a child  
I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner  
I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell  
I'm you dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
Just when you think you got me figured out  
The seasons already changing  
I think it's cool you do whatcha do  
And don't try to save me  
I'm a bitch  
I'm a lover  
I'm a child  
I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner  
I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell  
I'm you dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
Im a bitch  
Im a tease  
Im a goddess on my knees  
When you're hurt  
When you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb  
I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way"

**~ "B.I.T.C.H by Meredith Brooks**

* * *

_"The really clever thing, in affairs of this sort, is not to win a woman already desired by everyone, but to discover such a prize while she is still unknown."_ **  
**

**~"This Business of Living" by Cesare Pavesse**

* * *

**March-July 1539**

The King discussed with his Master Secretary and leader on all Spiritual Matters about a possible betrothal with his eldest daughter Bella.

"I do not think she would fancy herself in love anytime soon Your Majesty. With all due respect, we … you should discuss this matter with the Archduchess Dowager before bringing it to the Privy Council."

"Nay" Cromwell's slip of tongue went unnoticed. "I shall voice my decision to the council and Cromwell, you shall convince them."

Cromwell understood, he nodded and bowed, leaving His Majesty's office.

He sighed sinking in his chair. He told Richard all about what His Majesty planned.

"First Nonsuch now this monstrousity." Rich began.

Thomas nodded. His Majesty was getting ahead of himself. Lady Isabella Tudor, the Archduchess Dowager did not believe in marriage, it was clear by her actions that she had only one master and that was herself, besides if the King were to have no more sons, than –if something should happen to his beloved son- his eldest daughter would be the heir and Cromwell dreaded what would happen to England under the influence of a foreigner.

He shifted his gaze to his state papers. There were so few that came to mind, whose religious beliefs could benefit them should she become Queen.

"I have tried to speak this with His Majesty but he has set his mind on marrying all of his daughters, even his youngest."

"To whom?"

"He has not said, he entertained a Hapsburg match but I convinced the Council against it."

"Why? The country could benefit, there are some, amongst our kind, who argue that Lady Elizabeth is the true heir and should something happy to his divine Grace then what better than the child of the Reformation?"

Thomas laughed, how naïve his friend was. Anne Boleyn was no friend of the Reformation, she merely used it because if benefit her and her family. Thomas Boleyn did not believe anymore in the disciples than Luther did in the Bishop of Rome.

"But her last confession to Cranmer-"

"Was merely an act." Thomas cut him off but seeing the disappointment in his friend's eyes, he decided to elaborate. "Even if it was not an act Richard, she only used it as her last resort, it was a desperate woman's plight, desperate situation people resort to desperate things."

"What about the Prince? His cough stopped once his middle sister went to visit, perhaps she has the divine touch and not her elder sister?"

"Can her younger daughter inherit before her eldest, can her unborn son come before his oldest Boleyn sibling? No. Lady Hertford cannot inherit before her sister. It would break tradition."

"Perhaps it is time we challenge tradition."

"And just who is we Richard? Five years ago a man not so pragmatic as yourself came to sit before a line of judges including myself. Cranmer sought to destroy him, to his misfortune Cranmer was still and idealistic fool and could not break the mighty saint." He sneered. People worshipped him claiming he was a saint. Rome had declared him a martyr but so few knew the dirty truth about their idol. "When they asked him why he had not accepted His Majesty as Supreme Head of the Church he said what he said stating his beliefs as a good Catholic should that only the Bishop of Rome, the pope should be the handler of all Divine Matters. When it came to the succession and we asked his opposition. He did not oppose it, it was a shock to us all. He said that it was a matter of Parliament and what Parliament decides the King must respect. The King MUST respect, that it was set the whole council off. Not his rejection of the King as Supreme Head but that Parliament, England's most noble tradition, should set the rules and not the King. Do you know where that man is right now Richard? No? I will give you a hint then, his head rots six feet under with the rest of his body. That man's name was Thomas Moore and his crime was not dying for his beliefs but defying the King. Do you understand what I am saying? Nobody defies the King. No one. If the King believes the succession should not be altered then it should not. We are merely here to advise His Majesty, make sure he takes the right decisions. If Parliament were to insist on Lady Elizabeth's supremacy over the other royal bastards it is our job to derail Parliament from such things."

Sir Richard swallowed. He had never heard Thomas speak so strongly before.

"So you believe that the Lady Elizabeth shall not make a great Queen?"

"I do not believe in things Richard, I know things and I know that not only would she not make a good Queen she would make a vain one just like her mother and her little cousin, she cares about nothing but beauty. Everything she does is to oust everyone else, she does not care that the people outside beg for food and liberty of worship. She only cares about one thing like all good Plantagenet Royals and that is herself. Do you understand?" Richard nodded gravely _._ "She is as vain as Lady Hertford's oldest child. They want one thing Thomas and that is power and I do not doubt they will give some amenities to the people here and there so they would kiss their feet when their popularity drops. They possess after all the greatest political talent of all and that is acting, they are very good actresses but they care about no one but themselves. Good Queen no doubt. Ha! By the end of the day my dear friend it comes to: Do we want another Henry VIII in the throne of England or another Plantagenet, or do we want a true Tudor, the true Dragon and Lion's daughter?"

Sir Richard sighed, it was clear what course of action they should take yet he still felt Lady Elizabeth was the best choice, but if his friend had picked the Princess Dowager's oldest daughter, clearly he had a reason for it.

* * *

Bella woke at the sound of that dog barking. That thing was driving her crazy. She rolled on the opposite to find Liam smiling at her.

"If your father knew what we did last night he would have both our hides"

"You are missing a body part, our heads dear, learn to speak well Liam." She said, it was followed by a long yawn. There he was again overreacting. Sometimes she wondered if this was her atonement for mocking him when they were little.

_Nay it was fun._

"Last night was a mistake." He said giving a fierce kiss to her shoulder, it annoyed her the devotion he showed but he was the only one she could trust, and he was close to Cromwell so it was an added bonus.

"True and the night before that and before that, and" she moved closer and kissed him "before that."

"Dear God, Bella, yer father be killing us right now if he knew what his favorite daughter be up to!"

"Learn to speak correctly sir and it is not my father _ye_ should be worried about" she said, mocking. "But Mister Cromwell, big bad man believes he is such the master mind in father's operations, no one knows anymore who is ruling the country. Him or father." She said going down to lick at his member.

"Ah … calm ye … ah … calm ye woman I said!" Damn her, Liam clutched the sheets. It had only been a week since they had begun their affair. No, not affair, he told himself, something else. Bella was a widower and he was not married, in the eyes of the Lord they were as clean as newborn babes –and naked too, his mind added as she reached for his waist.

It was not enough that she tortured him below, wild vixen she wanted it all like her father!

"I swear Bella if His Majesty were to find …"

"Shh," she put a finger on his mouth. "Do not worry so much about him Liam. I escaped his wrath once and I was only sixteen, besides can my father really expect me not to have fun once in a while. It is not fair parents should keep all the fun to themselves."

"Honey ye are digging our own grave but I will not have ye drag me with you-" She silenced him with a strong kiss. "Mmmm you have lips like a women have they told you that?"

"Nay, not kissed many women sweetheart."

She laughed. "You remind me so much of Mary's husband, except you are much lighter, funnier and you do not sport that awful grin on your face."

"Ye think me handsome."

"No, just better."

"Down there?"

"Much better, and the answer is no" she said knowing what was going through his mind. His brow stopped creasing with worry. "I have never lain with another man but you since Nando died."

"Good to know I made ye so happy Belle-Belle" He teased.

"Stop it Liam, I have been knowing to chop heads with my stare alone. Remember I am the last drago, the lion's cub."

"Aye sweetheart, ye want to be a pretty Queen like yer mum"

"Nay Liam" she said, her voice reverberating through the walls as she parted her hips and began riding him slowly, stimulating his thrusts. "I want to be **the** Queen."

Bella heard the animal barking again. "Someone kill that damn animal!"

"That animal is one of God's sacred creatures Bella" He said as she finished riding him and rolled off him.

"Not anymore." She said with a smile the dog stopped barking.

"Ye naughty, evil wench." Liam said coming on top of her.

"Not now…"

"Yes now, I am tired of denying us our pleasure, I am tired of waiting on yer comands Bella."

"No… Liam… pretend, as long as we are not seen, you are safe. Don't you want to be safe?"

"I rather be with you Bella." She smiled.

"I am lucky that father got rid of that whore, but I am bothered by his new business of getting a new wife, it has taken long enough. I did not think my father would marry after his son took Jane Seymour to the grave. Not that I am surprised, my father wants it all, he wants to have as many Princes in the Tudor nursery so he can boast of his virility. Even if the Cleves woman Cromwell intends him to marry falls with child I doubt they will survive a year." She muffled her laughter imagining the poor little babes with gaunt appearance, struggling to breath.

"God Bella, have you no mercy? Anne of Cleves is said to be a good woman, different from the other one he married. Otherwise why would Cromwell of all people propose her to yer father?"

"As long as my father is married to ambition, my children will never be safe. Do not cloud yourself Liam, no woman in the throne of England can afford to be good. Anne will probably give him no sons, Edward was his last and even if she does, she will become as ruthless and ambitious as two of her predecessors had to be to survive this climate."

"But this is different Bella. We do not know if the King be accepting of Cromwell's proposal he has not agreed to it-"

"But he will"

"Alright, suppose he will but it be not yer problem, you have said you do not want to be Queen. With another son in the Tudor cradle, you can be free from your father's burdens and who knows? Maybe Cromwell seeing His Majesty so happy will intercede on your behalf and dissuade him from marrying to her cousin"

"The Protestant League is ambitious and will do anything to have the throne in England within their grasp, Thomas Cromwell is on a thin rope right now if he does not secure this alliance –by any means necessary- his career is finished, his life is finished."

"Stop speaking in wild talk sweetheart, I prefer ye when ye are more refined."

"You would not like me when I am refined, my claws are sharper." She answered getting off him.

"Ah" Her legs, she could barely walk in this condition.

"Any chance your morning aching be my seed's fruit Bella?" He asked wickedly grinning as his eyes roved to her midsection in search for life.

She burst out laughing. "Liam, Liam you know that is impossible, thanks to his." She pulled a small vial from one of her coat's inner pockets and then began to dress.

He threw his hands in the air and smiled sheepishly. "Eh, ye can't blame a guy for trying Belle-Belle, and besides wee Charlie needs a brother don't ye reckon?" He asked walking to her. Seeing his eyes were filled with lust, she began undressing. She moved her legs to make sure she could still take it.

"Much better" She said letting herself be pinned to the bed by him

"I never liked ye in any of those dresses."

"What? You would like me to dress in one of your dirty ones?"

"Bella, Bella you are a bad, naughty, no decent woman."

"I never pretended I was. Would you love me more if I acted sweet and mellow like Maggie or melt at your touch like Mary?"

He shook his head. "I love you just the way you are."

"Ha! Love! Nando said he loved me and look how he ended. You do not love me Liam."

"But I do and I could leave everything, pawn my house, pawn my shoes just for you, what little money they could get me I would burn all the metal coins, all the silver, all the bronze, all the pennies, all the gold in the world just for you. To make you a ring you could be proud of."

"Do not burden yourself Liam, all the gold in the world could not make me love you."

"But you do love me sweetheart just as you desire the crown, I see it in your eyes. You just cannot admit it yet but when you do, my doors will always be open for you and Charlie."

"No one can replace his father Liam, my father has tried for years to since he married that whore, Anne Boleyn, but I refuse to replace the memory of Charlie and Kate's father with you or any other man for that matter."

"So you did love him?" He asked, his voice unsettling her. She could not tell if he was hurt or serious.

"I loved him, I still do but for my cubs' sake I have to move on. I am the only thing that stands between them and our enemies."

"You overreact Bella, soon everyone will forget about them, when the King has another son, if he does no one will target your cubs anymore and you and them can live happily ever after.

She chuckled. "I reckon it could happen but Charlie needs an uncle, otherwise my father will start demanding his presence more and more. It bothers me how he looks at Charlie. I do not want him to infect my son with his disease. If I were to wear his crown, I would swear not to make his mistake and teach my son true devotion to his family and country."

"I sense there is something else bothering you" He said reading in between the lines.

"There is" She said, she did not want to admit it but she did not like him spending too much time with her younger sister, Bess. The way that girl could dominate, unnerved her.  
"I know she is just a child but every time I look at her, I see her mother's eyes staring back at me and they are cold and calculating just like her. I do not want her starting too early on the next King to be."

She returned her attention to Liam. "When I return to court, you know my father will have me tangled in another alliance."

She had rejected him far too long, he would not be too lenient this time. He meant for ALL of his daughter to be married and if there was one who could gain him an alliance he would mean to wed her by any means necessary.

"Damn ye Bella!" He said as she twined her arms around his neck. "Yer father has been swearing to alliances for his daughters for years, 'tis only by dumb sheer luck you married that snob."

"Nando was a good man and a good husband!" She protested withdrawing her arms.

"I get it, I get it, ye love him, I respect that, sorry I am a fool. But yer father is content with having less sons from his oldest daughter to worry about. Charlie and Kate be alright for now but imagine ye were to marry and have more children, boys … that would be a setback to his son, if he has another son."

"And if he does not?"

"Then ye be Queen." Her face turned grim. "I know how much ye despise me talking of this Belle-Belle…"

"I told you not to call me that!" She said through gritted teeth but he ignored her, how hot the vixen felt when he kissed her. _Aye she is mine_ , but Bella would not be mistress to any man, like her father she wanted it all and she violently pushed him away only to bring him back again. The message was clear –not without my permission.

"Sweetheart I be playing with you!"

"Do not then, for I am Mistress in the bedchamber."

"Aye, ye could be Queen though Bella." She rolled her eyes. "Ah come on darling, ye know ye want the crown much as any of your sisters. And like it or not, yer father may nominate ye as his heir or Charlie if there be no direct Tudor heir in his nursery. Ye would be Bella, Isabella the First, First Queen of England."

Bella chuckled and poked his nose. "Nay I will not. I swore I would be Queen someday, but when I saw what it entailed and after mother died I withdrew from that promise. I shall never be Queen and I shall never have to be married a bunch of idiots, bigots and religious divisions which are the ones running this country and tearing it apart. I shall be my own mistress instead."

Liam shook his head. His Bella was full of surprises but she still had her head stuck on that clouds, she didn't realize the great destiny she had ahead of her, and he only wished that Master Cromwell could help him convince her of it.

"We will have to wait until Master Cromwell convinces the Duke that ye are not a good catch."

"Who says I am not a good catch?" She lowered herself and began sucking off his lance.

"A-ah Bell-la that is enough … that … ah!" He entered a sweet state of ecstasy as she continued on sucking, her movements slowing and feeling her fingers on his abdomen. Ignoring the pain of his nails, he tried to bring himself into focus. Clutching the sheets he gave a long, heavy sigh of relief as he let himself be possessed by her and let his reason go.

Bella wiped the milky substance from her lips and pushed herself up, crashing her lips on him. He was so weak, she had to guide him, and work harder to stimulate his senses.

"Ye are worse than your father"

She smiled. "And you are learning to talk more like a gentleman, now let me give you more lessons, please Liam, push yourself inside me, I want to feel your seed in me, I want your bastard in my belly."

"Bella you are mad" He said, panting as his member grew large and felt her hands guide it to her sheath.

"Bella …" he was barely breathing now. "I don't want to this now."

She devoured him with her lips, his tongue submitted to hers. "But I do" She said feeling him in a complete daze, his heart beating fast against his chest, his loins stirrings, his lance having a mind of its down piercing through her sheath. He could not hold it any longer.  
Bella gritted her teeth, mentally screaming as she tried to keep up with the rhythm of his thrusts.

* * *

"I should be calling you My Lady." Edward teased landing a huge kiss on her navel. Three days and four nights and he was still eager. It was a mystery to her how he could be this energetic while he barely had enough strength to get out of bed.

"Fiend! Knave! Edward stop it! You are going to get us both into hell! Edward I said stop!" She slapped him on his head but he continued to lick.

"Edward I am not joking! You are … ah! Edward t-that is enough, please." She cried, giggling as he reached the soft skin of her nether lips. "S-Stop it! E-Edwar …. Ah! Edward … ah! Stop, love, please stop, please" Her voice drifted into a barely heard whisper, she moaned and clutched at the bed sheets then buried her fingers in his golden hairs, feeling her body undulate with every one of his movements.

"Oh Edward, oh Edward … oh!" She moaned licking her lips as she realized how hungry she was for him. More, more, she found herself asking as she reached her peak and he tasted the essence of her passion.

He licked his lips and came up to kiss her greater lips where he buried himself in later. "Ah" His whole body arched, going backwards as she made very soft movements with her tongue, careful that he would reach his peak slower, and careful without ruining their hunger for later when he buried himself inside her.

"Mmmmm" Mary moaned against the feel of his member in her mouth, he fought hard to sit straight, but his strength failed him and fell back to the soft mattress. Mary continued her soft movements, stirring against the pressure in his member Edward clutched the bed sheets feeling himself explode.

"Ah!" He cried louder than ever before when his release explode, his vision became blurry. Mary smiled coming up, locking his waist with her legs, she lowered herself down again and began to stimulate him, encouraging him to take her. Here and now.

"I think it is time …" She said panting, breathlessly as the pressure in his enlarged member build and she was on the verge on transporting herself, to heaven. She sighed, tried to breath but it was impossible, his movements became too quick and her body was shaken, it was moving fast trying to keep up with the rhythm of his thrusts. "… we give Meggie a sibling, don't you think so My Lord?"

He did not need to be told twice, he moved fast inside her and released all his essence, Mary collapsed kissing every part of his chest, biting his waist and clawing her nails on his shoulder as she felt his hot seed seep through her.

"Ah!" She gave one final battle cry and rolled off him. God damn you! He swore, the flaming vixen left him without breath, she had sucked him dry and he could still feel her in between her legs, she was not letting him go so easily. He closed his eyes, panting wildly as he felt her tongue and the ripples of pleasure she sent through him.


	21. Lions, Falcons and Bastards

**Lions, Falcons, and Bastards**

**~o~**

" _Playground school bell rings again,_  
Rain clouds come to play again,  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to,  
Hello...

_If I smile and don't believe,_   
_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream,_   
_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken,_   
_Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide,_   
_I don´t cry..._

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,_   
_Hello, I'm still here,_   
_All that's left of yesterday..."_

**~"Hello" by Evanescence**

* * *

" _I can see it. You have more of the North in you than your brothers … Let me give you some counsel, bastard," Lannister said "Never forget what you are, for surely the world will not. Make it your strength. Then it can never be your weakness. Armor yourself in it, and it will never be used to your you"_

… " _What do you know about being a bastard?"_

" _All dwarfs are bastards in their fathers' eyes … but **not all bastards need be dwarfs** "_

**Jon Snow and Tyrion Lannister in Jon (I); Game of Thrones (p.57)**

* * *

**November 1539**

It was not long before her pregnancy was announced to the whole kingdom. Edward had become a celebrity overnight. He made sure that nothing was bothered her, small, menial things such as the size of her pillow and the comfort of the cushions. He was completely attentive to her.

Thomas took his time to be equally devoted to his niece, he made sure that the child welcome the prospect of a new sibling, to his joy and elation he did. Now their ambition was complete, if only his father could be here to see it! The Seymours would rule a dynasty for a thousand years, he believed that no matter what his family would reign triumphant over any other. Even if God forbid something happened to his royal nephew, there was always Charlie and who better than to unite both families again, the Tudor and the Seymour than his niece Meggie who was growing into a great and curious beauty just like Jane!

* * *

Mary walked into her bedchamber, her mouth hit the floor by the sight that greeted her.

There was Edward draped in a silk garb, completely naked underneath and a green and white ribbon, the Tudor colors, in his golden hair. "Did Thomas put you up to this?" She asked coming on top of him, it was becoming her favorite. It was easier to stimulate him when she was on top, then again she thought, it was easy to stimulate him no matter what position she was in.

"He did." He had to give credit to his brother; the man had very good ideas.

"Then come down on me sweetheart, I want to taste you." Mary said bringing him from his chair into their bed, a ripple of excitement bursting through him as they exploded together.

* * *

Thomas Boleyn came from his grandchildren's birthday as it was his custom every year.

He could not get close to Elizabeth, the former Princess he considered the TRUE and only Princess and heir to His Majesty in England was safely guarded and Henry had restricted his youngest daughter any contact with her mother's relations.

He was pleased, as pleased could be with Thomas Boleyn when he arrived to Beaulieu. Arthur and Annie ran into his arms. He was surprised to see how big they had got. Especially Annie, that girl was the pride of the Boleyn family, she looked more and more like her namesake every day. And more beautiful, he realized looking into her dark brown orbs.

"Lord Wiltshire"

"Sir Thomas." Greeted Thomas Boleyn, the youngest of the Seymour men. Just like all Seymours, charming, quick tempered and slow of mind. His brother, he had found during his brief time at court during Jane Seymour's wedding, was better at concealing his emotions. Clearly he was more Wentworth than Seymour.

He wondered why the royal bitch would allow him in her household but when he looked at the small carrot head girl cowering behind him he understood.

"Welcome My Lord, make yourself at home. I am sorry that Lord and Lady Hertford could not be here."

"Ah" He said with a light chuckle taking his granddaughter in his arms. "I see the Viscountess Dowager is using her new man's title by now."

"Lord Hertford, my brother, is her husband, it is only natural she does."

Thomas chuckled. My, my how the wheels had turned. He walked past Seymour and took his grandchildren with them to the play room where the servants brought his presents.

Thomas looked around for his niece. Meggie was nowhere to be found. He crossed himself, Edward would curse him if he found him doing this but it was imperative he found her. He would hate himself for the rest of his life if Thomas Boleyn did something to her under his watch.

Meggie hummed her mother's favorite song. Her new father hardly sang to her, he praised her and boasted of how smart she was but he never laughed or tucked her in bed like her mother did, or made her laugh like her grandfather did or whispered loving things to her ear like her _papa_ , Thomas, did.

She followed her siblings' laughter. When they saw her, their laughter stopped.

"What are you doing here?" Annie asked in a condescending tone. Meggie pointed to her beautiful white and pink wooden horse.

"Horse" She said in a voice devoid of any emotion. Annie ran to her grandfather.

"Grandpapa she scares me! Tell her to go away!"

"You heard her child, run along"

But Meggie did not listen and stood in the doorway observing them closely, memorizing their every move like she had seen mother's new husband do.

"Google eyed bitch." they called her to see if they could get her to move but the odd child did not move, she remained still, like a statue made out of ice.

After a while she decided to speak, and came forward tugging at her grandfather's sleeve.

"Where is my presents?"

"That is pronounced **are** , where are my presents? Learn to pronounce correctly." Said Thomas turning away from the pestering girl.

She tugged at his sleeve again.

"Where are my presents then Lord Grandfather?"

He ignored her. She walked to her sister, Annie's horse, it was the same one she had received years before when her namesake had been Queen and Kate had accidentally stepped on it once, nearly breaking his neck. "That is mine, go find your own!" She pushed Meggie but Meggie insisted on seeing it. "What are you looking at goggled bitch? I said go find your own! Leave!"

"I want horse to play."

"Then go find yourself one! This is mine!" She screeched choleric, she did not like little children touching her toys, Kate had been a silly and stupid girl when she nearly broke her toy when she had only enough memory to burp and cry her eyes out, but she was a big girl now and unlike Kate more responsible. Her namesake had often commented on it and she remembered when her Aunt had been Queen, how she and Artie after their cousin, had been the favorite of the King.

Meggie rose and looked curiously at the horse. "Horse" she said quietly, her eyes going wide as Annie dropped it, she went to pick it up but she stepped on it and broke its neck.

Thomas hearing the crack turned and saw his granddaughter's favorite horse broken.

"Sorry lord grandfather, sorry sister." She said picking up the pieces and offering them to her sister.

Thomas took the pieces and threw them at her. Meggie did not blink, she did not even shed a tear. She stood still the entire time unable to say something. She wished she could, to calm her grandfather's ire but she could rarely understand the way his mind worked.

"I am sorry lord grandfather" -She muttered and mumbled an apology to her sister whose stare turned to angry when she stepped on her doll staining its dress with the mud on her boots.

Not only was she useless and careless, she was also dirty. _God knows what her father is teaching her and that lecherous brother of his._ This was the sort of company the King now kept. He grabbed her arm and squeezed it hard, she did not growl, she did not protest, she just stood still as the emotionless creature she was.

As he began to squeeze harder, sure he would leave his imprint on, she said "I want mother."

"Why don't you and call for her then? Go! Call her! I am sure she is entertaining your father!"

"I want mother." She said more clearly, looking him directly in the eye.

"Then go! Tell her what you have done, better yet why don't you go to your cousin Charlie, I am sure you have more toys to steal from him."

"I was not stealing." She said then said a small sorry to her siblings but they did not bother to look at her. "Grandfather, I did not steal." She said more quietly mirroring _his_ voice.

"Stop …" Thomas said, squeezing and raising his fist. "calling me grandfather, I am not your grandfather, your grandfather is dead, rotting in the ground just like my son you and your father's family killed."

She blinked back her tears, she understood what this man was saying but she refused to believe it.

"I am my father's daughter." That did it for Thomas Boleyn. He hit the girl across the face. She fell with a loud thud and looked at him with her navy blue eyes. She left the room quietly giving a small bow and curtsy to her siblings and grandfather.

She knocked twice on her mother's door, she could hear the male voice of her new father laughing and her mother joining him.

"Mother? Lady Mother?" She asked more quietly, but no answer. She moved away from the door and went to her bedroom, maybe there with her dolls and Charlie she would find comfort, she always felt better when she was alone though. She could not explain it, she was always different from her darker, jollier siblings. On her way she ran into Thomas Seymour.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" He asked picking her up. He noticed the purple bruise on the left side of her face and her bloody lip, and she knew at once what happened.

She looked to the opposite side where laughter was coming from. Thomas followed her eye's direction, he turned her chin to face him. Like Edward, she would not cry, she did not show any emotion.

"Is mother going to be back soon?" She asked bringing him from his thoughts. "I like it when she tucks me in." She said nonchalant.

He took her to her room where Charlie was also staying, he was the only friend she had in the house when his mother left him to Mary and Edward's care. It was common knowledge that Edward like Mary adored Charlie, he was the only one who did not judge or make fun of Meggie.  
As she grew, he wondered if she would be more like Edward. She certainly had his coloring, they were lucky she got the Tudor hair otherwise people would be asking questions far too soon.

"Where are you going? Stay." She commanded, her eyes as piercing as his brother's.

Some people you could beat them, abuse them and they just took it all in, becoming a rock to themselves and to others. Thomas was not going to let that happen to his niece. He kissed her forehead and looked to the aloof child.

"My Lord." He called since his grandfather had given him back the right to use his title as Archduke of Austria which his mother did not plan to use as it served her no advantage to her ambitions for herself and her son's, she preferred they called him by his English title. He was after all besides his nephew, His Majesty's heir after his mother.

"Yes?" The aloof boy turned, his plump little cheeks reddening when he saw Meggie's dark bruise. "Who did that?" Meggie shook her head, she did not want to give Charlie any explanations. He was old enough to figure it out.

"Look after your cousin My Lord. I have some unfinished business to attend." Charlie was already by her side, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist.

* * *

"Look at me." Arthur exclaimed laughing as his grandfather chased after him, intentionally slowing his pace so he would let him win. Annie was trying on her new pearl diadem. Her mother may by the pearl of Christendom, but she had the most expensive jewels and her grandfather had entrusted her with the 'Be' necklace that belonged to her Aunt, to give to her cousin Elizabeth.

There was no one more beautiful than her.

"I win, I win!" Arthur cried holding his arms up in triumph. Annie went to join them begging her grandfather to hold her and throw her in the air like he did with Arthur. She barely noticed the dark shadow looming in the background or that she stepped on the same figure her dumb sister had broken.

Thomas grabbed her and took the diadem from her unruly dark head and tossed it to the ground and broke her Aunt's necklace and threw the pearls in her face in the same manner her grandfather had done to her sister.

Annie cried in outrage and beat her fists against the evil man's face. "Get out!" She ordered. "Get out! I will tell mama you broke my diadem and I will tell my cousin you broke my Aunt's necklace! If it wasn't because of your nephew, my Aunt would still be alive and have you shut away in the tower!"

_Good just what we need, another Boleyn girl who does not know anything but to bark orders!_

"What is the meaning of this Seymour?" Thomas Boleyn said with spite. He put Arthur down and told him to take his sister, but Thomas Seymour who was beyond angry told them to stay. They didn't hear him, so he roared "Stay!" His voice pinned them to the ground.

"And you My Lord, how dare you smack your granddaughter? My brother lets you visit your grandchildren because they are of your blood, you should be thankful he allows you to, any other man in his position would have kicked you the moment you set foot on his grounds!"

"These grounds are my late son's Seymour, and they belong now to Arthur not his whorish mother. I can visit here as much as I like and she is not my granddaughter!"

"You ungrateful bastard! The King raised your daughter to the highest position and this is how you repay her by taking it out on her own blood? Your own flesh and blood!"

"You can stop the acting Sir Thomas" Thomas Boleyn said with mock. "I knew that you and your brother coveted the English throne, I did not imagine how much. You were not happy whoring your sister public, you had to whore around with the King's daughter too " _While my son was alive!_ The day he learned of his son's execution had been a terrible blow, when he learned of Anne he sunk to his knees and begged the good Lord mercy for his immortal soul for he knew deep in his heart he had been guilty for her demise.  
But when he learned of that bitch carrying that man's seed, he knew at once that mongrel pup could not been George. Black always won over fire, in the case of his royal granddaughter it had not but her father's blue eyes were overpowered by her mother's dark ones. Margaret Boleyn had none of the Boleyn features. None! The day he saw her, raised high by the King, he knew she could not be George's.

"Your son died a traitor. Why don't you tell these children Boleyn once and for all, come clean, and reveal how their favorite grandsire stayed put while they butchered his son and daughter. Eh? Why not tell them right now?"

Annie came to his defense and hit him with one of Meggie's ugly dolls. "Go away! Our grandfather always cared for us, it is your fault, you and your slutty sister and her baby got my Aunt killed!"

Thomas did not know what it was that made him snap, calling his sister a slut or destroying his niece's favorite doll. He tossed all of her presents out an open window and Annie watched in horror as her grandfather's presents were ruined in a single fall.

"Are you mad? The King will hear of this!"

"The King?" Thomas Seymour almost laughed. "The King will hear of nothing, if he does I will tell him how you beat his granddaughter senseless and who do you think he will believe, hmm? You, the father of the woman who will go down in history as the greatest whore or me, his only son and heir's uncle?" He laughed. "Face it Boleyn you are finished and you, you My Lady" He said to the frantic girl "Better keep your mouth shut."

But she didn't. She ran screaming to her mother and unlike her sister she did not wait for the door to be opened, she ran into her mother's chambers while she was still in bed with her new husband.

"Mama! Mama! Look what his brother did to my Auntie's necklace!" She screamed showing the broken pieces she managed to salvage. "I hate him Mama! I hate him!" Then looking at Edward she said "I wish your brother was never born!"

Ned muffled his laughter, it pleased him to know that Thomas still had that effect on people and more on Thomas Boleyn and his awful stepdaughter who was every bit like her namesake.

Mary shot him a glare willing him to silence. "Annie, why don't we discuss these things when you are well hmm?"

"But mama-"

"No buts Annie, we will discuss it later when you are calm, now go back to Artie and Meggie, I am sure she wants to play with you." Mary said jovially smiling to her husband who shared her smile at the mention of their daughter.

How she hated her mama for being so oblivious! She did not like Meggie! She tried liking her but she was impossible to like, everything about the girl was boring! She was hideous. Why should she like her anyways? She was not her real sister! She was just some mongrel pup!  
Nonetheless she nodded but on her way out she was stopped by Thomas Seymour's hard grasp.

"Ah! Mama it hurts!"

Mary was up at once, wrapping the covers tightly around her body, her swollen figure added a great glow to her body but in the midst of all this conflict Thomas barely noticed it.

"What is the meaning of this?" She cried in outrage when Thomas Boleyn came seconds later smirking at her near naked form.

"Why am I not surprised? My Lady's Mother was always a whore after all, I remember when Parliament advised your father against the union, but Your Majesty was always so soft on red heads at the time." He tried helping his granddaughter from Thomas Seymour's grasp but he was younger and stronger. "Your sister may have given him a Prince, but she is roasting in the ninth circle of heave for what she did to my daughter and you Madame, I always knew you were like your mother, I did not think though it was this obvious." He said with disdain as he made his way to leave, not bothering to curtsey for the younger men presents when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't turn your back on me My Lord or did your daughter's death made you lose your memory? It was you who was responsible for her accession, for ensnaring the King and for her fall, her blood rests on your hands and you will be haunted by her ghost until the end of time. I bid you farewell."

"Not so fast brother" Thomas interrupted meeting his brother's cold gaze. It was the same his daughter wore. "Tell him Lord Wiltshire what you did to your granddaughter."

"She is not my granddaughter that carrot headed Seymour bastard."

"Watch your tongue My Lord, because my brother might be lenient with you but I am not. You can have whatever opinion of my sister but know her son, His Highness Edward is of my blood and my responsibility, do you understand?"

He opened his mouth but closed it. He was not going to let this man intimidate him but there was something he saw in Edward that he had not seen in any other courtier, not even the King.

On cue the troublesome girl came walking to the bedroom with Charlie leading the way, or so she wanted them to think. The dumb little boy seemed completely smitten with the brat and did not know like his grandfather when his strings were being pulled.

"Mother? Sir Thomas said to come. My Lords, sister" She said bowing to each with a deep curtsy.

Mary gasped seeing the bruise on her cheek and her swollen lip and charged at Boleyn bearing her fists against him, it did not matter she was naked and this was her children's grandfather. He had hurt her little girl!  
"If you ever come near my daughter again My Lord I swear it will be more than your daughter and your son's head that will be on your conscience! I am not my father, I know it was you, all you. You cost my husband his life, you and your horrid daughter!" Edward pushed Mary away from Lord Wiltshire, not for fear she would kill him but she was naked and his brother's eyes nearly bulged at the sight of her breasts.  
She put her silk cloak and breathed heavily, she was panting. Damn him! She always knew there was something evil in that man, but she didn't know it would go so far as to hurt children.  
"Get out and never come here again unless on pain of death, thank me that I was lenient to you Lord Wiltshire because I can assure I will not be next time."

Thomas wiped the blood off his mouth with his sleeve. Damn woman! She was crazy, he was glad his son was not alive to have to bear the shame of raising her bastard. He gave a murderous glare to the brat but she did not flinch, like her pale Aunt Jane Seymour, she just stood there watching the whole scene like some mindless spectator.

Annie and Arthur begged him not to go but their mother silenced them at once. Charlie took Meggie back to her rooms.

* * *

"Traitor" Annie said the next day when her mother came for her and Arthur to walk them downstairs to the breakfast table. Charlie, Meggie, Edward and Thomas Seymour were always there with her Aunts Bella, her cousin Kate and her other Aunts, Meg Douglas, Meg Tudor and her husband the Earl of Surrey and her little cousin, Thomas Howard in his nurse's arms.

Her eyes pierced Meggie but Meggie nodded to Annie. She did not care that she wasn't liked and that was why Charlie loved her. He wished he could be more like her.

"Thanks Charlie" She said bowing formerly to her betters, Charlie, his mother and his sister, cousin Kate as they said farewell.

Meg Douglas knelt to her niece's eye level and showed her one of her best smiles. "Hello Meggie" She said, this was the first real time she got to meet her niece on nephew from Mary's side. She had quickly returned to favor after Anne Boleyn's demise, it had been a while since she had returned to England but she never really got to talk to Mary or Bella, being always close to Anne and therefore closer to her cousin Maggie.

"Hello Lady Aunt." She said silently, curtsying as her stepfather told her.

"None of that with me child, look what I brought you." Motioning to one of her ladies, she gave a proper greeting and handed the girl the little pink doll with blue dress she made, especially for her.

"For me?"

"Yes" Meg smiled. "Just for you." She said running her fingers through her auburn hair, their family's signature. _Soon it will turn to gold_ , she thought sadly, _and then everyone will know._

She looked to Edward "Take care of her My Lord, she needs you more than ever."

Edward heeded her advice and said farewell. He picked his daughter up and posed her a riddle but she did not answer. "Hmm seems My Fair Lady would want more entertainment. What would you like child? Princesses and dragons. I can play the knight, you can be the maiden and we can pretend you are being held in a tower by an evil dragon."

"Mother?"

"Good question, I had not thought about that." He said feigning surprise, he tipped his chin pretending to go into deep thought. "I know! She can be the dragon, the red and angry flaming dragon out to eat you and your siblings while me I can play not just the knight but the King who rewards the Knight by giving his fair daughter to the valiant knight. What do you say?"

Meggie did not answer.

"What is wrong?" He asked, concerned.

She looked away to hide her smile. "It is just I like it better when _papa_ Thomas does it."

His hands trembled he put her down for fear of dropping her. Her navy blue eyes met his and her smile disappeared. "Can I go My Lord?"

"Yes" He said, his voice cold. "You can go child."

She looked at him curiously, tilting her head sideways. "My Lord?"

"Just go." He spoke harshly, she bowed and left.


	22. Family Comes First, Love Comes Second

**Family First, Love Comes Second  
**

**~o~**

" _Be still and know that I'm with you_  
Be still and know that I am here  
Be still and know that I'm with you  
Be still, be still, and know

_When darkness comes upon you_   
_And sleep no longer finds your bed_   
_Remember all the words I said_   
_Be still, be still, be still_

_If fear falls upon your bed and sleep no longer comes_   
_Remember all the words I said_   
_Be still be still and know_

_And if you go through the valley_   
_And the shadow comes down from the hill_   
_If morning never comes to be_   
_Be still, be still, be still_

_And if you forget the way to go_   
_And lose where you came from_   
_Just know I am standing beside you_   
_Be still be still be still_

_Be still and know that I'm with you_   
_Be still and know I am"_

**~"Be Still" by the Fray**

* * *

**Bruce Wayne:** _"Don't you see? We are the same. We are the same. Split, right at the center."_

**Selina Kyle (Catwoman):** _"Bruce I would love to live with you in your castle, forever just like in the fairy tales … I just could not live with myself so don't pretend this is a happy ending."_

**~"Batman Returns" (1992)**

* * *

**December 1539  
**

The King moved swiftly to his privy chamber, inviting Bella and Lord Herford along the way.

"Please sit." They both did. "As you know the Duke of Cleves' sister, Lady Anna will not come here until the beginning of next year, to commemorate her visit we will be throwing several fetes and pageants however..." He said and he paused. "His nephew, the Count Palatine, Philip Wittelsbach has recently succeeded on the absence of male heirs, his uncle, Alfred, to the Dukedom of Bavaria."

"That is all nice and sweet, and very elaborate father but what does that have to do with me?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"Well ... I know we have not talked much but the council and I have decided a math with His Grace would benefit both our houses and in the dire case His Grace's sister, your future stepmother should not provide our house with legitimate heirs, His Grace the Duke of Bavaria shall."

 **"W-what?"** She said, stuttering as she pictured herself married to some uptight, sour German! She nearly jumped from her seat. "So I am your brood mare, your bargaining chip to sold me to some impoverished German nobleman!"

"He is considered a Prince in his country-" Henry started but was cut off by his vixen daughter.

"A Prince?" She said with mockery and blatant rage, hitting her fists on the table "A Prince? A poor and impoverished Duke you mean? Is that the best you can do for your daughter? Let Mary marry the Earl of Hertford future uncle of the future King, Maggie the Earl of Surrey the future Duke of Norfolk-"

"Bella" he warned.

"...while Bella gets the scraps! Well let me tell you if he is a Prince then I am a Queen which I was and mind you the court has not paid me enough respect to call me by that title!"

"Enough you have no right to speak to your King like that!"

"So it is King now? Tell me when I gave him little lords and ladies, what will I get in return? Live in some dreary old castle that needs expensive repairs or live here off in the country as some forgotten Duchess living at His Majesty's expense?"

"You will not speak to me my that, I am your father and I still have authority over you!"

"I will not marry some disgusting smelling of horseshit Prince because I can well bet that is what any poor Prince smells like!"

Henry abruptly stood ready to strike, thankfully the Earl was there to intervene.

"And just how would My Lady know what is the smell of horseshit? I do not suppose you have ever been closed to it, a dignified and _virtuous_ Lady such as yourself." He said giving her a knowing smile.

 _How in the nine levels of hell do you know?_ Her eyes darkened, before she could ask her father growled.

"That will be enough! I invited Lord Hertford as courtesy. You will receive him Bella, the date has already been set. You will be at your sister's house for the remainder and await him there and Bella, do not disappoint me child."

* * *

"I hear he is very handsome" Edward Seymour said when they were out of the King's office.

"Spare me your false pleasantries My Lord, I know what you want. More time to watch me and Liam behind our backs, to make sure we do not ruin my father's plans to wed me to His Grace, the Duke of Bavaria."

"It is not your back I am really worried for but your father's. His Majesty is counting on you. We all are. Ruin this and you leave England isolated."

"My, my, I did not realize you cared for the future of this nation, and here I thought you were just another power hungry mongrel."

"I am but a little charity along the road does not do you any harm." He led her to a dark corner and spoke to her more serious. "I want my nephew to be King and I intend to do so by any means necessary but I am not blind, I know he grows sickly and should God forbid, he dies that leaves the path clear for you My Lady. Wouldn't you love to be Queen?"

Bella let out a raucous laughter. "I do not care for the throne so rest assured your dear Edward is safe but should the time I will accept my responsibilities, should it come. I learn how to survive My Lord."

"And so do I." Edward answered, smiling broadly. With her as Queen the Seymour clan could rise higher than any family, but he was not easily blinded by his ambition, he cared for his nephew but his nephew he feared was too much like her son. He knew all there was to know about books, authors and poetry but when it came to real life lessons, the boy was at a loss. He was constantly dependent on others and his temper was just as bad as his father's.

"Hold your tongue My Lord I know what you want."

"Do you?"

"You want me to be your whore for your master schemes, you are a Reformist you believe your destiny is set but I My Lord, fight for my destiny, I will not let you or any man control me."

"Then let reason be your Master then." Bella tilted her head sideways in confusion, she smirked. "Let me elaborate: You need a husband, this country needs an alliance. I can be your new best friend, repay you for the favor you did me and my wife. Give England an ally, everyone goes home happy."

"And what about the tool? Do I get a say in this?"

"Let me think. No."

"You are abominable sir."

"I have been called worse, my first two wives called me a tasteless pigs."

Bella threw her head back in laughter. "Pity on them, I far prefer to share my bed with pigs, at least they know what they are doing, they are committed. Tell me about this Philip fellow, this so called Prince."

"He is not a Prince that you know-"

"Obviously."

He ignored her snide remark. "But his reputation precedes him."

"And what reputation is that, may I inquire?"

"The warrior, he defended Viena from a siege of Turks not too long ago, ten years to be exact."

"A warrior you say?" She asked, her eyebrows raised. Warrior, now that was interesting.

"Just how … skilled is he and I do not mean in the battlefield."

Edward grinned, he caught her meaning. "He is said to be a very good lover and staying chaste to everyo lover he takes.

"Well what a relief for his whores." _And me_ , she thought. If she was going to take him as lover and husband it may not be a bad idea to know of his lechery ahead of time.

"And there is an added bonus, he will not come to your bed smelling of horseshit." He said grinning wider. "Good day My Lady. Sweet Dreams." He said, heading to his chambers.

What an insufferable man, she thanked the heavens for him choosing Mary instead of her. God knows what she would have done married to such a man. Nando was strict but not too much, and she did not doubt that Lord Hertford was a good man in the bedroom just on the battlefield of the Privy Council, yet she preferred men whose blood was as hot as hers.

She sighed. She did not know how he would take it, but take it he must. They knew this was not going to last, he was a stable boy, he had ascended to the ranks of 'Sir' for his good services he rendered to the crown, more than that she suspected to Cromwell, but he was a lowly knight nonetheless and knowing her father's fury she knew she was saving him from a miserable future.

* * *

Bella attempted to explain to Liam what had happened. She had not meant to receive him, she did not plan her father would invite them to stay on Greenwich. It was all unplanned for, she tried to tell him but he would not listen.

As much as she tried to deny it, Liam could see she had liked it, the attention the shining approval from her father's eyes and above all the kiss she and the Duke had shared on the dance floor.

"But why Bella? Why? Everything I did was for you." Bella was too shocked by his revelation to notice his plain speech had suddenly turned refined.

"Liam I am sorry but you must understand, you cannot marry me. There was never any us, if my father ever found out-"

"I would risk a thousand Kings' ire just to have you."

She closed her eyes, forcing back the tears. "Bella ... it can just be you and me, together. All my life, I have done nothing more than to serve you and the Crown..." it was time he told her the truth, the real purpose for all his visits, all his escapades, the reason they had been together.

"Oh Liam, I am so sorry, there is nothing more than I would want than to be with you, lead a plain and simple life and ..." _live happily ever after_ -she almost said- _just like in fairy tales_. He reached for her face but she pushed him away.

"But I just could not live with myself, so do not pretend this is a happy ending!"

"I have given my entire life and fortune just for you!" He cried as she left, she briefly turned, she was tempted to run into his arms and kiss him, take him right here and now and escape and live happily ever after just as he suggested.

She shook her head and turned away, wiping her tears as she collapsed on her bed. It was best she left him, he would find his way, the armory as the stables were his domain and in time he would forget her.

* * *

 _Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice.  
_ She sat on a bench alone. Liam would be here by now, comforting her, telling her it would be alright. She never needed his comfort so much until. She always found his presence pestering and was annoyed how much devotion he had for her. _Now I would give everything to have him back._

I am not your puppet -his eyes had said when she last saw him. They meant to make a statement but all Bella could see was irrationality. She was not a sentimental creature like Liam, she did not like to be bowed to, loved, it was all very foreign to her.

He was just a body to warm my bed -she tried telling herself. "My Lady?" She looked up to see the Duke of Bavaria. "May I keep you company, it is very cold tonight."

She nodded but did not look at him. "May I ask what you are doing here by yourself?"

Silence.

He chuckled. "You know, I am not very good at English, I had to practice an entire week without sleep-" She cut him off.

"Nobody survives a week without sleep." She said, her voice cutting like a knife yet he remained smiling like an idiot. "I guess My Lady I am the first one. I have heard tales about your beauty, your reputation precedes you though they are not enough when compared to being face to face with your beauty."

She groaned. Could he be more annoying? Even Liam was not this annoying.

"My Lady?" He moved to her hand standing between them, she pulled away and turned to face him.

"Listen to me well My Lord, Your Grace, whatever it is that you are, Duke, Count Palatine, Elector I do not care. Stay away from me and go back to your dirty little castle in Bavaria, agreed?"

"My Lady if I have offended you I ask you to forgive me." He said following her as she left.

"Why are you here Your Grace? What you hope to achieve?"

"My Lady I hope that our two great nations are joined in eternal peace and what better than now on this celebration when Christ the Lord was born-"

She held her hand and he became silent.

"First you are a Protestant, not that I care but if I am not mistaken and I rarely am, you sir do not believe in Christmastide for you believe the Yule celebrations are nothing but pagan-"

"Well yes in essence but-"

"Hold on that I have not finished!" She hissed "To you England is nothing but a bung pagans, mindless sheep no better than the Catholic realms, well sir let me tell you something heathen pagans we may be but at least we got a nation that is strong and more united that on a little spot of a map Bavaria who I may remind you in not even part of Germany since there has been and never will be a Germany!"

"My Lady I-I" He was at a loss of what to say, everything about her was extraordinary, she had rejected all his gifts yet he was still enticed her. He loved the chase and Lady Isabella Tudor was unlike any woman he had ever had.

"Good day sir and never call on me again!" She slammed the door behind her, not waiting for his final goodbye.

He smirked, wily vixen, he was going to have her! No matter how long it took, he vowed, she would be his wife.

* * *

**1540** _  
_

_Lips made for kissing_ , Mary thought, when she reached her new peak did she kiss more fiercely, biting his lower lip and when he reached his peak she clawed her nails into his skin tasting the blood of his lips, her fingers as he rolled from her.

"Edward" She rasped. She could sense something was wrong. "What is it love? You were not so enthusiast tonight."

He waved his hand dismissively. She would not have it. "Something is bothering you, I can see it. Tell me, please, do not make me go on my knees Edward because you know what happens."

He smirked. "You know I will do it" She threatened and he told her. "So? She is your daughter, of course she is going to keep resentments, it would not surprise me if she does. Edward love, she is just a child, children grow and in time she will learn to see you as her father."

"That is it Mary, I am her father and I cannot even relate to her. What does that say about me? About us?"

" _ **Us?**_ I seem to recall you were the one on your knees My Lord kissing my inner lips after you drove me and your child senseless with those kisses." He grinned at the memory. "You will do fine, you saw how she warmed up to her new brother. You just have to give her time."

"I wish I could love but every time I see her hiding behind your skirts it splits my heart in two."

"Then go talk to her." He raised an eyebrow, catching her meaning he moved to stand but Mary pulled him back.

"Not now my love, tonight she can wait. You are mine for this night." She claimed him again, chewing on his lips not letting him go until they were completely swollen.  
He licked his lips, he could taste part of her blood, she did not leave free, like a hungry wolf his teeth were sharp and his claws sharper. She trailed the small lines they left on her cheek. Never mind her father would come with a hundred companions to see that everything, from the Duke's courting of Bella was going according to plan.

"I could be your bed slave, stay here and fuck you all night." She gave a wicked grin. "Then why don't you?" She said in a hag's voice, stimulating his senses as she licked the blood from her lips and gave a hungry kiss.  
"You bitch, vixen, you must be a sorceress, bitch I will have you. You sick, hungry, lusty bitch."

"And you sick, savage, ravaging wolf." She shot back, biting him, getting lost in his arms.

When the baby started crying Mary got up. "No, I will get it."

"No, let me My Lord, before sunrise he is my son." She was already up, putting on her silk robe.

She tip toed, remaining close to the walls for balance, her legs were sore but not too sore to get to her babe. She worried when he heard her babe whimpering, she found the door open and Annie there holding a pillow.  
"Annie?"

"Mama." Said Anne startled. "I only meant to hold him, prop his back against his pillow but he would not stop crying-"

"So you wanted to suffocate him child?" Her mother questioned her harshly. "You are staying with your Aunt Maggie, no buts and if you do not like her company maybe I can find you a place amongst the Queen once she comes." She made sure her baby was breathing, but he was whimpering but he seemed so weak. "Do not stress your brother so Anne, you could have killed him." She questioned her again. "Did you mean to suffocate him with that pillow?"

No, was her first thought but her mother's strong voice made cowed her. "Answer me girl." She said then soothingly rocking her boy and talking to him, whispering him kind of words of love to his ears. His skin had reddened terribly, she was almost sure it would have turned purple. She had to keep him from crying.

"Answer me" Mary said, her voice still sweet but her eyes cold as her husband's icy ones.

"Yes." Annie said "but only because you love him more than me and he and Meggie get all the attention. It was better when you and papa were married, when it was just us, the falcons."

"Annie sweetheart" She said putting the baby down. God, why did I not see it? Her daughter needed help, real spiritual help and Mary had been too blinded by lust and love to see it. She knelt to her eye level and passed her hand through her dark hair. "I am so sorry that I was not there for you and Artie, I realize that I should have been a better mother and a better wife, but the past is in the past sweetie and we must focus on the present. You cannot hold a grudge against your siblings, they are of your blood too."

She looked to the cradle. "I think I can love him."

Mary smiled, happy to hear those words then her omission of her sister dawned on her. "And Meggie? What about Meggie? Do you not love her too?" Annie shook her head. "She is your sister Annie, your only sister, you should be there for her, she looks up to you."

"But I do not want her mama. She has papa's name but she is not a Boleyn, she is not a falcon like me and Arthur. I hate her."

"No, you do not. You hate what happened to your papa and you hate me. Yes you do child, I can see it in your eyes but Annie, your sister is innocent."

"She is not, she scares me mama. You do not see how she stands there, just still like she was some statue, like she was a demon."  
"She is only two, you cannot blame her for being curious."

"But she is mama she is. She is a demon and she makes Arthur nervous too. Please send her away mama, please."

"Nobody is sending her away, the only who is getting sent away is you." She gasped and immediately clung to her mother. Edward Seymour and his brother came into view.  
"Get out" He hissed but Annie refused to move.

"Get out I said." Edward said, more deadly this time. Annie trembled and left the room.

* * *

Maggie welcomed Annie with open arms, she knew that the girl hated her sister with a passion but she tried to ameliorate the situation by avoiding the topic as much as possible. Her sister was too blind to see the monster she had raised. Like her namesake she cared about no one but herself.

"Hello Annie, I want you to present your new cousin, Henry Howard, the second." She smiled at her newborn babe, unlike his father his hair was not golden but completely auburn but there were some streaks that were beginning to turn into gold though it was not Edmund who thank the good Lord and Mercy thought Maggie had survived and Meggie's. "Hello Annie."

"Hello cousin." She held out the boy's hands, Henry smiled and pretended to speak, moving his lips, his mother doing the talking for him. "Hello cousin, why so sad Anne?"

"Because I will never return home." She said earnestly, her gaze fell to the floor.

"Of course you will. Your mother still loves you, you know. She talked of you day and night when she was pregnant with you and Arthur. I remember she used to talk how anxious she was to have a daughter to love and to hold. You were the best thing that ever happened to her."

"But she loves Meggie more. I do not like Meggie Aunt, she is evil, I know she is if you only saw how she stares at me."

"Shh, shhh, child she is only an innocent child. Your mother loves you both but between you and me, you are the one she loves best because you remind her so much of your father."

"More than Arthur?"

"More than your brother" Maggie nodded, giving her son to his nurse and embracing her niece.

"I wish things could go back to the way things were when Aunt Anne was Queen and grandfather visited me, he said I was his little falcon." She sniffed, she wished Meggie was never born! Stupid child, she destroyed everything she touched. She was just like her father, ruining everything, never wanting to share. She hated her! She hated her with a passion, her heart would blacken every time she saw her, staring at her like she was some sick freak of nature –but she is a sick freak of nature. She was an abomination. For the nine months that she gestated in her mother's womb she had fed off her, and her father had used her to erase the memory of her dead husband from her mother.

"I only want my father to be back!" She cried burying her head in her Aunt Margaret's chest. She would give anything to to bring him back, to smite the Seymours and throw them into hell where they belonged! "I hate all of them, Lord Hertford, Sir Thomas Seymour, Lady Cromwell, Thomas Cromwell, if I could I would kill them, kill them all!" _Starting with Meggie._

"Annie." Maggie said, her voice turning roughly for the first time. "Your mother loves you and there is nothing she would not do for you, if she could go back to hell to bring your father she would Annie but you must accept what happened. Your father is dead and nothing can bring him back, you have a new father now-"

"He will never be my father! I do not want a new father, I want my father, my papa, my Aunt!"

Maggie sighed, the girl was trying her patience, she smiled but inwardly but felt like slapping the girl. "Why don't you go outside for a minute? Play with your uncle, hmm?"

"But I want to be here with you, you are the only who understands me Aunt! I wish you were my mama" She said, while her Aunt smiled, her smile always bringing her happiness yet it could do nothing to bring her from the darkness she was submerging herself in.

She kissed her forehead. "I promise I will see you for supper, go play outside with your uncle alright?"

"You will be back." It was not a question, she was used to ordering people around, it was what she learned from her Aunt and namesake.

"Yes" She nodded eager, watching her niece leave. She would be the ruin of the Seymour family, she could feel it in her bones, if her sister did not keep a close watch on that girl, she would destroy everything she and her husband had built.

* * *

Mary labored these past three months. The new pregnancy had taken a toll on her, they had nearly lost Edmund when his cheeks turned red and his lungs, his little chest, purple but thank God, he survived.  
Now she was not sure she would.

She languished for seven days and seven nights in false labor until the right one came and she moaned, but not for pleasure anymore but to be released from this pain. Please God, I beg you, release me from this pain. "Ah" Her forehead was clenched in sweat. She begged for her sister to be with her. Nine long months and she still refused to give her hand in marriage to the Duke. He had languished long enough. Why did Bella not accept it? Her father was going to leave the German Princess soon, it was clear he did not want her, no one did. The only people who did were the good ones, the one who befriended her but they were women who like her, were nothing without their husband's influences.

"Ah!"

"Dear Gott! Gott Mitt Uns!" God Unite Us, the German Princess, Lady Anna of Cleves, sister to the Duke of Cleves and Queen of England in name only, said walking to the room, her hands brought to her mouth as she saw her daughter in law in a pool of blood. No different than her first Seymour child, but of course she did not know that. To everyone she was simply Lady Margaret, "Meggie", Boleyn, daughter of the late Viscount Rochford.

"Ah!" Mary screamed as another contraction came. The Queen clutched her hand whispering in her ear in German, though Mary could not understand a word, she thanked the woman for her presence. Everything God had given to her predecessors, beauty, exotic allure, ambition, intelligence, and grace, all in order, had not given to Anne of Cleves but nonetheless she was beautiful in her own way. "I will never forget this." Mary swore as she gave one final pushed, sitting up with little strength she had left.

"Itz coming!" The Queen said, everyone nodded. Bella gave a sigh of relief as she saw the head. "One more push, Your Majesty tell her to push, it is now or never. Mary push!"

Mary shook her head.

"Push" The Queen commanded, the only English word she got right today. She gave one mighty push, her final battle cry and the child slid from her legs.

"My baby." Mary said numbly falling back in her pillow, her skin was as pale, paler even than when she had given birth to Meggie. "My baby." She murmured, fighting to keep herself awake but when she could not she merely gave herself to Morpheus and drifted away.

* * *

Edward took the child in his arms. He did not swing him in his arms, hand him to His Majesty though he requested, even shook him or rocked him except when it was clear he did not want to sleep, like his wife he was too stubborn. He was borne perfectly healthy, a well bouncing, round and big baby. _Very big._  
  
"Bigger than me." Charlie voiced, Edward turned away from him in annoyance. The aloof boy did not notice the shadow that passed through his uncle's face, he returned to his sister who stood, despite her young age, as watch along with the Queen, their Aunts, Lady Surrey and Margaret Dougals, for their Aunt Mary.

"Is she going to be fine?" Charlie said finally understanding why his uncle was so quiet.

"Perhaps" Kate said silently squeezing her brother's hand. He had lost great weight, he was no longer the fat little lord everyone made fun of and the older women were too fond of and gave him treats against his mother's advice. He was now a nine year old who began to notice girls and the girls began to notice him back.

* * *

He gently caressed his cheek. His Majesty remarked how healthy he was, and his perfect size. His wife had not woken up. In these days Bella realized how alone she felt. Philip was there to comfort her. Liam saw her and he meant to interrupt but seeing her so happy, he realized he could not and like any honest man in his position, he finally understood the meaning of Bella's words and stepped away.

"My Lord" He looked to a pale, black haired girl with dark eyes that reminded him so much of his stepdaughter. He flinched remembering what she had nearly done to his son. The girl walked timidly to him, always mindful not to meet his eyes. It was said his eyes were the most special feature, that he could destroy a single enemy with a stare.

"His Majesty has sent me to relieve you of your obligations, Your brother in law, Lord Surrey will go in your stead to the Privy Council session."

Edward narrowed his eyes at the girl. "When is this happening?" He was never informed they were having a meeting.

"Tomorrow My Lord but His Majesty stresses that you and … My Lady Hertford, should she wake return to Beaulieu."

"And why did he send you?" His voice cut like a knife. "Why did he not send his page? Why are you here?"

"His Majesty has appointed me the nurse of your child."

"And that is it?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Take him then." Edward said and handed her the babe. He was not even Christened and the King was already arranging for him servants. He should feel furious at the King but strangely he wasn't. It is what he would have done, as a practical man, in the King's position.

He wondered what the meeting was about, but as he saw the Duke of Bavaria and his sister in law, Lady Isabella Tudor happily chatting, and clasping hands he figured they had finally decided to end their courting.

He felt happy for them and wished them the best and that Lady Isabella would bring him many sons, _healthy_ sons –he thought with some sadness, and that she would be alive to share his triumphs.

He sat on a bench and did not notice the figure looming beneath. "Is Lady Mother going to be alright?"

"What?" He said coming from his thoughts, picking the little girl and sitting her on his lap. "Is Lady Mother going to be alright?" She asked again.

He thought of a lie but he decided against it. She did not seem the type of person besides, who would swallow a lie no matter it would bring her hope. "Perhaps. I do not know. It is in God's hands."

He ran his fingers through her hair which had turned more golden. "You remind me a lot of your Aunt- I mean my sister, the late Queen and your papa Thomas."

"Where they ugly as children too?"

"No, what would make you say that?"

"Because I am ugly."

"You are not ugly."

"Yes I am. Everyone says so, my sister says I am ugly and that mother only had me because you needed an excuse to marry her, without a need for a guardian she would never have met you."

"And you believe that lying backstabber?"

"She is my sister." She said, did he expect her to believe him over her sister?

"No she is not" He said harshly, but seeing her confusion he rephrased. "What I meant to say was," He paused. God why was this so difficult? "She is your sister but she is also a backstabber and blood does not make up for all she puts you through. She is a backstabber and only seeks to hurt you." He said plainly.

"Never let anyone hurt you, you understand? You are a Tudor and she is only a Boleyn, she knows nothing but to bark orders and be plain spoken."

"Everyone calls her brave and beautiful."

"Everyone else are slow, dense, simple minded. Remember your grandfather's words"

"Always strong."

Edward nodded and kissed her forehead. "Exactly you are a Tudor first and foremost and" _a Seymour_ -he wanted to say. "your mother's child, you have more worth than your sister."

"Thank you" She said swinging her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "Father" For the minimal second there was a hint of emotion in her eyes but it disappeared as soon as her uncle came into to view to put her to bed.


	23. Safe and Sound

**Safe And Sound**

**~o~**

" _I remember tears streaming down your face_  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

_Just close your eyes_   
_The sun is going down_   
_You'll be alright_   
_No one can hurt you now_   
_Come morning light_   
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window_   
_Darling, everything's on fire_   
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_   
_Hold onto this lullaby_   
_Even when the music's gone_   
_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_   
_The sun is going down_   
_You'll be alright_   
_No one can hurt you now_   
_Come morning light_   
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_   
_You'll be alright_   
_Come morning light,_   
_You and I'll be safe and sound..."_

**~"Safe And Sound" by Taylor Swift**

* * *

" _You see, it's the slow knife that takes it time, the knife that waits years without forgetting that slips quietly in between the bones and cuts deepest."_

**~ "Talia al Ghul" in The Dark Knight Rises (2012)**

* * *

**1540**

Maggie was excited to see Mary had awakened. "How long was I asleep?"

"Four weeks. You missed a lot sister, you will be very angry to know we have, or could have, it all depends if father is stupid enough to make the same mistake twice, another Howard Queen."

"What?" Mary sat up at once. She winced, but she did not seem to mind. "How can he do this to Queen Anne? She is a good woman."

"Is she? She is said to have accepted." Maggie said with one of her enigmatic smiles.

"Why? She looked so happy as Queen."

"You did not see very well sister, pregnancy really took most of your senses, if you had been able to _see_ you would have noticed she was miserable from the start. I am grateful she took the settlement, it was for the best."

"Poor sister."

"Who? Me?"

"No, Bella. The Duke must be heartbroken, he was very serious about marrying Bella." If only Bella had taken him, she thought. But ugh, her sister was too stubborn.

"Say all you want. Bella would not have had him, not for a million ducats, not for ten but …" Maggie let her voice linger enough to catch her attention. "She would have in her worst moment."

Mary tilted her head, sudden recognition of her words made her scream in joy. "You mean she accepted?"

"Better. When father decided it was over, he said he would not have the Duke anymore but you know our sister, she always knows what the walls speaks so she did the next big thing."

"No!"

Maggie nodded excitedly. "She did not! Oh dear Lord in heaven." Mary crossed herself. Not this again. "What did father say?"

"You can imagine, she banished them from court, she said she was going to go to Germany but father insisted they stay and he even proposed to His Grace that should he decide, he could go back but without a wife for they were not married but …"

"What? What? Tell me, it can't be any worse than what she has done already!" Sometimes she wondered if she and Bella were really sisters.

Oh we are sisters alright, she said to herself, but Bella has too much of that York hot blood in her.

"She had the sheets from the consummation drawn up and brought to father before everyone to see."

"Dear God!" Mary swore furiously. "How dare she? This is not a game Maggie and you should not be laughing like that. You realize he could have her head if he wants to. Look what happened to Anne Boleyn."

"Yes but Anne was not his true wife after all was she?" Mary shifted uncomfortable at her words. All these politics was driving her crazy. "Besides he has the German alliance and Cromwell got to keep his head after the Queen, I beg your pardon, My Lady Anna of Cleves, the King's sister-"

"What?"

"Yes I will speak about that later" She waved her hand dismissively. "The Lady Anna's cousin came forward with her brother, yes if you are wondering he is still here and send his greatest congratulations to His Majesty and presented him with many gifts and thanked Cromwell for having arranged the best of matches and that the League, no matter what course His Majesty takes, shall never forget this."

"Oh God. That …" Bitch, she could not think of a better word to refer to her sister. "She thought all this very good."

"It was her plan from the start but I dare say she received a little bit of help here and there from a mysterious benefactor." Maggie said with her cryptic smile bringing the golden cup, that was part of the Duke of Cleves' gifts to their sister, to Mary's lips.

"That …."

"Shhh … Drink, Bella would not like to see you in this humor, she would leave you in worse condition than your son."

She did not pay attention to the last part of her sentence. "She is here?"

"Of course! You think father would let her go so easily after such gifts? There, there drink more. You need to get your strength back."

"Thank you." Mary said, smiling to her sister, drinking until the cup was empty. "God, I needed that. What was in it? It tastes very good."

"Ah, it is a new vintage."

"Cannot be wine, it was too sweet and not ale, it was not strong or sour."

Maggie shook her head. "It is fruit juice, one of Lady Anna's favorites, brought to her by her brother. You should have seen him sister, he was very angry when he saw his sister but there was your husband, he shined like the light of the sun. He refused to leave her side and when he recognized everything they had gotten despite her annulled marriage, there was a smile on his face. Looked scary if you ask me."

They laughed, she could imagine. The Germans were not known best for their smiles albeit the Duke of Barvaria she had to admit was a very handsome fellow.

"How is Bella taking all of this? I do not imagine she is too happy. She can never be happy if there is not a fight of her own brewing."

Maggie nodded, chuckling. "That is true but she was actually happy that it is all over, and wait until she hears of you and your son. Your husband has been most doting of him, everyone is. The King considers him now an equal to Charlie and our brother."

For the first time the weight of her sister's words registered and she realized she was the proud of another son, another heir. "A son." She whispered. Edward would have been delighted, but poor Edward she could scarcely imagine him so after Maggie had told her how he stood vigil for her day and night and for their son.

"Where is he?"

"Calm down, try not to stand, you are still very weak. He is fine, he is in the Royal Nursery. I must saw it will be hard to get past father, he loves gazing at him, says he reminds him a lot of our brother Edward, when he was born."

"I would think so. So he is a Seymour then, through and through?" Mary asked with a small grin of triumph.

"He is but unlike his siblings, he has your eyes. He could be our brother's twin."

"What did Edward decided to call him?"

Maggie snorted. "What Maggie, tell me! Not Henry? It is not Henry is it? We have enough of those!" She complained, she swore if her husband named one of their own Henry or something half of the population was named she would kill him!

"No, none of that" Maggie said finding it hard to beat laughter. "He wanted too though" Mary rolled her eyes. "But after I told him nobody would be named Henry after my husband, and our first son he thought twice. It is something more elegant."

"What then? Come on, tell me!"

"Edward, Edward Seymour the second, three Edwards!"

"Oh dear Jesus, after he said he would not want another Edward, now all of the sudden he names our second son Edward!" What was that man thinking? "Did he at least get a Catholic Baptizing?"

"You worry too much about those."

"Well did he? I need to know!"

Maggie sighed, "Yes he did just like the rest of your children. It was your husband's wish." Mary sighed in relief. She rubbed her sister's shoulder. "He really thought you were going to die, he wanted to make things up before … if you did."

"Well I am here now and I think I will stay for many years more."

"Amen." Maggie toasted for that and both women laughed madly after that.

* * *

When she came into her sister's room she greeted her with an open smile and a crushing hug Mary had to beg her to release her from, for she was still very weak.

"Oh sorry, marriage makes me terribly clumsy. Especially since …"

She let her eyes travel to her midsection.

"No" Mary stated. "You cannot be with child, it is too soon."

"Perhaps" She said with a wicked gleam in her eyes, the curves of her lip curving into a seductive smile. The same she gave to her betrothed before he came to her bed and became her husband, officially.

"You are going to go to hell Bella, you cannot keep playing these games of cat and mouse with any man you find."

Bella glared at Mary. Who was she to say such things to her? She had played enough with Seymour and no one said anything to her! Mary's expression softened and she looked away, she was used to Bella's tantrums but she was not used to her attitude. Why did she always have to resort to that? Why could she not be more like her, or Margaret or even like their younger sister Elizabeth? There was a girl who like Maggie thought before she acted.

But Bella did think, she just did not want everyone to know what were her real motivations so she left clues here and there with every action she took, every word she spoke contradicting the last. It made Mary crazy. She was not a player like Bella, she preferred a quiet life over one of intrigue, murder and politics which was the one that Bella loved and lived for.

Just then Edward came. "There you are. I had been told you had woken up, but I guess they lied when they said you looked pale, the color has returned to your cheeks sweetheart." He said, avoiding to call her by the other name he often thought her of when he was riding her. He brought Meggie, Annie and Arthur with him, all the children that were old enough to walk.

Mary was surprised by the change. All her children together in one room and on top of it all he was with them and holding Annie's hand. She looked closely at her oldest daughter, beckoning her to come. She was growing more beautiful each day, she had that exotic allure of her namesake but none of the qualities which had made her so dreadful to her sisters.

"Come child." She then motioned to Meggie. She was followed by Arthur who hopped on their mother's bed. "Look at you, you look so big. You make for a finer Earl, just like your father." She said with an air of sadness as she thought of George. There was also a moment of sadness in Athur's voice when he thought of him and his grandfather –what he would give to have them both back.

"Thank you mother, papa told me how I always looked like you when I smiled. He said it always brightened your day." Mary smiled at her oldest child and then went to her darling sweetheart, Annie.

Good gracious how she had grown too, and she was no longer the spoiled and paranoid girl she remembered, she seemed more calm and reserved, she had certainly matured these past months with her Aunt.

"Look at you Annie, you look very beautiful, come let me kiss you. I have missed you so much." She told the twins and held them for the longest time until she noticed Meggie was below, looking curiously at her mother.

"Mary" Edward pointed towards Meggie.

Mary motioned for her to sit, Meggie did so timidly putting down her doll. _It is still ugly,_ Annie thought, _like her._

"Come here sweeting" She brought Meggie to her chest, out of all her children she was the one she felt the need to protect the most. She was so gentle, so fragile and beautiful and she was turning out more and more like Edward every day. She brushed her fine golden auburn curls away from her face. Poor child, she felt guilty she had not been there for her. Whoever had dressed her had not done a fine job with her hair.

_It does not matter, I am here now and I will always be here for you._

"You have gotten lighter sweetheart." _Is she eating well?_ Seeing the worry in her mother's eyes Meggie gave her an open smile and kissed her nose.

"I missed you." She said snuggling against her, her mother wrapped her arms around her and did not let her go. Annie watched with envy as her mother whispered all kinds of loving things to that bastard.

"Children." Edward said. "It is time you leave your mother. Lord Wiltshire please escort your sisters back to their respective chambers."

They nodded and left but not before Meggie embraced her mother again and kissed her multiple times to make sure she was alive and not a dream.

"She is your daughter."

"Nay love I should she is yours, hungry for your bosom, I almost envied her myself."

"You animal."

"But your animal." He said with a wicked grin gazing her in desire. "I could ravage all night, I want to fuck you know, day and night, just you and me an entire week."

"Is that even possible."

"No but I'd be happy trying, I want to be your bed slave Mary."

"You should be careful My Lord I am not the young lady I was!"

"No you still are, you are much finer now, I never fucked recently given birth to woman before."

"And pray you don't. We are under the sight of the Lord."

"Then tell the Lord to guard his eyes for sinners, today you are all mine."

"Fiend you will be sent for hell for this."

"Then so be it" He parted her hips and began to work his way from her legs to her sheath.

"Ah Edward, stop it. Edward … Ah!" Her back arched feeling the movements and penetrations of his tongue. "Please do not stop."

"Lusty bitch." He teased deepening into her until he reached her sensitive area.

"Ah yes!" She screamed, clutching the bed sheets.

Dear Lord. She wrapped her legs around his back, she wanted more! She begged until she got his response and came up and began thrusting himself fiercely on her. She closed her eyes, her head thrown back, drowning her moans in his lips, chewing on them as he gave a powerful thrust. Every touch, every sound intoxicating.

"Edward."

* * *

"Meggie, Meggie." She put her mouth over Meggie's mouth. "Shh, shh, I want to give you a present sister." She said, winking and led her into outside where she held on to her older sister as they went further into the woods.

"Why have we come here?" Meggie asked as they stepped down. She felt a strong sense of déjà vu, like these words had been uttered before but she could not pin point where and when.

"I mean to give you a present come"

"No" She said with the same firm tone as her father. "Not until you tell me why have we come here?"

Annie ignored her and grabbed her hand and led her father away down the river. "Here we are" She said and pushed her into the river.

"Help, help" Meggie screamed, she did not know how to swim even though she had seen mother and father do many times without their clothes. "Annie, help me ... help me sister." Meggie held her hands out desperately to Annie but she did not take them.

"I am going to be so sad when our brothers Artie, Edmund and Edward and the new baby mama likely will have in her tummy find out they are a sister short."

"Annie! Please!" She could feel the water reach to her neck. Annie smiled and hopped on her pony. This would be the best Christmas ever, the King would soon marry her cousin Kitty, it was evident that he had intentions to marry her ever since she was the former Queen's lady in waiting. It was one of the reason she had divorced that ugly cow. She, Bessie, and Artie would go back to being the King's favorites.

"Mummy!" Meggie screamed for the first time, letting her fears take possession of her, she could feel her lungs being filled with water. Is this how drowning felt?

Meggie stopped fighting. In an instant she could see her mother, her father, her real father cuddling her tiny body trying to breathe life into her.

"I am sorry" She whispered to them in her mind _, I am sorry for not being stronger_. And she slipped into unconsciousness.

Unfortunately for Annie she did not notice she was being followed by Edward Seymour's slithery brother, Thomas and her Aunt Maggie.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of her Aunt's voice, it was so brief but her voice strong and angelic as ever was enough to will her into life. She took a deep breath, and fought to keep herself from drowning. She kicked fiercely against the rising tide. Maggie pushed Thomas Seymour aside. How did she know where to find her? Thomas had no idea but he was suddenly intrigued by her younger sister in law who was always one step ahead of the rest.

And she was, for that she had survived all these years using her silence and her mind as the perfect tools to overthrow her enemies.

"Hold on Meggie" She dumped her arms to the water and with amazing strength pulled her in.

* * *

Edward lay on top of his lover, his wife, his muse groaning and sweating with pleasure. Beneath him Mary moaned softly, shifting her hips suggestively as her ardor grew, she felt her release coming.

Annie's eyes were burning with hatred when she had decided to dump her sister into the river, she had not meant to drown her but now as she thought on all the harm this man and his family had caused -she did not have a father and her grandfather was dead. Artie and she were hated by His Majesty for the sole reason they reminded him of their Aunt, and on top of it all they were forced to look after a bastard that was not even their own sister!

She deserves it, Annie smiled. He might have won mama over but after Meggie was gone who would be there to comfort their mother but her and Artie? The only ones who'd always been there for their mother when everyone else deserted her after her Aunt's fall.

She left the room silently, they did not even notice she was there even when Edward felt like releasing into Mary did they feel a presence looming in the room, but it was not her.

"Thomas? Christ! What are you doing here?" He roared.

This was not a time to explain himself to Edward, he'd been jealous of him all his life, when Jane was Queen it was him who rose the highest and when Anne lived he loved taking his pleasures with her as long as it hurt Edward but he soon discovered that his brother was made out of ice and the only person who was strong enough to melt through his icy core was Mary Tudor.

When his niece was born something in Thomas changed and he saw himself in the little girl. Not in the way he and Sir Francis saw themselves in Anne's stillborn bastards but there was something genuine in his niece that made him recognize that look when she was sad, when she was happy.

He stepped aside to let Maggie come in.

Mary gasped, in her arms was a shivering Meggie with a towel wrapped around her.

"Annie." She whispered before closing her eyes. Mary did not need to hear anymore, she lost consciousness as well.  
Edward put on a silk robe and walked to his unconscious daughter. Thomas' gaze shifted to his fallen wife, Edward was the luckiest man alive, the third most powerful after the King and his brother in law, the Duke of Bavaria. He could have been King if he wished, but Edward kept his promise to always be loyal to his wife and her family.

Thomas did not understand such things but he looked to his niece in her Aunt's arms and softly took her.  
Edward's thumb caressed his daughter's face, she shifted uncomfortably. "Take her to her chambers." He said. A knot formed in his throat. "Send Anne in."

Her name was ironically Anne, he had one Anne who had been the thorn in his sister's spine and another one in his. It seemed pre-destined that his life would be plagued by the Annes of this world.

Thomas nodded and cradled his niece and took her to her rooms where Annie was, her face visibly pale at the sight of her half-sister.

"Meggie. Meggie!" She said more controlled. "You are here!" She ran to her sister who shuddered "You are fine! I was so worried for you."

"Stop!" Meggie cried and Thomas looked at her surprised to get an emotion from her, she had always been solid as a rock never letting anyone in. Now she was crying and shaking with fear at the nearness of her sister, Thomas sighed with great relief and wrapped his arms around his niece, it relieved him to know that she was not going to grow cold like Edward. Out of all this tragedy, at least something good came.

Meggie clung to her uncle and stained his doublet with her tears. "I am so sorry, I should have listened to you uncle Thomas, I should never have gone outside."

"You did good, it is what I would have done." Thomas said as he pulled apart looking straight into her navy blue eyes, people could say what they wanted of her, he considered her eyes looked more like his than Ned's and he found today a deeper understanding of which he had not felt since he was a child and his parents' marriage was still a happy one.  
"Did I ever tell you the story about when me and Ned went hunting for boar and I was the only one of our trio who caught it? Father was so proud of me and your grandfather the King came the next day and we went hunting again, he caught the boar this time, but it was not as big as mine. And you know how did I kill it?"

Meggie shivered pulling the covers closer to her body. Thomas ordered the ladies to put an extra log into the fire place to warm the room. "Can you keep a little secret?"

Meggie arched her eyebrows, "I might for the right price."

Thomas laughed and leaned to whisper in her ear "I ventured into the dark forest, when my father told me not to, I was the only one who did, your fa- ... your stepfather told me not to and he calls me an idiot still now for doing so" Meggie laughed along with Thomas. "But I disobeyed them and got me the largest prize they ever set their eyes on." He took his handkerchief and wiped the tears from her eyes.

He thanked that her Aunt had come to take the black crow from the room to Ned. He would have paid to see what Ned did to her, _no doubt he will spank her and be done with it, it is what I would do,_ but he was happy for once not to be part of the action.

"So when you hear your siblings tease you because you disobey mama or papa, don't be afraid to show them how brave you are. You were very brave today you know that?"

Meggie shook her head.

"You were braver than your uncle at your age and your grandfathers and certainly more brave than your Aunt Bella" He said. She heard the stories of what her Aunt Bella had done, and every month her mother would send her to stay with her Aunt for fear of a fight between her and Annie, she would stand in the shadows and admire her Aunt until she would pull her and challenge her into a game of hide and seek, chase, tag and sometimes she would challenge her into a race the way she had always wanted to do with her mother. Three weeks since her marriage to the Duke of Bavaria and Coult Palatine, she had taken her on her knee and with her husband told her how much she was of value to them, to the whole family.

_"Why me Aunt Bella? Why not teach my sister, Annie instead or my brother the Lord Wiltshire?" She had asked, her brother had gained higher standing since their grandfather died and he had inherited his titles as Earl of Wiltshire, Ormonde and also his already existing title he inherited from their father's death, Viscount of Rochford._

_Aunt Bella smiled at the child, how she reminded her of Mary, but oh she had to have that cold look like her father's. She guessed the apple did not fall too far from the tree 'Look at me Meggie, your Aunt Maggie has a talent, did you know she is responsible for your mother's marriage as for my marriage and your new parents' marriage?' Meggie shook her head, she was surprised to hear that. But she guessed it came with silence, her stepfather was not quick to jump at words or verbal attacks unless it was necessary and she had always sensed something disturbing yet fascinating in her young Aunt who was considered the beauty and life of the Tudor court._

_"Your Aunt against what everyone thinks, is a good actress and she uses her silence as a shield and her intelligence, my child, I can tell you it can strike a person like this" she snapped her fingers and Meggie began to hear more intently._

Thomas kissed her forehead bringing her from her memories.

She continued sniffing until she heard her uncle say "You are certainly your father's child" Too late he realized what he'd spoke and apologized but she shook her head and said giggling. "You do not have to apologize uncle, I always knew I did not have dark blue eyes and golden red hair being a Boleyn." and kissed him in the cheek.

Thomas laughed, he loved this child and hugged her tightly.

* * *

In the other room, Ned dragged his stepdaughter through the wet floor that had been a consequence of his brother, his sister in law and his near drowned daughter's interruption.

"Ah! Mama! Mama! I want my mama! MAMA!"

Ned grabbed her by the shoulders and dump her in the bed. He was completely dressed now and had a golden chain like it was customary of the rest of the Court's gentlemen.

He took his golden chain and began weighing it on his hands. It would do. Annie curled into a ball and moved closer to her sleeping mother. She tried waking her and beat her fists in her arm. "Mama please"

Meggie and her full siblings could always wake her, surely she could too who was with Arthur her first child.  
"Mommy." Mary stirred and turned her back on Anne.

"She can't hear you Anne. I ordered Bella's lady and your mother's cousin, Lady Clifford to give her a sleeping drought, it will knock you out for a day."

"No!" Annie cried. "You drugged my mother, you killed my father! Why? Why do you hate us so much? Why did you kill my father?"

Ned smirked, and looked hatefully at the child. "You think I would not notice it was you? I will hurt you for this, the day will come when God racks you for what you've done, you will be punished daily and severely by him but until that day comes I shall exact my own."

Annie trembled and hugged her legs to her chest. She had escaped to a corner in the room, watching the dangerous man's figure getting closer.

"I remember there used to be a snake in my chambers, she was pretty to the sight, her name was Anne, she was satisfying to touch but I eventually got bored of having her poison between my legs and she got bored, you see wolves and snakes don't go along my father said. And that is why he could not get along with my mother because my mother was a greater beast than he was. My brother turned out just like my father but I turned like my mother, I was born a wolf, and you know what wolves do when one of their own pups are attacked?"

Annie tried freeing herself but Edward held her back.

"I will give you a hint." Edward said raising his golden chain. "Same thing I do with the snakes in my garden."


	24. The Coming Storm

**The Coming Storm  
**

**~o~**

_"How the hell did we wind up like this?_  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables

_I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase_   
_Lately there's been too much of this_   
_But don't think it's too late_

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as_   
_You know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_   
_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_   
_I know you're wondering when_   
_(You're the only one who knows that)_   
_Someday, somehow_   
_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_   
_I know you're wondering when_

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway_   
_That we could end up saying_   
_Things we've always needed to say_   
_So we could end up staying_   
_Now the story's played out like this_   
_Just like a paperback novel_   
_**Let's rewrite an ending that fits** _   
_Instead of a Hollywood horror_

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as_   
_You know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_   
_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_   
_I know you're wondering when_   
_(You're the only one who knows that)_   
_Someday, somehow_   
_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_   
_I know you're wondering when_   
_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_How the hell did we wind up like this?_   
_Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed?_   
_And try to turn the tables_   
_Now the story's played out like this_   
_Just like a paperback novel_   
_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_   
_Instead of a Hollywood horror_

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as_   
_You know that someday I will..._

_Someday, somehow_   
_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_   
_I know you're wondering when_   
_(You're the only one who knows that)_   
_Someday, somehow_   
_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_   
_I know you're wondering when_   
_(You're the only one who knows that)_   
_I know you're wondering when_   
_(You're the only one who knows that)_   
_I know you're wondering when"_

**~"Someday" by Nickleback**

* * *

_"You think this can last? There's a storm coming, Mr. Wayne. You and your friends better batten down the hatches, because when it hits, you're all gonna wonder how you ever thought you could live so large and leave so little for the rest of us."_

**~"Selina Kyle" (a.k.a. Catwoman) in The Dark Knight Rises (2012)**

* * *

**December 1540**

Annie's screams were drowned by Mary's snores. She had felt something prick at her shoulders earlier, but lost in the sweet land of Morpheus where she saw Ned and their children along with a happy Arthur and Annie play, she didn't bother to wake up.

* * *

Annie sobbed. She buried her head in her pillow. "Annie?" She looked up and saw _her_.

"Go away" She spat. "This is all your fault!" She pointed to her bruised face. Her bottom also hurt. She could barely stand up.

"I said go away! Go away! Go away! Just go away! I hate you, I hate you, you killed my father and took my mother to bed your father!" Meggie came to her sister's aid. She pulled away and pulled a sharp object from her drawer, Meggie noticed it was her brother's dagger their father had given him as a present last Christmas. "I swear I will use it, I swear ..." Her voice broke. "Just go away!"

"No you won't" she said with an air of boldness Annie did not recognize before. It could not have come from her father, he was never this bold, the Earl was always be careful what and with whom he spoke. This had to come from somewhere -someone- else. She looked at her and their faces met, and she realized this was not the Seymour bastard, the Seymour mongrel pup she'd been taught to hate but her sister. Her real sister.

She looked at her with the eyes of her mother -their mother. Our mother, she said to herself and she lowered the dagger and embraced her sister. "I am so sorry. I will never hurt you again."

Meggie did not know what to say but Annie noticed she was crying to and was saying incoherent things, when she shook her and asked her what was saying, she only said: "At least you had a father, I have no one." And it made her heart ache more.

"Of course you do," she said but Meggie shook her head. Annie gripped her shoulders tighter. "Meggie ... sister, look at me. You do have a father." She took out her handkerchief and began wiping her sister's tears.

"You have my father." Meggie nodded. She always wondered, she thought aloud. "What?" Annie asked.

"What life would be if I never came-"

"Don't say that!" Annie said and she fell silent at once. "Don't cry, mama would not love you to cry. I blamed you all these years for her fall, for falling in love with your sire but the real person I had to blame was him. He created you but he never loved you just as he never loved me. Don't cry." She embraced her sister but then Meggie pulled apart, she was still scared what Annie could do to her and Annie could not blame her. If she was Meggie though, she would never forgive herself, she would reek vengeance on anyone who tried to do her or her family harm, but Meggie was not her. There was not a malicious bone in her body.

"What was he like? Your father?"

Annie smiled, remembering the times when he would swing her with full force and her mother would reprimand him. She was always scared for her and Arthur. They had all been very happy.

"He sounds like he was a good man."

"You would have liked him, he would never held a grudge against you. As long as you admitted he was the best swinger." She said and Meggie joined her in her laughter.

* * *

"How could you do that to my little girl?" Mary screeched. "She is only six you monster, you animal!" She slapped him. "She is the only thing I have to remember of George and you took her away from me!"

"Be still Mary she is not dead!"

"She might as well be after what you did to her. You savage! She is just a little girl!" She flung everything she could find at him.

"Calm yourself! She is not a little girl, she nearly killed our daughter, MY daughter!"

"She is also my daughter." She said silently when they were inches apart. His eyes trailed down her bodice with a sudden stirring in his loins. She slapped him and was about to again when he imprisoned her. "Let me go" He sucked on the delicare of her neck.

"Never, I will do what it takes so that you and me are safe, I will fight for you until you and I are the last fucking people in this Earth, you understand? I would even go to war for you?" She tensed, inhaling deeply as he felt his hands fondle her breasts.

"Please ... Edward" He did not hear anymore after his hand trailed underneath her skirts, pinching at her bottom. She moaned his name while he was inside of her, her pain forgotten.

"Oh Edward please don't leave me."

"No I will not, I will never leave you." He promised panting as his body gave its last tremor of desire passing through him as he thrust savagely in her, feeling his hot seed seep into her awaiting womb.

"Oh Edward I love you, I love you so much ..." She breathed feeling his lance, gorging on the feel of his hair in her fingers. "Ah, ah." Her body rhtyhmically moving, clawing on his back, tasting the blood from his lips, feeling him move, his seed sip inside her to the point she was shouting his name when-

"Meggie! Child what you are doing here?" Edward immediately rolled from her side and wrapped a sheet around his waist, going to his daughter but she moved away running to her chambers.

* * *

**1541**

"Your Majesty." Mary's visit was a surprise, the Queen stood and nodded to Lady Hertford, beckoning her to come forward.

Mary bowed before the Queen, next to her was her little jewel, Annie Boleyn who followed her mother in deep curtsy.

"Ah, splendid, so this is the beautiful little Boleyn we have been hearing much about. Come here child." Annie came fearfully to the Queen. The Queen took her in her arms and kissed her pale cheeks. She was very thin _and that bruise_ , but then again her namesake was said to be very thin as well, still she would have to do something to remedy that.

She invited her stepdaughter to sit next to her and Annie.

Mary watched as Annie and the Queen happily interacted. Annie was mesmerized by her presence, all her past troubles forgotten. When they left he Queen she asked her mother if she could have one wish, and she said yes and Annie asked if she could have her siblings with her. Mary nodded yet she placed her with Arthur, far from Meggie as she still did not trust her and she did not want another discussion with Edward.

She was too tired of discussions, children often made her tired and weary these days and the little one was taking all her strength. It was as Annie had once said of Meggie, a leech feeding off her.

Mary left Annie with her cousin and returned to her chambers, she and Edward still had the same apartments but they no longer shared the same bedroom. She rubbed her stomach, the bulge was becoming more apparent. Maggie worried for her sister day and night, she and Bella mad sure that she had everything she needed but she felt the court life was no longer for her. She just wanted to go home and take all the children with her, including Meggie and her full siblings.

She left the first of February before her father had time to organize the celebrations for her and Meggie since they shared the same birthday.

* * *

Lady Surrey, Lady Douglas, the former Princess, Lady Elizabeth and the former Queen of England who was at the complete mercy of the new Queen of England, Lady Anne of Cleves, commonly known as the "King's Sister", bowed before their new liege's Consort, Katherine Howard.

Anne of Cleves felt as if time had stopped and she felt very insignificant standing before this woman whose figure held the illusion of radiating power. Elizabeth felt the same, yet the more practical side of her was telling her she could reap of the benefits of this new union. As the Queen's cousin, she would be amongst her first ladies and the Queen also intended it to be so. She felt she needed to unite the King's family, all of the King's family starting by her own cousin Elizabeth, then she would move on to her younger cousins she decided whom she heard so much about.

Looking down to the Lady Surrey and Lady Douglas, Katherine saw a mix of emotions. It was clear these women did not feel the same towards this new Queen and yet Lady Surrey showed her every bit of respect that she did not get from either of her sisters, especially that odious Lady Hertford who refused to pay any respects to her and even wrote to her an insulting letter where she called her 'My Lady' several times instead of Her Majesty as she should have had since she was the Queen and her new stepmother.

She pushed these unpleasant thoughts and bid the ladies to rise. She inquired to Elizabeth about her cousin, Anne Boleyn named after her infamous cousin. She could not stop thinking of the bruise on her cheek. A frown appeared on Elizabeth's face, it was not a subject she was particular fond of speaking especially when her cousin Margaret Douglas was here and she knew the woman to be a good friend of her older sisters. Maggie she could trust, she was different, bug Meg she was not so sure.

Kitty understood her cue and turned to more pleasant topics, fashion, clothes, jewels, shoes everything young women loved to fill their heads with these days.

Kitty asked Elizabeth once more, when they were in the vicinity of her sanctuary. "She is rather afraid Your Majesty, my sister has taken her and Arthur to Beaulieu. But she wants her sister, she really is repentant of what she did." No sooner did Elizabeth realize her mistake.

"What did she do?" Kitty asked intrigued.

She felt she could not lie to Kitty, part of her wanted to but her affections for her family ran deeper and took deep root in her and she decided to tell her the truth. All of it. By the time she was finished, Kitty's mouth stood agape.

 _Well_ , her mind started working, _if I can't have the little cow to bow before my feet, at least I will teach her a lesson never to cross me again_. "What about your other cousins?"

"Lady Margaret Boleyn, Lords Edward and Edmund Seymour are with their grandmother Lady Margery Seymour in Wolf Hall. It was my sister's idea as well."

"But Lord Hertford remains at court?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

 _Interesting._ She thanked her cousin and ordered the best wine to be brought, Elizabeth suspected, to toast for this new information.

* * *

Sir Thomas was surprised when he was approached by the Queen. A silly little thing he decided, but she had charm and she was not the only Howard who did. He discovered his sister in law's cousin constantly looking over to the Queen's brother, Charles Howard who had recently been knighted after her sister's ascension.

He was perplexed as for the nature of her visit but when she went straight to the point, as he believed she could not go anywhere else. Unlike her predecessors, she did not posses the acute mind for intrigue and treachery that made, especially the first two the major players while they were in the King's favor.

"I understand you started courting Lady Latimer, is that true?"

He nodded. He had been very discreet about his affair, in fact no one knew but Edward and he was always very discreet. There was leaking in his office, his first thought was Surrey's father, the Queen's uncle, the Duke of Norfolk.

"That is true Your Majesty, she is one of your ladies I believe and Lady Hertford has given me a fine dower from her mother's own jewels."

"I understand she was not allowed to keep them, Master Secretary Cromwell kept them all safely locked away is that not true?"

"That is true but after his salvation, Her Grace, the Duchess of Bavaria, Lady Isabella convinced him to give all of the Princess Dowager's possessions to her middle daughter."

"You love widow Latimer then Sir Thomas? Would you do anything to be with her?"

"Yes of course Your Majesty." God how much did he have to endure from this silly creature? It was no wonder why his niece always grew tired of being around silly airheads. He thanked God that Lady Surrey's children had not been born brainless.

"I mean to give you a present Sir Thomas since this has been such a pleasant conversation." Her lips twitched at the thought of that woman bursting through her door screaming, demanding to bring back her daughter, but the guilt disappeared as she thought how proud her uncle would be that she was finally learning. "I am well aware that you and your step-niece have a very close knit relationship and that your brother, Lord Hertford is a good guardian to _most_ of his stepchildren. However, there have been troubling rumors that he and the Countess have been having troubles. Perhaps it would be best if you were to take on of his responsibilities? Her mother would still be allowed to visit her child, granted she notified you and your future wife first."

Thomas did not know what to say. This was his chance to take Meggie and raised her like he always wanted yet if he took her now, Edward would never forgive him and he did not want to think what her mother would do.

He shook his head. "I am sorry Your Majesty, I thank you for your offer but I am afraid I cannot accept."

"Do not say no yet Sir Thomas, think it over. You will find it is better to have me as a friend than your brother." She said, her blue eyes twinkling as she turned her back and left.

* * *

He decided to make a hasty trip to Wolf Hall, arriving at night. He was greeted by his mother, who seemed not to age a day since he last saw her, she still had the commanding voice and figure he remembered from his childhood days.

"My son, such a pleasure to see you at last. Why have you not written? A son should keep his mother informed, you have been neglecting your responsibilities. Where is that pretty wife of yours by the way? The Tudor girl? Did she think herself too good to come and greet her new mother?"

Edward smirked, he missed his mother's twisted sense of humor and direct approach to things. "I am afraid not." He said coming into the parlor where he was greeted, most respectfully by their servants and his children. "Lady Hertford has not been feeling well and with the new pregnancy-" He started as he tried to make eye contact with his daughter but she looked away.

"Pregnant?" His mother interrupted. "Again? I cannot believe you would be so careless Edward, she barely survived childbirth."

"Mother please, not in front of" His eyes trailed to Meggie whose eyes were blazing with apprehension.

"Run along child" His mother told her. She obeyed, curtsying and leaving. His mother walked to the nurses who had his one year old son Edmund and baby Edward, and took the youngest from their hands.

"There, there little Edward. You are just as silent as your father, a Seymour does not cry little wolf."

"Really mother? Should it not be a Wentworth does not cry? You always said it was the Seymours whose minds were too slow and too quick tempered for their own good."

Margery sighed waving her hand dismissively. "My family's glory has collapsed in place of your father's" She said crisply but she added quickly before her son could complain "I am not complaining, he is your son, last name Seymour or not. He can learn when to be calm."

"You were always so natural with children." He said grinning, watching his son constantly shift his gaze from his mother to Edward. "He looks more like his cousin though, he has her eyes, his grandfather's eyes."

"But he has the rest of you." Margery said sternly "What is this with your wife? It has been more than a month since you saw each other, your daughter asks constantly for her papa and it is not you."

"I am well aware of that." _She loves Thomas._

He did not realize he said it aloud. "Oh Edward my darling boy, she does not love Thomas, she loves what he represents, the father you never are and do not turn your back on me!" Edward sighed and forced his eyes on his mother. "You have not been a father to that child, when she needs you, you are in her mother's chambers and I do not deny she is beautiful. I remember Queen Katherine from when she married both of her husbands, the King and his older brother, the Prince of Wales at the time. She was a very beautiful woman and I can see it in your eyes you've fallen for her spell."

"It is not just any spell. I love her."

"I know you do and so does she but you are both too stuborn You do not realize that by hurting yourselves you are also hurting that poor, innocent child. What has she done to you, hmm? If it was not for her conception Edward, you and her mother would have never been."

"I-It was different." He sat on the sette, he could not believe he was giving up his mental defenses so soon. "M-Mary was pregnant and she lost the child and ..."

"But you moved on, for that child's sake you did and you went on to have two beautiful sons and spend countless nights, or should I say, days together?" Edward grinned. She gave the child back to its nurse. She then sat next to him, placing her hand on top of his. "You love her then fight for her. Explain why you did what you did and also do something nice for the Boleyn girl."

"I want to but I cannot forget what Annie did."

"Yet you will." She said sternly "She is your daughter, blood related or not, you must accept all of Mary Tudor's children and explain to that child why was it wrong what she did and for God's sake do something for your daughter as well, she needs her father. I do not care what she or your brother say, you are her father. You are the one she should look up to. And besides, I think Thomas has done a terrible betrayal demanding me to bring her to him."

"So you know?"

"Of course, he wrote to me before you came, I knew it was a matter of time before you did love. It is nonsense, he cannot do this. In any case the custody is not given to you, her mother still lives."

"I am afraid he has good bases to argue for. And Meggie loves him."

"She loves what he represents, what she wants her **real father** to be, she does not love Thomas anymore than you do." She said passing her white fingers through his golden hair.

Meggie listened behind one of the doors. She did not want to leave her grandmother. It was nice here, she was nice. But if given the choice between her father and uncle Thomas, she would choose uncle Thomas.

"I wish I could believe you but I see it in her eyes when she looks at me, it is the same look you gave to me when you were disappointed."

"At least try Edward before she grows up and it becomes too late to forgive you."

"I do not make any promises."

His mother sighed and said nothing more and opened the door. "Margaret child, you have a visitor. It is your father." She lowered her voice. "Come, that is it child, pay your obeisance." Margery kissed Edward and left, closing the door behind him.

He knelt to his daughter's eye level. "Hello Meggie."

"Margaret" She corrected "my name is Margaret, everyone calls me so here."

"Margaret it is then. You want to play?" He took a small wooden soldier from his pocket. "I made it for you."

"I do not want it." She said taking it from him, splitting it in half and smashing the pieces to the ground, stepping on them with her muddy shoes. She had been allowed to play in the garden, despite her age the Lady Seymour was a very active lady and she could run almost as fast as Meggie and she always let her win.

Edward sighed carrying her to the bed against her protesting. "I only want what is best for you. I used to play with soldiers like that, when I was a child. Sometimes I would spend weeks-"

"I know you would spend weeks trying to outsmart all your cousins and siblings, my papa told me, he said you were very smart and your mother's favorite, that you made everyone proud. Is that why you are here? You want to take away your brother's victory because deep down in your rotten core you know I will never be able to love you, even if I tried which I do not want to by the way." She said in a matter-of-fact way.

Edward was astounded to hear so much hatred coming from the child. _My daughter -_ he thought looking into her navy blue eyes, his eyes -he realized. Rubbing her back he kissed her forehead, her last comment ignored and said in a placid tone. "You remind me a lot of your uncle. When he was a boy he would chase all the servant girls and steal their toys and give them to our sisters just so he could receive praise from our parents."

"Papa Thomas would never do that, there is no honor in tormenting girls."

"No honor but your uncle was never one to care for such a thing. You could say we Seymours are made of finer stock, we live by honor's code but we are never good practitioners-"

"What does practitioner mean?"

"Means practice, do things. Our family upholds honor, service is our life we profess but we never really follow it. Your uncle never really follows it either, he is not the man he wants everyone to believe though he does a fine job impressing the pretty ladies like you little bumpkin." He said poking her nose. She pushed his hands away and took a step back, repulsed by his touch. He tried touching her again but the minute he made contact she hit him and spat at his face, not once or twice but several times.

"Meggie please child, I only want to speak with you!" He said wiping her spit with his sleeve from his face.

"Go away! I do not want to see you, Sir Thomas is my father, he brings me gifts, he is good to me, he does not make excuses or hit little children like you and he certainly does not hit little girls."

He knew the insult was directed at him by the way he dealt with her sister. He would not try to explain his actions to a four year old. It was clear she had already made her decision.

"I am your father you know that?" She nodded looking away in shame. "Your mother really misses you, Annie is even begging for your return."

She shook her head looking angrily at him. "I do not want to go back, Annie did what she did because she hated me, because of you" She said vehemently.

"Meggie, Annie says she is sorry and for your mother's sake I am willing to make a sacrifice and believe her, please do not the same mistake I did, it is not worth it living in hate. I hated my father for so many years because he did something terrible to me ... and my first wife, but in the end I realized it was not worth it and you know why? Because no one really cared that I did, in fact it seemed to amuse him." He said attempting to lighten the situation, but she remained cold. "What I am trying to say is you can hate me all you want but in the end the only person that will get hurt will be you." He grabbed her shoulders gently and tried to bring her into a hug but she broke free, kicking and screaming.

"Meggie, me, your mother and your siblings, really need you."

"Get out, I only want to see Thomas, he understands. You were never there for me. You were there when you felt you needed to be, not because you wanted to. You never read stories to me, tuck me in bed or sang me a song the way mother or Uncle Thomas does. A real father is one that is there for his children every day, you spent every night in bed with mother doing things to her." She said remembering when this man came, her mother would refuse to see her and send maids in her stead to tell her she would be back but she never came back. "I liked it better when you were not there to take my mother away from me and Annie. You spend all your time with her, you wanted children and when you had my brothers I could see you loved them more than me." She stopped, forcing back her tears.

"I love you all of you the same, please understand why I cannot give you my name, the scandal it would cause would ruin your mother's reputation and put the stain of illegitimacy on you-"

She cut him off, "I do not care if it comes to that, at least I would have my mother back."

He sighed, she was too stubborn like Mary for her own good. "Sweetheart you do not know what you are saying, just come back with me, I promise when we get there, I will make things better for you and your mother."

"And my siblings?"

"All of your siblings, I love you."

"You will not because you do not know what love is. Please lock the door on your way out."

He clenched his teeth in anger and left.

* * *

She refused to see Ned or anyone else for weeks until her grandmother came with a surprise guest. "Aunt Bella!" She said running to her Aunt's open arms, next to her was her uncle, the Duke of Bavaria. "Your Grace" She said with an open smile once she was the ground, curtsying before him.

"None of that with me child, we are family now, you may call me uncle when we are in private."

"Uncle then. Will you play with me and Aunt Bella?" The same enthusiasm that she showed to her uncle Thomas, she showed to her new uncle because meeting his green gaze she realized there was nothing in there that could hurt her. He was honest to his word that he loved her.

That day after they finished playing they retired to the guest chamber where Bella had a surprise for her husband. It was a new game –she said. One that he would like very much. He was unsure of it at first but when she tied his hands to the bed post with the smoky pearls he gave her last Christmas he soon changed his mind as she began working her tongue all the way down his engorged member where, his erection was made more evident after she unlaced his hose.

She looked up at him searching for confirmation. He nodded and she took him deep with her mouth. Philip gasped, feeling his mind explode. This was another one of her erotic games, but, damn her, by all the Angels in Heaven she brought him to the brink of desire, releasing while still in her mouth.

* * *

"Did you get His Majesty's permission to have Meggie delivered to us while they are arguing over who gets her custody?" He asked after they were finished, or at least he was finished because he had finished pumping his seed into her but damn witch, she was still very eager.

 _Vixen,_ he thought. He hated using Edward Seymour's words for his wife, for his own wife, but when she was in heat … God, she was in heat!

"Ah!" He clawed his nails on her back. She loved being on top, he was her slave and she suspected he liked being the slave. _Warriors, easy with their swords but not with their own cocks._ She kept moving, stimulating his thrusts until he fell unconscious. She woke him up with a slap.

"So what were you asking me?"

"Damn you woman, you mean to send me to a life of eternal damnation?"

She responded kissing his lips, giving him a mock bite in his neck as she sucked, feeling the fragrance from his smooth skin. "To answer your question" she started as he began to moan, calling out her name as her hand traveled all the way down his erect member. "I did ask my father for an audience before we came but he shut the door right in my face. He is still sore for our marriage."

"He is not the only one." He grunted, biting his tongue as her legs encased him and forced him on her. "Ah … sweet mother of Jesus." He swore he would die happy.

Bella let him go. She was panting, her body had never experienced such joy. With Liam it was different, the man was so eager to finish and frightful that they would get caught their pleasure never lasted and Nando … Nado was different, she thought with a bit of longing.

"What did he say then? Did Cromwell … Ah … Ah… will help us?"

"Cromwell?" She laughed. "Good gracious no, not after what we did, but we did save his neck so he does owe us _something._ He said that His Majesty is taking Sir Thomas' claim seriously and widow Latimer has recently …" She sighed rolling off him. "… been offered a position in the Queen's household. Lousy Gardiner believes that she is a good, honest Catholic. She is the first two, not so sure about the last."

"You know her?"

"I met her on few occasions, here and there. When his courtship was made obvious last month, I remember her telling Cranmer how interested she was to learn of his discourse, he seemed rather interested in her –if I am not mistaken he's taken her as his pupil."

"What did she say about your niece?"

Bella untied the pearls, he breathed a sigh of relief rubbing his wrists, his legs, and arms that were still sore after a long and excruciating night of savage pleasure.

He could still feel her in his legs, the tip of his member encased by her hot, throbbing wetness. He had to pull out before she drove him to the edge of insanity. He returned to the subject of hand.

"W-Widow Latimer … what did she say about your niece?" He asked breathlessly, she could see he was still struggling. She teased him with her wicked smile and her glint in her eyes, but in the end he proved himself stronger than her.

"What did she say?"

She sighed. It would be for another day, she decided.

"She said she would gladly convince her husband to be except she is not too happy the way her mother refuses to see her and that her own father or quote her 'guardian' will leave her with his own mother instead of taking charge of the poor girl."

"Did she really say that?"

"Every word, except for poor girl, she used something stronger, she believes her future niece would benefit from a lighter influence like her and Sir Thomas."

Philip snorted. "The man is a rake."

"He was. Unfortunately for all the pretty ladies with father's new Queen, my niece has ruined him for them."

"You think he can win."

"If Mary refuses to pay this little kitten respects I am afraid he will and as for Lord Hertford, the Howards except for my brother in law, hate all the Seymours so they would not hesitate to give this victory to Sir Thomas to see their house is divided."

"And you believe Sir Thomas will make for a better guardian for our niece?"

She hated to admit it but Sir Thomas loved her niece with every inch of his soul, but she still believed that Edward was her father and he deserved a second chance. "His only mistake was in spaking that girl so hard and bruising her cheek. I believe Sir Thomas would love her unconditionally but …"

"But?" He prompted moving closer to her, she could feel the hairs of his pubic area tickling the skin of her buttocks, she almost giggled.

"But it would not be the same. Annie has realized it was a mistake doing what she did to Meggie, their parents are the only ones left to realize their mistakes."

Philip agreed, feeling the burning desire through him, he violently turned her around and savagely took her, her body arched feeling him fill her, fastening his pace with each savage pace. She cried out with deep lust his name, clawing her nails on his back, holding him to the bed as she kissed him fiercely.


	25. We Raise Ourselves Up

**We Raise Ourselves Up  
**

**~o~  
**

_"Extreme ways are back again_  
Extreme places I didn't know  
I broke everything new again  
Everything that I'd owned  
I threw it out the window came along  
Extreme ways I know will part the colors of my sea  
It's a perfect colored sea  
Extreme ways that help me  
They help me out late at night  
Extreme places I had gone  
But never seen any light  
Dirty basements, dirty noise  
Dirty places coming home  
Extreme worlds alone  
Did you ever like it then?  
I would stand in line for this  
There's always room in life for this  
Oh babe, oh babe  
Then it fell apart, it fell apart  
Oh babe, oh babe  
Then it fell apart, it fell apart  
Extreme sounds have told me  
They held me down every night  
I didn't have much to say  
I didn't give up the light  
I closed my eyes and closed myself  
And closed my world and never opened up to anything  
That could get me at all  
I had to close down everything  
I had to close down my mind  
Too many things could cut me  
Too much could make me blind  
I've seen so much in so many places  
So many heartaches, so many faces  
So many dirty things  
You couldn't even believe  
I would stand in line for this  
There's always room in life for this  
Oh babe, oh babe  
Then it fell apart, it fell apart  
Oh babe, oh babe  
Then it fell apart, it fell apart

_Hold me, oh babe_

_Oh babe, oh babe_   
_Then it fell apart, it fell apart Oh babe, oh babe_   
_Then it fell apart, it fell apart Oh babe, oh babe_   
_Then it fell apart, it fell apart_   
_Oh babe, oh babe_   
_Like it always does, (always does), always does (always does)"_

**~"Extreme Ways" by Moby** _  
_

* * *

_"Why do we fall? So we can raise ourselves up"_

**~Thomas Wayne in Batman Begins (2005)**

* * *

**August 1541** _  
_

In the morning, Lady Clifford took their small child to bed. He had come early and Lady Hertford was still in no condition to stand as his godmother so Lady Surrey, the women's younger sister stood in her place.

"Isn't he beautiful?"

"He is Your Highness." Edward answered to his nephew. "Can I keep him?"

Henry laughed and told him to return he babe to his mother. "Thank you, there, there little dragon." Bella soothed. "He is fine Your Majesty." Bella said to her father knowing what was running through his mind.

"He is, may I?" Bella nodded and handed him to her father. "He is heavier than Charlie albeit smaller. No cause for alarm I suspect." Henry said looking over her shoulder at Philip, it was not customary for he man to be in the same room waiting to be presented with his child after the baptism. But as Philip made it known when he took his wedding vows and stood before him defending their union, he was no ordinary man.

"He looks like his mighty grandfather." He commented gazing into his son's green eyes were the only feature that made it known he was his son.

"He is." Henry boasted showing off the newest addition to the Tudor cradle. He turned to Maggie, the youngest of the Three Graces. "Where is Mary? Is she alright?"

Maggie nodded, she was terribly sorry she could not come –she explained but she sent their sister and her nephew her best wishes.

A frown passed across Lord Hertford's face. It was known that they were not yet on good terms. Henry returned the babe to his mother -he was truly grateful he had been born healthy- and along with his Queen, who had remained silent throughout the whole ceremony, he decided it was time to make visit to his middle daughter.

* * *

"Congratulations sister, I did not get our father to visit during Eleanor when she was born but I guess you being the oldest sister, gets to have the bounty and all."

"Sit down Maggie and quit your yapping. Father has given two titles to young Eleanor, not even when he was married to the great whore was he this gracious to his women."

"Do not compare, she was a whore to your standards of stained blood while my Eleanor has the sunlight in her hair and my sapphire eyes, big difference there. I suppose I should be grateful that little Philip has a modest title not to overshadow his sibling and royal uncle's."

"Let us pray she does not turn out like her Aunt, _silent Maggie_." She teased using her old nickname.

"Who sister? The hot blooded Angel of Wales as you used to call her or yourself Belle-Belle?" Bella glared at her.

"Very funny sister but if you must know Mary was never that hot blooded, I am talking about our youngest sister, you know. The other one."

"Ah that sister" Maggie's eyes widened, pretending a big realization had at least dawned to her. "Well I cannot be saying much for her. Such a sweetheart, poor thing."

"You love her and she loves you."

"Correct."

"That is good then but I warn you, be careful where she lurks."

Maggie sighed. "Be watchful of your tongue Bella, children do not forget what they hear, remember Mary's children, they have inherited the worst of our family's traits, Bess I fear is the same. She can hold a grudge for years to come and if you fail to indulge in her vanity-"

"I shall never indulge in her vanity." Bella cut off. "Ouch! Damn stitching!" She complained throwing her embroidery. Maggie went to pick it and finished it for her.

"Patience my dear sister, patience and you shall achieve wonders. Ah there it is!" Maggie handed Bella the beautiful embroidery with angels and an auburn haired maiden in the middle with a golden crown on top.

She did not know what game Maggie was playing but she had always been the best player and she knew that their younger sister was listening outside the door and she had fallen exactly where she wanted her to, convincing Bess that Maggie would always be her eternal friend and that unlike Bella she could always count on Maggie for _everything._

* * *

Bella devoured every inch of her husband's mouth. "You are mine sweetheart, you are mine." He said, she pinned him down to the bed and gripped his shoulders with strength she did not know she had. "No my love you are mine and we are going to play one sick but tasty game."

He groaned.

"Yes that game except this time you will be suckling from my neck while you fuck me over."

"Dear Lord Bella you blood sucking succubus, you want to send us both to hell!" She must be a witch, he decided because no other woman drove him this crazy. Oh there had been other but none as wild and lust driven as Bella.

"Enough talking, start drilling." Philip did not need to be told twice, he pushed hard and started drilling earning strong moans from her.

The guards outside who had seen and heard it all from their liege, could only smirk and imitate the love sounds from their love making.

"Oh, ah!" It was like that every day, one of them a pious man thought that being assigned to the eldest daughter he would get more time to practice on his prayers but the King's daughter was worse than he was.

It had to be her mother's Spanish blood. "How much more can he endure?" He asked as the German Duke gave a powerful cry, overshadowed by his wife's screams that were loud enough to wake the entire castle.

"You are lucky, last time he fell asleep she had to slap him twice"

"And how would you know this?"

His partner smirked and pointed to the keyhole. "Ain't much but you could see the left side of her arse and what a glorious arse it is, they don't make women finer than that anymore!"

"If His Majesty heard you-"

"You think His Majesty cares who she fucks? She is his favorite daughter, if she were to fuck all of London nobody would care."

"Thank God we have the Prince as our future King." He did not think what England would be under a woman! And not just any woman, his friend pointed out, but a godless heathen who refused to embrace any church, including her late mother's church. He crossed himself, trying to block her from his mind but she continued to moan more provocatively and his companion, Liam, did not make it better for him.

Oh, why did the King have to replace his partner with this lecherous youth?

* * *

Philip submitted her with such force, he rolled over, inverting their positions so he was on top. "Damn you sweet vixen, I will die before I can be parted from you." He kissed her roughly, biting every part of her face until he came to her breasts and her midsection and he did not stop there, he went all the way down to her sheath …

* * *

"Ah! Yes, yes, yes Philip! Oh God Yes, fuck me dear, fuck me!"

The younger one could barely contain his laughter now, "Told you so."

"Dear God" The older man crossed himself, though he did not believe in the old faith anymore, God helped them if this woman became Queen! God help them all!

* * *

"You win!" Kate screamed tapping on her brother's head. He chased her across the fields of their new home. The King had sent them to join the Prince's household. They had everything they could have here, there wasn't anything to want.

"Look at me Aunt!" Kate screamed to her Aunt, Margaret Douglas who clapped her hands happily at her oldest niece.

"You look just as beautiful as Aphrodite herself." The young woman complimented, "But don't stain your dress, your grandpapa will be furious if you spoiled another dress."

"I don't care for dresses Aunt! When I grow up I am going to be a warrior Queen just like the old fairy goddesses."

"Dear child what nonsense has your mother filled your head with?"

"No nonsense Aunt Meg, there is only one God, the rest are trifles, even Bess knows that."

"Well Bess may think to know many things but she is hardly an experienced Aunt like I am." Kate giggled as Meg pinched her colored cheeks.

"Look at you my snow white beauty, you are getting lovelier any day, but a rose does not run around wild dirtying herself up." She chastised lightly. "Come your grandpapa will be here any minute."

She took the young girl to her chambers where she helped her get ready for another visit of her grandfather. Since they came, their grandfather had visited more often and the Prince could not deny he was happy to see his father but as for the reason of his visit it upset him that he came to see his niece and nephew more than him.

It was no secret, they were healthy, they were energetic, playful, open minded, everything he was not and his older sister, Elizabeth, pretended to be.

"That is it." Meg praised holding both hands to her mouth, astounded at her own work. She had done wonders and made a Lady, literally in a question of minutes of her niece.

"How do I look?" Kate asked, not in the least worried.

"Like a Princess." Kate smiled and looked herself in the mirror, her smile instantly faded.

"I look stupid."

"Nonsense you look every inch as a Princess!"

"I look stupid! Aunt Meg" Kate groaned. "I do not want to dress in these silly garments, I want to wear armor like the old Queens of England wore, Meg of Anjou wore armor, so did Matilda and the Celtic Queen, Boudicca of the Iceni."

"Yes and where are they now?" Meg asked laughing, slapping her shoulder playfully. "Boudicca was dragged before a crowd of Roman soldiers, she and her daughters were raped and then she was raped and further humiliated after she lost in the final rebellion of her people against the Roman occupants. Meg of Anjou lost all hope when her son was killed and Matilda when Stephen took her throne. All these Queens were losers and remembered as tyrant women and shall be for many years to come for what they caused to this great nation. They brought the trouble on themselves."

"No they did not. The men around them did, if men were not so stupid as some women in believing in romantic bitches,"

Meg glared at her niece but let her continue, intrigued as to what the child of her wildling cousin had to say.

"-and notions of chivalry they would have taken the English throne."

"But they didn't."

"But they would have if people were not so stupid. What good is 'oh I am a commoner and fell in love with the King who left his wife for me and now has given me everything and my children will be Princes and we will live happily ever after.'"

"You are quoting Anne Boleyn."

"I am not quoting anybody. It is a tale as old as time. Girl leaves home, ensnares the King, he leaves his rightful wife, he and his new Queen live happily ever after. It is stupid, Elizabeth Woodville thought she could do the same and all she did was plunge the country into another civil war."

"Elizabeth Woodville was a dreamer, you cannot fault women for wanting to better themselves." Meg defended, though she had no love for romantic heroines, she loved the notion like her grandfather of being in love. She had her eye set on a certain courtier who also had his eye set on her as well. He was the sole reason why she had been friendly to the Queen and begging Bella to find a potion, anything to make the Queen pregnant, for her success depended on the Queen's success to get with child. At this point she would welcome any child. She and Charles longed to be together.

"Dreamers are not the problem, Charlie is a dreamer but he would never do something stupid as give half his kingdom for a woman, let alone love. The King though was more stupid. If he had used his head instead of his lance he would not have botched the York's success."

"How do you feel for Richard? Also an idiot, villain or is he an angel in your book?"

"None, he was a simple man, a man born on the right side of the blanket but a simple man nonetheless who had no right to the English Crown and with extreme illusions of grandeur."

"He took it."

"Yes and he was stupid. If he would not have botched that execution and searched for some excuse instead to execute the former Queen's brother no one would have rebelled against him, also he let a lot of loose ends and made many people unhappy. He was stupid. You don't submit a country by cruelty alone, you win it giving your enemies titles, lands, making them dependent on you then you strike, ripping their hearts out."

Meg's mouth was agape.

"What? It is the truth. The worst Kings in history have been deposed not by their cruelty but because they were stupid. Henry VII, there was a King everyone remembers as a near to tyrant and a miser when he did no different than his predecessor, Edward IV and restored the Court of Star Chamber and ended private liveries and installed a more efficient royal army that could be loyal to the King and **only** to the King alone. But he was not romantic, he did not have affairs or dallied with loose women and back ally sallies like grandpapa does."

In that moment Henry came and spread his arms out to Kate, Kate ran into his arms and remembering her courtesy, she curtsied and bowed her head respectfully to her grandfather. "Your Majesty."

"Look at you" Henry was delighted to see how beautiful Bella's child had become. "You look every inch of a Princess! Soon you will be a young lady with all the boys chasing you around. I will not allow that." He said with mock anger.

Kate laughed. He greeted his niece. He knew she entertained ambitions of marrying the Queen's brother, Sir Charles Howard. He would not allow it. Margaret's daughter deserved better than a mere knight and as one of his many heirs, he wanted to ensure all of his heirs came from the best stock.

A mere knight was not good enough.

"Uncle." She said holding her gaze down.

"Let me see you. I see that same look your mother gave me when she was angry, I can tell you are not but it is there nonetheless, you are lucky you did not inherit our father's eyes, he could freeze a man with that stare."

Meg chortled. Her uncle always had a way of liven things up.

"You are happy and you have done a wonderful job with your niece and nephew. I am truly grateful."

She knew what she meant by it and her spirits soared thinking of it, all the new possibilities this opened for her and Charles.

Charlie came to his royal uncle's bedchamber where his grandfather greeted him. As usual he greeted his son first but Charlie could tell it was him he wanted to greet.

"Your Majesty." Charlie said with an open smile, bearing his white pearl teeth. Henry smiled and cupped his rosy cheeks. Charlie was an image of him and Katherine like their daughters and his other grandchildren had never been. He certainly made him proud.

"Have you come to see my progress on my studies My Lord?" The Prince snapped his father from his thoughts. Henry turned to meet his son's steely gaze and nodded, forced to leave Charlie behind. It was only his smile that made Henry bare the evening alone with his son, that boy could smile, shoot and recite all the works of Plato, Aristotle and the gospels without need to pause or look back. Edward was good but it was not the same, he did it all out of memory while Charlie was a natural, he could add and comment to every phrase without fear of incurring the King's wrath.

Edward scowled, it was not fair. He was his father, he was going to be the King not Charlie but with Bella constantly being in his father's presence, she had become a thorn in his. Edward wished he could become King, his first action would be to banish Bella and keep a closer eye on his older niece and nephew.

* * *

"They are beautiful children Bella." Henry said when they were in the carriage on their way to Greenwich. "Why did you not stop to visit? Kate was asking for you and Charlie even dedicated a poem to you."

Her little dragon, he was becoming more enchanting each day. Her heart ached for both of her children, she wanted to hold them, rock them in their arms and sing to them but she explained why she couldn't. "They need to know they could handle it. I hated my mother when she sent me away-" She said, the air in the room silently being sucked out. "-I hated her when she would rarely visit me and I even hated you at times for taking her side."

"It was never my intention." He tried. That was all Katherine's idea, he wanted to have Bella to raise on his own but Katherine was always stubborn as a mule.

"I thank her now for it. I would not be the person I am today if it were not for her intervention, if I had been raised by you and mother I would have been just another girl, clinging for her father, deprive of any will or conscience. I have seen how Mary's children are and you have probably heard it too."

Henry sighed. Aye, he had heard it. "They are not good children father, Arthur mayhap but the girls are wild and terrible."

"Your sister writes to me that Anne is improving."

"I do not doubt she is but Meggie, if you heard or seen Meggie you would know she hates her father, and you know who I am referring to. Her grandmother has done a fine job looking after her and her siblings but I fear what will happen when Mary and Edward bring them back try to."

"She is a good child." Henry attempted but Bella was not persuaded. She had met Meggie on various occasions and despite her progress with Lady Seymour she was extremely hostile to her father.

"That is why I can't have my children dependent on me. They need their mother but they need their courage more. It is a cruel world outside and they need to have the tools to face it otherwise they will fail and the wolves will eat them alive."

"You see enemies everywhere, don't you Bella?" Henry asked amused. He guiltily wished she could have been born a boy. In these few months he had found himself to regret many things, the way he dealt with Anne, the way he ensnared Jane and their son ultimately led her to her doom , the way he called Anne of Cleves ugly and finally, the way he treated Katherine.

How different things would be if Bella was born a boy, or their son had lived?

"I see enemies lurking in every corner father, including here." She said ignoring her father's glare, "If they can't look after themselves when I am gone who will? Why do we fall? So we can raise ourselves up again. I rather they make mistakes now than when they are too old and crippled by my love."

"It sounds still too harsh, love keeps a family alive."

"Love is the venom that weakens it when there is an excess of it."

He placed his hand on top of hers. "Whatever happens I am sure they will turn out alright, you raised fine and intelligent children my daughter."

"And Mary? Will you go see here? You have been planning a trip for days ever since Philip was born."

"I know and I have not given it much thought. I am truly grateful that Philip was born without illness, when you delivered him too early, I was worried-"

"Please do not say it. He is healthy that is all you need to know. When I woke up bleeding I really thought that I was going to die but there wasn't any pain so I thought that I had lost the child but as the pains started I realized I did not. And I am grateful, truly I am. I thought I was going to lose my son, seven months ... it was too soon and Philip was worried." She did not know what Philip would have done if she lost their boy? She often wondered if he would cast her off or leave her for a younger bride like her father often did.

"He would remain with you. Your husband is a good man, he would have been by your side day and night, he is a man of his word my daughter."

Bella smiled feeling grateful for the first time in her life she had her father with her.


End file.
